A simple matter of Consequence
by Sakura123
Summary: COMPLETE. What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through her dreams, enabling her to dream anything else? PreMarie. Can be considered AU.
1. Prelude: A simple matter of Consequence

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: K+ (PG)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child (whenever that was. I swear the little girl just popped up out of nowhere, crying and hanging off mommy's hip while she poured herself some tea). Does anyone know her name?**

**Disclaimer: MEDIUM, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"High Sensitivity"_ is property of the band Ra. **

**Author's note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome.**

* * *

_I feel like I'm old_

_I feel like an invalid_

_I feel like I'm sick_

_In a casket so close the lid_

_I feel like I'm done_

_I feel like it's over now_

_I feel but I'm numb_

_Curtain falls while I take a bow and now_

_Substance races through my veins_

_Angels try to soothe my pain_

_High sensitivity_

_Wake up with my head still aching_

_High sensitivity_

_I'm drugged from all the pills I'm taking_

_I don't know my name_

_I don't know if I can make it_

_I don't feel the same_

_My brain is dead and I cannot wake it_

_I don't wanna run_

_I don't have a place to run to_

_I don't see the sun_

_I don't understand what I must do_

_Substance races through my veins_

_Angels try to soothe my pain_

_High sensitivity_

_I wake up with my head still aching_

_High sensitivity_

_I'm drugged from all the pills I'm taking_

_High sensitivity_

_I laugh, my self respect is flaking_

_High sensitivity_

_I hate all the mistakes I'm making_

_My money's running out_

_My shoes are wearing thin_

_Each day I break my back_

_To end where I begin_

_A razor full of blood is dragged across the sky_

_But I don't think I really want to die_

_High sensitivity_

_I wake up with my head still aching_

_High sensitivity_

_I'm drugged from all the pills I'm taking_

_High sensitivity_

_I laugh, my self respect is flaking_

_High sensitivity_

_I hate all the mistakes I'm making_

* * *

She's not sure how to explain this. She's sitting (or lying, in this matter) in what looks like a poshly decorated office. The curtains are drawn open and she can see the large tree. The birds fluttering over to the branches, making themselves comfortable. The smell of Cuban cigars hung heavy in the air. Her hands are moving about above her as she tries to explain herself in the most logical way. '_Are you getting me? I'm not crazy,'_ Is the faint mumble that emits from the young woman's mouth. There's a man sitting in front of her at the desk, the cigar lying on the desk in an ashtray. The man stares at her with eyes of disbelief. It was as though he expected her to tell him the actual truth, because he believed she was lying. She refuses to speak and promptly gets up from the lounge chair, her hand grabbing her backpack off the ground beside her.

The door swing door opens, with no restraint it hits the wall of the office. The scenery moves as though it's on an centuries old film reel. There are not enough frames to give the feel of normal human movement. Figures standing in rows of lockers, all of them talking about a particular subject. One of the girls turned and waved to her, she only catches the motion for a second but she manages to wave to her friend. Her friend vanishes in the sea of heads. The heels of her shoes rap against the title, she's obviously in a rush to get somewhere. The crowd gets thicker, it makes it hard to move as fast anymore, her shoulder's are bumping against the traffic around her. The air was thick and her lungs weren't responding to her anymore, suffocation was soon to follow. She had to get out, get out now.

She exits the traffic and enters yet another hall that seemed to transition between the school and her house's hallway. The world around her was on pause. Her legs are not used to the abuse she was receiving from the stillness. The door at the end of the hall began to open slowly the moment her hand raised. A brilliant white light shone through the crack. The more it opened, the greater the light became. She welcomed it, the exit from this vacuum she called life. The door opened completely and she made a break for it, pushing her unwilling legs forward with all her strength. The girl made it her intention to reach the door before the bell. Ghosts of figures and lockers appeared again, she paid no attention to them until she saw a foreign face speed past her. The world rewound itself for a brief moment, their eyes met. Both women were equally confused, but only the girl was wondering "Who the hell, are you? What are you doing here?" Many questions in this form raced through her head. Only the woman did not answer her. The woman stared back at her with a knowing expression, begging to be recognized. Anger swelled up inside the girl, she ran toward the door - toward the light. Toward nothing. The light swallowed her whole, sneering heat seared her eyelids shut. Her body went over the edge of the void that beckoned her. Wind rushed through the fabric of her clothes and delicate skin as her body accelerated in velocity.

All Allison Dubois could do was watch as the young woman became a tiny speck in the greater world.

And she wanted it that way.

* * *

Allison awoke from her dream like she always did. For her it was routine. Ever since she was a child her dreams had always disturbed her, always meant something. Always came to her in coded messages. She would tell her parents and they would tell her 'it was only dream Allison, nothing bad is gonna happen to anyone.' Of course they were always wrong. Something did always happen.

Her eyes darted around the bedroom, she was steadily realizing she was in the safety of her home. Her husband Joe was lying next to her, asleep for once. Scratching the back of her head, Dubois buried herself underneath of her covers again. Her eyes cautiously shifting toward the alarm clock. _3:00am._ Great she wouldn't be able to get to sleep for another hour now. Her head hit the pillow again and her eyes stared at the ceiling for about five minutes before they began to droop. "Bad dreams?" Joe's voice startled out of her half sleep. Damn. The woman turned on her side facing her husband whose eyes were half open. Placing her hand under her head, she nodded. "Yeah, bad dreams. Now go to sleep," Allison mumbled closing her eyes. Joe turned on his side, his back facing his wife. Allison opened her eyes again, her mind thinking back on the dream she had. _'What are you doing here?'_ The words echoed in her mind until she drifted asleep.


	2. 1: Born Too Slow?

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: K+ (PG)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child.**

**Disclaimer: MEDIUM, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Sky"_ is property of the band Ra. **

**Author's note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical errors. Thank you **_Igiveup_** for the name of the third child. I might hiccup on the Joe/Allison moments, Joe's sorta hard for me to write . . . . he's so passive sounding, I find it hard to think of what he would say in certain moments.**

* * *

_I painted a picture, of a day gone past An ancient scripture, a house of glass _

_People looking through the window Never knowing what they'd find _

_When they couldn't see me I locked the door, left them behind _

_The sky will tell me... I'm not the only one And the sky will tell me... _

_I must believe the sun _

_I shut my eyes, to not go blind _

_Things I can't see, I see in my mind _

_Oh now the passing clouds of rain Have surely passed us by _

_Poor is the man That believes his own lie _

_And the sky will tell me I'm not the only one _

_And the sky will tell me I must believe the sun _

_And the sky will tell me Long may you run _

_And the sky will tell me I must believe the sun (Yeah) _

_If I was wrong judge me by name I simplify... one and the same_

_And the sky will tell me (and the sky will tell me) I'm not the only one (I'm not the only one) _

_And the sky will tell me (and the sky will tell me) I must believe the sun (I must believe the sun) _

_And the sky will tell me (and the sky will tell me) _

_Long may you run (long may you run) _

_And the sky will tell me (and the sky will tell me) _

_I must believe... (I must believe) the sun (Yeah)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Born Too Slow?**

* * *

_''Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?'_

Allison's fingers scratched her scalp irritably as she brushed her teeth. Beside her, the toothpaste was steadily oozing out of its tube into the sink from the pressure her hand was applying. Her mind was buzzing like a swarm of bees had made house inside. The girl's blurred face played over and over in her mind, never getting any clearer. When she bent over to spit she was quick to realize her mistake and hastily moved her hand off the tube. "_Tich_," Allison frowned at the sight of the toothpaste that had managed to get into the sink. Turning on the hot water, she rinsed her tooth brush and proceeded to rinse her mouth. Allison hated the fact that she was always the last one to get into the bathroom. Joe was always first to use the bathroom. Then he would be off to awaken Ariel and Bridget, something she enjoyed doing most of the time. Being the heavy sleeper she was, Allison always relied on the alarm clock, or Joe, next to wake her up.

She exited the bathroom in a hurry, she had to be at work before 8:00am. Rummaging through the closet she pulled out her periwinkle blouse, a brown pair of khaki pants, brown socks, and her new denim jacket. Allison was quick to brush her hair and leap out of her pajamas into her lothes. Checking herself one more time in the bathroom mirror, Allison stole a quick glance at the EPT box. Her eyebrow twitched worriedly as she made her way out of the bedroom. Walking through the narrow hallway she could hear the jubilant chatter of her youngest daughter Bridget, the television quietly advertising '_Angry Beavers'_, and Ariel's usual objective comment following close behind. Allison's shoes and bag were waiting for her at the door. Scratching her face, she pondered over what was it she was missing. "Mommy! Your awake!" Bridget proclaimed happily as she shoved another spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. All eyes turned to the blonde as she entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. "And with clothes on this time," Ariel observed quietly grasping her glass of orange juice.

Joe, wearing his usual workplace attire, was hunched over the counter staring at the coffee maker. It had recently began to behave oddly. It would either give them half-made coffee or murky water. How it managed such a feat puzzled the engineer. He disregarded the fact that its odd behavior was probably due to his tinkering with it two weeks ago. "Hello my sweeties," Allison greeted both her daughters with wet-kisses on their food-occupied cheeks. She walked over to Joe and tapped him on the shoulder, her husband looked up. "Hi," He said just as he given a kiss. "Morning Joe," Allison gave him a cheeky smile as she walked over to the fridge. Joe eyed her in his usual way, before turning off the coffee machine. Reaching inside she grabbed the carton of milk. Now all she had to find was a bowl and the oatmeal. "Your up awful early," Joe commented. His eyes watched his busied wife run back and forth for desired items. "I am not. I woke up at the usual time, I just spent most of it in the bathroom," Allison interjected biting into the pear.

Joe's eyebrows knitted together his eyes shifted to the right. As she chewed on a pear something in her mind snapped her out of reality. She was thrown into another place, the picture too bright to be seen completely. A blurry figure strode down the sidewalk. Allison felt the sensation of brushing up against someone. Her view went downward and stared at the wallet in her hand. It was opened and a ID picture of her husband appeared along with numerous other credit cards she recognized. A hand gripped her shoulder. "Allison?" It was Joe. Allison turned abruptly dropping her pear, Joe appeared concerned. "You spaced out me, are you all right?" He asked. Allison took a minute to recollect herself, she nodded afterward. "Y-yeah. I just thought of something," She answered slowly. Joe stood upright relief spreading through him. With one swift gulp he finished off his half-coffee, he bent over, grabbing the pear off the floor.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I'm gonna be late for work," Her husband announced tiredly. With a flick of his wrist he tossed the pear into the garbage can. Allison's eyes opened a little more at this announcement, she nodded wearily. She should tell him that he was going to be robbed? "O-okay, I'll take the kids to school then," The woman replied. Joe kissed her on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. "Bye, Daddy," Both girls spoke unison. "I'll see you later ladies," Joe called out as he exited the house. Allison stared down at her hand, unable to erase the feeling of the leather wallet from her palms. "Mom, can we go now?" Ariel sounded annoyed. "Yeah Mommy, we're gonna be late!" Bridget seconded the notion. Groaning, Allison made her way out of the kitchen. So much for breakfast.

* * *

When Allison arrived at the District Attorney's office, she felt wearier than before. She spent half of the ride to the school breaking up three potential fights between Ariel and Bridget, then spent thirty minutes in a traffic back up before deciding to take a shortcut to work. All of which was adding to her migrane. She strode through the maze-like pathways of the office greeting everyone she knew before entering her office. The desk was piled up with several untouched folders she had yet to go through. Placing her bag aside, Allison sat down and grabbed the first case file. She flipped through it idly, watching the details unfold in her mind. Ever since she had been hired by the District Attourney's Office, Allison's job was a fairly simple one. She'd pick out a case file that had the most potential of being solved and it would be sent to the D.A.'s office. Other than that she would put them in order according their 'create dates.' A half hour later, though, Allison was bored. She decided now was good a time as ever to put the files in order. Allison separated three files that she could give to Devalos andput the rest in order.

Once Allison was done, she left her office and headed for Devalos' office. Devalos as usual was on the phone with someone important, he looked up as Allison entered the room. "I'll be sure to let her know you called... yes, ma'am. Good bye," Devalos hung his phone up, his fingers intertwined with each other as he rested his elbows on the desk. "How can I help you Allison?" He asked. "Have you had any . . . _visions_ as of late?" She knew he was half-joking about the 'having visions' question, it was his way of getting the ball rolling. Allison never said it aloud, but Devalos' often reminded her of Disney's Watson in _The Great Mouse Detective_. Manuel would probably be offended at the very thought of being compared to a rodent. Allison quickly wipped the smile off her face. "Hi, I just wanted to bring in these files I picked out of the pile. And no, I haven't had any visions of crazed murderers or missing girls . . .," Allison stopped short.

"Allison? Allison is something the mater?" Devalos' expression became perplexed when she didn't answer him. The image of a blurred figure standing in front of her replaced Devalos. Allison let out a gasp, the girl's shirt was changing colors. From a murky white to a deep red color, which steadily drew darker. The image was blotched out when the red color sprang from her chest and erased her completely. Allison found herself in the office again. Her blue eyes shifted to Devalos who was staring at her worriedly. Allison hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry I must've spaced out again," She apologized rubbing her eyes. That was the second time in one morning. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Devalos hands came apart his hand moved away from each other, he made a 'what can you do' sort of expression. "Do you need me for anything?" Allison asked suddenly. Devalos regarded her curiously. He rose from his chair heading over to the window.

The medium watched him with curious eyes. "Well, there's nothing at the moment I could trouble you with, and since you were so kind as to bother showing up, I suppose I could let you off early," Devalos murmured. "I'll call you if anything immediate comes up." The blonde made no indications that she was disagreeing with him, her head was buzzing again. Small blips of the scene that had played out before kept appearing in her mind in fast forward. "Are you sure?" She said slightly timidly. Devalos turned to the woman with a sincere smile. "I'm quite sure, Allison. Go home. Do something . . . _constructive_ with your free time," Devalos chuckled ruefully. "Believe me, time off is rare in a job like this," He said. Allison tried not to look disappointed and relieved at the same time as she made her way out of his office to retrieve her bag. She had to figure out what the images in her head meant before she could be of any proper use.

* * *

_''Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?'_

Allison parked her car in the nearest empty space she could find within the dingy parking area. Rubbing her throbbing head she climbed out of the car, slowly fighting the surge of dizziness. Driving had been quite the task after she took two aspirin for her headache, her eyes had been drooping for some time now. She understood fully what the '_do not drive after taking this pill_' advisory meant now. Looking both ways the woman crossed the wide parking lot as fast as she could. Stepping up onto the side walk Allison made her way into building Joe worked in. It would be awhile before the girls got out of school, she didn't want to go home just yet. Stepping inside the elevator, alongside three more people, Allison pressed the button that would take her to the desired level of the building.

Allison leaned back against the railing on the wall allowing herself to rest her eyes for a moment, only opening them to see if she had arrived. A gentle shutter caused her eyes to open again a few minutes later. _L10,_ she had arrived. Stifling a yawn she made her way out of the crowd and into the busy hallway. How did Joe work in this place? The voices and faces that floated past her intensified her headache. Allison ventured through the halls peeking into every open door and window in her sight, there was no sign of Joe just yet. Swinging her bag idly in her grip she turned the corner, she spotted a soda machine at the end of the hall.

Allison made her way to the soda machine, eager to quench her sugar buzz. Before were a horrible number of selections. Orange - Grape - Lemon Lime - Cheery _Sprite_s, Colas and _Mountain Dew_ were about all they had to chose from. No Root Beer whatsoever. Looking over at the blue soda machine she realized she had the choice of _Deer Park_ water. "That's nice," She mumbled to herself pulling out a 20 dollar bill. Sticking it inside the blue soda machine she pressed one of the buttons for the bottled water. A loud _ker-plunk!_ followed afterward, she bent over grabbing the bottle out of the large holder below. "Thank God," Allison murmured. Her eyes wandered to a chart stapled onto the wall next to the machines, hand written numbers overlapped the original advertisement of the chart that read "_Engineers Needed"_.

Allison's lips never moved from the bottle. Her eyes twitched slightly as her mind made possible conclusions as to what the numbers stood for.** 12-13-88-16-5'5'-150-9/2',** could've meant a lot of things but nothing she came up with fit with the odd combination. Maybe someone was just scribbling numbers when they lost their money to one of the machines. It seemed plausible enough. Shrugging Allison finally let down the bottle, it was half empty. Screwing the top onto the bottle Allison made her way out to the dead end hallway, her mind began to consider that Joe had may have gone on lunch break. However, a swift figure moving down the hall, resembling that of her husband said otherwise. Allison broke into a jog and turned the corner the man had past. She caught the lanky man slipping into a room as the door closed, completely in his own world. Slowing her jog she grabbed the door knob gently turning it. Several male voices, including Joe's and two females bombarded her ears. They were all talking about something completely foreign to her, and with enthusiasm. Poking her head inside she quickly scanned the array of faces before spotting her husband at the end of the table - in mid-squat.

Utter silence followed when one of the women caught sight of her, all eyes fell on her instantly. Joe blinked once before standing up again. "I'll be right back," He announced slipping past his colleagues. Allison stepped away from the door allowing Joe to step outside, she smiled at him as he shook his bangs away from his forehead. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Allison shrugged her shoulders the smile still plastered on her face. "Well, I got sent off from work early. Compliments of the boss. I thought I might visit you while I still had free time," Allison explained. Joe's lips parted to say something but a groan from his wife stopped him short. "I have a headache the size of Texas right now." Joe rubbed her arm affectionately, Allison leaned into his comforting attempt. "And there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Your meeting's not _important,_ is it?" She asked. Joe was quick to answer her. "Well _all_ my meetings are important," Joe started. Allison gave him a pointed look. "No, it's just something we've been working on for a few weeks, I can miss a meeting or two." Allison nodded her head relieved. Joe grabbed her by the arm and lead her through the halls like it was his own house. Allison glanced doggedly at the people who's eyes followed them. Most women glared ather but she ignored them. They arrived, Allison was relieved to find herself in the middle of an empty meeting room. Joe placed his hands on his sides, his foot began to tap. Alison explained everything she had dreamt of up to what happened in Devalos office. Joe's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So, you're telling me - that your having dreams about a girl, committing _suicide_?" Joe asked uncertain. "Yes, and no. It's the first time I've dreamed about it. But since this morning I've been getting different visions about this girl," She rubbed her temples again, biting the side of his mouth she resumed. "I'm not sure about the details at all. None of it is making any sense," Allison interjected. Joe nodded confused himself. Exhaling she shifted her sight toward the wall clock behind Joe; _11:45am._ How long had they been inside this room? Rubbing her forehead in exasperation she looked up at her husband apologetically. "I'm so sorry Joe, you probably missed your meeting," She said weakly. Joe shrugged his shoulders, his brown eyes reflecting the same demeanor his body language had shown. "Doesn't matter, I'll just ask someone what we have to do," He said. "I'm glad you told me, thanks." Joe cracked a grin before bending over to kiss his wife on the cheek. Allison nodded her head, the two of the exited the room. "You wanna to pick up the kids, or do you want me to?" Joe asked. He noted that Allison didn't seem to hear him as she turned abruptly and headed down the hall. Allison turned for a second waving her hand dismissive. "Its okay, I'll get them," She called over her shoulder. Joe nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. That woman worried him with her dreams.

* * *

Allison walked slowly out of the building into the parking lot, she rummaged through her purse looking for her keys. She never bothered to look up at the person about to come past her. "Gotcha," Allison muttered triumphantly. She held her keys up as though they were a trophy won in a contest. Their shoulders bumped against each other. They keys fell from the woman's hand but never had the chance to hit the parking lot grounds. A slender hand caught them, just inches from the ground. "I'm sorry," The boy offered handing Allison her keys. Allison nodded her head as she took the keys from the person's hand, a chill ran up her spine. When she tried to get a good look at the boy his head turned away quickly. She watched the young man walk away, his arms at his side, his baggy pants, vibrant orange baseball cap and green camouflage jacket hiding his body mass and hair.

He vanished a moment later, when turning the corner that lead him to a flight of stairs. Allison flexed her fingers careful not drop her keys, she proceeded toward the car. Climbing into the vehicle she closed the door quietly placing her keys into the ignition. The car's engine hummed low and deep, its sound echoed through the parking lot, Allison pulled out her parking space. The car rolled out of the parking lot into the bright afternoon sun. Allison put her sunglasses upon the bridge of her nose just as her cell phone began to play the Nokia theme. Without taking her eyes off the road, the blonde picked her cell phone off the dashboard. "Hello," Silence reigned supreme over the line. "Hello?" She tried again.

"_Allison?_" It was Lee Scanlon. Allison moved the phone from her ear for a brief moment, this was unexpected. "Det. Scanlon, I wasn't expecting you to call," She said. There was an indifferent groan on the other side of the line. "_As much as I would like for this to be a social call, it isn't. Devalos wants you down at the D.A.'s office. Something's come up,_" Lee responded in his 'business as usual' voice. "All right, I'm on my way," Allison shut her cell phone and dropped it on the passengers seat. She never even got the chance to get a nap in and already she was back on duty. Keeping straight she headed for the nearest beltway that would take her back to the District Attorneys's office.

* * *

Allison arrived at the D.A.'s office in record time, Devalos was outside of his office awaiting her the moment she got off the elevator. Devalos usually had Scanlon call her when there was a murder scene to be investigated, or Scanlon had just found out something important for a case he was working on. Allison supposed it wasn't odd for Scanlon to call her to the D.A.'s office, he had done so once or twice. But something about his voice made her wonder. Devalos never made any attempt to greet his friend, he grasped her arm and lead her gently through the clear pathway off the office. Where was everyone? "What, what is it?" She asked following her boss. Manuel Devalos looked a bit unnerved to say the least, Allison noted that he didn't show such an emotion often unless something absolutely horrible had happened. Scanlon awaited the two by the door of the meeting room which was now cut off from the rest of the office by yellow 'do cross the line' tape. A squad of other cops resided inside and outside the room, writing things down or talking. The employees must've been asked to leave.

"I can't stay long, I've got to pick up the girls at three . . . .," Allison trailed off noticing a pool of blood right in front of the door. Stepping under the tape, she walked into the room careful not to kick over the evidence number cards or step in the blood itself. Allison would've like to think she knew this dead woman lying across from her, but she didn't recognize the face as one that worked in the office. Looking up at Devalos she asked, "Who she is?" Both Devalos and Scanlon shrugged. "We don't know. All we know is that she was killed in this office, and doesn't work for this branch," Devalos replied. "No one saw her come in or out of this room." Allison nodded her head keeping her distance from the body, the blank eyes seemed to follow her every move. "No purse, no ID, nothing we can immediately identify her with," Scanlon muttered. A shuffling from behind caused Allison to turn. Her breath became caught in her throat, the woman that was lying on the floor stood before her, her back to the wall. In front of her was a man enshrouded in the shadows of the room. The woman trembled in fear as she inched her way toward the door. "I've told you everything I know, please don't kill me," She begged.

The shadow man said nothing, he watched her in silence as she pulled herself away from the wall. Shakily, the woman continued to edge toward the door. "Please, she isn't here. Even if I knew where she was, I _promised_ not to tell," The woman's voice was becoming more hysterical. Her mascara ran down her face her lipstick was smudged across her face, and her skin was torn. The man's jaw line moved indicating he was saying something, it came out in raspy whispers that Allison couldn't make out. However, from the horrified look on the sobbing woman, Allison knew her fate was sealed. In one last desperate attempt the woman made a break for the door. The man pulled out a silencer and pulled the trigger. Her head jerked back, a strangled cry escaped her lips her body hit the ground hard. The shadow man walked passed her exiting the room. No one in the office suspected a thing.

Allison drew away from the body, a deathly chill ran through her body. "Something wrong?" Scanlon asked making his way toward her. Allison shook her head for a moment. "I just saw something. Someone else was in here. Over there," Allison pointed to the far concern on the right. "And the woman was standing over there, just a few inches away from the door," She pointed to the corner just beyond the meeting table. Lee Scanlon tried not to look skeptic when he stared at both areas that Allison pointed to. It seemed highly impossible that she would know that there was someone else inside the room besides the woman, but he knew better than to deny her logic. "That would be obvious Miss Dubois, the question is where'd he go. Can you tell me that?" He challenged her. Allison gave him a quick scowl before she shook her head. There was no answer for that question.

* * *

"Come back here, you little brat! That's mine!" Bridget raced out of her and her sisters bed room. In her hand resided Ariel's most prized possession. Her first stick oflipstick she had gotten from Anna. Bridget had been found out by her sister when Ariel found her applying it on her chubby lips in their bathroom. She never even got the chance to put it on before the little wretch messed it up! Bridget zoomed through the hall into the living room where her parents resided. Ariel was hot on her trail, but their Daddy would save her. "Bridget you come back here with my lipstick!" Ariel shouted at the top of her lungs. Bridget ducked behind Allison just as she was coming out of the kitchen. Joe was exiting his own bathroom when he heard all the commotion. Zipping his pants up he went after Ariel. "Hey, hey, what's with all the chasing?" Allison asked placing a hand on Bridget's back. The youngest daughter stick her tongue out at the eldest, her deep red lips shined in the light with such vibrance it enraged Ariel even more. Ariel advanced on her mother with every intention of snatching back her ruined lipstick from her sister.

Joe stepped in front Ariel, the girl stopped reluctantly. "Mom, she stole my lipstick!" Ariel almost screamed, losing her temper. "She's even wearing it, and I never got the chance to!" Joe turned and stared down at his daughter, Bridget peeked over Allison's waist showing off her ruby lips. Joe tried not laugh. "Hold on, what are you doing with lipstick in the first place, young lady?" Allison asked taking the tube from Bridget. She quickly scanned the label. "And _L'Oreal_ lipstick no doubt!" Ariel explained that Anna had told her that her sister had brought it a week ago and never wore it. So Anna took it out of her room and gave it to Ariel. "I wasn't gonna do anything with it, maybe wear it for Halloween, but that's it!" Ariel was close to tears now. Bridget peeked out from behind Allison again. "I didn't mean to mess it up. I wanted to wear it _too_ ya know!" Bridget said haughtily.

Ariel's tears ran freely down her face, she did nothing to hide the obvious anger displayed. "Look, both of you know you aren't supposed to have lipstick, or someone else's for that matter," Joe said sternly. "What if your best friend's sister had worn it already and your _friend_ didn't know? You'd end up with someone else's germs on your lips and you'd end up getting sick with who knows what." Both girls lowered their heads down guiltily. Allison nodded her head in agreement. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over something you can't have. Your not even old enough to wear it," Their mother stated. "Now, go and get ready for bed. Go on, shoo!" Bridget rushed out from behind her mother keeping her distance from Ariel as she went past.

Ariel stared expectantly at her mother's hand. "I can have the lipstick back?" She asked quietly. "No you may not. Go and get ready for bed," Allison said. "Don't slam the door either." Ariel restrained from punching the chair next to her as she stormed off to her bedroom. Allison waited until she heard the door shut to say anything else, she stared at the tube of lipstick. "I hope this isn't that 24 hour lipstick," She muttered. Joe only groaned. "What is it with girls and lipstick?" He grumbled sitting down at the table. Allison joined him at the table. Placing the lipstick on the table she grabbed one of his bare feet and began to message it. "I dunno, maybe it starts when they watch their mothers put lipstick on. Maybe it starts when I say it makes us mommies look pretty," Allison offered throwing her hair back. Joe laughed in response.

* * *

The rain was falling heavily for this time of year. Spring hadn't even arrived, and yet, there she stood. Her back against the wall, her body shrouded in the shadows as the rain drummed on her exposed body. Her lips trembled with fear as she listened to the man's whistling, the barrel of his gun scraping against the tops of the garbage cans. _So stupid,_ she thought whipping her face. What possessed her to run into an alley? And a dead end one at that? He was sure to find her sooner or later. She whipped her face off again this time getting a majority of the make up off with the brush of her hand. Suddenly, the scraping stopped. A small gasp escaped her lips, the rain drowned it out but she feared he heard it anyway. Her body froze when she felt his eyes focus on her general area. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Fanny . . . . Fanny. Where are you?" The man began to advance on her position. If she ran now it would be all over, but if she stood where she was gonna died a lot quicker. Either way, she was gonna die, so why try to escape? Whipping her face off again, she hyped herself up. He was still a ways off from her position. Maybe if she ran as fast as she could she would get away. Swallowing, she rubbed oval pendant for good luck.

She pushed herself away from the wall as hard as she could, her legs were already burning from the last run she had made. The ran hit her face temporarily blinding her with each drop of rain that invaded her eyes, she heard the man's feet behind her. The exit of the alley was right in front of her, the cars outside would provide excellent cover. He wouldn't be able to find her again, she would have more time to hide herself. A gunshot rang out in the air, the impact of the bullet hit her in the back of the leg. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as she hit the ground. Unimaginable pain raced through her entire lower body rendering her motionless. Warmth spread through her mid-section, she recognized the senation of her own urine immediately. Her senses were alive with pain. "Fanny, Fanny, Fanny," The man murmured softly as he came up to her trembling body. "I thought I told you, no running." Fanny attempted pull herself away from the man with the strength in her arms, he stepped on neck and pressed the barrel of his gun on the side of her head. She sobbed loudly now in the hopes that someone would hear her. "P-p-p-please don't kill me. I won't run anymore, I promise," Her voice was pleading. The shadow man tugged on the trigger playfully. "So many times. I've heard that line so many times. I think you've actually _run_ out of chances Fanny," Shadow man chuckled. The hammer of the revolver drew back, Fanny's breath was caught in her throat. Hidden by the sounds of traffic outside the alley was the gunshot that ended the young woman's life.

* * *

Allison rolled out of the bed, onto the floor. She hung upside down in a tangle of sheets, her eyes darted around the room like a wild animal trapped in a cage. She pushed the covers off her lower-body when the sound of the rain over powered the buzzing in her head. There was a mildly irritated groan above her. Falling the bed, she sat up and rested her elbows upon the edge of the bed. Joe stared straight at her, eyes at half-mass. He wasn't the least bit amused. "Did you have that dream again?" He asked groggily. Allison nodded her head, feeling disoridented. Climbing back onto the bed, she threw her husband his share of the covers. "It was different this time," She said quietly. "She was running from someone with a Gun--" Allison turned to face her husband. Joe had already made himself comfortable under the covers, his eyes closed. Rolling her eyes, Allison pulled on the covers again, leaving her husband naked. "I was listening," His uttered, automatically reaching out for the covers. "Sure you were," Allison replied mordantly. Joe was silent once he was situated under the covers again. Lying her head on her pillow Allison stared at the reflection of rain falling on her window on the moon lit wall.

'_You've run out of chances Fanny'_

* * *

**(TBC)**


	3. 2: What's In the Name?

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: K+ (PG)**

* * *

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child (Det. Scanlon makes appearances throughout the story).**

**Disclaimer: MEDIUM, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"End Of Days"_ is property of the band Ra. **

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical errors. Also I have no idea what a .50 Action Express (AE, 12.7 mm) Gun will do to a person's head and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

_The sun goes down and once again you close your eyes to go to sleep_

_So full of trust your hopes run high_

_You start to dream in black and gray_

_You start to speak but know not what you say_

_As stars begin to fallout of the sky_

_And so you turn and run_

_The fear in your heart makes you understand_

_That times running out, he's had enough_

_And there's no reason to say your prayers_

_I don't wanna live in a prison_

_I don't wanna die in vain_

_This will be the last inquisition_

_All will be enslaved at the end of days_

_The fate of all within one man_

_The force of will his only sword_

_The battle fought within his mind_

_A wild search a primal urge_

_The tempting voice of anarchy_

_He's unaware of who he finds_

_The battle's won the battle's lost_

_Blood runs across his hands_

_He kneels and slowly bows his head_

* * *

**Chapter Two: What's in the _name_?**

* * *

Of all the times her husband decided to try and wake her up, it had to be the night after she couldn't get any sleep. The man was so insensitive sometimes. Allison climbed out of the bed, sleep still floating around in her head and eyes. Her feet pawed at the ground for her slippers. When she couldn't find them she opted to walk on the cold bedroom floor without them. "Joe, you're not in the bathroom are you?" Allison asked, approaching the door. How long had it been since he actually woke her up? Turning around she leaned in to stare at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. The bright digital numbers read 8:15am. She was late for work. "Great," Allison knocked on the door again. Still she recieved no response. _Maybe he went to work already,_ she thought turning the knob. Allison found the bathroom was empty, Joe's toothbrush lay on it's side on the sink. Running her tongue across her teeth, Allison proceeded into the bathroom to freshen up, hoping Devalos wouldn't be too angry when she came waltzing into his office.

Doing a quick sweep of her body, Allison made short work of her bathing activities. She struggled to get dressed, fighting the sleep that continued to linger. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she quickly made her way down the hall into the living room. Silence was her greeting, there was not a soul in the living room or the kitchen. A box of cereal left out on the counter indicated that the girls had eaten already. On the fridge door was a note scribbled in Ariel's handwriting. "_Dad tried to wake you up. He's taking Bridget and I to school. Come pick us up at two o'clock. School is let out early. --- Ariel_." Removing the paper from the fridge, Allison smiled fondly at her daughter's handwriting. Looking to the stove she spotted a plate wrapped aluminum foil. Joe made her breakfast. Grabbing the plate she was glade to find it retained most of its warmth but would have to be mircowaved nonetheless Removing the foil, Alisson placed the plate into the microwave. She headed into the living room, where she made herself comfortable on the couch. She spent a good fifteen minutes surfing through the channels until the mircowave's timer went off. Allison then reentered the kitchen.

In the short time she took to eat her breakfast, her thoughts resided on the dream. The girl's face had been all but visible in the dream, the shadows hid her face well and when she was lying on the ground, only her eyes seem to shine through the. They were a foreign shade of blue. Husky blue eyes. If the girl was indeed dead, then the shadow man was now linked to two deaths. Her body was bound to be lying in a ditch somewhere. Maybe. Swallowing the last of her scrambled eggs and bacon, Allison placed her dirty dishes into the dishwasher and washed her breakfast down with a glass of water. She had to get moving before she was _too_ late for work.

* * *

Lee Scanlon sat at his desk, his eyes went over the case file he'd been given. They had managed to find something out about their dead woman from her finger prints. Her name Maggie Mui; She came from a middle class family, was well behaved throughout adolesence until 13 and A high school drop out at 16. It was later discovered that Mui worked as a dancer at a striptease joint called _Teotihuacan_, down in the ghetto of Phoenix. Mui was said to have quit because she wasn't being being paid what she was promised and left promptly on the day of her last paycheck. This was all according to Michelle Cheung, a fellow dancer, who came forward with the information the day after the inital news report. No one knew where Mui lived so it was assumed she skipped town. She was later found dead in the meeting room of the D.A.'s office. What Scanlon found it hard to believe about the entire ordeal, was a stripper ditching her job before taking her last paycheck. He couldn't think of anyone who would quit their job before recieving payment. No sane person anyway.

Smothering a yawn, he swallowed the last of his coffee and closed the case file. Whoever killed her left nothing but a bullet embedded in her skull as their signature. Not a trace of anything besides a bloody foot print on the floor. Scanlon was all ready to label this as a cold case. "Det. Scanlon?" Rookie officer, Milo Reeves voice startled the usually calm officer. He received a scowl in return, Milo tried his best not to look too intimidated by Scanlon. "There's a Miss Do-somethin' and Mr. Devalos waiting for you in the lobby sir," Scanlon didn't have to guess who Do-somethin' was, he nodded and Milo vanished from the doorway. _Spooky kid_, Scanlon thought rising from the office chair. When he arrived on main lobby floor he spotted Allison Dubois and Manuel Devalos awaiting him. Suppressing a groan, the detective made his presence known with a short wave of his hand. Allison was the first to greet him with her trademark smile. "Lee, is there any news on case?" Devalos asked.

_I could hardly call it a case,_ Scanlon thought mockingly scratching the back of his neck. "No. I got a name and a work place. A strip joint down in the ghetto. They say she quit because she wasn't being payed. Not much else," Scanlon replied. "The bloody shoe print found in the room is being processed for anything useful, as is the bullet." Devalos nodded his head understandingly, Allison's head was downcast, her mind began to process all the information Scanlon gave them. The buzzing in her head started up again, her stomach became uneasy. Images of the dead woman, topless and stalking across a runway and grabbing hold of pollished pole, played in her head. Next, Maggie was throwing a fit in her dressing room, tossing all her belongings onto the ground. The following scene plauged by static; Maggie's was shoving four pristine hundred dollar bills into a smaller hand. She shoved the unseen figure out the door and was soon to follow. "Miss Dubois, something the matter?" Scanlon asked.

Allison raised her head in response, she could still see static dancing in her vision. "No, not really, I was just thought of something," She murmured. "Was this 'something' important?" Scanlon decided to ask. His tone was more demanding than inquiring. Allison raised an eyebrow in response, her blue eyes focused intently on the taller man before her. When she had met the policeman, Scanlon had a slightly different opinion on her. He was skeptic of her abilities once she revealed them, he trusted his instincts over her all-powerful knowledge and made sure she knew it. He insulted her every chance he got, which made her more angry than hurt. How either of them managed to maintain their sanity on that case was beyond her. "I'm -- I dunno. Can I see the body? Maggie's I mean?" Allison added quickly. _I want to be sure about this._ Scanlon scratched the back of his neck again. Forensics were most likely done with their autopsy report, there should be no problem with letting her down into the morgue to see the body. "Yeah. Yeah, follow me," He uttered turning on his heel. Allison and Devalos followed after the man to the morgue below the station. Allison rubbed the back of her head as it began to ache.

When the tiro arrived on the lower level of the department, Scanlon lead them into the small room. A man dressed in hospital attire (the standard White Lab coat and blue hospital scrubs) was just closing a compartment. He looked up as they were entering his line of sight, he nodded in Scanlon's direction. "Scanlon I didn't expect to see you down here of all places," Dr. Robert Blake said, truly surprised. "Hey Blake, this Allison Dubois with the DA's office. Uh---," Scanlon paused for a moment, his jaw shifting. Allison peered from behind Scanlon's towering body and waved to Blake, the doctor smiled forcibly at the blonde behind Scanlon. What was someone from the D.A. doing here? _Oh please, like you have to guess Blake. You know why they're here,_ the man thought to himself. Allison seemed to sense the man's demeanor and frowned.

Scanlon was silent for the longest time, Blake wasn't sure, but he wanted to get out of here before one o'clock. He wasn't being paid for overtime. "I take it your here to see the stripper's body?" He decided to speak for his friend who was currently at a loss for words. "Uh, yes. Yes, I am," Allison said stepping in front of the decetive. Blake gesutred to one of the cubical doors behind him. Allison approached him in two short steps. Grabbing the handle he opened the door and pulled out the slab that held the body of Maggie Mui. Allison shuddered inwardly, at the blast of cold air that hit her legs. Maggie's lips were blue and chapped, her top hair had been shaved away some to retrieve the bullet in skull. Her forehead was red and welted from the stitches stretching across the side of her forehead. From Allison's point of view this Maggie looked worse than she did prior to her discover. Furthermore, she could not imagine this young woman being a 'stripper'. If anything, Maggie looked like a young woman just starting out in the world, working down at _Barns and Nobles._ Sticking out from under cover was her hand. The plastic revealed only four of her fingers. Curious, Allison took a hold of her hand. "Hey, don't touch the--," Dr. Brobert Blake's voice was blocked out by the sudden rush of emotion that bombarded Allison. Fear, realization, triumph, and rage. A pair of ice blue eyes snapped open in Allison's mind. It was the last thing she saw before toppling over and meeting the cold lienolum floor.

* * *

_'Are you getting me? I'm not crazy,'_

_'. . . . . Fangora . . . . . Persephone . . . .,'_

* * *

Joe was wishing the day was over already. He and his colleagues spent two hours doing nothing, except try to clarify what they were going to do with their mircoprocessor. They hadn't even finished their current project and they were talking about the postoned chip project. The nerve of these people sometimes. Stepping out into the hall, he tugged at his collar while he went fishing into his pants pocket for spare change. A bottle of water would do him some good, his throat was begging to be refreshed. Sticking a dollar bill inside the vending machine he pressed the button for the desired bottle of water, listening out for the thump. "Hey mister," Joe turned in response. He spotted a young man standing behind him, his orange cap hanging over his eyes. The large green camouflage jacket and pants giving Joe the impression that he was nothing more than a scrawny teenager. Or a Gangster.

"Got any change? The soda machine ate my dollar," His voice was high. Almost too high to be male. _Must've had his tonsils removed. _Joe paused making a face. _No, that's not right, _he thought rubbing his chin. When the young man didn't get his answer, he whistled at Joe rather vociferously. "Oh, um, I--" Joe stopped when the door came swinging open, he stepped back to avoid being hit. Jessica stumbled out with box full of papers in her arms. "Excuse me," She said barely missing his side with her elbow. Joe nodded, allowing her to go past him. She sent an greatful look in his direction, she scooted past him hurriedly. When he turned around, he spotted the boy still next to the 'soda machine'. The boy raised his head a little, flexings the fingers of his outstretched hand. Joe was a bit unsettled by the appearance of the boy before him. Digging into his pants pockets, he pulled out three quarters and placed them in the young man's hand.

"Thanks mister," He said. "Don't mention it," Joe responded wearily bending over to take his water bottle out of the slot below. The young man lowered his head, his eyes shifted toward the older man as he slipped his quarters into the slot and pressed one of the buttons. Joe stood where he was, regarding the boy with curiousity. The young man's eyes shifted underneath his cap in an almost nervous way. Reaching for his soda he turned on his heel and walked off. Raising a half-covered hand he waved shortly to Joe. "Thanks for the change," He stated before taking off around the corner. "You're, welcome, again," Joe mumbled walking back into the room.

Back to work.

* * *

When Allison came to, the first thing that hit her was the pain in her head. Opening her eyes, she found herself being greeted by the ceiling. That was the last time she'd do something like that without a pillow to secure her fall. Her head was throbbing like crazy. Pushing up off the couch with the use of her elbows Allison examined her surroundings. The pale creamy green color of the small office made her uneasy. Rubbing the side of her head, Allison climbed off the couch slowly. She didn't want to aggravate her headache anymore than she had. Scanlon came strolling into the room as her head turned in his general direction. Scanlon looked surprised to say the least, he had expected her to be out for at least another five minutes.

"Nice to see your up," He said dryly. Allison got the feeling that he was enjoying the silence. She stood up slowly her head moving about searching for her bag. "Your bag's with Devalos. Are you okay?" Scanlon said. "Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy," Allison answered walking toward him. Scanlon stepped out of the way as she came toward him, she moved like a person who hadn't suffered from a fainting episode. He followed the blonde out of the waiting room back into the lobby where Devalos was waiting. _Maybe it was the chemicals that knocked her out_, he thought adjusting his sunglasses in his jacket pocket.

"I know her name," Allison's voice startled Manuel who was busy absorbing the last of his coffee. Careful not to spill any of the hot liquid on himself as he turned, Devalos managed to swallow the coffee already in his mouth. "Pardon?" He asked blinking. "I said, I know her name," Allison repeated. Devalos was beginning to wonder if the blow to the head dislodged something in Allison's head. Maggie Mui was the name of the dead woman, what was she rambling on about? Allison took a moment to catch her breath, realizing that she hadn't told them about her vision. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about Allison? The woman's name is Maggie Mui," Devalos said, a bit annoyed. Allison brushed her hair out of her face. She took a deep breath. "There's this girl I've been having dreams about. In my dreams, I keep seeing her die, but in different ways. The first time she jumped from a cliff, the next she was shot by, I believe, the same man that killed Maggie Mui," Allison explained. "Her name is Fanny or Fangora." Allison exhaled heavily. Devalos' attention was now completely focused on Allison's tale. She continued. ". . .I think she has something to do with that dead woman. She's connected to her murder, somehow." Devalos and Scanlon looked to each other as though searching for a better explanation from the other, Allison was getting the feeling that her story wasn't being believed here.

"What? Why are you looking like that?" She asked. "While, this information, as sketchy as it is, is interesting, it would've been better utilized if we'd been told about it earlier," Manuel answered. Allison gave him a bewildered look. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Allison inquired. Scanlon lowered his head, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he inhaled."I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're no longer allowed to be on this case, by the request of the head of the police department," Scanlon announced. Allison's stomach felt like it had fallen out, she was suddenly feeling very sick. "Why- what do you mean, I'm not allowed on the case!?" Allison asked. "What did I do?" Scanlon explained that he received a call from the department just moments after she fainted. His boss, Manson S. Walter had heard gossip about 'Allison Dubois' from an unknown source he credited as "trust worthy" and informed Scanlon that Allison was somehow obtaining unreliable information. In turn, Walter placed a restraining order on her. She was to be involved in the Maggie Mui murder case in any shape or form. "While, I don't exactly understand his logic, he wants you away from this case," Scanlon finished. Allison could not believe what she was hearing.

"So they want me off _this_ case because your boss said I'm being fed _unreliable_ information? That I'm lying?" She repeated. Scanlon seemed hesitant to answer her, tugging nervously at his sleeve he pushed his sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's the jest of it," He replied. Allison sighed rubbing her temples, her pulse was racing from getting worked up and her head was beginning to hurt even worse. "Does anyone know what time it is?" Allison mumbled. "1:50pm, why?" Manuel replied, absent-mindedly. Allison's knees felt like jell-O, she had to pick up the girls at 2:00! "I've --- I've got to go," She said shakily breaking into a short jog. "Scanlon, please do me a favor and look up the name Fangora or even Persephone! It's important that you do!" Allison cried grabbing her bag. "I'll talk to you later." Allison took off down the hall before Devalos could utter a simple 'good-bye' to her. She vanished around the corner like a phantom. "She's taking this well," Scanlon stated sarcastically. Devalos sighed knowing he had lost a vital part to the investigation.

* * *

Bridget kicked a few pebbles across the ground into the gutter. She began counting the ones that didn't reach the edge of the curb, her unkempt hair danced lazily on the breeze. The little girl turned upon hearing her sister Ariel coming up behind her. She wore a less than pleased expression on her face. "Mommy's late! Where is she? She's never late," Bridget announced. Ariel rolled her eyes as though she expected this to happen. Bridget huddled a little closer her older sister in an attempt to maintain what little warmth she had inside her. "She's _always_ late," Ariel said spitefully. Folding her arms across her chest, she began to tap her foot impatiently. It was 2:10pm already, she was supposed to pick them up at 2:00 if she wasn't still sleep at home. She should've asked Daddy to pick them up in case Mommy didn't make it. Bridget stood next to her, looking unconcerned as always.

Tucking her hair behind her ear Ariel stared down the street Allison usually came down. It was empty with the exception of a few cars going past in the other direction, further up the street. Bridget kicked a few more stones into the gutter to keep herself entertained, her blue eyes shifted to Ariel's reddening face. The younger sibling couldn't understand why Ariel was angry for most of the time. So mommy was late? She wasn't always late, she always came to pick them up on time. It was routine and Bridget didn't mind, she liked counting backward until mommy came driving down the street. "Come on, we're walking home," Ariel announced grabbing Bridget's hand. They only took two steps before Bridget said, "How come? Here comes mommy right now," Ariel turned causing her little sister to trip on her untied shoe laces. The car came rolling up next to the curb, Allison was wearing her usual smile. "Hey lamb chop, wild-thing," She greeted.

Bridget raced toward the back passenger's door while Ariel walked over to the front passengers door and slid inside silently. Allison kept her smile up despite her daughter's attitude. "How was school?" Both girls replied 'school was fine', but only Bridget decided to tell embellish her tale. "We learned about Venus Flytraps, Pollen, and the tho-_rax_ on bugs," Bridget's voice oozed with enthusiasim. Ariel was silent throughout most of the ride home. When Allison stopped to refill the gas tank, she asked for a three-musketeers bar. "Maybe some other time sweetie, I've got to get you home," Allison replied. "Besides, Daddy bought Ice cream yesterday. You can have some of that." Ariel swallowed roughly sinking lower into the front passenger's seat. Bridget talked on and on about all she learned. Allison kept smiling for both her kids not wanting to add onto the uncomfortable atmosphere that Ariel was creating.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, they spotted Joe's car parked next to the pathway to the house. _He's home early,_ Allison thought perplexed as she parked right behind his car. "Yay, daddy's home!" Bridget cheered already unbuckling herself. "Hang on Bridget, let me stop the car first," Her mother announced locking the car door. Bridget tugged at the handle of the door with a whine, Ariel rolled her eyes as she unbuckled herself. Once the car had stopped and their mother unlocked the doors, both her daughters flew out of the car like the wind, their backpacks bouncing against their backs. Ariel was first to make it to the front door as always. Bridget threw a fit, accusing her sister of cheating. Shutting both passenger doors Allison stepped out the car herself, adjusting the strap of her her bag on her arm. She walked slowly over to the two bickering girls, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "Mommy why is it that Ariel's always at the door first? Isn't she cheating?" Bridget asked pouting. Looking down at her youngest daughter Allison replied, "Well Bridget, her legs are longer than yours. Its only natural that she gets someplace faster than you do, she's not cheating," Ariel sent a sly look in her sister's direction which got her a light slap on the back of her arm. "Ow, that hurt Mom!" Ariel cried as the door opened. Before their mother could get another word in about their behavior, the girls rushed into the house dropping their bags to the floor the moment Joe appeared from around the corner. The disarranged hair and groggy expression indicated he was just waking up from a nap.

Joe scooped Bridget up into his arms planting a kiss on his little girl's cheek, Ariel hugged her father around the waist. Allison strolled away from the door toward her family. "You're home early," She stated leaning forward. "I was caught sleeping during a meeting and got sent home," Joe said as he kissed her. Bridget made a raspberry at the sight of her parents kissing, Joe let her down. The girl ran over to where she left her backpack, Ariel released her father from her grip also going after her backpack. "Why are you home so early yourself?" Joe asked entering the kitchen. Allison huffed in annoyance following her husband, the need to drink to a beer was strong now. "Scanlon's boss wanted me off the case of a stripper that was killed in the DA's office, on the basis that I somehow gain _unreliable_ information on all the murder cases I've been on in the past two months." She paused. "Or maybe just this one," Allison said, shrugging.

Joe tried not to laugh at the irony of the comment. He swallowed roughly on the amount of beer he gulped, handing his wife a bottle of her own. "They wouldn't even let you do paperwork?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. Allison tossed her cap into the garbage can across from her, the small object bounced off the rim of the can landing onto the floor. "I don't know Joe, I had to pick the girls up," Allison answered, disgruntled. The blonde turned her head briefly watching her daughters spread out their school books out on the table. Joe knew when Allison wasn't the greatest of moods, knew what caused her bad moods. Being unable to help on this case was really going to dampen her mood and the overall atmosphere around the house. Rubbing his temples he placed his bottle of beer on the counter before heading over to his wife. Allison stared up curiously at him with her blue eyes. "C'mere," He said tiredly, extending his hand. Taking his outstretched hand, Allison allowed her husband to lead her to their bedroom. She flopped onto the edge of the bed on his side while Joe shut the door behind him.

Placing himself beside Allison, Joe placed his elbow on his thigh and cupped the side of his face with his right hand. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you," He said. "The dream Joe! The dream I've been having for two days now," Allison snapped. "The visions I keep seeing in the middle of the day about this girl. I can't think of anything else because I have this feeling that if I don't do something about it, this girl is going to die if she isn't already dead!" Joe leaned back, a bit weary of his wife now. Allison exhaled loudly falling backward onto the bed. Her eyes stared at the ceiling with disdain. Joe laid back on the bed as well tucking his hands underneath his head. They were quiet for a moment letting the silence calm their nerves. ...Or in this case, Allison's nerves.

Allison was near sleep, when the weight of the bed shifted beneath her and Joe's grunting caused her to open her eyes. Joe was hovering over her, his arms holding him up. "No," She grumbled. Joe's eyebrows raised in mock-innocence, he did nothing to hide the playful gleam in his eyes. "I wasn't thinking anything," He objected, grinng. "Yes you were and frankly I think, two is pushing the limit," Allison implied with a straight face. Joe feigned hurt as he rested his chin on her stomach. "Why not? Bridget's almost five. Ariel's what? Ten, now?" He mumbled. He traced the floral design on the side of her blouse. Allison reached and pinched the end of his nose, he winced. "Because, until I figure this out, having _another child_ will have to be put on the back burner for now," Allison answered. "Well, you aren't any fun," He said in mock affliction. Allison sent a glare in his direction that quickly silenced anything else that would've followed his earlier comment. Joe just laid hs head on her stomach, closing his eyes. He looked so comfortable with his face pressing into her stomach.

_Such a man_, she thought, her eyes moving to the window. A hooded figure was slammed against the glass. Allison scrambled into a sittle position practically crawling over Joe to get away. Joe rebelled, and attempted to crawl away from his wife. The hooded figure's screaming increased, frightening Allison. A man held her against the window. Their eyes connected for a moment before a gunshot went off behind her. Allison jerked back, knocking Joe on the head with her elbow. His cry of agony was muffled when his head was pressed against the matress by Allison's hand upon his head. She turned to look at the window. There was not a soul in sight, her breath escaped her lips shakily. Joe knocked her hand off his head, taking a deep intake of air. In spite of his own emotional distresss, Joe was beside her in a second. "What, what's the matter?" He said quickly. "Did you see it?" She asked. Joe looked about the room for a moment, unsure of what she meant. What was supposed to have seen? Allison turned her husband's head toward the window. Joe squinted at the window. He faced his wife with a dubious look. "Jehovah witnesses?" He answered. Allison shook her head, her hands fell from his face."There was girl pounding on the window!" Allison proclaimed. Joe glanced one last time at the window then shook his head. "Well there's no one there now," Joe exhaled loudly. And Joe was right, there was no one there. Joe sighed. Messaging the back of his wife's neck he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey do you want to know something?" Joe said suddenly. "No, I don't," Allison replied sourly, attempting to slide off the bed. Allison only managed to get her feet on the ground, Joe's hands placed firmly on her arms held her in position, she huffed again. "Well, too bad 'cause your gonna listen," Joe stated. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance never bothering to try and move from the bed. Joe would just come after her.

He waited until he knew he had his wife's attention, then he spoke. "Today, I was at the vending machine and do you wanna know what I saw?" Joe said. Allison decided to humor him and ask. "No Joe, what did you see?" She said in a unenthusiastic voice. Joe continued. "I saw --- a boy, no older than fifteen maybe, asking for change because the vending machine ate his money. Mind you, I usually don't give begging teenagers' money, but that morning I was feeling..." He paused for effect. "...charitable and decided to give him money. So the very moment I looked down to get my money, Jessica comes out the meeting room with papers up to her chin. I let her by. I turn around and the boy is standing right behind me with his hand extended in front of my chest. I give him money and he gets his soda. He actually had the manners to thank me before leaving. But you wanna know the strange thing?" Joe paused dramatically, his eyes searching his wife's.

Allison leaned in a little closer a smile creeping on her lips. "Yes, do tell," She replied. Her husband could tell the most interesting stories. "The strange thing is that this boy, whose face he kept hidden under a bright orange hat, who somehow goes unnoticed by the entire staff of the building, _stole_ my wallet." Allison was silent for a moment unsure of what to think. "You could've let it home," Allison interjected. Joe nodded his head stating he had thought the same. "...Only when I was heading to my car did I realize that my wallet was missing." Allison's face paled immediately, Joe just nodded unaware of what his wife was thinking. "I get pulled over by the police for a expired licence plate. I was lucky enough to have my drivers licence in other pocket," He said. "I searched everywhere in this house, as far as my back would allow before it started aching. It was nowhere. My wallet was pickpocketed right in front of me and I didn't know it." Joe seemed pretty calm about the entire ordeal. He had always been good at concealing what he felt unless he thought it totally necessary snap. Allison was steadily realizing she never once mentioned his wallet being stolen when she told him about her dream.

"Oh my God, Joe," She said in a small voice. "This is what happened, this is what I saw." Joe's face mirrored the puzzled state of mind he currently suffered when she uttered those words. His cheery mood was killed by her words. All the irritation, anger, and frustration he originally aimed at himself for becoming satistic, now had a target. Leaning forward, Joe said, "So, your telling me that you saw this happen in one of your _'visions'_ and never bothered to at least _warn_ me about it?" His voice had a slight edge to it. Allison was hesitant to answer him, the unhappy expression on her husband's face indicated he was going to blow a gasket any moment. "Yeah," She said indignantly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was going to happen _today_ Joe. It happened in a different place and time _entirely_." Her husband seemed doubtful of her response. She wanted to tell him that he would find his wallet soon, that the young man who took it would bring it back to him, but that was wishful thinking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Joe, I wasn't thinking straight that day," Allison said. Joe let out a irrigated sigh as he slid off the bed. He made way out of the room, his shoulders slouched. _With the way he acted before, you'd think he had the situation under control!_ Allison thought. Running her hands through her hair, she began rose from the bed, intent on preparing dinner before sundown. It would get her mind off things for the time being.

* * *

_Furious Angels,_

_I beseech thee,_

_Cease my suffering forevermore,_

_Gabriel and Lucifer have led me astray,_

_In Satan's lair I reside,_

_I pray but no one answers my call,_

_How do I get home?_

_How I do I break free of the shackles Satan has bound to me?_

_I fear I shall never know the answer,_

_As each day passes my spirit grows more corrupt with rage,_

_I have been abandoned by those closest to me,_

_Furious Angels,_

_My rage becomes me_

_Reach out,_

_touch my lost faith,_

_I have not the will to do so any longer . . . ._

* * *

She's back in the office again, her nervousness is more apparent than last time. The man's mouth was moving, she wasn't really listening to him. The Cuban cigar between his teeth rolled with every shift his jaw made. The smoke escaped out of the corner of his mouth in a swirl, creating shapes of a foreign nature. Her eyes followed the fading smoke as it reached the ceiling and vanished in the faint blanket of fog above the room. This man really needed to open a window before he suffocated on the very thing he seemed to take pleasure in. A woman sitting in the corner tells her it was a habbit born from in the early age of his adolescent rebellion. The girl smiles knowingly and focuses her attention on the man. He's telling her lying about her mental condition wasn't helping her or her family any. It especially wasn't helping her standing in socitey.

The girl rolled her eyes idly. Reaching into her hooded jacket pocket, she reveals a diamond star-shaped necklace. The man continues to talk about why she should continue taking her medication, but her ears were closed to him by then. Rolling over on the lounge chair, the girl grabbed her back pack off the floor and proceeded toward the door. The door swung open, hitting the wall of the office. The moment her body exited the office everything was thrown into fast forward. The same sea of faces past her, her friend waved her and she began to run the moment she saw the door to salvation.

Only this time she stopped long enough to get a glimpse of the head of blonde hair and the face it belonged to. Allison Dubois stared intently at the girl before her. Fangora stared back with no level of recognition reflecting her eyes as opposed to Allison stared back, begging to be recognized by her. Time passes in slow motion, the school background changed completely. There was no hallway, just the outside of a quiet neighborhood. Allison turned her head for a moment, unfamiliar with her surroundings. Fangora was suddenly bombarded by a thousand of arms. They shot out from thin air and the very ground beneath her. She jumped back, but to no avail. The hands latched onto whatever they could upon her, Allison was pushed away by an unseen force as the young woman tried to break free of the rotting hands. Cries of help could be heard among the sea of arms and hands, rotting and fresh faces of those long past dead appeared before the girl.

But there was one face, one embodiment of a soul that stood out in the crowd. Allison recognized her as Maggie Mui. Fangora appeared to recognize her as well. Pulling way from the hands of the dead Fangora bolted down the sidewalk, closing her eyes she walked right through Maggie Mui. The woman's became blackened with rage. Allison gave chase after them as well knowing there, her answers resided. "Wait! Fangora stop!" Allison cried. Fangora didn't stop, she kept running. Before any of them knew it, the girl was swept off her feet by a man who lept from the bushes, dressed in a pinstripe suit. His face was enshrouded by the shadows. Fangora was helpless in his grasp as he retreated back into the bushes. "No!" Allison screamed. "Don't take her!"

The man's eyes appeared on his faceless head for a moment; They were the iciest blue she'd ever seen, they revealed a soul consumed by his greed and evil. He vanished in the bushes, taking Fangora along with him. Allison was frozen in her place, it wasn't her choice to stop, she just did. Maggie Mui turned abruptly and let out a siren like scream. Her face cracked like glass, her appearance was that of a ghoulish devil-woman draped in flowing crimson fabric. Blood dripped from Maggie's forehead, drenching her face. Allison covered her ears in an attempt block out the hellish noise but it only increased within her ears as she did so. Maggie Mui leapt forward at Allison. Allison could nothing but watch, paralyzed where she stood.

* * *

Allison awakened tangled in the sheets, her mouth wide open as though she'd been screaming. From an upside down point of view, everything seemed normal upon the realization that she was no longer in the neighborhood being confronted by Mui, but inside the safety of her house. Her legs, still on the bed, were moved aside by the familiar hands of her husband. Slowly, he lowered himself beside her. In the hand that was extended toward her, was the bedside phone. "It's _Scanlon_. I believe he wants to talk to you," Joe's tone was sleepy, yet retained the annoyance expressed in his half-closed eyes. If it wasn't for her racing heart and the calming effect of his nearness, Allison would've slapped him.

"Thanks," She grumbled sliding off the bed. Her legs landed on the ground with a soft thump, Joe pulled the covers back onto the bed and laid his head back on his pillow. "I hope I didn't wake you," Scanlon said dryly. "Uh, no, I was just waking up," Allison muttered rubbing her aching head. It wasn't exactly a lie either. "Good, because I've got some bad news," Scanlon announced in a lighter tone. Allison's brow creased in concern. "What to you mean? Bad news?" Allison repeated. Scanlon's disant groan could be heard on the other line, he obviously moved away from the phone. Allison stood up and proceeded out of the room, her feet moved silently across the floor. "I mean bad news, as in the name 'Fangora' is the name of a character in a movie called _Dummy._ It's not the girl's actual name," Scanlon stated. "But, I did look up the other name and as luck would have it, a girl by the name Persephone McAllen went missing two years ago. Hasn't been seen since. Her mother resides in 1721 Bludhaven drive, third house in the middle." Allison let out a sigh or relief.

"Oh, and Devalos has a new case for you to work on."

Allison's foot got caught underneath the rug, she tripped a bit. That wasn't something she was expecting to hear about so soon. "Really?" Allison answered. "Yeah, he says to come in first thing in the morning. Sorry I couldn't be much help," Scanlon said, his tone apologetic. Allison brushed her bangs away her forehead at the response. "No, you've been more than helpful Det. Scanlon, thank you," She said. Scanlon uttered a faint 'your welcome' as he prepared to hang up. "Oh wait, Det. Scanlon! Could you do me a favor?" Allison said at the last minute. There was another groan on the other line. "Could you see if you can check out when my husband's credit card was last used?" Her voice was hopeful. Scanlon snorted on the other line, what did she think he was? Her butler? _"No,"_ He said. There was an abrupt click on the other line, Scanlon hung up on her. Exhaling heavily, Allison hung up the phone. Her eyes wandered around the room for a brief moment, a flash of white light dashing across the living room startled her. With a gasp she turned abruptly and was confronted by a white wolf sitting in the middle of the floor just across from the couch. Allison jumped at the sight of the large four legged animal staring back at her with its yellow eyes. Allison was careful not to make any sudden movement, she was pretty sure the creature was no figment of her imagination.

The wolf bowed its head to her before turning and walking through the door. It was another moment before Allison finally allowed herself to breathe again. Lowering her phone-occupied hand she headed back into the bedroom. When she arrived, Joe was sitting up, reading a book by lamp light. "What are you doing up?" Allison asked rounding the corner of the bed. Joe shrugged brushing his hair out of his face, he was clearly still tired. Allison climbed into the bed, joining him on his side of the bed. She made herself comfortable under his arm, her eyes regard the cover of the now closed book. "_Gods of the Underworld and Olympus, beyond - Demons and deities from around the globe_?" Allison gave her husband an odd look. "What? I happen to enjoy mythology, unlike you," Joe said. Allison rolled her eyes, pulling herself out from under his arm. "Mythology and History are not my strong points. Don't you remember me telling you I flunked that class? I saw too many things..." Allison answered back. "Mm-hmm," Joe turned the light off. He placed the book on the table next to the lamp before lying down. Allison punched her pillow a couple times then placed her head upon it. Her mind was still restless which meant she was going to be up all night. Silence reigned throughout the house as Allison became aware on Joe's slow and steady breaths. Alone with her thoughts, the young woman wondered how she'd go about meeting the girl's mother without breaking the rules placed against her.

* * *

Allison strolled into the DA's office in her ususal workplace attire. Her bag tapped rhythmatically against her leg as she made her way through the office. The people she knew waved or just smiled at her as she headed for Devalos' office. When Allison entered the office she spotted Devalos looking through a box of files placed atop his desk. "Close the door," He said without looking up. The upbeat smile fell from Allison's face at the deadpan tone in Davlos' tone. _What could be bothering him?_ She wondered concerned. Without question, Allison closed the office door softly, she awaited Devalos' to explain himself. Manuel looked up at the woman standing across from him with an caution, Allison began wonder if she had done something wrong.

"As you know, we're currently still working on the Maggie Mui murder case. Though we lack substantial evidence, suspects, and witnesses for a popper trial we've managed recover minor information from the bullet and the shoe print in the meeting room. The bullet is from a .50 Action Express Desert Eagle. It caused major fractures in the skull and destroyed the brain almost on impact, she felt only momentary pain. There were no finger prints on the bullet, and the shoe print gave us hair and fiber particles from Maggie and an unknown male suspect. She has no living family members we can find, and no friends, beside the one we interviewed, that are willing to give up any other information on other relationships she might've had," Devalos stared back at his friend with a knowing look in his eyes. Snapping back to her senses, Allison asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Manuel Devalos shrugged his shoulders turning his attention back to the box of folders.

"No reason, just thought you might be curious," He answered idly. _As curious as a cat,_ she retorted. Allison was beginning to feel like a puppet pulled in two different directions by two different people; One was the man in front of her, the other was she someone never met. The higher power that sent her the visions. "Here," Devalos closed the gap between them, Allison looked down at the thick brown folder in his hands. "It's a new case I need you to be working on. Three years ago a young girl was reported to have gone missing on her 15th birthday, she hasn't been found," Devalos explained briefly. Allison frowned but took the file anyway. "I'll call you if I have anything else for you," Manuel said. Allison nodded her head and heading toward the exit. Closing the door behind her she headed for her office. Devalos was really taking this 'restraint order' business seriously.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, she placed the folder on the smooth surface. Opening the file she skimmed through the unimportant vital stats of the girl, heading down to the meat of the folder. There wasn't much to go on from what she read; Margaret Manson (dubbed "M.M" by her fellow peers and deceased father of 14 years) an only child, was last seen walking home from school where she stopped at a bus stop. Witnesses stated that a caucasian man of heavy build, blonde hair, and workman's clothes came up to her and without any real warning grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her down the sidewalk. Many people believed this man to be her father due to the pattern of their bickering, so no one paid any real attention to them. Soon after that the duo disappeared in the man's truck, and only when Margaret's mother, Demeter Manson reported her daughter missing, did anyone realize that she had been abducted.

Allison grunted at the stinging sensation in her eyes, the kind of stinging she only remembered feeling when she got soap in her eyes. She rubbed them for a few moments. The pain seemed to disappate over time. Sighing of relief Allison opened her eyes. However, when she looked down at the file there was nothing but blank paper. _What?_ Allison blinked a few more times, her eyes darted from place to place. Rising from her chair she headed over to the other files stacked up against the wall on the floor. Opening three of the files, Allison realized that they too were also blank. It was the same with the bulletin for missing persons posters. Allison's arms fell to her sides, her mouth hung open with confusion.

In the corner of her eye Allison spotted Maggie Mui standing in the corner, her head hung to the side and her skin crackling as though it had been exposed to the desert sun for too long. Long bunched curls of her hair fell to the ground, dissolving into ash. Allison turned and faced the specter, shock etched upon her face. "You're the one causing this, aren't you? It's not my eyes," She accused. "What is it that you want me to know so badly?" Allison awaited an answer. Maggie said nothing, she raised a finger to the door behind Allison. The blonde turned in response. Her eyes widened at the sight of the white wolf standing in the doorway of her office. Allison turned around to question Maggie, but the woman was gone. Turning back around Allison spotted the wolf as it turned and headed down the hall. Grabbing her bag, Allison went after it.

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _'Furious Angels'_ (poem) is property of me, the author. All rights reserved.


	4. 3: Joe And The Thief

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: K+ (PG)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child (Det. Scanlon makes appearances throughout the story).**

**Disclaimer: MEDIUM, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Furious Angels"_ is property of the Artist Rob Dougan (Rob D). **

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical error wise. IMPORTANT: I do know any of the streets or names of Arizona, Phoenix, all names mention are purely fictional. . .**

* * *

_Like a sentence to death _

_I've got no options left _

_I've got nothing to show now _

_I'm down on the ground _

_I've got seconds to live _

_And you can't go now _

_Cause love, like an invisible bullet _

_has shot me down _

_and I'm bleeding - yeah, _

_I'm bleeding _

_And if you go, _

_furious angels will bring you back to me _

_You're a dirty needle _

_You're in my blood _

_and there's no curing me _

_And I want to run _

_(like the blood from a wound) _

_To a place you can't see me _

_Cause love, like a blow to the head, _

_has left me stunned and I'm reeling - yeah, _

_I'm reeling _

_And if you go, _

_furious angels will bring you back to me _

_You're a cold piece of steel between my ribs _

_and there's no saving me _

_And I can't get up _

_from this wet crimson bed that you made for me _

_Cause love, like a knife in the back, _

_has cut me down and I'm bleeding - _

_yeah, I'm bleeding _

_And if you go, angels will run to defend me - _

_to defend me _

_Cause I can't get up _

_I'm as cold as a stove _

_I can feel the life fade from me _

_I'm down on the ground _

_I've got seconds to live _

_Then what's there that waits for me? _

_(Oh, that waits for me)_

_Cause love, like a sentence of death _

_has left me stunned, _

_and I'm reeling - _

_yeah, I'm reeling _

_And if you go, _

_furious angels will bring you back to me_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Joe And The Thief**

* * *

She was tall. Bridget had noticed her during the beginning of recess. She was much shorter than Daddy and taller than Mommy. All that stood between her and Bridget was the gate that kept the children inside, and the not so nice people outside. Bridget wondered if she was one of the bad people her teacher always warned her about during social studies. Bridget swung at the ball resuming her game of bolo with one of her friends. Bridget smacked the ball as it came back to her again, her eyes shifted toward the gate once again. The girl watched her from underneath her hood with a gaze that screamed of loniness. Bridget decided not to be rude and waved to the girl since she was obviously looking in her direction. Her observation was correct, the girl recoiled from the gate when Bridget waved. Her head shifted from side to side before fixating on Bridget. Finally, after a moment, the girl waved back with less enthusiasm but equal friendliness.

Bridget dodged the ball as it came swinging toward her. She made a bold move and decided to go and greet the girl at the gate. "Bridget, leave that stranger alone. You know better!" Came the voice of her social studies teacher, Simone Laverine. The woman of 29-years of age stood tall and proud amongst the children (the platform sneakers upon her feet were also a large benefactor to her height). Her honey colored hair whipped wildy about her face in the breeze. She had perchance for wearing boy pants, long Indian-designed coats and fitting T-shirts. Upon her head was a silk wrap, on her face she wore pink tinted sunglasses. Bridget stopped and turned to explain herself to the woman approaching her. Simone wore a face that ultimately meant she wanted no excuses for Bridget's foolhardy act. Bridget shifted her sights to the gate, the girl was gone.

"Bridget you know better than that," Simone chided taking the young girl hand. Bridget followed hesitantly. "I'm sorry Miss Laverine. She looked lonely," Bridget said in a apologetic tone. _Yeah, I bet she was,_ Simone thought wearily taking a look over her shoulder. "I'm sure she was sweetheart," Simone opted to say instead. A smile formed on the girl's face, she was all too glad to hear Miss Simone agreeing with her. "Do you think she wanted to play with the ball?" Bridget asked. Simone stiffened a bit at the girl's question; knowing that it wasn't entirely her fault for not seeing what was right in front of her. "Maybe, but let's not talk about that right now honey," Simone said quickly picking up her pace. Bridget followed along with the woman with a skip in her step, Simone's heart beat wildly against her chest. Why did this particular girl have to give her such a rough time? Why couldn't she be more like her level-headed sister?

* * *

Allison was quick to board the elevator down to the first level of the building upon catching a glimpse of the white wolf. It stood behind the legs of a woman as the elevator door closed. "Wait! Hold the door!" She cried out. One of the elevator's passengers was considerate enough to place a hand against the closing doors to halt them. Allison nodded her thanks to the man as she stepped inside, the man flashed her a charming smile as he released the door and fell back into the corner. The wolf paced around the elevator manuvering around the crowd of legs around him. Allison's eyes averted to a poster on the elevator wall. _Hank Willison for Mayor_. She sighed relieved that she could see the images of posters again. The ride down was fairly short. There were only two instances the elevator actually stopped to pick up other people in the building. Allison hopped the wolf hadn't decided that she was too slow and left without showing her what Maggie Mui wanted. Allison brushed her hair out of her face just as the elevator stopped, her feet pushed against the elevator surface and proceeded out into the busy lobby.

Needless to say Allison had a rougher time trying to spot the canine than she did trying to keep up with it. She got the feeling it was moving out of sight on purpose. The crowd of bodies moved like soldiers in a mass of confusion, they just seemed to get thicker the further she went. Allison apologized for almost knocking one man over. Once out of the crowd Allison took a moment to catch her breath and rest her sore arms. Whilst catching her breath she caught a glimpse of the wolf standing outside in front of the glass doors, his head bowed to her before he turned heading down the sidewalk. Allison took flight again after the canine again, thankful the sidewalk was unoccupied at the moment. The wolf did not take the time to stop for crossing the streets. His body went unnoticed by the motorists. Allison made her way across the street quickly, the wolf waited at the mail box before resuming its jog across the pavement.

Allison was some distance from her work place, she began to notice many of the street names she drove past after leaving work. The wolf was still running in a straight direction. While her heart remained true to her objective, her mind began to wonder if she was going a just a little batty from the sleepless nights and disorienting visions of a girl that continues to escape her grasp try as she might keep her in it. The wolf lead her around what felt like a majority of the city until he slipped inside a small building nestled in between two large department stores. On the left side of the wall resided a plaque, worn out, faded by time. "A YMCA?" She murmured wearily. Allison stopped to catch her breath knowing the canine would come back to see that she was following. Allison rested herself against the nearest object she could find, sturdy enough to hold her weight. A mail box was right next to the street light and Allison deemed it better to rest against.

Allison was allowed to catch her breath before the wolf came back from outside the building. There was a puzzling gaze in his yellow eyes. _'Are you comming?'_ is what it looked like the wolf was asking. Muscles aching, the woman followed the wolf inside the building. The clicking of her short heels echoed in the halls as she followed the wolf, his claws were soundless against the title floors. He looked back at her. His mesmerizing yellow eyes seemed to look right through her. Allison simply followed him, never bothering to stare back intently like the ghost dog did. The YMCA's halls looked dim, rotten and haunted despite its pristine appearance on the outside. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the ceilings appeared ready to cave in. A tiny echo of a voice reached her ears, Allison stopped briefly unsure if someone was behind her. The shadows seemed to move the longer she stared down the hall. A bark from the wolf immediately brought her back to reality.

Allison continued to follow the wolf, he lead her into the lower level of the YMCA. The reflection on the floor and wall indicated there was a swimming pool below. Allison descended down the stairs quickly behind the wolf, who was picking up its pace again. Picking up her pace, Allison headed down the hall past the glass showcasing the large pool inside. Rounding the corner Allison burst through the heavy double doors. By that time the wolf had disappeared and Allison was standing the middle of the swimming pool area alone. Brushing her hair back from her face Allison stepped across the dark floor watching the water rippled as she circled the pool, as if it sensed her presence. Her eyebrow twitched slightly her eyes searched for the wolf for guidance. What was here that Maggie Mui wanted her to see so badly? Allison continued to circle the pool in hopes that the answer would reveal itself to her.

The room suddenly felt like an ice box, Allison found herself rubbing her arms to fend off the goose bumps forming on her arms. "I don't get it," Allison mumbled. She tried not to look surprised when it became cold enough that she could see her breath. There was nothing here, nothing important anyway. As she turned Allison found herself confronted by Maggie once again. She advanced on Allison who automatically stepped back. Maggie stopped in mid-step, her heal raised from the ground. She decided to remain where she was, her eyes stared blankly ahead. "I don't get it Maggie, what is it here you want me to see?" She asked. Maggie did not answer, instead she turned and walked toward the water. Maggie's feet stopped on the edge of the pool side. She raised her arms and fell forward. Allison stepped back at the large splash of water from the impact of her body hitting the water. Only it wasn't water rising from Maggie's body. In place of Maggie, was another woman. Whose flowing hair was pale brown hair covered in blood. This woman's body was significantly more built.

From the dead woman's point of view, as her face was enveloped by the water, a man stood above her. His figure wavering due to the disturbed water. Her life was all but gone, blood poured out of the bullet wound in her head the further her body sank. The man walked away from the edge of the pier, tossing his cigarette into the water after the woman. Allison turned her head away from the moment in her mind, shaken by the vision. She opened her eyes, the water still as it was before, nothing had fallen in or come out of it. Confused, Allison began to head out of the pool area. The wolf watched her retreating figure with calculating eyes. When she had more of a grasp of what he was showing, it would come back. He made a quick glance at the empty rusted inside of the pool before striding off in the opposite direction of Allison.

* * *

Allison returned to the DA's office the frown still upon her lips. Her co-workers gave her an odd look as she passed. Allison ignored them. Entering her office she realized that she still could not see the words on the open files she had left on the pile stacked against the wall. Apparently this was going to last longer than she wanted it to. Bending over Allison picked upon a fallen file from the ground. She flipped through it disgruntled. "Allison?" Det. Scanlon's voice caused the woman to stand upright. Allison breathed a silent sigh of relief. Lee Scanlon's face showed faint symapathy toward the woman. He watched her hustle about the room in a mad flurry. _She's obviously troubled by something_, Lee noted mentally. "Something the matter?" He asked dutifully.

Allison gave him a warning sort of glare as she placed the files she had taken off the stack back against the wall. "New case not going well?" Scanlon tried again. "No, not really," Allison replied. "I can't seem to get anything off the files. I don't want to talk about it right now." Lee leaned against the doorframe with an understanding look in his eyes, there was more to her story than she was letting on. Allison paced around the room for a few more minutes before finally kicking trash can. "Well, if you want to talk about it, let me know, I just came to here to drop something off," He said. Allison shifted her gaze toward the policemen. Scanlon tossed her a compact disc. "Thought you might want it." With a nod his head, Lee headed down the office hall never giving Allison the chance to say anything. She gave the disk a strange look as though it held some sort of power. The buzzing in her head began to reemerge, rubbing her temples Allison shoved the disc into her bag. There was nothing more she could do here. Devalos was not going to be happy when he heard the news.

* * *

Joe tapped his foot tiredly against the carpeted floor of his office, his pencil scribbled tirelessly away at piece of paper laid out before him. Numerous doodles of faces and various other things resided on the sides of the paper. Joe stared critically at a rough sketch of the boy he suspected of being picked-pocketed by. He stared at the tip of the nose, the thickness of the lips and angle of jaw. The face was property hidden by the orange baseball cap, so what was wrong with this image? Joe's brow furrowed in confusion. The jawbone, chin, lips and nose looked a bit too feminine to be that of boy's face. "There is something _so_ wrong about this," Joe grumbled. Whenever he managed to get some free time, he tried for hours to perfect to the image of the boy's face.

Nothing he drew seemed to come out right, even though his mind recognized the downcast angle of the drawn face. He began to press his eraser against the paper when something at his side jingled. Placing the pencil on the paper Joe reached into his jacket pocket for his vibrating cell phone. "Hello?" He said. "_Mr. Dubois, this is the credit card company. I received word that your Discover card had been stolen?_" Responded the voice of man. Joe shifted in his seat uneasily, he didn't remember calling the credit card company about his stolen credit card. _Yet_. "Yeah, it was," Joe stated slowly. "Who told you this?" The man replied that they received a call from a _'Mrs. Dubois'_ informing them that his credit card was (among others) stolen. Joe suppressed a groan rising within him.

Leave it Allison to get on problem and fix it right away. Not that he wasn't grateful for her help in finding his wallet of course. "_Well, I just called to tell you that the last time your card was used was 5/13TH/05,"_ The service man explained slowly. Joe stood up from his chair almost knocking his glass of water over with his arm. May 13TH, 2005? That was today! "W-where was it used?" He asked quickly, his pencil at the ready. "_Uh, hey, whadya know, Starbucks Coffee, on St. Michigan Ave,"_ The man replied. Joe paused bewildered, that was right down the street where he worked from. "_Uh, sir, are you still here?_" The man asked uncertainly. "Yeah, thanks for the update," Joe answered. He hung up on the man before he got another word out. Staring down at the sketch on the paper, Joe's mind drifted back to the conversation he had with his wife earlier that morning.

* * *

"Your sure you don't want my help?" Joe asked dragging his weighted leg behind him. The two exited the hall, Allison was doing her best to not pay attention to Bridget, who was hanging on her father's leg with all her might. Her eyes shifted toward Ariel who was waiting for her father and sister at the door. Ariel took one look at Joe's leg and her eyes rolled automatically. Stepping into the kitchen Allison grabbed her purse from off the counter. "Yes, I'm sure. Go, take the girls to school," Allison replied quickly attempting to move past her husband. Joe struggled to follow after her, Bridget's unwillingness to release his leg made it quiet a task to even move. The little girl giggled in excitement. "Bridget, let go!" Joe proclaimed wearily. The little girl shook her head.

Sighing, Joe turned his attention back to his wife. "Well why can't I help? I know I don't have a degree in law school or mind reading, but it's my wallet we're talking about. _My wallet _that happened to be stolen by a boy who had the gall to ask me for money," Joe grumbled. This time it was Allison who rolled her eyes. Joe's persistence was admirable, but it was misplaced in this particular situation. When she tried walk past him Joe grabbed her by the forearm with a absolutely adamant look in his eyes. Allison knew she wasn't leaving until she gave her husband a straight answer. Turning to face him Allison made sure he knew she was serious about what she was going to say. "Joe, I don't want you helping me because you'll scare the girl," Allison stated firmly.

Joe's brow furrowed in confusion wondering how the scrawny thief Allison continued to label as a girl, could be possibly scared by him if he were to find her. "Please, just trust me on this. You'll get your wallet back," Allison said, her eyes shifting downward. Bridget peeked behind her father's leg with a big smile. Allison smiled back. "Bridget, baby, let go of Daddy so he can take you to school," Bridget shook her head defiantly. "But I don't wanna go to school, school's boring," Bridget whined. "Can't I go to work with you or Daddy?" Allison looked to her husband whose eyes shifted downward at his daughter. "No, you have to school Bridget. You can go to mommy and daddy's workplace later," Joe said convincingly. Bridget seemed to ponder on this. Weighing her options, which was only really one choice, she finally nodded, Bridget removed herself from Joe's leg and headed over to the front door where Ariel waited. "Dad! Can we go now?" Ariel called, aggrivation clear in her voice. Joe looked to his wife who gave him yet another knowing look. Joe hated those kinds of looks he got from her. It almost always meant she was going to be right about something. Exhaling slowly he followed after his wife.

* * *

Joe, stood in the crowd of people inside the Starbucks coffee shop his eyes wandering about for a familiar face --- or hat for that matter. He pondered on Allison's words; _' I don't want you helping me because you'll scare the girl.'_

Joe wouldn't lie to himself, he knew his wife was right. She always was, most of the time. Thieves usually run from the very person they stole if they aren't so bold as to deny it right in front of their faces. Now that he was here it felt sort of petty demanding for his wallet back from a thief, especially after being advised against it. Running his fingers through his hair Joe turned around and proceeded to exit the building when a flash or bright orange caught his eye. The crowd seemed to vanish in this very moment. His breathing hitched in his chest at the sight of the scrawny figure walking past just a few feet from him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

One part of him wanted to kick himself for even coming into starbucks, the other wanted to grab the unconfirmed gender thief and shake his wallet out of his possession. He was torn between doing what was right (trusting Allison) and doing what he wanted to do the moment he saw the thief. The boy looked up in his direction, his face clearly visible for the first time. Joe felt his whole body go rigid. His lips were just as he had drawn them, his eyes were an icy blue, his nose was pointed at the end and his nostrils flared just barely. His face was firm and taught his jaw line was tightening as well. It was the utter vision of a pretty boy. He stepped back cautiously. "Wait a minu---!" The thief dropped the cup of coffee and made a run for it. Joe groaned in aggravation and chased after him.

The thief fled up the sidewalk at top speed he looked behind him just as Joe came sprinting out of the coffee shop. Joe headed after the boy as fast as he could. Spectators from all over watched the two running with bewildered gazes. The scene sent a tremor of excitement through most of those who just noticed the action taking place before them, others ignored it and moved out of their way when they came past. Joe paced himself as he steadily began to catch up with the boy. The thief dodged around yet another corner knowing full well that Joe was some ways behind him. Throwing himself against the wall he waited for him. It didn't take long for Joe to com up to the corner. The boy began to raise his fist prepared to swing. Joe intended to continue to moving up the street hoping he would get the jump on the kid. The thief came out of his hiding place and swung at Joe. The shaggy haired man cried out when the boy's fist made contact with his eye. Joe swung his fists blindly out at the boy and he heard a grunt of pain. A strong indication that he had hit him.

Unable to react quick enough a second time he was thrown against the wall the thief was hiding against and then kneed in the gut. The air was knocked out his lungs completely. He heaved in agony as he crumbled to the ground holding his stomach. "I don't who you are, leave me alone! I didn't want to hurt you. You came after me!" The boy cried. A dazed Joe looked up at the boy's trembling face, the boy glared back, lacking the intensity he desired. "I just want my wallet back," Joe wheezed through gritted teeth. "You're not getting back! Its mine now, I stole it fair and square. You can't have it back!" The boy's voice was manic, paranoid almost. He took off down the sidewalk leaving Joe on the ground. He could not believe what he had just heard come out of that child's mouth. He wasn't going to get his wallet back, because he had stolen it _fair and square_. _That son of a bitch._ Pushing himself off the ground, Joe took a moment to catch his breath. His stomach was sore from the attack it suffered, he was a certified mess. The public watched him, regarding him curiously wondering if they should help. Joe ignored them as he turned and slowly limped back to his job. He could just imagine Allison's expression when he got home.

* * *

Devalos seemed to have taken the news of her current disability quite well, though, Allison found herself reconsidering this line of thought when she saw the frown underneath his moustache. He seemed to be in disbelief at what she had told him at first. He had to realize that nothing was straightforward with her. Something always came up, something that usually jepordized a case. Allison was unable to read anything concerning a crime or missing person, other than the one she had been speaking about; A girl being murdered in various ways. Leaning forward Manuel stared straight into the eyes of his friend, Allison looked back at him with conviction. "You know I can't allow you back on the Mui case, Allison," Devalos had said to her quietly.

"In doing so would have me fired, Det. Scanlon as well if they knew he had given you a disk with vital information on it concerning this case." Allison nodded in response. The last thing she wanted to do was get Devalos fired. "I can help you find the murderer," She remembered herself saying. "I can help you find 'Fangora', just find some way I can help without them knowing. _Please_ Devalos." Devalos hadn't promised to find a way to get her back on the case, but he told her he would try to get the head of the police to reconsider his restraining order.

Now Allison found herself at home lying on the bed watching the digital clock counting the hours away. Her hair tickled the back of her neck as she shifted on her side of the bed. Feeling useless was not something Allison was accustomed to feeling nor did she ever want to experience it again for the rest of her life. Maggie had given her no answers, just a dead end that lead her to an abandoned YMCA. The wolf wasn't much help either. Nothing was helping her find this girl, not even her own dreams. Punching her pillow Allison pressed her head in an attempt to drive out of the helplessness swelling her mind. That girl was going to die unless she got her head together and found out what these incoherent dreams and messages meant. How they all connected to each other, to this one particular girl.

Rising off the bed Allison entered the living room, she placed herself at the table in front of her open laptop. Placing the compact disc into the tray she pushed it back into the computer and waited for the information to load itself onto her computer. It didn't take as long as Allison had expected. The information loaded itself and opened its own page revealing all the information Scanlon had given her over the phone and thensome. An image of the girl appeared in a larger window, her hair was short, the ends were split as though they had been recently cut, she wore a gray T-shirt with the worlds 'Persia' sprayed across the chest. The obvious impression of her small breasts on the shirt indicated that she was wearing no bra, her arms were bony as was the rest of her. She wore nothing below but a pair of gray hanes underwear. Allison smiled at the sight of the girl holding a microphone to her open mouth.

Below it read '_Persephone McAllen; January 15th, 2004; Age 14.'_ Allison printed out the picture and proceeded to read the other information Scanlon had given her. Persephone McAllen born December 13Th, 1988. Her family moved from Chicago to Arizona when she was eight years old. Her mother, Demeter worked at the local Phoenix hospital, Persephone attended a high school not too far from the school where Ariel and Bridget attended, she was five feet, five inches, weighed 180 pounds, she was a anorexic at the age of 10 upon suffering a childhood depression from a lack interaction her parents had with her. She spent her fourteenth birthday and the remainder of three months in a mental hospital for admitting she could see and communicate with the dead.

Meetings with the high school counselor hadn't been much help either. Doctor Michael Dogget tried to get her to deny that she could see the dead, that this was a just a cry for attention started an early age. Persephone left in the middle of every session, thus the meetings never went anywhere. She had only been home for two weeks before being abducted on the 15th of January. The parents did not comment on why their child was missing. Many believe that they had killed her and conjured up the story of her abduction. Allison blinked remembering her dream about the office and the man smoking the Cuban cigar. Leaning back in her chair, Allison closed her eyes and began to ponder on the information she had learned.

* * *

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Came a voice. Allison opened her eyes quickly in response. She found herself staring at long haired woman, her face heavily covered in white makeup, her lips painted a deep red and the outline of her eyes covered in heavy black and green mascara. Allison shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face. In the background Led Zeppelin's _Kashmir_ could be heard playing loudly outside. The hoots of men were first thing Allison noticed. She put two and two together. She was in a stripper joint. "Persephone," Was her simple reply. The woman clamped her cigarette between her pearly white teeth as her lips formed a grin. She rose from her chair next to the mirror illuminated like Hollywood vanities.

She sat next to Allison with a sigh; the straps of her under wear straddled her thighs as though they did not fit her correctly. "Welcome to every man's paradise, Fangora. My name's Elijah," The woman stated lazily. Allison gave the woman an offended look. "My name's not Fangora, Its Persephone," She snapped angrily. The woman shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly. "Not anymore it isn't, you've only got one name now honey, and its not Persephone McAllen. Its Fangora, everyone goes by first names around here," Elijah said simply. "Fangora's your name because it's the next name to be taken." Allison looked at the woman quizzically wondering how the woman even knew her full name to begin with.

"_Give a hand to the beautiful Kira! Now we're proud to introduce the Amazonian princess Elijah! Come on up, Elijah!_" A new song began to play amongst the hooting and clapping. Allison turned her head toward the backstage door as a woman came strolling into the dressing room completely covered in a large fur coat. Allison guessed that was Kira. Elijah smiled sympathetically to Allison before rising from her spot beside her and heading out of the room. Her walk was like that of a super model strutting down the stage flaunting her beauty. Once she disappeared behind the door, the woman Kira said something.

"So, your Elliot's replacement?" Allison glanced sideways at the woman sitting in front of the mirror, what did she mean by 'Elliot's replacement'? Kira looked at Allison with an almost disgusted look on her face. "You're a bit young," She said simply turning around. "Who's Elliot?" Allison asked abruptly walking over to the woman. The room reeked with the smell of different perfumes Allison noted the closer she got to Kira. "The highly loved and main attraction of this dump, Kira- is who Elliot is," Kira said haughtily pointing to herself. Allison arched her eyebrow in question, was this woman talking about herself in third person?

Allison blinked rapidly, suddenly panicked. She was going to be some man's object of desire and lust? _Like hell I am,_ turning around she began to make her way toward the doorway she was dragged through. She was knocked away from the door the moment it opened. The shadow man stepped into the room no longer a shadow. He had a face was not one you'd expect to be that of an abductor. His eyes were pale blue, nose was round and short, his hair was short smoothed back with grease. He wore an expensive navy blue suit and brown loafers. His lips were non existent and his skin was pale. Allison stepped back in fear as he approached her. "Where'd you think that were going, _Fangora?_" He asked heatedly. Allison was shoved against a wall her shoulder blades stung with pain as did her elbows. She shrank back when the man leaned in on her. "I said, where'd did you think you were going ----,"

* * *

" . . . Allison?" Joe's voice caused Allison to sit up in the chair. Standing beside Joe was Bridget and Ariel, both their faces reflected concern. Allison sat up a little more trying her best not to give daughters a reason not to look so worried. "Must've been some dream," Joe uttered expectantly. She would've given her husband the usual _look._ However, at the sight his swollen eye, her mouth dropped open in aghast. "Mommy, daddy got beat up by a bully at his job!" Bridget proclaimed excitedly. Allison looked to her husband in question, Joe's jaw shifted in annoyance obviously trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. "Mom, I need some help with my social studies. It has something to do with the state government," Ariel stated tiredly sending her sister a glare. Bridget watched her sister walk off toward the hall before following after her humming _The Wizard of OZ _theme. When all was slightly quiet Allison shifted her attention back to her husband, who leaned back, the red in his cheeks becoming obvious. "Joe, what really happened to your eye?" She asked rising from the chair. Joe rocked back on his heels as she pawed at his black eye, he winced slightly at the touch of her cold fingers. "I got a call from the credit card company," He started.

"They said that my credit card had been reported stolen and the last place it had been used was the Starbucks right down the street from where I worked. So I went down there just to see if the pick-pocket was down there. To my surprise he was," Allison nodded her head as though she had expected this to happen, grabbing his arm she lead him into the kitchen. Joe leaned against the counter with a groan, he watched his wife pull out an ice pack. Allison placed it in his hand. Joe regarded the cold object in uncertainty. "Doesn't this just make it swell _more_?" He asked. "If anything, it should bring the swelling _down_, Joe," She said. "I told you not to approach her." Joe placed the ice pack on the throbbing eye with a coy grin. "You said not to help you. Not to look for him -- her -- whatever the kid is. Anyway, he ran the moment he saw me and I chased after him. The chase ended he punched me in the eye and the gut. He said I wasn't getting my wallet back because he stole it _fair and square_. That's what happened to me and my eye," Joe finished.

Allison shook her head in dismay but found that she wasn't too upset with her husband for going against her advice. Joe watched Allison with his uncovered eye he wondered what she was thinking about that exact moment. "How's your eye?" She murmured quietly. Joe tilted his neck down a bit to relieve the strain Allison was applying by having his head leant back. "Hmm, it still hurts, but no so much now," He answered with a yawn. Allison grinned tiredly before walking back over to the table to retrieve the picture she printed out. Joe remained where he was opting to try and hone in on his daughter's hushed voices coming from the hall way. Allison stared at the picture of 'Fangora' with a creased brow.

Her face did not express the elation her body language showed. If anything, her face expressed pain by the simple squinting of her eyes and shouting her mouth close to the microphone. She flinched slightly when Joe leaned over her shoulder to stare at the picture. Her eyes shifted sideways just in time to catch a twitch on the side of his bruised eye. Allison saw a moment through Joe's eyes the thief raising his head in Joe's direction. The hair hidden by the cap made it hard to distinguish whether or not the thief was male or female. But the face and eyes were the same. When she blinked Allison found herself staring at the picture of 'Fangora' once again. Joe put the ice pack on his eye and murmured, "Does this girl have you _that_ worried?" Not in the mood to speak, Allison nodded her head quickly.

Allison closed her laptop slightly and headed down the hall to her bedroom. "If I don't find her Joe, something's going to happen. Something bad," Allison said to no one in particular. Setting on the edge of the bed Allison allowed herself to brood. Scanlon's information was valuable to finding out who Maggie's Murder was, she had seen his face, but didn't know his name. Fangora was somehow connected in all of this, as was her death. But what puzzled Allison even more was the vision she had in the abandoned YMCA. There was yet another woman the shadow man had killed, she resembled Maggie in face but was completely different person as displayed by her dream.

Two murders, no clues at all as to how to connect them all _properly_ to 'Fangora.' Leaning back onto the bed, Allison stared up at the ceiling with dismay. What kind of medium was she if she unable to solve the puzzle in her mind, it was almost laughable if it wasn't so serious. Allison rolled her side pulling her knees up to her chest, her fingers played with the loose strands of hair not tucked behind her head. In the living room Joe stared at the screen of the laptop intently. His eyes wandered the screen's various paragraphs with the will to read but a few sentences next to them. The further he went down on the page the more confused he grew about Allison's ever growing concern for this girl. Finally after several minutes of skimming through the detailed sentences Joe's eyes fell upon the very item on the document he wanted he see again. The image of the screaming 'Fangora.'

_"I don't who you are, but leave me alone! I didn't want to hurt you, but you came after me!"_

Joe leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. That thief was no boy, like he thought or wanted to believe. It was the girl Allison was looking for. "She probably figured that much out from the start, Joe," He grumbled. His eye began to throb again, Joe put the ice pack on his eye again and proceeded to get his bag from off the couch. Joe rummaged inside for a few seconds before pulling out the crumbled piece of paper he had shoved inside upon leaving work. It wasn't much in the ways of a sketch but maybe it would help Allison more than it did him. As Joe began to make his way down the hall a shrill scream coming from Bridget and Ariel's room. Naturally, it was Ariel doing the scream. Dropping the ice pack, tripping over his own feet, Joe rushed down the hall thankful for the short distance between the living room and the girl's room.

The screaming elevated, Ariel came bounding out of the room red as a beet. Joe stepped to the side to avoid being hit but Ariel ducked right behind him, a whimpering mess. Joe looked down the hall as Bridget and Allison came stepping out of their respective rooms, both wore clearly confused expressions. Joe wasn't sure why they were looking at him as though he knew the answer to why Ariel was screaming. He was as confused as they. "Ariel, what's wrong?" Joe asked worriedly. "She brought home rats! I found them in the closet!" Ariel shouted pointing at her little sister. _Rats?_ Was the thought that ran through both parents minds. Allison approached her youngest daughter with calm demeanor. "Sweetie, what's this about rats?" Allison said. Bridget's bottom lip tucked in slightly as she edged back into the bedroom, she reemerged a few seconds later with a small animal in her hands. Its feet dangled without support in the air, its ears were bent downward and its eyes were large and wide open. It began to 'meow' as it squirmed in the little girls hands.

Ariel realized that she had made a grave mistake, the large furry creature in Bridget's hand was indeed not a rat but a kitten. Allison's eyes met Joe's, their eyes shifted to both their daughters. "Bridget, where'd you get that cat from?" Joe asked taking the initiative. Bridget explained to both her parents that a friend of hers wasn't allowed to have pets where she lived so she asked Bridget if she would watch her kittens while she tried to convince her mother and father otherwise. "They're not sick or anything, honest. She just wanted me watch 'em for a while," Bridget insisted. Joe stood a little more up right at his daughter's comment, Ariel came out from behind her father with embarrassment and anger etched into her features. "There's more than just one kitten in the house?" Allison asked. Bridget nodded. "There in a basket in the closet," They followed Bridget into the bedroom. The girl placed the kitten onto the floor allowing the creature to scurry under the bed. Allison joined her daughter's side the moment she opened the door, Joe stood behind his wife with Ariel who stuck close to his side. A much larger cat raised its head in question. Its pupils dilated at the increase of light inside the dark closet, never seeming to notice the small kittens crawling over her and sucking hungrily at her nipples.

Allison smiled at the sight of the kittens, their undeveloped meows creating an almost perfect harmony. The small kitten that Bridget had been holding came crawling under Allison's legs, it rejoined its family with a much happier meow than it had given off when it was in Bridget's hands. "I count eight kittens," Joe mumbled out of the blue. Allison recounted, also counting eight kittens amongst their mother. Ariel continued to look at the furry creatures with disdain. "Bridget, honey, how long did your friend say you have to hold them?" Allison asked carefully. Bridget shrugged her shoulders with a truly puzzled look on her face. "I dunno, she just said to hold them until she got her mother to say yes," She replied honestly. With the housing she assumed Bridget's friend had, Allison figured her mother's answer would be no. "I don't like them, I want them out the room," Ariel protested rushing over to her bed.

She quickly climbed up the short ladder onto the top of the bunk bed. Ariel burred her face in her pillow. Joe turned his attention back to the mess of kittens. "Bridget, you know we can't keep them. We've got nothing in the house to take care of them _with_," Joe said, deciding to take the logical approach of denying his daughter permission to keep the kittens. Bridget's face twisted into that of a sad one. "But Daddy, where are they gonna go? I promised my friend," The youngest daughter whined. Tucking her hair behind her ears Allison placed a reassuring hand on Bridget's shoulder. "What's your friend's name honey, maybe I can convince her mother to keep them instead," Allison suggested. Bridget's face brightened immediately at this, her head swished from her mother to her father with a smile on her lips. "Oh, Peppy would like that a lot!" Bridget proclaimed. A moment after she frowned. "I dunno where she lives, she didn't give me a number." Joe groaned in dismay, his shoulders slouched a great deal. Allison sent him a warning glare before speaking again. "Well, don't worry about it right now. Let's see what happens to tomorrow," Rising from her bent position Allison swiftly announced that she was going to make dinner. Bridget skipped after her mother as she proceeded out of the room.

Joe watched the two blondes leave the room in a Broadway march singing "We're gonna make dinner, we're gonna make dinner! Woo-woo!" His ears perked up at the sound of Ariel's sniffling. Joe was quick to make his way over to his daughter, concerned for her well being. "Don't worry about Ariel, they won't hurt you," Joe said rubbing her arm affectionately. Ariel frowned even more at this. That stupid sister of hers, why did she have to ruin everything all the time by bringing something not allowed in the house? "I hate Bridget. I wish she would just disappear," Was her reply to her father's comfort. In the corner of her eye she watched Joe's apathetic expression vanish, replaced with a look of disappointment. Joe was quick to set the girl straight of course.

The young girl turned her attention toward her father when she felt an authoritative tug on her arm. Joe expressed vivid disappointment. "Ariel, don't ever say anything like that, ever again," His voice carried his anger like an arrow to her heart. "Bridget didn't do anything to you. I suggest you get your act together and dump the attitude, _fast_." Ariel felt shame pricking her heart at her father's words. She shifted her head to right in an attempt to avoid her father's gaze. Joe strode out of the room, never looking back to see his daughter's tears run down her face. Her words continued to echo through the silence.

* * *

Later on that night Allison was alone with her thoughts, the peace of the house brought a calming effect to her nerves. She laid under Joe's arms on her side his breath tickled the back of her neck. Bridget and Ariel were finally asleep after seven minutes of bickering at each other --- in their parent's presence --- about the kittens being the room. Allison left the kittens in the closet where they were originally and left a box of dirt next to the closet door so the felines wouldn't use the bathroom on her carpet. Joe was last one to enter the girl's bedroom to check on them. By that time they were both asleep.

He left a bowl of tuna along with water next to the box of dirt before joining Allison in the bed. Now all Allison wanted to do was go to sleep as quickly as her family had, just once she would like to fall asleep and not worry about a dream plaguing her. Allison snuggled closer to her husband hoping his closeness would help her sleep some. Joe shifted restlessly for the fifth time in his sleep. It was obvious that his eye was still bothering him. As the hours rolled by Allison found herself finally growing sleeply, a tired grin graced her lips.

* * *

"I said, where'd did you think you were going, _Fangora!_" The shadow man's hand slapped the young girl in the face. 'Fangora' fell to the floor still up against the wall, her arms risen out in front of her to protect herself from the onslaught of attacks that she was now faced with. The shadow man began to kick at 'Fangora' with relentless force, the tip of his shoes made contact with 'Fangora's ribs and his fist busted her lip. The girl cried out for help pleading with the man to stop attacking her, her arms were covered with bruises and cuts from trying ward off man's attacks.

Several of the strippers had come in on the action ultimately attempted to stop the man from battering the girl to death amidst his rage. Kira and Elijah grabbed the man by the arms, the others grabbed whatever part of him they could and pulled him away from the sobbing teenager. Her sore ribs protested against her labored breathing her entire body ached like no one's business and all the shadow man could think to say to her was, "No one leaves without my say so, got it Fangora!" All the pride and bravado was gone from her spirit, the young woman could do nothing but nod her head.

The shadow man shook himself loose from all the women he was being held his arms fell to his sides slowly. For a moment it looked as though he had gained control of his attitude. No more than a second later he was back at it, his foot hit 'Fangora' in the chest and then the right torso before he was thrown off the girl by Elijah who was quick to step in front of wailing the girl. "Kira, get him out of here!" She shouted. Kira nodded her head and proceeded to calmly lead The Shadow Man out of the room, Fangora continued to sob behind the woman Elijah. "Don't worry kid, he did this to all of us. It'll get better with time," Elijah's voice faded out in the surrounding darkness that plagued sobbing Fangora's vision before all became utter black.

* * *

Allison awakened with a start, her head raised from off of Joe's arm to survey her surroundings. Joe's head was quick to follow Allison's motion. "What, what is it?" His speech pattern was slurred. Allison could hear the kittens mewing the distance and the phone underneath her pillow making its presence known to the silent world. Sliding her hand underneath her pillow, Allison raised the ringing phone to her ear. "Hello, Dubois residence," Allison mumbled silently. "_Hmm . . . , there's a new one. 'Dubois residence',_" Manuel Devalos voice was obvious awake and painfully amused by this formal greeting. Joe groaned in pain as he tried pull Allison back into the bed with him. Allison swatted his hand away from her several times before he gave up. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" She said in her best 'non-tired' voice. "_I'll make this short since its only 3:00am in the morning. I wanted you to be the first to hear the news,"_ Devalos announced quickly. Allison sat up a little more. Manuel must've managed to work something out finally.

"_The head of the police has allowed you to be help in the Mui case on the condition that you report all your findings to me or Det. Lee Scanlon; You are not to do any research that the desk workers can do themselves. Lastly your aren't allowed any time with the suspects when there are some found. Understood?"_ Allison frowned deeply, her fowl mood she had managed to suppress for most of the day rising back within her chest. "Loud and clear sir. Report my findings, no research, and no interaction with the suspects or witnesses," Allison said sarcastically. Devalos sighed. He knew she knew none of this was his fault but these restrictions were for her own good. If she really wanted to help them out, she would follow them. "_Good, be here tomorrow at 9:00am sharp,_" With that Devalos hung up. Allison turned the phone off and tossed it to the floor angrily, ungrateful Bastards of the police department. "Something the matter?" Joe mumbled through his sleep. Allison did now answer him, she burrowed underneath the covers and draped his arm over her body. Joe hugged his wife for a time before returning to his limp position of sleeping against her.

* * *

Outside in the distance, the wolf stood upon a rooftop, the wind blowing through his mane. The moonlight reflected off its white fur as it's threw its head back and released the proudest howl it could muster. Around its neck resided the ruby necklace.

* * *

Allison tapped her foot patiently as she awaited for the elevator to reach the D.A.'s office. Beside her resided a slender woman, a nicely sized bust that rested against her closed suit jacket, curves that fit the shape of her body nicely, a long split along the side of her skirt and heels that seemed to admire her small feet. Toboe McKenna, advisor to the mayor of Arizona and for the remainder of the investigation, Allison's shadow. Devalos conveniently left out the part where she would have someone following her around for the rest of the day. She would have to ask him about this when she got ---- '_Ding!'_ Allison stepped forward as the door opened revealing the bustling office.

No one seemed to remember that there was a dead body inside their work space --- disregarding the fact that none of them were even inside the office at the time----. It was either that or they didn't care because she was a stripper, scum of the earth in most people's eyes. "Hey, Allison, long time, no see," The woman at the desk greeted her. Allison nodded her forcing a friendly smile on her face. "Is he . . . ?" The woman nodded her head and gestured to the open door of Manuel's office. Allison gave the woman a silent thanks then headed on her way, Toboe following closely behind. Allison entered the office with an less than pleasant smile on her face, Devalos ignored it. "Allison, how are you?" He said. Allison shook his hand quickly strangely offended by his sweaty palms all of a sudden. "Fine, thank you sir," She said quick to retract her hand. Allison's ears twitched irritably when she heard Toboe's pencil write something down on the paper. Allison made no notion that this bothered her. "So where do I start Mr. District Attorney?" Allison asked.

Devalos' eyebrow twitched but decided against saying something with Toboe behind Allison. Reaching over to his desk Manuel picked the folder up, he handed it to the blonde. Allison took the file gingerly flipping it open expecting to find blank paper, instead she found the very information Scanlon had given her. The autopsy report on Maggie Mui, the crime scene, and location of the stripper Joint she worked in and the address of 'Fangora's home address. "Before you're allowed to do any current case work on this homicide, you'll have to read this information," Devalos explained. Allison looked at him in the corner of her eye; She had to commend him on keeping his cool in front of Toboe, especially when he knew she knew all of this information already. Allison nodded her head slowly, closing the file. "I'll get right on it sir, thank you," Allison said. Devalos nodded his head, Allison proceeded out of the office with Toboe trailing behind her.

The trip to her personal office space was a short one with the addition of more open walk space from the rearranging of the office desks. Allison placed herself at the desk at once. Making short work of this file would be effortless if wasn't for the presence of the woman with the clipboard. Allison had to at least make it look like she was absorbing information convincingly. McKenna placed herself in the spare seat on the far side of the small room, lazily she crossed her legs and watched Allison through her bangs which had fallen in front of her face. Her pencil wrote loudly against the paper on the clipboard, McKenna was snapped out of her intense concentration when Allison decided to say something to her. "Is there a reason you're here --- here, following me?" She asked. McKenna stared at the woman across the room, her face expressed genuine curiosity and wonder, it was impossible for Toboe to ignore a genuine question. She worked for the Mayor after all.

"The head of the police finds it imperative that you are monitored while you are temporarily let back on the Mui case, as to prevent anything illegal from happening, that may tarnish the integrity of the case," McKenna replied bluntly. "That's why I'm here, following you, I mean." Allison rolled her eyes returning her attention back to the file. The police thought she was a crimminal. It was the pot calling the kettle black in her eyes. Allison spent most of the early morning reading details that weren't originally on the disc Lee had given her. There were helpful in spite of their short length and choppy lead ups to the original information. When Allison looked up she discovered that McKenna had fallen asleep in her seat. Her head propped against the wall. Allison wondered if the woman would wake up. Two knocks on the frame of the door caused her to turn her head. Det. Lee Scanlon was leaning against the frame of the door his arm hanging above him and his hand balled into a fist.

"Thought you could use some liberation time," He said gesturing to the sleeping Toboe. "I can't leave without my shadow tagging behind me. I'll get kicked off the case again," Allison said. "Only if you're on the investigation, Mrs. Dubois," Scanlon implied slyly. "Want a sundae? My treat." Allison had never thought of Scanlon as actual friend beyond the business sense of the word, treating her to ice-cream sundaes was something a best friend would do. Either that or Lee was going to use the 'sundae' as an excuse for her absence. Did it matter either way? Taking one last look at the slumbering Toboe, Allison grabbed her bag and the case file along with it. "Lead the way Detective," She whispered. Scanlon donned his sunglasses and headed down the hall. Allison was quick to follow, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The trip to the nearest Baskin Robins shop was certainly longer than Allison had expected. It was certainly worth it all things considered. Scanlon had paid for her exceptionally large Ice cream sundae and his ice cream cone mounded with sherbet ice-cream. Lee finished his in four gulps. Allison took her time to eat her sundae, rebelling in the moment without Toboe McKenna and the simple fact that it was warm enough for her to eat without worrying about the shivers later on. Scanlon was patient long enough for her to finish her sundae. Swallowing the last scoop quickly she rose from the chair and watched the cop head over to the cashier to pay the unnecessary tip. Scanlon was quick to follow the medium out of the store, counting how money he had left in his wallet. "You know, you didn't have to tip the cashier," Allison quipped.

Scanlon shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly, his head shifting from side to side as though he were expecting someone. "I felt charitable today," Was a simple response. If he hadn't been wearing the sunglasses, Allison probably would've noticed his eyes said otherwise. There was a napkin with the number of cashier on it in his pocket. Shaking her head Allison turned around to walk toward Scanlon's car when her shoulder brumped against someone coming out of a store next to Baskin Robins. The vibrant colored cap was the first thing that caught Scanlon and Allison's eyes. The person stumbled backward her eyes averted upward at the blonde. "I'm sorry . . . ah," Was the only thing she managed to get out before looking directly at Scanlon's astonished face. Allison wore the same exact expression when her eyes met the girl's blue eyes. He stepped back until he was close enough to the door he had came out of.

Allison wasn't sure how to react in front of her without causing her to run, so she did the only thing that came mind. "Persephone McAllen?" Allison opted to say. Scanlon's eyes widened with realization - his mind putting two and two together now that Allison provided him with a name. An unamused scoff came out of the girl's mouth before she proceeded to walk away from them. Allison watched the girl with intent. Her fingers clutched the ends of her sleeves, her walking was giving off the feeling that she was nervous, her head seemed tempted to turn to look at them. Allison began to turn to stare up at Scanlon but the rapid pounding footfalls ahead of her caused her head to snap in the other direction. The girl was running. Scanlon wasted no time waiting for his female comrade, he dashed off after the girl. Allison watched the man in shock. "Wait, Det. Scanlon!" She cried rushing off after the two.

Fangora ran as fast as she could, her feet slamming against the ground sending spikes of pain shooting up her leg. Her lungs were burning early in her run and the man was catching up to her fast. She made her way across the street just as the light turned green, Fangora knew where she was, if she kept going in the direction she was she would get to the desired location. Upon rounding the corner of St. Agnes street, Fangora found herself confronted by a large migrating crowd. It was perfect cover but it would also slow her down, giving the man chasing her the advantage to an extent. Pushing forward into the crowd Fangora discarded her hat and green camouflage jacket to the ground leaving only her thin fitting white and blue hoody.

She pushed through the crowd for as long as she could, they all seemed to shove her back into the other direction the harder she moved against them. In her mind it was as though they wanted her to be caught by the perusing man. With last great shove of all her force Fangora moved against the crowd, knocking many people down. "Hey watch where you're going!" One man shouted. _Give me away why don't you?_ She thought sarcastically breaking into another run. Fangora knew it was only a matter time before she grew tired of running. Someplace to hide would do her good right now. "Persephone McAllen, stop right now!" The man's voice shouted above the crowd.

Going against her better judgement Fangora looked behind her, the woman and the man were right on her tail. Swallowing back an angered sob, the young woman continued to run until she came across an open door way into a gymnasium. Fangora rushed through the building knocking down the man who aimed to stop her from entering. Many people jumped out of the way at the sheer shock of her haste, those who didn't, were shoved out of the way much to Fangora's wrists' disapproval. Scanlon and Allison entered the building out of breath (or at least Allison was). Scanlon had his gun at the ready as he ventured further inside. "Which way did she go?" He demanded.

Many people seemed to be in a state of disbelief at the very sight of Lee's gun, while the others pointed to the other open glass door which was connected to a hall that would lead them to the swimming area if they rounded the corner in the hall. "I think she went into the swimming area," One man said pointing. Scanlon didn't bother to thank the man he headed down the hall at a moderate speed. Allison followed after the cop unable to run any more in her heels. Scanlon ventured down the hall with his gun at the ready, he rounded the only corner in the narrow hall and found himself inside the swimming area. An overturned table and chair resided in the pool. Slowing his breathing Lee peered down into the clear water. He saw not a soul in the water. Scanlon circled the pool for another minute or two before heading into the living room area.

Allison entered the swimming area slowly knowing that Scanlon was in the other room, her chest heaved from her heavy intake of breath. Her purse was still tightly clutched in her right hand, her body was shaking from all the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Det. Scanlon?" She called out. "I'm in here," Was the quick response from Lee. Just as she thought. Allison sighed in relief unsure why she was feeling so on edge all of a sudden. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She watched the fallen table and chair bobbing in the water for the longest time. Her head began to buzz again. Allison's eyes widened in realization, she stepped closer to the pool upon noticing several air bubble's rise to the surface. She bent down on her knees getting a closer to the water, the ever wavering surface made it hard to make out what was below. It was another moment before she saw a flash of a figure racing through the water toward something blocked from her sight. Lee Scanlon walked out of the room with a disappointed expression on his face which was quickly replaced with a confused one. He walked over to the kneeling woman, he kicked her thigh gently.

"Allison - what are you doing?" He asked. Allison looked up in question just as violet splash of water erupted on the left of them. Scanlon reached for his gun upon hearing a blood curdling scream. Fangora came scrambling out of the water shrieking. She threw herself against the side of the pool, in a panicked manner she pulled herself out of the water. Her eyes were wide with terror as she struggled to get to her feet. Scanlon was quick to act and rushed over to the girl with his gun aimed at her head. "Do not move McAllen, I don't want to hurt you," Lee said firmly. Fangora coughed violently in slight amusement at the man. Shakily Fangora raised her arms in the air in surrender. Cautiously the detective approached her with his hand cuffs drawn. Allison watched with astonished blue eyes as the policeman handcuffed the young woman slowly. Fangora turned her gaze toward Allison. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law -----," Fangora jerked at her binds in annoyance. Allison stepped back unable to determine if this was same fresh faced girl she had seen in her dreams. Or someone different.

* * *

(TBC)


	5. 4: Mediums Tell No Lies

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child Marie**. **Det. Scanlon (whom I am well aware is no FBI agent, a local cop) makes appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Hotel California"_ is property of The Eagles. _Stigmata (1999 film), _and_ The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_ are copyright of its rightful owners.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical error wise. IMPORTANT: I do know any of the streets or names of Arizona, Phoenix, all names mention are purely fictional. . .**

* * *

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

'_this could be heaven or this could be hell'_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the hotel California_

_Such a lovely place_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the hotel california_

_Any time of year, you can find it here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the captain,_

'_please bring me my wine'_

_He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

_Welcome to the hotel california_

_Such a lovely place_

_Such a lovely face_

_They livin' it up at the hotel california_

_What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_

_The pink champagne on ice_

_And she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'_

_And in the master's chambers,_

_They gathered for the feast_

_The stab it with their steely knives,_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

'_relax,' said the night man,_

_We are programmed to receive._

_You can checkout any time you like,_

_But you can never leave!'_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mediums tell no lies**

* * *

Toboe McKenna stormed her way through the hall in a flurry of rage. Devalos was just stepping out of his office when she came past. "Miss. McKenna, something the matter?" He asked in his usual calm demeanor. Toboe stopped her advance on the meeting room, swallowing her anger was something she found impossible to do even as a child; It only got worse with age. However, it was easy enough to suppress with the right person standing behind her. Smoothing out her wrinkled skirt Toboe turned in response forcing a momentary smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Devalos," She said causally, her heart beating steadily in her chest. Devalos blinked expectantly raising his steaming cup of Java to his mouth. "I trust there's no problem?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

_Oh yes, there was problem Manuel Devalos, a problem with your assistant, Allison Dubois!_ Toboe's face was practically cracking under the pressure of her anger. Exhaling slowly, Toboe responded, "There is a problem Mr. Devalos. Your assistant Mrs. Dubois is in that meeting room down the hall, with a suspect!" Her long arm was like an unneeded arrow pointing to the destination Toboe had planned on going all along, without informing Devalos until she had properly chewed Allison Dubois out. "Mrs. Dubois knows the rules set out before her quiet well Miss McKenna. I highly doubt she's in that room speaking to a suspect when I told her not to," Manuel said, walking beside the riled woman. Toboe didn't believe a word coming out of the man's mouth; If she heard right, Allison Dubois was regarded as Manuel's secret weapon to solving crimes.

So she wouldn't be surprised if Devalos was covering for her. As they entered the room, Toboe found herself in shock at the sight of Allison standing across from the table completely engrossed in a '_Better Homes and Garden_' magazine, while Det. Lee Scanlon sat across from the coughing, soaked young woman no older than 17. "Det. Scanlon, may I ask who this is?" Devalos asked. Fangora shifted her gaze up at the graying Spaniard man at the end of the long table, the taste of chlorine was fresh in her mouth. She coughed again this time covering her mouth with her cuffed hangs. Lee sent a wary look at the girl before answering his friend's question. "Uh, this is a suspect, recently apprehended. Her name is _"Fangora"_ McAllen," He said.

". . .Who was arrested for no good reason except from running from a police officer," Fangora rebuked angrily kicking at the nearest thing next to her. Lee grunted in annoyance when the chair next to him hit his leg. He turned and glared at the young woman. "You wanna add 'assaulting a police officer' on that list too?" Lee asked. Fangora slouched against the chair again, spiting out a wad of chlorinated water onto the floor. Allison watched the back of the girl's head warily, the negative energy she felt off this girl was incredible; The way it was radiating off her created unsettling feeling in the pit of Allison's stomach. How could this be the same Fangora she had barely seen in her dreams? "Is she the suspect Allison told us about?" Devalos asked. Scanlon nodded his head. Manuel approached the right side of the table, leisurely watching the girl with his brown eyes.

He sat himself down a seat away from her. Toboe was quick to follow his example, but ultimately decided to stand next to Allison, her clipboard and pen at the ready. Allison remained silent waiting for the interrogation of Fangora to begin, assuming Devalos would allow it. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked. Though Fangora was silent, her eyes shifted toward the older man, clearly indicating that she was listening to him. "Miss McAllen, do you know a Maggie Mui by any chance?" Manuel said. Allison watched Fangora's shoulder stiffen in their slouched position, Fangora's arms twitched uneasily. "Because if you do, we need you to tell us," He said. Fangora snapped her head in Devalos' direction. A twisted sort of look reflected in her eyes. "The lady that was killed in your office?" Manuel nodded. "That's what you brought me in here for? On suspicion that I knew somebody's murderer? I don't know this Maggie Mui, I don't know who the murderer is either dipstick," Fangora replied angrily. Her soft, slightly raspy voice caused Manuel to be slightly taken aback by the rebuttal.

Scanlon on the other hand was amused by the girl's angry exploits; He had seen it all the time, in adults and teenagers he had interrogated. They got angry, made themselves more vulnerable to manipulation and truth was easily pulled out of them. "I dunno Manny, doesn't look like she wants to talk," Lee said glancing at his friend at the table. Devalos nodded in prompt agreement. She kicked the chair next to Scanlon again, the detective was smart enough to move out of the way before the floor object hit him a second time. He sent a glare in the young woman's direction, she ignored him. Toboe had seen enough to see that the girl wasn't ready to converse, it was time to intervene. "You obviously don't want to talk just yet Miss McAllen, we'll give you some time jog your memory," Toboe said in an understanding tone of voice. Fangora arched a wet eyebrow at the woman standing in front of the door, her only present thought was an escape route. Toboe gestured to the door then slipped through it. The others followed the mayor's advisor out of the room in a single line, Fangora watched them leave under the dripping locks of her hair.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Toboe?" Lee Scanlon asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Allison joined the cop's side with an equal amount of inquiry expressed on her face. Toboe turned on one heel. If there was word other than astonished that would describe the absolute disbelief that Toboe McKenna wore on her face, Scanlon would've used it. "The problem is, that you've got a girl in that room, handcuffed and being held for no valid reason whatsoever!" McKenna hissed. "She just told us she didn't know that Maggie Mui character you're investigating, knows nothing about the murder, other than what she possibly read in the newspapers!" Scanlon scratched the back of his neck, his first impression about the advisor beginning to fade into nothing. "If it walks like a duck, talks like a duck, it's a duck," Scanlon shot back. All three surrounding people fell silent, McKenna scoffed and turned away from him.

Allison saw that the two weren't seeing eye to eye on this subject, not even Devalos seemed all that convinced about the girl himself. She was odd number left out in the group, the only person that wasn't permitted to speak to the girl. She knew she could get through to with enough gentle prodding. "Maybe I can get her to talk," Allison announced timidly. McKenna shook her head quickly. "I can't allow it," Toboe interjected. Allison gave Devalos a helpless look, her boss was in agreement with Toboe. Allison was beginning to feel the limitations of her being on the case now. "She isn't going to talk to you, Scanlon, or Devalos and maybe not even you Toboe," Allison. Toboe scoffed indignantly. "What makes think she's gonna listen to you?" Toboe asked. Allison stared directly into Toboe's eyes. "I don't know if she'll listen to me. But it can't hurt to try," Allison stated firmly turning away from the group. "Just let me have a wack at her, I can get her talk . . . . Hopefully." The others watched the blonde enter the room with weary faces. Toboe practiced mentally on how to tell Allison she was off the case while eyeing Det. Scanlon in an insulting manner.

* * *

When Allison entered the meeting room, Fangora was still sitting where she was. Her hands furiously rubbing her chest to fend off the cold that assaulted her being. Her skull cap had been removed from her head revealing her badly cut bangs and short brunette hair for the first time. "Do you need a towel?" Allison asked. Fangora looked up, acting as if she didn't hear the woman's approach before now. After a second she shook her head slowly. Allison smiled and she sat down; Once situated in the chair she placed her hands on the table and her fingers intertwined with each other. "Are you cold?" Allison tried again. Fangora looked up at Allison again, this time her face showed a bit amusement in it, her lips formed a ghost of a smile before becoming a straight line again. Her blue eyes shifted downward again, memory danced through them. Allison liked how it was going so far, she hadn't bit her head off, but that's only because she hadn't brought up the Maggie Mui case.

Swallowing roughly Allison braced herself for the worst. "Fangora . . . I don't mean to bother you, we want you out of here as quickly as possible, but it's important that you cooperate with us as well," Allison began slowly. Fangora tilted her head back in exasperation. "Maggie Mui, she was your friend wasn't she? She took care of you when no else would," Fangora's head tilted in Allison's direction quickly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No. She wasn't," She answered with a shake of her head. The look on her face indignant and settle, she had no intentions of telling _anything_ to the woman beside her. Allison sighed. "You don't have to lie, Fangora. I understand what you've been through," Allison said. Fangora face's was twitched, Allison was sure she hit a sore spot. Fangora shook her head walking over to the window of the room, she seemed to be sizing up it up. Allison turned around in her chair with a concerned look.

"Fangora, it's important we know who killed Maggie Mui. Do you know who he is?" Fangora exhaled loudly gaining control of her emotions once more, she stared out the sun-lit window with deadpan eyes. Allison sighed, wondering how she was going to get her to talk. She was gently brought of her train of thought when the sound of the window opening reached her ears. Allison jumped from her seat, when she turned she was surprised to find Fangora sitting on the edge with one of her legs hanging out of the window. Her face was twisted with the same anger she had shown when she was arrested. In her hand resided a worn out leather wallet with a butterfly trinket hanging off the key-chain. Allison immediately recognized the butterfly trinket as Bridget's barrette. "You stole Joe's wallet," Allison said quietly.

Fangora tossed the woman the wallet to Allison who caught it out of the air with ease, she looked directly at the young woman across from her with disappointment. Allison watched as the young girl proceeded to slip out of the building. "Wait a minute, you can't leave, wait a minute!" She cried grabbing Fangora by the hood. Fangora struggled in Allison's grasp, Allison dragged the girl back through the window with little struggle. After all, she had two energetic little girls to take care of. Fangora crawled out from under Allison while the blonde locked the window. "Lady, I don't know what you're talking about it," McAllen protested in annoyance. Allison placed herself back in her chair, her blue eyes watched the young woman pace around the room like a trapped animal.

Fangora seemed like a completely different character than the way she saw her in dreams; True she held the same fiery defiance within her, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. She her eyes reflected someone who had nothing to loose and everything to gain through misery. An image of the shadow's man's face appeared to Allison, he stood behind Fangora with his hands grasping her forearms. Fangora bit her lip as a heated needle pierced her through her bruised skin allowing the bright yellow substance entrance to her veins. Allison found herself confronted with an awful truth, the girl standing from across the table sent a glare in her direction. "I know what they tried get you to do, Fangora," Allison pressed on. Fangora's face twisted in disgust, she spit on the floor to get her point across. "You must think I'm crazy," The girl said, bitterly. Allison shook her head. "No, I don't think your crazy," She replied.

Fangora began to pace faster across the floor, Allison watched the young woman with dismay. "Fangora, I know you've been neglected as child. That your parents threw into a mental hospital because you said you could communicate with the dead. I know they put you through therapy and to convince you of a truth you believed. I know, that a man worse than both your parents combined threw your into whore house and tired to make you one of his sweethearts," Fangora stopped, her lips pressed against each other so hard that they became pale. Her body trembled in awful realization that Allison knew far too much about something she never told anybody. Actually knew what she was talking about. Fangora's gaze focused on the woman across from her. There was no satisfaction in her face, only sadness, and a genuine need to help her. "I can help you Fangora, I can put this guy away for life. He can never hurt you ever again." No one could help her, she was too far gone, far beyond anyone's help.

"He said the same thing to me. He said the same thing," Fangora's voice rose in volume. "_'I can help you Fangora. I'll take care of you and provide for you in ways your parents could never do.' _He was no better than the others in the end." Allison's eyebrows knitted together. "And he'll continue to use you unless you let me help you Fangora," Allison said. "Assuming he can find me. He can't use me if he can't find me," Fangora reprimanded with a cold smirk. Allison sighed and the young woman's shifted her gaze to the wall. So the woman had made a fancy synopsis of her life in a shorter summary, most of it was probably information she got from public records. But where she got the other stuff from, she was almost afraid to find out. Did she work for him? Fangora rested her forehead against the cool wall and sat down on the floor. Allison could see that she wasn't going to get any more out the girl. Pulling out of a piece of paper and a pen, she jotted something down.

Walking over to Fangora, Allison extended her hand holding the paper. "Here," She said. "If you ever feel like talking to me, my number's on the paper." Fangora glanced up at Allison in the corner of her eye, she eyed the paper sumptiously before snatching it out of her hand. Allison left the room promptly after that. "How'd it go?" Scanlon asked. "Did she confess?" Allison shook her head, her eyes watched Toboe's mouth moving wordlessly behind Devalos and Lee. Her hands gesturing in a manner that would indicate that she was having a conversation. Shaking her head, Allison said, "All she confessed to was _knowing_ the killer, she didn't tell me his name no matter hard I pushed." Devalos lowered his head in dismay. Scanlon on the other hand looked confidant. "At least we know, she knows more than she's letting on," He said. Both Allison and Devalos raised their eyebrows in question at the man. "What makes you think she does?" Devalos questioned. "Isn't it obvious? When you asked her about Maggie Mui, she automatically said, _she didn't know_ Maggie _or_ the murderer," Lee said grinning. "We didn't ask her about the killer. And it was only after we left the room that Allison asked her about the killer?" Scanlon looked to Allison who nodded her head in agreement. Toboe came up to her. She showed no remorse for what she was about to say. "Mrs. Dubois, I regret to inform you that due to your disobedience to the rules set to your return, that you are off the Mui case," McKenna announced quickly. Allison stared at the woman as though she had grown two heads. Going against insulting the mayor's advisor, Allison headed down the hall silently, her thoughts focused on how long it would be before she had to pick the girl's up from school.

* * *

Instead of going straight home (like she should've done) Allison found herself driving down a road with unfamiliar row houses occupying the sidewalks. She stared down at her upturned hand with a sense of dread. The smudged ink clearly displayed she was on the correct street, she noticed the house described to her by Scanlon up ahead. Swallowing whatever doubts she had about coming to this neighborhood in the first place, she pressed forward. Allison parked her car in front of the house, she climbed out slowly leaving everything but the folded picture of Fangora in her jacket pocket. Allison made short work of climbing the flight of stairs, the nervous woman peeked into the windows in hopes that she could see something through the white curtians.

As far as she knew there was no one home, which would be a relief to the uncertain side of her. Knocking on the door, Allison awaited an answer from the house's occupants. It wasn't long before someone came to the door. The door opened, Allison's ears were bombarded by the familiar squeals of excited girls and a repremanding voice that followed. The woman standing before Allison looked to be in her late 40s, her brunette hair was long and flowing behind her. Her skin was reaching the worn part of its life, her fingers were thin, fragile in appearance. Her body was still in good shape for a woman in her age. "Who are you?" She asked. "You don't work for social services do you?" Allison shook her head quickly at the woman's accusation. "N-no, my name is Allison Dubois, I work for the District Attorney's office. I came to ask you about your daughter, Mrs. Demeter," Allison answered. Demeter arched an eyebrow in slight amusement. "My daughter? Miss Dubois I have two daughters in this house. Which ones do you mean? Katie or Mari?" She asked.

Allison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Demeter kindly stepped back from the door in time to see two girls around the ages of 9 or 8 running into the kitchen dressed in princess costumes. Allison leaned back a bit, astonished by the gall of this woman. "Mrs. McAllen, the daughter I'm referring to is _Persephone _McAllen, not Katie or Mari," Allison said, unable to hide her shock. Demeter laughed uneasily at Allison as she grabbed the door knob preparing to shut the door. "I'm sorry Miss Dubois, I don't know any Persephone," Demeter laughed. Allison pulled the folded piece of paper out her Jacket, unfolding it she revealed the picture to Demeter.

Demeter took the picture from Allison's hand and examined it. Allison watched her hopefully. The woman shifted uncomfortably when their eyes met. "They're always been myself, George, and the girls. _No. one. else_," With that said, Demeter slammed the door in her face. Allison stood there for the longest time, shocked. _No one else,_ Demeter had said to her. Had Det. Scanlon gotten her information wrong? Did she mistake this woman for another? Allison descended down the stairs quickly wishing the woman had given her the picture back at least.

* * *

Joe sat on the edge of their bed with an almost dumfounded look in his eyes. On his lap resided a kitten, it played with the pull string of his pants. Allison made her way around the bedroom obviously flustered. Joe followed her movements for some time, wondering if she was going to be in this mood the remainder of the afternoon. It would disrupt the harmony that he managed to create between his daughters when he went to pick them up. (Ice-cream does wonders for the soul). "So she just shut the door in your face?" He said blinking. The cat seemed to meow in equal inquisitiveness though it was really interested in the string hanging off Joe's pants. Joe placed the small animal on the bed, the kitten began to meow loudly, its whiskers spread with the way it opened its mouth. Joe handed it his finger and watched the small feline attempt to chew on the tip of his finger. "She acted like she didn't know who I was talking about," Allison said hanging up her jacket. "I knew she did, though."

Joe looked up in question drawing his finger away from the kitten for a moment, the kitten chased after his hand with a meow. "How do you figure that?" Joe inquired walking around the bed. Allison threw a look at the kitten on the bed, annoyed by its presence. "Why is that baby away from its mother? Does it know it's missing?" Allison asked. Joe grinned. He wrapped his arms around Allison's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Ah, ah, don't change the subject. How do you figure she _knew_ who you were talking about?" Joe repeated. Allison chuckled brushing her nose against his. Placing her hand on his face she said, "She made that face that you make when you try to hide something from me," Allison explained. "She shifted her weight to the left. Chuckled nervously, even." The unspoken _'I just knew'_ lingered between them. Joe's brown eyes shifted to the other side, he couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Releasing his wife from his grasp Joe headed into the bathroom, three kittens came scurrying out of the bathroom, their ears low to their heads. Behind them came the mother. Allison watched the family of kittens exit her bedroom in orderly fashion, the kitten on her bed jumped down and followed after the rest of the litter.

Joe came out the bathroom with a mortified look on his face. "We've got to do something about those cats," He said. "I just found lots of poo behind our toilet." Allison groaned dropping her folded pants onto the bed. Joe reentered the bathroom proceeding to clean up the mess. Allison hovered over her husband with a disgusted expression. "You'd think Bridget would have them potty-- I men, _litter_ trained already," She said. Joe rolled his eyes in response. "Remember it took six weeks to potty-train Bridget?" Joe grumbled flushing the toilet. Allison made a face at the memory, Joe went over to the sink to wash his hands. Allison exited the bathroom scratching the back of her neck. Outside the bedroom she could hear Bridget talking to her sister in a non-arguable manner, she smiled. The two of them were finally getting along after weeks of bickering. "Joe, what did you do to get those two to stop fighting?" Allison asked.

Joe strolled out of the bathroom with quite the proud smile on his lips, Allison watched him curiously. "That, my dear is for me to know and you to find out," He said smugly. Allison's jaw shifted playfully as she turned and left the room. Her bare feet moved silently across the floor as she entered the living room, she looked about room tentatively wondering where she put her slippers. When she had come home, she found her family donned in their pajamas (Joe in his pajama _pants_, respectfully) eating popcorn, watching _Beauty & The Beast_. Her daughters insisted that she throw on her pajamas to, announcing they were holding a pajama party. Reluctantly their mother went into the room to put on her pajamas. Since then the house had been locked in a unusual silence and tranquility, Allison was loving it to be quite honest. There were no phone calls from the office either, which meant she really must've been off the case. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out a orange soda, a nice change of pace from what she usually drank.

Popping the cap, the woman placed herself on the couch. Outside the rain poured down with no signs of letting up. Allison was glad she didn't stay out for too long; Joe had warned her about a storm coming up in the weeks to come. Allison took a sip of her soda, she turned the television on and surfed through the movie channels. Soon her mind began to wonder about her ordeal with Demeter. What would Fangora do when she tried to go home to her family, assuming that woman was indeed her mother? She would be heartbroken if Demeter were to turn her away, Allison knew it. Rubbing the side of her head with the cool surface of the bottle, she stopped on the CINEMAX channel upon spotting _Stigmata_. "Mom, what are you watching?" It was Ariel. Allison acknowledged her daughter with a great big smile, she patted the empty spot on the couch next to her. Ariel joined her mother on the couch, Allison wrapped her around her daughter's shoulders with a sigh. "How was your day sweetums?" She asked. Ariel shrugged.

Her school day was pretty much the same as always; She went to all her assigned classes, ate lunch, went back to class, went recess, more classes. Daddy came to pick her and Bridget from school. "That's about it," Ariel said. Allison nodded very slowly absorbing the long detailed 'same old' school day synopsis from her daughter. "Mommy, can I tell you something?" Ariel asked suddenly. Allison averted her eyes away from her movie, lowering the sound on the TV Allison turned herself around to face Ariel. Ariel hesitated at first, unsure whether or not her mother would believe her story seeing as it was pretty far-fetched and unbelievable. _In her opinion anyway_. "I think Bridget is talking to a stranger at school," Allison's supportive face fell into confusion at this announcement. "Whadya mean? Talking to a stranger at school?" Allison replied quietly. Ariel nodded her head almost guiltily. "Two weeks ago, I saw her. Once though, when my class was taking a break from a project."

Ariel rubbed the side of her face. "I looked out the window, and I saw Bridget sitting on the swing talking to a girl . . . she was." Ariel paused to inhale, Allison rubbed her daughter's arms reassuringly. "She was what, honey?" Allison asked. Ariel turned to her mother with a fearing sort of look. "She was tall like Daddy," Ariel said in a hoarse voice. Allison glanced up upon hearing someone enter the living room; Joe paused when he caught his wife's eyes on him, he arched an eyebrow in question when he noticed the sober faces on Allison and Ariel. "Hey, what's the matter? Ariel?" He stopped short at the sight of tears in his oldest daughters eyes. Ariel sniffled as she fought back the sob she knew was coming. "She looked right up to where I was in the window and smiled. Her wrist was covered in jangly bracelets and her hair was short. I blinked and she was gone. When I asked Bridget about the woman, she said that was Peppy, " Ariel hiccuped. "That's why I didn't want the cats in the house." Joe and Allison locked gazes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think about it until I saw the cats, honest," Ariel buried her face in her mother's stomach. Allison placed a comforting hand on her daughter's blonde head, Joe opened his mouth to say something but Allison promptly shook her head and gestured to the kitchen.

Joe stared down at his hands that were occupied with two empty glasses, nodding he headed off to the kitchen to put the glasses in the dishwasher. Allison rubbed her hand in a circular motion on the small of Ariel's back, her sobs were reduced to mere hiccups now. Bridget entered the living room with the Mother cat in her arms. The larger feline meowed in objection squirming in her arms. "Mrs. Meeko wants to know why everyone is so quiet," She said. "Mrs. Meeko looks like she wants to get down," Joe said, noticing the little army of kittens coming up from behind his daughter. Bridget placed Meeko on the ground without objection and watched as the kittens swarmed around her feet to their mother, their mews mixing together. The mother cat headed toward the dinner table, the kittens followed. "At least they weren't ants," Joe muttered to himself. Ariel managed to compose herself before Bridget could ask why she was hiding her face against her mother's stomach. Whipping her face dry Ariel headed out of the room as though nothing ever happened.

"C'mon Bridget, we've got shoots and ladders to finish playing, remember?" Ariel called over her shoulder. Bridget dashed off after her big sister cheering. Allison stared down at her damp shirt, thinking on what Ariel had said to her. It could've been anyone that Bridget was talking to. But in her mind's eye, all the strangers in the world named 'Peppy' were pushed aside for one single person: Persephone McAllen. Who else would use the three letters in their name and shorten it to 'Peppy'? Allison sighed turning her attention to _Stigmata_ once again, Joe joined her on the couch with a sprite. Allison gave him the 'parental look' as he gulped down his soda. "What?" His voice was muffled by the can against his mouth. Allison pursed her lips together and turned her head back to the television screen. Joe let out a sigh from drinking his sprite down in one gulp. "Copycat," Allison whispered. "And proud of it," Joe said in good humor. Allison pushed him over onto his side, Joe raised his arm to save what little of his beverage remained from spilling out. When Allison took a look at his backside, her mind immediately remembered that Fangora had given Joe's wallet to her. But she had left it in her jacket pocket. "I'll be right back," Allison announced as Joe recovered. He watched his wife exit the living room in a hurry, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. With a shrug he directed all his attention to the television screen.

_"Problems with a significant other?" Dr. Reston asked._

_"Yeah," Frankie replied._

_"What kind of problems?" Dr. Reston said._

_"I'm not very significant," Frankie answered._

Joe was so engrossed in the movie that he jumped in surprise when Allison clamped his shoulder with her hand. His soda went flying over their heads and landed on the floor on its side. Allison gave her husband another look. "Don't do that, Allison! You scared me half to death!" Joe proclaimed angrily. "Not funny," Allison retorted. She climbed over the couch back into her respective spot and raised her hand in front of Joe's face. At first Joe's initial reaction was to move his wife's hand from in front of his face, but, the sight of the item in her hand had him deciding against it. Focusing on her hand, Joe stared down at the square item before noticing the butterfly key-chain hanging off the end of it. "M-my wallet," Joe said in astonishment, taking it from Allison's grasp.

Allison watched him hold the wallet as though it were a figment of his imagination, ready to disappear at a moment's notice. Joe turned to Allison with wide eyes. "Where? How'd you get this?" Joe stammered. Allison shrugged absentmindedly examining her fingernails. "Fangora gave it to me, when I was speaking to her," Allison answered. Joe's eyes stared at his wife with slight disbelief. "No," He said quietly. Allison's jawbone shifted proudly as she stuck her chin out. "Yep, she just handed it over to me," Joe stared out into space in shock. Allison patted her husband on the shoulder then proceeded to watch her movie.

* * *

Later that night Ariel found herself lying awake in the middle of her bed with no sheet to shield her against the cold that danced through the house. She knew her parents were asleep, she was up half the night listening to them speak in hushed voices about what she had told them earlier. Ariel felt her stomach twist in knots at the reminder of her confession, she wondered if her parents were disappointed in her for not telling them sooner. Rolling over to face the wall Ariel stared at the doodle characters Bridget had drawn on the wall when she had the chicken-pox.

Needless to say, the characters were shakily drawn interpretations of the entire family (even their grandfather). Ariel sighed in dismay running a finger across a rough patch of dry skin on her face. Rolling over to the edge of the bed Ariel spotted the mother cat and her kittens in the basket Bridget had made out of a cardboard box. Meeko glanced up from her slumbering kittens at Ariel with squinted eyes, Ariel stuck her tongue out at the feline before rolling out of her bed. Silently she climbed down the ladder, her feet touched the ground noiselessly as she made her way out of the bedroom. Bridget laid unmoving in her bed when Ariel turned around to check on her sister.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, the oldest child made her way stealthily through the hall and into the empty living room. Ariel only made it to the couch before a voice from behind whispered, "Ariel, what are you doin' up?" Ariel would've peed herself if had not been for her self-control. She turned around, Bridget was standing across from her, wearing the usual perplexed expression. In her grasp was her worn out panda bear doll. It was missing an arm and both it's eyes, the black and white color of its polyester fur was washed out from years of handling it endured. "Nothing, go back to bed before you wake mom and dad up," Ariel hissed harshly. Bridget shook her head. "Uh-uh, I wanna know what your doing," Bridget said just a little louder. Ariel raised a taught finger to her lips in panic. Bridget remained where she was, determined to find out what she doing up. "If you wanna know so badly, I'm gonna watch _The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_. Elijah Wood supposed to be on there tonight," Ariel said with a dreamy smile.

"_Yuck_," Bridget knew all about Elijah Whathisname. Her sister proclaimed to be in love with the actor (every single day) ever since they went to see him a movie she couldn't remember the name of. He was icky if you wanted her opinion. Ariel gave her little sister a haughty look, her shoulders shifted slightly. "Well if you don't like him, then you can go back to bed," Ariel said climbing onto the couch. Bridget thought about her sister's words for a moment. She even contemplated on telling on her, but that would mean waking up their parents. She'd get in trouble too. After considering the choices carefully, Bridget waltzed over to the couch and joined her sister. Despite her sister's presence, Ariel was sure to keep the volume down on low with the caption on. The screen illuminated the dark living room, Ariel stared at the screen with anticipation while Bridget made faces.

* * *

Fangora burst through the door engulfed by the light, her untied shoe laces flopped against the hot surface of rooftop. Her sweat dampened hair stuck to the back of her neck, her hooded jacket hung on her arms as she moved with shakily across the roof. Her legs felt like rubber bands, her body trembled like it was going to fall apart. She had reached her destination; Brushing her short hair away from her face Fangora moved toward the end of the rooftop. Her sneakers fell from her heels everytime her feet rose from the ground, the cool wind wipped gently at her face soothing the intense heat that prickled her skin. In the corner resided a slouched figure against a door which had been barricaded.

Fangora ignored the fallen figure and stepped up onto the ledge, below the busy streets were oblivious to the goings on overhead. Fangora wished she had something to hold onto. The wind blew furiously against her, like it was trying to force her back from the edge. Fangora challenged God's strength with a small, scooting further out onto the ledge. Her eyes stared across the other rooftops before her, she didn't dare to glance down. She raised one foot from off the ledge; It hung mid air. Leaning forward the girl's back arched suddenly and she pushed away from the ledge, the wind rushed against her face in a futile attempt to push the girl back to the top of the building. The street was coming up on her fast now, a pang of regret ran through the girl.

"Doesn't she look a bit young to be doing this?" Kira asked hesitantly. Persephone grunted uncomfortably as Kira fastened the corset on her body, there was practically no room to breathe in this contraption. "We all did at one point, Kira," Someone said from behind. Persephone barely listened to the older women bickering about her age, her eyes focused on the world outside the curtains. This place seriously stank of male sweat, beer, and other aromas she didn't find all too pleasant in the least. Her face itched as if wool had nested itself upon her cheeks, but in reality she was extremely sensitive to the make up on her face. Persephone frowned when she stood up and walked out from behind the backstage and onto the walkway.

A million hoots erupted from the crowd as she waltzed across the smooth surface of the walkway, her heals clicked softy against the surface. Her expression was straight as she danced around the long metal pole, swinging her body around it with one hand grasping it. More cheers erupted from the men but she ignored them, it was like a dance class she only attended once. Trapped in her own world, Fangora was unaware of the weakness in her ankles until she tripped over her heels in the center of the walkway. Fangora let out a cry of surprise as she fell sideways toward the crowd, every man's hand raised up at once. The fear of even being touched by any of these men frightened the teenager. She extended her arms out in front of her in some attempt to stop herself. Though somewhere inside Fangora knew it wouldn't help her. Closing her eyes, she felt the world fade away from her mind.

_I should've jumped backward_. . . .

And with a sickening thud, the body ground face first. Just a few feet away from the body stood a child; Her face was covered in the spray blood.

From the blurred perspective of the young woman, Allison recognized the child as Bridget.

* * *

Allison leapt from the bed with a horrified gasp, the moment her feet touched the ground Allison was out the bedroom and headed straight for the girl's bedroom. When she entered the room neither girls were in their respective beds. Heading down the hall Allison entered the living room. There she found her two daughters curled up on the couch, next to each other. The TV played low, showcasing the morning news. Allison exhaled in relief, Joe came shuffling down the hall after his wife. "Where's the fire?" He yawned. Allison pointed to the two small bodies on the couch. Joe seemed unaware of Bridget and Ariel's presence. His eyes were barely open then, giving them a rub, he looked at the couch again.

He was surprised to say the least to find his angels on the couch. Then he was wondering when the two had gotten up without their notice. "Did you ever do stuff like this?" Joe asked. Allison shook her head shifting the weight off her sleepy body onto the other foot. "No, not that I can recall. Maybe once," Allison answered honestly. Joe's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he headed toward the kitchen. Allison walked over to the girls, the two of them were happy sleeping against each other. And happy was what she wanted for her two girls; They spent so much time nagging each other, it was impossible to tell if they actually liked the other most of the time. "C'mon girls, time to wake up," Allison announced. Bridget was the first to wake from her slumber, she greeted her mother with a smile. "Hi mommy!" Bridget chirped hugging her mother.

Allison lifted the smaller child off the couch in the tightest hug she muster. "Hello my little monster, how'd you sleep?" She asked. Bridget shrugged making a face, the night of was quickly coming back to her now. "Ariel made me watch that show with a big-chinned guy in it, just because that icky Elijah Wood was on it!" Bridget pinched her nose. "He's not icky and you stayed here with me, I didn't make you!" Ariel's voice caused the two blondes to look down at the girl climbing off the couch. Bridget stuck her tongue out at Ariel in objection. "Yes he is, Elijah Wood is an icky _boy_!" Bridget's voice rose in volume. Ariel snapped her head in her sister's direction with a comeback of her own at the ready. Allison put Bridget on the floor.

The medium shooed her toward the hallway. "Run Bridget, you've got the bathroom first!" Allison cheered. Bridget cracked a big smile and dashed off down the hall, Ariel made an attempt to give chase. Allison grasped her daughter's shoulder in time. "You and I are going to have a talk about staying up past your bedtime," Allison said firmly. Ariel growled in frustration, she hated when her parents did this do her and didn't punish Bridget for even being in the same room! Allison let the girl go on about her morning business. There was nothing like a good bicker first thing in morning to start the day. "Joe, you got any coffee brewing?" Allison asked. "Yep," Joe said stepping out of the kitchen. "Should be ready any minute now." Allison wagged a suggestive eyebrow at her husband who stuck his tongue out at her.

A thump on the door was heard, moving swiftly Allison headed down the hall towards it. She grabbed the door knob slowly upon feeling the buzzing in her head reemerge. Fear overrode her sense of judgement, sending her into a silent panic. When she opened the door, Allison's legs were bombarded by a heavy load. Allison gasped in shock at the realization that it was a body that had fallen against her. Blood drizzled from the young woman's mouth, an image of her daughter crying bombarded her once again. Bridget fell to her knees and stared with wide watering eyes the crushed face of her friend. A pair of strong hands picked the small child, Bridget threw her arms around Joe's neck and sobbed soundlessly. Joe starred blankly down at the dead body before being gently escorted to the sidewalk by policemen.

When Allison opened her eyes, she found herself jumping back in fear at who stood at the door, hooded and still handcuffed. "Joe!" Allison called out. The young woman blue eyes opened instantly at the sound of Allison's voice and glared blankly up at her, Joe was at his wife's side instantly. His eyebrows narrowed in anger. "_You!_" Joe almost sneered. Fangora stared at husband and wife with a uneasy grin. "H-hi," Fangora replied dryly. Joe opened his mouth to say something else but the footfalls of Bridget and Ariel coming to their parents aid silenced him. Both children were halfway into their socks. They peered past their parents with curious blue eyes, anxious to know what troubled their mother and father. Ariel's face paled considerably while Bridget's brightened with joy. "Peppy, did your mom say yes?" All three Dubois turned their heads toward their youngest, dumbfounded, 'Peppy's face paled a bit as well. Allison stared back to Fangora in the corner of her eyes. Fangora stared back, her gaze a little softer now. Allison noticed that there was a dark circle in the corner of her eye as Fangora chapped lips parted. "Hi, Bridgette," She whispered hoarsely. Allison looked doubtful and hopeful at the same time. So this was Bridget's _Peppy_ friend

* * *

(TBC). . . .

* * *

**Authors note**: Thanks **Igiveup** and **moulinrye** for reviewing!


	6. 5: Weren't You Not Adored

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child Marie**. **Det. Scanlon (whom I am well aware is no FBI agent, a local cop) makes appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Colors"_ is property of Crossfade.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical error wise. IMPORTANT: I do know any of the streets or names of Arizona, Phoenix, all names mentioned are purely fictional. . . (sorry for the delay, I'm a bit off.)**

* * *

_Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this_

_of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out_

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down_

_Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile_

_But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out_

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down_

_Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile_

_But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best.._

_(I know your feeling like your lost)_

_Colors that you shine.._

_(but you should know these Colors that your shining are)_

_Surely not the best.._

_(I know your feeling like your lost you feel youve drifted way to far)_

_Did you know these colors that your shining are.._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Weren't You Not Adored (Opening)**

* * *

Joe rubbed his temples tiredly. Allison was never one to do anything without having a good reason. However, sometimes he had put his foot down and lay down the rules of the house when she went a little too far with things. Somehow the very image of that girl standing outside in the rain and asking Allison for help, seemed like a good time as any to put his foot down, to tell his wife _'no.'_ Yet for some reason he couldn't find the nerve to do it; He knew she would get angry. It was the one thing he hated about his wife's personality, her volatile temper. But if what Allison told him about this girl was true, this wasn't someone he wanted around his children, regardless of Bridget's obvious bond of friendship with Fangora already.

His brown eyes focused on the sullen face of the teenager, she stared back with parallel strength, almost like she was challenging him. Why was he even pitying this girl? She stole his wallet for cripes sake, there was no way he could pity _her_. Fangora's handcuffed hands fidgeted as she stood out in the rain. She noticed Bridget looked ready to reach out and grab her hand but she restrained herself in the presence of her father, the guy she decked. Allison could sense obvious tension from two of her family members (Joe and Ariel); Bridget and herself seemed to be the only welcoming energy. How was she going to resolve this? Fangora appeared to read her mind, she stepped back a bit turning on one heel. Fangora hastily made her way down the walkway.

Allison braved the wet outside barefoot, by the time Fangora turned around to meet the sound of footfalls approaching her, Allison was all ready at her side. She knew this a bad idea the very moment she slipped out holding cell they put her in. It was only by luck did she manage to snatch the cell keeper's keys from her pants and unlocked the door that held her within the confined area (she wasn't prone to enclosed areas), and slipped past unnoticed by entire battalion of police officers armed to the tooth with guns. Fangora would have to thank the idiot for the unbarred bathroom windows. "Fangora wait, just wait a minute," Allison said, trying to keep in pace with the yong woman. Fangora shook her head briskly wishing she could shove her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs. Dubois, I shouldn't have come," Fangora said. Allison stepped in front of her, halting any further advancement, she took a look behind her.

Any further back and she would've been stepping in the water logged gutter. Allison looked back at the young woman before her. Fangora's bruise on the side of her eye was more visible through the rain that fell between them. Her lip was busted and her eyes were red. Something must've happened on the way here, Allison thought. "Please move," Fangora said softly. Despite the steady breathing pattern the girl maintained, Allison had no doubt in her mind that Fangora would attack her if she did not do as she requested. Her blue eyes looked to Joe who was watching the two with a blank expression, his the concern expressed through his brown eyes. "I know you don't want to go into the house because of Joe, but he's harmless, really," Allison insisted further. "He won't hurt you." Fangora's husky blue eyes shifted sideways as if she could see Joe and the two little girls. With a blink she shifted her gaze back to Allison.

Inside the house Ariel watched with contempt as her mother tried to talk the creepy teenager to come to their house, her hand wrapped tightly around her father's wrist. She hopped the girl objected and left, Ariel wasn't sure if she could call her house a 'safe haven' if she were allowed entrance. Bridget on the other hand was confused at everyone's behavior towards each other; Her parents obviously have met Fangora, otherwise they wouldn't be acting like they were. So why did they ask who 'Peppy' was if they knew her already? And why was Mommy calling her 'Fangora'? Tugging on Joe's pajama pants, Bridget glanced up at her father, clearly puzzled by the events taking place before her. "Daddy, how come Peppy can't come into the house?" Bridget asked, her brow creasing. Joe opted to tell his daughter that _Peppy_ had stolen his wallet, but Ariel jumped into the fray before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Because she's a whore, Bridget!" Ariel said loud enough for everyone within range to hear. Bridget's mouth curled in confusion. "Huh? What's a whore?" Bridget answered, her blonde eyebrows close enough to make a unibrow. The color from Joe's face drained completely, who has his daughter be talking with? Better yet, what had she been watching? "Okay, Ariel you loose a week of television and outing privileges. Don't ever say that word again in this house. Go inside the both of you," Joe ordered firmly. Ariel angrily stormed inside the house, Bridget lingered on for a while before following after her sister. Joe released a shuddering sigh of frustration, his mind raced with a million possibilities as to how kids learning these things nowadays.

Fangora felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, that wicked little girl had called her a whore! That was something that would not go unpunished, usually, but because it came from the child of the woman that was trying to help her, Fangora would let it slide. Her eyes shifted back to Allison who was reaching the point where wet was no longer a appropriate word to use anymore. It was obvious Allison had no intentions of moving from her walkway any time soon and would stay there until Fangora submitted to her pleads. Allison watched the teenager bite down on her injured lip as though the pain did not affect her. "Fangora, please," She pleaded. Fangora's husky blue eyes cast downward for a moment, Allison watched her with bated breath. "Allison, come inside your going to catch a cold!" Joe's voice caused both women to turn their heads in recognition, Joe looked to his wife hopefully. Allison headed up the sidewalk leaving Fangora standing in the rain, she couldn't force a person to do what she didn't want to do. It certainly didn't work to her advantage. Allison rushed past her husband glad to be out of the cold rain, Joe closed the door behind him with a sigh. Outside Fangora stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes. Spitting a wad of blood and saliva out onto the pavement the 17-year-old made her way down the sidewalk.

"Where did Ariel learn about "whore"?" Allison questioned, her eyes stern with suspicion. Joe shrugged, he was as equally clueless. "Don't look at me, I don't know either," Joe responded walking into the kitchen. Allison sighed, Fangora was being difficult and she could die (or kill herself) when she least expected. All of Allison's efforts to stop it would be in vain. Allison jumped in slight alarm when Joe appeared beside her with a towel in his hand. Gratefully she removed it from his hand. "I though you were in kitchen?" Allison murmured quietly. Joe grinned coyly, almost glad that Allison hadn't seen him leave the kitchen to get her towel. "I was, but I figured you needed to dry off before you drank anything," Joe said. Allison nodded not in the mood to joke with her husband. She followed Joe out of the room to freshen up and get dressed for work; Allison took a short but pleasing shower while Joe shaved and brushed his teeth. When the two parents exited their bedroom dressed and ready for work, they found their two daughters eating large bowls of Kix in silence. Joe automatically went past the girls to tend to the coffee he feared was now cold. "Mommy, where'd Peppy go?" Bridget inquired.

Ariel stiffened slightly but continued to eat her cereal in silence. Before Allison took the time to answer her daughter, she made sure her suitcase was at the door with her loafers. Reentering the kitchen she found Bridget was still awaiting the answer to her question. "Well, I uh, don't know sweetie," Allison answered. "I asked her to come inside, but she didn't want to." Bridget was clearly bothered by this news, she returned to cereal for second before swiveling around to ask another question. "Mommy, what's a whore?" Bridget said. Joe tossed his tie over his shoulder, he gave Allison a innocent look when she glared in his direction. "Um, I'll tell you when you get older," Allison said quickly. Bridget began to pout, how is it that everyone knew what a whore was except her? It was unfair--- she couldn't ever get in on the words the grown ups knew about! When Joe was finished with his coffee he slipped into his jacket, grabbing his suitcase. "Do you want to take the kids, or should I?" Joe asked.

Allison chewed on a piece of bread thoughtfully, her tongue moved about in her mouth before she finally answered. "I'll take them," She answered. Joe nodded in response. "I'll see you ladies later," With that Joe headed out of the house. Allison finished her two slices of bread she skillfully rolled into small meat ball-esque rolls. Bridget and Ariel swallowed the last of their breakfast. They followed they're mother out of the house, their backpacks hung on loosely on their shoulders as they bounced along behind Allison. The tiro climbed into silver car, the uncomfortable silence only becoming more deafening once inside the confined area. Allison did her best to ignore it as she slipped the key into the ignition. As they made their way to the school Bridget tired once or twice to start a conversation with her two family members; Ariel ignored her and Allison gave her only short answers to her questions and fell silent afterwards. When they arrived at the school Ariel and Bridget climbed out of the car without giving their mother kisses, Allison felt snubbed. She drove around the traffic jam by heading through her short-cut that seemed to be becoming as crowded as the normal route to her disappointment.

* * *

Thirty two hours. That's how long he had been up since he got the call at his apartment. Fangora had gone missing.

Detective Lee Scanlon hated when the police department failed to do their jobs, especially when a suspect in custody escapes by crawling out of a _unbarred_ window. He rubbed his throbbing temples in a circular motion with his thumb and forefinger, Fangora had escaped from her holding cell in the most absurd way imaginable and he toiled over how she had done it without being noticed by any of the police in this department. He had called everyone who had stayed at the department for the late shift, no one remembered seeing a hand cuffed girl waltzing through their department. So now Det. Scanlon found himself inside the monitor room, checking the surveillance cameras for any hints of Fangora's escape from her holding cell.

The cameras outside the holding cell thankfully showed him the young woman following after a police officer closely. He recognized the none of the officers in the camera's view looked up to acknowledge either person. The camera showed him no more when they enter the bathroom, Lee was beginning to wonder if the department would reconsider the 'no-camera in restrooms' rule of theirs. Rubbing his sore eyes he headed out of the dark room illuminated by several screens. The dull track lights above him were kinder to his eyes as opposed to the sunlight that awaited him at the end of the hall. "Det. Scanlon!" A voice cried out to him. Lee removed his fingers from his eyes in time to see a young woman the height of 5'8' heading in his direction. What could this squirt want with him? This place was being flooded with more rookie policemen quicker than it took veterans to retire from their positions. If this kept up he was going to transfer. "What is it?" He asked lamely.

The young woman skidded to a halt in front of him, in her hand resided a cell-phone. His cell phone. Lee's brow creased in confusion, reaching into his pockets he checked to see if he was mistaken. There was no sign of it in his jacket. "How'd you get this phone?" He asked. The young woman cringed inwardly at the less than kind expression he was giving her. "I-I got it from a girl, she's sitting on your desk," The woman replied pointing. Lee Scanlon snatched the phone from the rookie cop, he marched down the hall ignoring the sunlight. He was quick to make his way through the crowded pathways divided by desks and crowds of other policemen. When he arrived at his desk he was none too surprised to find Fangora sitting on it, attempting to jimmy the handcuffs around her wrists loose. "I thought you left," Det. Scanlon stated. Fangora shrugged, her eyes downcast. "I did, but I figured this as safe a place as ever," Fangora replied.

Det. Scanlon noticed the injuries the young woman sustained on her face, he sat down in his chair with a sigh. Fangora's wet hair shook with the movement of her head, her eyes met his stony face. "What happened to you?" Lee asked casually leaning back in his chair. Fangora shrugged absentmindedly, she really didn't want to talk about it to the likes of him. Det. Scanlon leaned forward, his face close enough to brush against her. "Fangora, I don't know who it is your trying to protect, but he can't be worth all this damage," Scanlon whispered. Fangora seemed to consider this, her brow creased with obvious contemplation of her original mind set and Scanlon's words.

Det. Scanlon watched the girl with concern; She'd been mistreated so badly that she was to the point of defending her abuser again from prosecution. "You know, I had a sister once," Lee began. Fangora glanced up at the man before her in question. "_Once_?" She echoed dully. Scanlon nodded, the ghost of regret on his face when he remembered confronting the killer of his sister. "Yeah," Lee answered bluntly. "She and I were like any other brother and sister, nothing special. We fought one time, the next we were buddies. Only a year apart from each other in age. Intelligence I'm not so sure; My mom always told me that my sister was the smartest one." Scanlon paused to see if Fangora was listening, she girl's eyes were focused on him to a degree, she was listening. "Anyway, we drifted apart the older we got, mostly due to my job as police officer. I managed to be there for her wedding, that was the last time I saw her."

Fangora climbed off Scanlon's desk and placed herself in one of the chairs in front of it, with a heavy sigh he continued. "Shortly thereafter, a year or so maybe, I learn through a friend of mine that my sister and her husband were murdered. And it wasn't until I met Allison Dubois, that I was able to find her killer," Scanlon finished. Fangora's eyes shifted edgily to the left, her eye twitching slightly from the throbbing that had formed on the side of it. Scanlon knew he had hit a sore spot somewhere on the girl, if he kept this up he would be the one to get her to crack. "I have two sisters," Fangora whispered, the hoarseness in her voice becoming more prominent. "Since when?" Scanlon said, little emotion was put into the question. Fangora's gaze seem to stare at something other than Lee. "Since today," Fangora replied honestly. Det. Scanlon seemed unable to find a response to that sort of answer, he watched the young woman shift her jaw gingerly around. "After I left, I went home. I went to see my parents. I'm not sure what stopped me from going home all this time," She murmured distractedly. "I let myself in remembering there was key under the rug. There seemed to be no one inside the house so I went upstairs,"

* * *

Fangora walked through the halls of the house like she were a specter who had forgotten who it was, but remembered its old stomping grounds. Her fingers trailed the rough wallpaper like she had done so many times as a small child, unconsciously she felt the house was very different than what it was when she and her parents occupied it. There was a lighter, if not happier atmosphere. The hallway she ventured down the was flooded with the afternoon sunlight, Fangora felt like she was in hazed dream after being injected with drugs, only it wasn't a nightmare. When Fangora stepped closer to the door at the end of the hall, the soft murmurs of children could be heard; This sent alarm through the teenager. Acting out on automatic, Fangora burst through the door, her short hair throwing itself into her face. What she found was two little girls dressed in green tutus, in their hands resided _her_ Barbie dolls.

_What the--?_ Fangora thought before her ears were unsettled by a unholy scream. "Mommy, Daddy, There's a stranger in the house!" The brown haired girl bellowed. _I could say the same about you._ Tears brimmed in the teenager's eyes the moment the both girls began screaming. She turned abruptly at the sound of footfalls behind her; her eyes widened at the sight of her parents running toward her. No recognition reflected in their faces nor eyes, just simple fury that burned in their eyes and very souls. Given the small confined area Fangora had very little movement, she ducked a wild punch from her father. Quickly she fell into a stance. She cursed at the confinement of her hands in the handcuffs as she blocked another punch from her father.

Demeter came at her with an unexpected right hook, Fangora crashed to the floor. Her lip began to bleed. "Stop, stop it!" She shouted grabbing Demeter's foot. "Its' me, your daughter for God's Sake!" They didn't seem to hear her as they pulled her off the ground and proceeded drag her down the hall to the main floor of the house. "How dare you come back here, after all this time?" Demeter cried, her voice thick with emotion. Fangora was shoved out of the door way with enough force to send her rolling down the stairs, her face was sore with embarrassment and pain. What gave them the right to treat her like this? "What the hell do you mean? I'm your daughter for Christ's sake, how dare you kick me out like I'm nothing and replace me like I'm . . . . _replaceable!"_ Fangora snapped, the rage inside of her building up tremendously. Demeter shook her head quickly in a way to block out the furious words spewed from the teenager's mouth. "Your not my daughter anymore," Demeter said, honestly, regretfully. "I can't have someone with a mental condition as serious as yours, around my daughters." Fangora's mouth hung open in shock, the tears in her eyes ran down her face freely.

So she was just a sick and disposable creature not worthy of her mother nor father's love? Demeter and her father seemed to stand over her like gargoyles as the rain descended to the ground. Fangora's anger smothered the hurt that threatened to overwhelm her, teeth grinded against each other. Both adults retreated into the house, slamming the door behind them. The young woman's heart felt like it was going to burst inside her chest. "I hate you!" Fangora's last words came out in a sob. She considered staying on in front of the stairs until her parents welcomed her with open arms again. The longer she stared at the white door, the more evident it became that they had truly disowned her. Whipping the blood off her face Fangora headed down the sidewalk.

* * *

". . . . I went to Mrs. Dubois. I didn't get quite as warm a welcome," Fangora's lips pressed together. She wiped her face with the back of her hand forcing her hand away from chapped lips. "Don't think I told you this because I wanted them arrested, or sympathy." The teenager added hastily. Scanlon raised his hands in mock-surrender, letting the girl know he was thinking no such thing. Fangora's eyes wandered the crowded room in curiosity. Scanlon rose from his desk making his way around it, he headed over to the nearest filing cabinet in the room remembering he placed the case file inside. Pulling out the file he headed back to his desk, Lee handed the girl the file.

Fangora ignored the weight of the file as she opened it slowly and shied away at the picture of Maggie Mui on the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. Scanlon watched Fangora skim through the case file and pictures (briefly) with interest, struggling to mask her alarm. Slowly her face fell further, another moment passed before Fangora finally closed the file and placed it on the table. "What do you want me to say?" Fangora questioned. "Tell me who murdered Maggie Mui, I can lock this guy away for good where he can't hurt you," Scanlon offered. Fangora suddenly looked hopeful though at Scanlon's promise. He looked like a man who kept his word, why shouldn't she trust him? Fangora's head started to throb, her fingers pressed against her damp skin. "Even if I told you who he was, I'm not sure if was really him that killed her. Plus he'd know it was me," Fangora said, wincing at how cliche she just sounded. Scanlon allowed himself a small grin. "How he would know, Fangora?" Scanlon questioned.

Fangora shrugged uncooperatively, her eyes wandering back to her gnawed finger nails. Scanlon scratched the back of his neck out of habit. He was beginning to realize how Allison must've felt during her time alone with this stubborn girl. "I can give you name, but that's all," The teenager's voice brought the man back from his reflection. "That's all I'm asking Fangora," Lee said. Fangora exhaled heavily rotating her shoulders once more, she was feeling like a worn out rubber band all of a sudden. In the back of her mind she could feel a prickling feeling, making her tense slightly. Her eyes averted to the left, Fangora's breath was caught in her throat at the sight of a drenched woman sitting next to her. Fangora tried not jump out of her seat. What she doing here? Bringing herself back to reality Fangora swallowed her doubts; _I'm going to regret this._ Leaning forward, she pressed herself against the desk so she was close to Scanlon. "Michael Strife," She whispered loud enough for him to hear. Pulling away Fangora rested in the chair and buried her face in her hands to smother a flustered sigh. Scanlon looked away from his suspect at the sound of his cell phone ringing.

Scanlon was quick to leave his desk, the teenager watched the detective head through the crowd of policemen until he was out of sight. The long lashes of her eyes locked together catching tears before they could touch her skin, blurring her vision. Reaching over on the desk, the young woman grabbed a paper clip and bent it out of shape. Sticking the jagged metal into the lock of the handcuff she began to pick at it. Fangora bit down on her lip when she felt the bent paper clip's end hit the locking mechanism. The handcuffs came undone falling to her lap, Fangora grinned triumphantly. Stuffing the handcuffs into her pants pocket, she double checked to see if anyone was watching her. _They weren't. _Rising from the chair, Fangora was quick to make her way out of the police department, unseen by her authoritative figures. Time for a change of face.

* * *

She could hear them screaming all the way on the other side of the dressing room, her hand rubbed her throbbing cheek lightly to prevent too much irritation. The smell of sage hung heavy in the small room, her head throbbed from inhaling so much of it. She was wished there was a window in this stuffy place. A damp washcloth ran across her forehead removing the thick makeup from the blemished skin, the purple bruises stuck out from under her heavy black make up, the young woman winced when the washcloth reached her throbbing cheek. An mix of elegant tangle of gangly limbs, cushion lips and crisp cheekbones, the girl took her time removing the make up from her face. Her nerves unready for her to leave the dressing room yet. She lived in a rundown apartment with a wannabe pimp after all, no one could blame her for taking her time.

Swallowing two pain killers without water, she dumped the filthy washcloth into the small garbage can next to her. She walked professionally across the floor in the high heels, her unbuttoned bust line high blouse hung below her shoulders, hanging onto her arms like a shawl. The thick curled wig on her head itched like wool on her skin, a red spot already started to appear on her sideburns where she had scratched. Stupid nylon wigs. Stepping out of the dressing room the girl made her way down the smokey hall, many women stood against the walls with cigarettes between their teeth or fingers. They watched her with sideways glances, all them unpleasant. She ignored them and continued down the hall until she reached her desired destination. The club was always booming at this time, many white collar Joes came here to unwind and play around with women behind their wives backs, they would give her a firm slap on the bottom and she would deck them every so often for violating her space. But right now she had somewhere to be so she ignored the man.

The thick white curls of her nylon wig tickled her brow, brushing lightly against her brown eyebrows. She stumbled slightly in the heels she was wearing. Nevertheless wolf whistles came her way and a man shoved a wad of money into her panties. She sent a unconvincing wink in his direction before climbing the stairs to the office where he worked, looking down on his workers that brought in his money. As she neared the door the sound of arguing could be heard over the electronic music pumping over the surround sound speakers. Her face creased with concern as she stepped onto the last stair and headed down the hall. The arguing voices became louder the closer she got the office door, she recognized one of the voices as Kira's, the other she knew all too well and feared without sound reason.

"You can't replace me for that girl! I made this place what it is!" Kira's voice was strained, as if she had been crying. "It's too late, I've all ready terminated your contract. Your through here, you can go back to street trolling," The Shadow man's voice was mocking and laced with humor. She stopped at the sound of Kira's hand colliding with Shadow man's face, through the painted glass window she could see the outline of their bodies. "We'll see how long you carry that kind of tune when I tell your pals down at the department," Kira's venomous voice sent chills through her body as brought herself closer to the door. She watched as her friend's shadow increased in size indicating that she was nearing the door, she prepared herself to ask what had happened in the room when a loud bang ran through the air. Kira's shadow fell out of view and the painted glass was smeared with blood, she felt her legs go rigid with shock as she realized that the woman had been shot. "Stupid wench, ruined my suit," The Shadow man uttered in disdain opening the door. He stepped out the room with the gun in his hand, thinking he would get away with this _mishap_ Scott free.

However, he did not count on finding one of his employees standing the hall with the look that he knew that meant she had heard everything. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, the girl took off running down the hall as fast her heels would allow her. He chased after her knowing she would be easily caught because of the shoes on her feet, the girl rode down the railing of the stairs and dashed through the crowd of people when she landed. The Shadow man leapt over railing landing on the ground in a crouched position, everyone that cast their gaze over in his direction spotted the gun in his hand and silence befell the room. He ignored them and went after the girl. The girl burst through the back door entrance and rushed down the alley way, the thought of being seen with her current uniform lost in the storm of panic that seized her mind. Rounding the corner she quickly pulled the heels off her feet, she picked up her speed heading for the bus just down the street.

Many people sent odd or intrigued glances in her direction but she ignored them, her current goal was to get to the bus before it took off without her. Right down the street the Shadow man came running out of the alley, his head snapped left to right. He spotted her scrawny figure just down the street. Coking his gun the man dashed down the sidewalk with the intention of killing her where she 'stood.' The girl grabbed a stop sign pole, propelling herself forward even more, the bus was now just a couple inches away from her and the last two people were boarding now. Against her better judgement she glanced behind her, he was gaining on her. She pushed her way onto the bus ignoring the cries of disgust and alarm from her attire. "Hey, wait you can't ---," Fangora silenced the bus driver with a simple flash of the money she remembered she was carrying. "I'll give you the money if you close those doors and don't open them when that man comes up," She huffed, pointing the approaching figure.

The bus driver was no one to shy away from a thick roll of money when it was presented to him, grabbing the handle he closed the bus doors. She stuffed the wade of money in the drivers hand and made her way down to the end of the bus where the second door was located. The bus drove off as the Shadow man came up onto it, he spewed an array of curses out at the young woman as she fell out of his reach. Fangora did not look in his direction, she pretended not to know him as the bus grew further and further away from him. Her shoulders slouched when she knew she safe from harm, tears threatened to overwhelm her strength as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Allison's head rose from her desk, she let out a cry of surprise unaware of her surroundings. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she climbed out of her office chair, her eyes shot around the small room. As Allison turned to stare out the window she let out gasp at the sight of a rotted woman sitting in front of the window next to Maggie Mui. Despite the nearly decomposed appearance of the woman, Allison knew it was Kira; the woman Fangora trusted to care for her in the absence of her parents. "Kira . . .," Allison whispered in shock. The woman's face was dripping with water, her eyes were sunk into her skull, and the structure of bones could be seen through her thin gray skin. Allison's fingers pressed against her lips, the smell of a rotting body hung heavy in the room.

In another moment Allison was she sure would toss her lunch, if it hadn't been for the interruption of one of the employees for the DA that is. "Mrs. Dubois, Det. Scanlon is here to see you," The woman said quickly. Allison tore her mind away from the pair of spirits to meet the woman hanging in the doorway. Blinking wearily Allison took a quick glance back to where the two dead women were standing/sitting, they were gone. Exhaling heavily Allison nodded her head and followed after the desk clerk, she lead the medium into the other meeting room not barred by _do not cross the line_ yellow tape. When she entered the room she found Scanlon looking a little less composed than he usually would during an investigation. Allison felt concern push her present matter aside as she reached her friend who was pacing with the cell phone to his ear. "Det. Scanlon, you wanted to see me?" She said quietly.

Scanlon closed his cell phone, placing it back into his jacket pocket. "Yeah. I just got a call from Devalos down at the morgue; He says that authorities found a body of a woman closely resembling that of Maggie Mui washed up on the bay. Its another Prostitute that worked for the same place Maggie did," Lee explained calmly. Allison's mind flashed back to the dead woman sitting in her office, her heart skipped a beat when the memory of a woman being dumped into the bay played backward. The water went from slightly still back to disturbed before the woman emerged from the water untouched, the bullet hole still in her head. She flipped sideways in a circular motion, landing back into the Shadow man's arms, her head hung over like a rag doll, her legs and arms mimicking the same behavior. The shadow man's suit was drenched in Kira's blood. "Allison, did you hear me?" Scanlon's voice broke through her vision. Allison glanced upward at the man with wide blue eyes. "W-what?" She mumbled bewildered.

Scanlon scratched the back of his head hesitantly, he really didn't want to repeat himself again. "I said, Fangora came to see me," He repeated. A mixture of relief and disbelief flashed across the woman's face. "Fangora? Is she all right?" Allison asked. Scanlon gave a half-nod to his friend, he rested his hands on his side. "She told me she went to see you, but the reception was less than great. She went to see her parents before that, they kicked her out of the house, disowned her. After some gentle prodding, I got her to tell me the suspected murderer's name. Michael Strife," He explained, flashing a file. Allison took the file from him and proceeded to read it. "Born 1976, Chicago, Illinois; He was arrested and sent to the juvenile detention for grant theft auto, and assaulting a school student at 17. He dropped off the radar before joining the police force a couple years later at 27, only to be transferred from Chicago to here. He was fired two years ago at age 31 when the Arizona police force learned that he was dealing out cocaine, murder weapons and running a strippers club on the side. Michael Strife was arrested a couple times later for driving while intoxicated." Allison glanced upward, Scanlon chuckled at the rap sheet. "Quite the guy, huh?" He said humorlessly.

Allison's mind processed this information, the name Michael Strife fixing itself upon the shadow man. A malevolent feeling came over Allison as she watched a gun raise from behind the familiar lanky body, her hair now long and flowing, the color violet. The Shadow man pulled the trigger on the girl and Allison was back to the present. "Where is she?" Allison asked as calmly as she could. Scanlon shrugged simply, the deadpan look on his face unable to carry itself to his eloquent brown eyes. "I have no idea. I received a call from the DA's office that Manuel wanted to speak to me, I come back and the girl is gone," Scanlon grumbled. Allison's brow wrinkled at the news, Fangora had confessed to Scanlon, actually given him the name. Then disappeared again. "Oh, yeah, the parents were arrested for battery charges," He added. Allison nodded her head before turning to leave, she had to met Devalos at the morgue. Scanlon shrugged his shoulders one more time, he followed after the short woman carrying the file.

* * *

"_Wee!_ Push me faster Ariel, faster!" Bridget cried gleefully as the office chair flew across the office floor. Several employees ducked out of the way as the two children zoomed down the created path, clearing another path for themselves every time they came close to hitting a worker. The principal had declared this day a day off for the children because the school had to be inspected for a cockroach infestation that had recently made home in the building. Bridget and Ariel hadn't been the school for original seven hours, the two had flown out of the building like a couple of excited ducklings. Ariel called their father who was quick to arrive at the nearly emptied building. Joe, in other words, was stuck with them for the entire day. In theory didn't sound like _too_ horrible a way to spend his day at work before they highjacked his chair and took it for a ride around the office.

It kept them out of his hair for a time, but it was beginning to become a bother to his co-workers. Especially the ones who detested children. Joe's ears perked up when he heard a horrified scream, two bouts of laughter following after it. He grinned slightly as he clamped the top for the marker in his mouth. Jessica flew down the hall with papers flying behind her, fluttering to the ground like confetti. Joe stepped out of his office just as Bridget and Ariel came to a stop in front of him. "Enjoying yourselves girls?" He said. Bridget nodded her head vigorously climbing off the chair. "Uh-huh, people were jumping out of the way like they did in the cartoons. One guy even jumped over those weird walls," Bridget giggled. Ariel rolled her eyes sitting in the chair. "He did not, he jumped over a lady's desk, not a cubical wall," Ariel corrected her sister. "Did so!" Bridget stuck her tongue out at her sister folding her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed by her sister's buzz-kill behavior. Joe grabbed his chair, he rolled it back into the room towards the desk then resumed his position at the board. Ariel sat at the desk and skimmed through the pile of papers lazily.

Bridget joined her father at the board grabbing a blue marker, uncapping it she proceeded to draw doodles over her father's equations. When she done, she tugged on her distracted father's pant leg. "Look daddy, look at the picture I made!" Bridget called. Joe shifted his gaze downward at his child for a brief second. His face dropped considerably at the sight of the board. He could barely make out his work that was smeared under the doodles of his daughter. Ariel let out a sigh of dismay, her eyes rolled as she walked over to the board to see her sister's work. "Sweetheart, you doodled all over daddy's work," Joe blurted. Bridget nodded her head with a big smile playing on her lips. "I know, they were boring," Bridget said. Joe stood with his mouth agape for the longest time, there was no point in trying to argue with Bridget, she would just come with an unlogical, but convincing argument to rebuke his. "Umm. . . okay. Just don't do again," Joe said as calmly as he could. Bridget drew one last smiley face on the board before she headed over to the desk, ready to sit down when she noticed a familiar face standing in the door way. Joe nor Ariel seemed to pay the woman no mind until "Peppy!" was heard from Bridget. Joe turned hastily in time to see Bridget hug her so-called friend around the waist, Fangora took the liberty to pat the child on the head. Joe's eyebrow twitched irritably, this girl was like a boomerang. Her gaze shifted upward with a less than domineering look. "Hi Joe," Her raspy voice sent a chill down Joe's spine.

* * *

(TBC). . . .


	7. 6: Time To Forget: Shadow Man

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child Marie**. **Det. Scanlon (whom I am well aware is no FBI agent, but a local cop) makes appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Our Truth"_ is property of Lacuna Coil.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - and Grammatical error wise. IMPORTANT: I do know any of the streets or names of Arizona, Phoenix, all names mentioned are purely fictional. . .**

* * *

_Clock is ticking while I'm killing time _

_Spinning all around nothing else they can do to turn it back _

_Breaking partnership in this crime _

_Ripping up the past, _

_condescending smile _

_Time to forget _

_The fall of my truth _

_Time to forget _

_Our ways of our truth _

_Come and tease me _

_Clock is ticking while I'm still in time _

_Can't you turn it back? _

_Stop the cycle set me free, run away _

_Silence sneaking around my path _

_Wrap the rope off me, _

_feeling like we'll fly _

_Feeling like we'll fly _

_Time to forget _

_The fall of my truth _

_Time to forget _

_Our ways of our truth _

_Time to forget _

_The fall of my truth _

_Time to forget _

_Our ways of our truth_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Time To Forget**

* * *

If words could not describe the overall shock and mixed sentiments she was reading from Joe, Fangora would've invented one. Patting Bridget on the head one last time she shooed the girl back to her father. Ariel eyed her cautiously, she swallowed roughly, her eyes shifting to her father. _Little brat,_ Fangora thought resting herself in the office chair. "Daddy, does she have to be here?" Ariel whined. Joe looked down at his daughter clearly sympathizing with her, exhaling heavily Joe left Ariel and Bridget's side. Fangora glanced upward at him through her violet sunglasses in question. Scratching the back of his head, Joe slowly began to formulate a plan of action. This girl had to be dealt with, Allison wasn't here and certainly wasn't doing anything with Fangora aside from having the occasional nightmares that gradually begin to detract from his already sleepless nights. "Uh, girls, could you wait outside? Just for a minute, I promise," Joe added quickly. 

The two girls shared a look, their eyes looked toward their father wearily. Before Joe could give the duo the 'parental glare,' the two rushed out of the room. Joe closed the door slightly then turned to the teenager, Fangora's eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?" She mouthed. Joe's brown eyes narrowed. "Why do you keep coming to us? Well, to Allison anyway," Joe corrected himself. Fangora's radiant violet hair fell in her face, her lips parted to say something. "Can I tell you secret?" Fangora asked quietly. At this point Joe was willing to listen to anything to put a _logical_ reason to her stalker-like behavior, his eyes averted to Fangora who was still looking at him in expectance.

"It depends on the secret." Fangora glared at him, it only took a minute for him to say, "Yes you can," Fangora nodded her head thankfully exhaling heavily. Her blue eyes wandered the room for a minute before she spoke. "When I left the asylum I started to have bad dreams. And when I say bad dreams I mean, I saw images of _dead_ people. Every time I was around someone I knew, there was one of their dead relatives beside them or some moment of their lives would play in my head and would bother me all week. I got stone drunk on my parents stash of Vodka, completely finished it off. I woke up with headaches so bad that I heard things worse than I saw them. A while ago, I started dreaming about a missing girl; She was always dead when I saw her, she never smiled. She was always still, very still," Fangora swallowed. Joe's brow creased in growing concern it had been for the last two minutes and if it were possible, Joe swore his eyebrows could touch the other. Silence lingered on between them, Fangora reached up to touch her mouth, with experienced ease her finger nails pulled away flaking skin off her chapped lips. Joe narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he watched her intently continue to pull the peeling skin from her lip, he reached out grabbing her arm in mid-rise. Fangora shot him a look he was completely unfazed by. "Don't do that. It's a nasty habit, its disturbing," Joe finished lamely. Fangora's fingers wiggled but slowly she lowered her hand, she wouldn't be picking on her lip if wasn't for how frazzled she felt on the inside. Joe fell back into his spot, in the corner of his eye he caught Bridget and Ariel peeking over the corner of the door they opened. Their blue eyes sparkled with interest.

Fangora seemed oblivious to their presence as she awkwardly pulled at the ends of her nylon hair, her fingers itching to pull at her lip again. Joe exhaled slowly wishing more than anything that Allison was here right now. "As I was saying, it didn't take me long to connect the dots. I went over to the park and I found her lying in pile of misplaced garbage in one of this abandoned cabins where the bees make their hives," Fangora stammered nervously. "She was a lot deader than she was in my dream. I don't wanna go into details." A pause. "I headed to the closest pay phone I could find, I called the police. They took their time getting to the park, the pigs. When I showed them where the body was, it had been moved." Fangora pressed her fingers to her forehead, the throbbing vein under her skin pulsated against her finger tips. "They thought I was crazy, and told me they were gonna call my parents. I knew I couldn't trust them to tell the truth. I ran _home_, ironically. I was just several feet away from it when I got grabbed by him." Joe blinked bewilderedly at her words, clearly puzzled by her tale still. What was she trying to say? Fangora rubbed her face for a second before rising from her chair. Her hands checked to make sure her violet wig was still on correctly out of habit, Joe watched her weary eyes. "I gotta go," Fangora sighed. Bridget came running into the room immediately effectively dodging her sister's hand as it came out to grab her. Fangora placed a hand on the girl's messy mop of blonde hair, a faint smile on her lips. "You can't go, you just got here. Daddy tell her she can't go," Bridget pleaded, turning her attention on her flabbergasted father. Joe felt like he had been jammed between a wedge. His good sense was telling him to get rid of her before caused anymore trouble for his family, while his parental instinct told him to just invite her in. "Bridge, I can't tell her to do anything. She's old enough to make her own decisions," Joe said. Bridget's brow furrowed in frustration, why wasn't anyone helping Peppy out when she obviously came to them for some!

Ariel leaned up against the wall in the hall watching the people go by unhindered by the goings on inside Joe's office. Fangora sidestepped toward the doorway, Bridget was sure keep her grip around the tall teen's waist, her legs dangled between Fangora's like a doll. Fangora pried the girl from off her waist gently, kneeling down to her level. Bridget was near tears this time, her lip quivering. Fangora looked up at Joe with a pleading look, Joe finally moved from his place moving over to Bridget's side. "Bridget, Fangora's gotta go, but she'll come see you soon," Joe said. Fangora shot him a glare under the long bangs of her violet wig, her gaze shifted back to Bridget whose shoulders were shaking. "No, she won't, Peppy won't----," Bridget stopped in mid-sentence at the entrance of a man. Joe stood up suddenly, taken by surprise by Michael's presence. "Hey, Joe, kids's aren't causing too much trouble are they?" Michael asked. Joe shook his head casually shoving his hand into his pocket, he looked to Fangora who's strong husky-blue eyes had fallen to the ground to examine her feet. Ariel stepped inside the room toward her sister, Bridget did not resist her sister's hands upon her shoulders. "No, Jessica just got a bit spooked is all," Joe said, his voice a lot more cheerier than it had been previously.

Michael nodded his head understandingly, he had three kids himself, all them worse than Bridget and Ariel put together twice. His gaze turned to Fangora, his brown creased in slight awe. "She one of yours?" Michael asked. Joe's face paled at the thought then quicky regained its color when Michael turned back to him. "Umm, no. She's a friend of Bridget's," Joe replied honestly. Michael's jaw shifted at this, Bridget put on a smile for the man and nodded her head quickly. "Her name's Peppy but Daddy calls her 'Fangora'," Bridget chirped. Michael showed no recognition of the name, he looked to Fangora who had stumbled to her feet. She did not meet his gaze instead she looked to Joe. "I've gotta go, it was nice seeing you again Mr. Dubois, Ariel. Bridget, I'll see you tonight okay?" Fangora's voice was sincere. Bridget nodded her head, strands of her blonde hair stuck on her damp face. Fangora turned abruptly and ran down the hall, her mushroom shaped backpack bouncing hard off her back. Joe's brow furrowed, he looked to Michael who was equally confused. "Peppy doesn't like Michael," Bridget said to Joe. Michael arched his eyebrows at the girl, Joe's brown eyes wandered to the other side of the room. Michael leaned over placing his hands on his legs, he put on his best friendly face. "Why is that sweetheart?" Michael asked innocently. "Because, you remind her of a mean man she knows," Bridget replied bluntly. Joe sighed, his head falling forward and his hair becoming untidy. Michael managed a offended smile, Bridget was oblivious to such an expression or she didn't care. "I'll . . . talk to you later Joe," Michael uttered quickly. Joe waved weakly to the man's retreating back. When he was gone he turned to frown at his daughter. Bridget shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What'd I do?" She said artlessly.

* * *

Allison followed Scanlon through the crowded lobby her bag bounced against her hip every time someone bumped against her. Devalos hadn't told them much on the way down the department, only that they had to get to the morgue and fast. While panic raced through her veins there was sort of odd placidity inside her mind as she followed Lee into the elevator. She rested her back against the railing behind her. The elevator doors closed behind them without hindrance. Allison sighed her brow furrowed with concern. "Last time I checked, I was off this investigation right?" Allison said, out of the blue. Scanlon nodded his head indifferently unconcerned about her status on the Mui case. Devalos had gotten special permission from one of his friends that worked in the system to allow Allison back on the case. There were probably other reasons as well, but Scanlon thought it best not to pry unless called for. "Yeah, you were. Devalos pulled a few _more_ strings for you. This time try not get yourself booted off the case, eh?" Scanlon's voice was taught and clearly annoyed. Allison kept a straight face nonetheless, nodded with every word that came out of Lee's mouth. He was clearly upset by her stunt the other day, but in some twisted turn of events it got Fangora to open up about something vital to the case. 

Clutching the handle of her bag she turned to Scanlon with a curious expression, Scanlon in turn responded by shifting his gaze to her. "Your sure the information she gave you was valid?" Allison asked, biting her tongue briefly at how harsh she sounded. Lee let out a dry chuckle as the elevator came to a complete stop. "I didn't expect that coming from you, of all people," Scanlon said. Allison followed quickly after the man finding it hard to keep up with his long strides across the virtually empty hall, lacking ample lighting and heat. "I know, but I just get this feeling that's she prone to lying about _some_ things. Its just a feeling though," Allison finished quickly. Scanlon continued to regard her in weary manner, the things that would come out of her mouth sometimes. "Don't worry about. There were only three Michael Strife's that showed up in the system. Two of them didn't have a rap shirt longer than my hair cut. The third is what you have in your hand right now," Lee grumbled. "I'm pretty sure that's our guy." Allison opened her mouth and shut it again, having no proper defense to back whatever that was going to come out of her mouth.

The two entered the dissection room where they found Devalos standing next to a surgical table with the local morgue employee. "Its about time you two got here. I was afraid Scanlon didn't get a hold of you," Manuel muttered dryly. Allison raised her arms in a 'what can you do' manner, a genuine smile plastered on her face. Scanlon joined his friend's side while Allison stood in the center of the floor in front of the half-covered body of Kira. Allison drew back from the smell that assaulted her nostrils with such strength, Allison stumbled. "How long has she been dead?" Allison asked, blinking back tears. The morgue employee stepped forward with a small cough, apparently even he wasn't used to smelling such a rancid corpse. _Must be new here_, Allison thought. "J-Judging by far along the decay is in the body: Half a year or more," The young man stammered. Allison nodded glancing briefly at the sunken face and bald head of Kira, her jaw hung open like she were screaming. But her vision clearly depicted Kira being as still as the water that she was dumped into. Allison glanced up at Devalos who wore a perplexed look about him. "So why I am down here?" Allison asked dumbly.

Manuel Devalos raised an eyebrow at his loyal friend and employee. Remaining calm he said, "I was hoping you could tell me, Allison." The medium looked slightly baffled at his words, then was quick to remind herself of the dream she had. Devalos knew she look she was giving him and promptly asked the morgue employee to leave them for a few moments. The man seemed hesitant at first, there was no telling what a person could do to a body without an attending, but their intent did not seem ill-mannered so there was reason for him to worry. With a swift nod of his head the morgue employee hurried out of the room, Allison turned her attention back to Devalos. "Sir, what did you mean you were hoping I could tell who this was?" Allison began slowly.

Devalos gave her a strange look, like she had grown two heads. Allison was accustomed to these sort of expressions thrown in her direction, they had been sent her way ever since she was in grade school. "Well, surely you've dreamt of something that could give a leg up on the investigation?" He said quickly, his arm sweeping over Kira's body. Allison nodded again. She had been dreaming plenty of things that would help them, but wouldn't hold up so well in court without the cooperation of Fangora and some **solid** evidence to boot. Shoving aside her reluctance she explained to Devalos her dream in every detail she possibly could. The district attorney was not shocked to say the least by the description of her dream. "I think you should also know, Det. Scanlon had a talk with our suspect. Fangora," Allison said. Devalos' eyes widened in surprise, he looked to Scanlon who nodded his head nodded his head in affirmative. "Is she still at the station?" Manuel asked.

Lee shook his head quickly. "She left before I had a chance to detain her," Lee answered sheepishly. Devalos pressed his fingers against his forehead in dismay, he could feel the vein beneath his skin pulsing hard. Allison stepped around the slab toward her boss. "From what Scanlon told me on the way here, she give us the _'leg up'_, on the investigation," Allison said. She handed Manuel the thick folder Lee had given her earlier. Manuel removed the folder from her grasp. Allison watched as he skimmed through the pages for vital information, his brow creased with every page he turned. He looked up from the open folder at his two companions who wore two slightly pleased looks on their faces. They stood before him like a couple children proud of their finger-paint. Devalos raised the folder showing Scanlon the page that held two mug shots of Fangora's parents. "These are the girl's parents?" He asked. Scanlon nodded his head, his eyes shifting over to Allison. "Yes, I had them arrested for battery," He sniffed. "Fangora tells me she went over to their house and was attacked when she entered. She also tells me her parents disowned her." Allison watched Devalos' passive face show a ghost of satisfaction before handing the folder back to her. "Good work. Scanlon get a APB on Michael Strife, see if you can't flush him out. Allison, see if you can't get a hold on Fangora," Devalos said. "And have a talk with her parents. See if you can't get anything out of them about her." Allison nodded her head, Scanlon and Devalos left the room ahead of her. Allison stared down at the dead woman's body. She ignored the Kira and Maggie in the shadows of the corner. With one last glance Allison made her way out of the room after Devalos and Scanlon.

* * *

As she strode through narrow hall way she thought about what Lee had said to her. It was odd of her to have doubts about Fangora's validity now. Even more so late in the investigation. Allison rubbed her temples. When she left the narrow hall way she felt her stomach twist in knots, she now stood in a hall way with four directions. Allison looked down every corridor without moving, the lights flickered rapidly like something out of a horror movie; water dripped onto the light bulbs from the ceiling. Allison walked into the middle of the floor, she turned around in a slow circle. She stopped she found herself facing the right corridor. At the end of the corridor stood the large White wolf she had seen before. "You again," She said. The white wolf bowed its head to her as it stood from his sitting position, he shook his thick fur coat of the water that took residence upon it. This time when the Wolf took off down the hall Allison was quick to follow, her heels _click-clacked_ loudly against the bare concrete, she rounded the corner and pushed on. The wolf was ahead of her with every step, Allison was never quite sure how she kept with up the creature at all. Allison brought herself to a halt having caught up with the wolf, the four-legged animal stood on his hind legs and scratched at the rusted door. He howled loudly, it echoed throughout the halls like alarm. Allison walked over to the creature with hesitation. 

He continued to howl his head turning to her every time, beyond the scratching of his nails against the rusted door Allison could hear someone pounding against the door on the _inside_. "Mommy. . . .!" Muffled sobs and cries were becoming louder, Allison recognized the voice as one of her daughters. Be it Ariel or Bridget Allison did not know, she had already grabbed the door knob and made her way inside. "Mommy's coming!" Allison cried hoarsely. The medium brought herself to a halt in an instant, she stood in a pool of blood. Below her once again was Fangora face down on the pavement, this time with a bullet wound to her lower back and neck. She had not fallen from the building but was shot down by the Shadow Man who resided across from her staring blankly ahead. Bridget sat next to Fangora, weeping for her mother. Her small hand clutched in a vice grip of the teenager's convulsing hand.

Allison watched Joe run up to their daughter and grab her up from the ground, Bridget willing let go of the girl's hand wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and continued to sob. Allison watched the scene for another minute before the wolf reappeared before, his yellow eyes boring into hers. "Excuse me, miss? Miss?" A voice called hesitantly. Allison blinked and she was back in the lobby of the morgue, she glanced to the janitor staring at her oddly. He was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties looking like a character straight from a amateurish high school musical. "Are you all right? You were just standing there. You looked kinda zonked out of it," He said. Allison recovered herself quickly plastering a smile on her face. Tucking a part of her hair behind her ear she straightened her suit. "Ah yeah, I was just thinking about . . . . something. Thanks," Allison walked off quickly leaving the janitor confused.

* * *

Allison pressed her hand against her chest for a time, her heart raced inside like she had run a marathon for the summer Olympics. She stepped into the elevator, she pressed her head against the cool surface of the wall. She gazed thoughtfully into the dull track light above. Allison looked down when she felt a nudge against her knee. The wolf sat next to her his muzzle dripping with blood that fell onto her clogs. Allison remained still watching the wolf bear his fangs with pride, he nudged her again which caused her hand to drain her purse. As if on cue her cell phone started to play the familiar ring-tone jingle. 

The elevator doors slid open and the four-legged creature trotted out, Allison followed suit but when she left the elevator there was no sign of the white wolf anywhere. She headed for the door. Pushing against the glass door Allison made her way into the busy hall which lead directly to the lobby, she nodded her head to a familiar face sitting at the clerk's desk. The woman nodded back before her eyes fell back on the task before her. She reached into her purse and she pulled her cell phone out. With a press of flick of her wrist the flip-phone opened. "Hello?" Allison breathed. "_Hey, you won't believe who came to see me,"_ Joe's lazy voice said. Allison smiled happily at the sound of her husband. "Hey, Joe. How are the kids?" She asked. "_Just fine, behaving well I might add,"_ Joe chuckled. "_With the exception that they raced all around the office, scaring half of the employees in their path."_ Allison's smile grew wider picturing her daughters racing around on a office chair scaring half a dozen workers.

Devalos and Scanlon nodded in her direction when she came into sight, Allison waved to them then pointed to the cell phone. Scanlon glanced in the opposite direction while Manuel nodded his head falling back into his passive stature. Allison went to a more quiet area in the lobby. "_Anyway, guess who came to see me,"_ Joe repeated, eagerly Allison noted. "Who?" Allison asked. "_Bridget's best friend ---- Peppy, otherwise known as Fangora,"_ Joe mused, his voice fell . Allison's good mood dampened at the mention of 'Bridget's friend', a dead Fangora flashed before her eyes causing her cell phone to slip slightly in her grasp. "_Al?_" Joe sounded worried. "I'm here," Said the blonde staring out the window illuminated by the afternoon sunlight. "Fangora was there, at your job? Why?" She asked. There was a hum from Joe followed by a squeal of laughter and a cry of objection. Ariel and Bridget were behaving like they did at home, hopefully with a little more restraint though. "_If I knew the answer to that question, I'd be a very happy man right now. I gather she wanted me to tell you something,"_ Joe grumbled.

Allison's eyes wandered over to her boss, Devalos looked as though he was pressed for time, Lee remained calm. "Well, can it wait? Devalos is getting Ancy," Allison said. There was a disappointed groan from Joe, they said their good-byes and hung up. Allison put her cell phone back into her bag, she proceeded over to the two men who waited for her. Manuel turned to Allison his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Is there something the matter?" Devalos said quickly. Allison shook her head explaining it was her husband who had called her. "Well then if there's no problem, I suggest you follow Scanlon back to the department. I'll see you later," Manuel said in usual curt voice. Allison nodded her head, Devalos headed down the hall toward the exit. Scanlon shifted his gaze to Allison briefly then headed for the elevator which would take them to the upper level of the building, where the police department resided. Their trip up was silent. Allison could sense there was something bothering Scanlon ever since they left morgue, she couldn't put her finger on it, she got nothing more than stress from the man.

Lee and Allison stepped aside allowing several policemen on the elevator, they squeezed past the crowd of bodies into the stuffy office. Allison watched as all eyes locked onto her. Most of gazes were friendly others were unfamiliar or unfriendly altogether, Allison smiled briefly walking past them. Scanlon lead her into a narrow hall, Allison followed him down the hall. They stopped at the two-way window peering on the parents that were once Fangora's. The McAllen's did not seem the least bit concerned in spite of their situation, Allison stared into the eyes of the mother. A memory of Persephone sitting in a chair (dressed in white hospital attire) across from the doctor between her parents who soaked in everything the doctor was telling them. Persephone looked ready to cry as she scratched at the raw bleeding skin beneath her tightly wound bandages. "So, should I go in first or should I?" Lee Scanlon's voice brought Allison back to reality. She looked up at the man who sent a look of concern in her direction. Allison took one last glance at the two adults inside the room, she shook her head. "I think I can handle them," Allison answered. Det. Scanlon nodded in agreement, Allison stepped inside the room, Demeter gazed in her direction and let out an exasperated sigh.

Allison pushed aside the animosity welling up inside her chest continuing toward the vacant chair against the wall. She made herself comfortable in the chair once it was pushed up to the table. Laying the folder next to her on the table she placed her hands on the table. "Hello, I'm Allison Dubois with the district attorney," Allison introduced herself. George was courteous enough to reach over to shake her hand, Allison noted his grip was firm. "Hi, can you tell us why we've been detained to this room? What have we done?" George asked. Allison flipped through the file before her a few more times before answering his question, she glanced at Demeter who looked as if she were sending her a silent warning. "I understand you've been arrested for assault charges?" Allison inquired. They both nodded in unison, Allison's lip straightened. "We told them that our house was broken into and we attacked the thief," Demeter explained.

_Thief, yeah right,_ Allison was tempted to speak her thoughts aloud to the woman but shied away from unneeded confrontation. "Det. Scanlon tells me that it was not a thief that entered your house but your _daughter_, Persephone McAllen," Allison interjected. On the outside of the room Scanlon felt his hand press against his eyes in dismay, this wasn't going to end well. Allison continued. "And that you knew it was your daughter and yet you continued to attack her until she was forced out of the house." George's face went white as a sheet, Demeter's was impassive but didn't hide the shock that reflected strong her eyes. "I don't know where _Det. Scanlon_ gets his information, but we don't have daughter named Persephone! We have two little girls that is all," Demeter said snidely. Allison was fighting to keep her temper in check, Demeter was really pushing the wrong buttons at the wrong time. Going into her bag she pulled out a crumpled copy of Fangora's picture and slammed it on the table. George licked his dry lips as he stared at the picture of a girl singing in front of a microphone. Demeter simply refused to stare at the picture. "You don't know this girl? This girl you sentenced to a asylum because she said she _saw_ things invisible to your eyes, this girl who was kidnaped and forced into a life of prostitution and smut. Your telling me you don't know _Fangora_ McAllen --- your daughter, your _first_ _daughter_?" Allison's voice was strained, angry and hurt. "Do you have children Mrs. Dubois?" George McAllen asked.

"Yes, _I_ have _two girls._ Ariel and Bridget Dubois," Allison answered sharply.

"And you would do anything to protect them?" He asked.

Allison responded this time with a nod.

"Then you have to understand where we've coming from. Fangora---- I mean, Persephone, was an unstable child. She wouldn't communicate with us. She kept saying she was talking to her grandparents, to murders, rapists. At 10 years old! The older she got the more bizarre the stories became. We were considering to adopt more kids --- maybe we thought, it would help her--- but she got the point where she said she was dreaming about horrible things and it became too much to try and handle on our own." George paused. Allison's finger nail tapped against the table impatiently. ". . . We tried every kind of therapy to try and fix this obsession with death and attention getting, but nothing worked. If anything Fango --- Persephone began to do it on purpose just to annoy us until we couldn't take it anymore. We sent her to an correction facility -- an asylum. They didn't get anywhere with her either, I wasn't so keen on keeping her there for as long as we did. So I finally had her pulled out upon finding out she was hurting herself and dosing herself with drugs in several attempts to take her own life. I thought if she was back home then all of this would stop finally."

Demeter was practically glaring daggers at her husband the entire time he was speaking, Allison though it served her right. "She was with us for a while but didn't speak to us at all. She was as you say, kidnaped and we didn't bother to look for her ourselves after the search was called off. Demeter convinced me it was for the best and we should go on about our lives like nothing happened, like she never existed to begin with. We adopted two months later." Another pause. ". . . So when Fango–- _damn_—- Persephone came back home, I just, I dunno, we reacted badly. I didn't want to go through all that pain and nor did my wife, so we kicked her out of the house and disowned her. And that's all there is to it." George decided that was all that needed to be said and lapsed back into silence. Demeter met the eyes of the angry medium with no remorse for what she had done, Allison continued to frown as she grabbed the folder off the table and rose from the chair. Before she left Allison turned back to meet their gazes. "I think, what you could've done was listen to her. I mean really listen to her. She or you wouldn't be in this bind if you had," Allison resumed walking. The couple watched her leave the room, slamming the door behind her. Scanlon took his eyes off the two people residing inside the room, he looked to Allison who had her face buried in her hands. "You okay?" He asked. Allison took her time answering him, she felt her heart twist itself in knots. She had never felt so angry in her life. "I'm all right," Allison answered finally. "I think, I'm gonna go home right now. Tell Devalos to call me if anything happens." Set. Scanlon nodded understandingly. Allison did not waste another minute standing against the door. She hurried down the hall all too eager to escape this seemingly confining area.

* * *

The trip home was even worse than her _conversation_ with the McAllen's, she left around lunch time. Apparently everyone seemed to have the exact same idea as she and decided to leave around the same time as herself. To make a long story short, Allison was stuck in traffic longer than she would've liked. The heat radiating off the cars gave her a worse headache than her occasional nightmare did, the gasoline smell didn't help much either. When she finally was able to get out of traffic she headed to the nearest Rite Aid and purchased strong Aspirin tablets for the very long nap she would taking once she got home. Back on the road she was stopped about three times for going over the speed limit in a school zone, her mind momentarily drifted to her daughters, which made her think about the McAllen's again. Allison was tempted to bash her head against the steering wheel for being stopped a fourth time. 

All she wanted to do was go home and sleep off this frustration bubbling up inside her. "Ma'am do you know how fast you were going?" The officer's words were muddled by a thick southern accent. Allison stared at the arrow behind the glass of the speed gage, it was currently at zero so it wouldn't help her determine how fast she _was_ going before she was stopped by the boy in blue. Bitting the inside of her lip Allison made a guestimate. "Uh, over the speed limit?" She answered unable to hide smile. The police officer made no sign that he was at all amused by her response, immediately he pulled his pen and note pad. Allison gritted her teeth underneath her closed lips. No more than half-a-minute passed when the police officer handed Allison her fourth consecutive ticket for speeding. "Try to stay under the speed limit this time, Mrs. . . . ." He looked at her ID-tag. "_Dubois_."

Allison nodded her head at the policemen's retreating back and pressed no sooner than the light had turned green. Her car zoomed down the street at the required speed, her face brightened at the sight of the street that would lead down to her house. At first, Allison did not notice anything out of the ordinary (not even the fallen windmill on the lawn), climbing out of the car she made sure she had everything in her bag. Allison paused in mid-step at the feel of air blowing harshly around her, her brow furrowed, distress was mucking up the air she breathed. A low moan from the door caught her attention, Allison watched in disbelief as the door opened at the command of the wind that blew against it. _Forced entry_. Allison hurried up the path toward door, her feet threatened to fall out her shoes the faster she went. A million thoughts ran through her mind, Bridget would be simply heartbroken if any of the kittens (or the mother) had left the house. Halting abruptly she checked the lock on the door, there were no signs of forced entry, maybe Joe just forgot to lock it all the way. Allison disregarded the thought immediately and stepped inside with caution. The hall was undisturbed, she ventured further into the house until she reached the living room. To her surprise every single kitten was lying on the couch surrounding their slumbering mother. Meeko looked up in her general direction gracious enough to acknowledge her presence, Allison waved to the mother-cat before returning to the hall way to the lock the door. When that task was done, she proceeded to check every inch the house. Nothing seemed disturbed in the least, at least externally, Allison had not the will power to overturn everything to see if something was stolen. Allison shuffled into the kitchen where she found one more kitten sitting on the table, chewing happily on a napkin. "Hey, you know better than that," She said.

The kitten glanced up from its meal to regard the presence in the kitchen, it meowed as if he were objecting. Allison took the napkin from the kitten who hooked its claws into her sleeve, Allison picked the kitten up off the table and placed against her chest. The Kitten meowed resting its chin on her shoulder, Allison made her way out of the kitchen after getting a cold beer from the fridge. The kitten's small tail wagged against the medium's exposed skin, she was rather comfortable where she was in spite of the disappointment of not being able to finish her meal. Through her large golden eyes she watched the kitchen vanish from view, Allison's voice tickled her senses. "Here you go, go with your family," Allison put the kitten down on couch next to her siblings. Those who ever were not sleep greeted the kitten with excited mews, Allison grinned tiredly heading to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, now that everything was still Allison found her mind lapsing back into its calm state, she laid back on the bed with exhaling. The bottle of beer was still clutched in her grasp, perspiration rolling down its body. Allison closed her eyes for a while, listening to the birds chirping outside the window, hopping along the grass. Pretty soon the medium lapsed into slumber, surprisingly had a dreamless sleep. When she awakened she found the sun completely gone from the sky, and the beer in her hand missing. Outside the bedroom the hall light shined dimly through the crack of the open door, sliding out of the bed Allison headed out of the room. Her socked feet padded down the hall in their usual manner, the televison broadcasted the news on a low volume, she faintly heard the sounds of kittens meowing. She entered the living room with a yawn, Bridget and Ariel sat on the floor scooping ice-cream into their mouths, Joe laid sprawled across the couch with the remote clutched in his hand. Ariel glanced up at their mother with genuine smiles, her upper lip was covered in a ice-cream mustache. "Hi girls," She said. "Did you eat?" Both little girls nodded, they had spaghetti and meatballs with orange soda. It was best Joe could manage without burning the pots or waking Allison.

The kittens paraded across the top of the couch happily, one of them ---Allison recognized the kitten as the one eating tissue earlier--- was attempting to pull a strand of Joe's hair along with it to the top of the couch. The only white tabby among them awaited the troublesome kitten anxiously, mewing every so often. Joe buried his face deeper into the pillow, the kitten fell atop of his shoulder. Joe barely sat upright when the kitten meowed in his ear, he seemed unaware of his surroundings at the moment too. Allison waltzed over to the couch and sat on the edge of the couch (the only available space), the kittens greeted her excitedly and immediately started to play with her hair. "Hey, none of that," She warned taking the kitten off the top of the couch. The small creature meowed louder as she was held in the woman's arms. "My God, where did all these . . . _cats_ come from?" Joe said in a most bewildered voice. Allison regarded her husband carefully as he gently pushed the kitten off of his leg. "Oh wait . . . never mind. Our daughter has adopted kittens from our dear _Peppy,_ 'cuse me," Joe yawned. Upon hearing her friend's name Bridget leaned backward and stared up at her parents. "Peppy said she'd be coming over tonight. How come she isn't here yet?" Bridget asked. "Maybe she got hit by a car," Ariel said in teasing tone. "Did not. Peppy doesn't get hit by cars!" Bridget objected. Ariel stuck her tongue out at her little sister then resumed eating her ice-cream, Bridget frowned deeply and turned back to her parents.

Joe was a sure loss of words. "Well, maybe she forgot sweetheart," Allison said in a sweet tone. "A million things could've happened from then to now." Bridget's brow creased with confusion, what was that supposed to mean? Joe sat upright finally, the kitten that had played with his hair made himself comfortable on his lap, Joe sighed. The kitten sat with its tail curled around his feet indicating he had no plans moving from his spot anytime soon. "Anyway, don't worry about it, if she does come around then she does. If she doesn't . . . .," Joe threw his hands up in the air to embellish the point he was trying to make. Allison nodded in practical agreement. In spite of all they said to her Bridget felt no more reassured then when she first popped her question, she turned back to the television screen. Allison sighed, she turned to Joe who was now patting the kitten on the head. "Joe, what did Fangora come to you for?" Allison asked. Joe paused in mid-stroke, the kitten purred loudly. "She, uh," Joe nodded his head to the hall. Allison nodded and the two of them left their children in the living room, they snuck into their bedroom like two teenagers would if they were conducting in a illegal act.

Allison made herself comfortable on the bed while Joe proceeded lean up against the door. "So?" Allison insisted. Joe was a bit hesitant to speak at first, his mind was still a bit fuzzy from his nap. He recalled events of earlier and opened his mouth. "Fangora says she can see things. She_ sees things_ like you do, dreams of seeing dead people," Joe said hesitantly. Allison remained silent her thoughts drifting back to earlier events. Looking up she found Joe staring expectancy at her, a bit bemused himself. "Well I gathered that much . . . they did sent her to a crazy house," She paused for a moment. "Why did she tell this?" Joe's eyes wandered the bedroom like he was searching for an answer. "I dunno, maybe she figured you didn't know or something," He grumbled. Allison nodded in agreement, Fangora didn't exactly say to her that she could see the dead only that she was sent to an asylum for declaring this to her parents, it didn't have to be true. "Did she tell you what she saw?" Allison insisted. Joe shrugged again then explained in the best way he could what Fangora had told him, Allison's eyebrows raised considerably. This surely added more pieces to the puzzle, a puzzle she was beginning to put together in the correct order. "Did she tell you anything else?" Joe shook his head. "She got a bit edgy when Michael came into the office," Joe answered. He forgot to mention what Bridget had said to Michael, he figured it didn't have anything to do with what Allison was mixed up in. Allison rose from the bed with a sigh, her brain felt like it was twisted in knots. She shuffled over to Joe and embraced him. They stayed like that for the longest time until there was a small knock on the door. Reluctantly Allison let her husband go and they stepped away from the door. Allison opened the door allowing Bridget's head to poke into the room, as usual her brow was creased in a scrutinizing manner. "Bridget, baby, what is it?" Allison asked. "I can't tell you with daddy around, it's a secret!" Bridget said immediately.

"Oh a secret! I love secrets!" Allison exclaimed happily turning to her husband. Joe's shoulders hunched slightly but didn't feel too bad for being singled out of a secret tell-all session. He had his share of them today already. "All right Bridget, I'm leavin'," He said in mock-grouchiness. Bridget slipped her way past Daddy making her way toward the bed, Joe headed down the hall stretching his arms over his head. Once Joe was out of the hall and into the living room (hopefully) Allison closed the door and rushed over to the bed and leapt onto the mattress. Bridget giggled gleefully at the brief up and down motion the bed made from her mother's landing. Allison laid on her side she propped her head against the palm of her hand and awaited patiently what Bridget had to tell her. Well, not so much patient, but playfully impatient anyway. She tickled Bridget's tummy and chewed on her ear while making monster sounds. Bridget laughed trying to keep herself from toppling over. "C'mon, tell me your secrets, tell me all your secrets!" Allison said in her 'wicked witch' voice. Bridget's little face was red from her laughter, once Allison was done tickling her Bridget was allowed to catch her breath. Now she had to use the bathroom. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Allison asked.

Bridget played with the ends of her mother's hair. "Well, I wanna know why everyone's so mean to Peppy?" Bridget asked. Allison smiled almost in an apologetic way to her daughter. "No one's being mean to Peppy, Bridget. She's giving us older people a hard way to go," Allison answered. "You mean like Ariel when she's angry?" Bridget inquired. Allison nodded her head quickly. "Yes, exactly," Allison said. "That was the secret you wanted to tell me?" Bridget shook her head just as quickly as her mother did. "Uh-uh, I wanted to tell you that I think Daddy's worried about Peppy, but he won't say nothing 'cause he said all those mean things," Bridget said in a low voice. Allison was relatively silent after that relavation, she felt her jaw shift unconsciously. Her mind shifted back to the nightmare-ish vision of a dead Fangora lying on the pavement; Joe's lingering and sorrow-filled expression on his face when he looked down one last time at the teenager before he was ushered back to the sidewalk, Bridget in tow, made Allison wonder. "Mommy are you mad?" Bridget's voice brought the woman out of her trance. Allison nodded her head, her lips pressed hard against each other as she hand her fingers through Bridget's messy hair. "No sweetie, I'm just thinking. Go and watch some more TV, call daddy back in here please? I wanna talk to him," Allison shooed her daughter off the bed. Bridget hurried across the bedroom floor and out the door in a flash. Allison's eyebrow twitched mildly. _That Joe._

* * *

Scanlon wiped his brow wearily with one hand. Responses for the whereabouts of Michael Strife had been quick, usually coming from either dealers or hookers. Most of the information, naturally, had been complete lies and simple motives to gain some kind of reward money. Scanlon simply told them leave their addresses, what they had heard or seen about the perp and he would get back to them. Some he did call. When he did they were bogus numbers or disconnected numbers. The others he didn't bother with calling, he simply narrowed down the list of _snitches_ down to a few people whom he discovered had ties to the perp (somehow or another). The most helpful out the seven out of forty people that came to him had to be Jem Holdervan; A retired hooker who knew the underworld of Arizona like the back of her hand. "Best place you'd be able to find Strife would be at the _Diamond Bouquet,_ it's a new place he's recently invested in. He'll be there today," Is what she told him. Scanlon wasn't one to complain, it was better than nothing and he was getting tired of shuffling through papers for leads. 

Now he sat at the counter of what had to the foggiest bar he had ever stepped into. Strife was just mere inches away from him, separated by three men that sat between them. Michael sipped lazily on his tequila staring at the reflection of a woman singing in a low tone of voice on stage. Dressed in a satin silk dress, her head wrapped in a sparkling head wrap. Lee chewed absentmindedly on a lemon, he glanced slowly to the man who was paying not attention to him but to the woman who stared back at him through the mirror. Now was his only chance to catch him off guard, Scanlon swallowed the rest of his drink before pushing away from the bar. He kept his glasses on the edge of his nose as he walked across the sticky hardwood floor. His eyes wandering over to the woman. She did not look toward him, she knew better. She continued to sway her hips and sing into the microphone. Hypnotizing the surrounding men. Scanlon was thankful he didn't have to think of way to distract Michael or attract him for that matter, this woman was so much better than idea he had concocted in his head. Much Prettier too. Scanlon strayed away from such a thought and finally came up to Michael Strife. The man didn't notice him at first being too engrossing in the singing to glance at him. "Hey, you got a smoke on you? I'm fresh out," Lee spoke in a heavy Brooklyn accent. Strife looked up in his direction with lazy eyes, he turned to look at Scanlon who raised his eyebrows expectantly. Michael glanced down wearily into his jacket pocket, his hand fishing around for a cigaret. "Uh, here you go man," He grumbled. When he looked up he found a badge staring straight back at him through the mirror and a cop with a gun to his head. Michael dropped the cigarette horror-struck. "You've gotta be kidding me," He moaned. Scanlon shook his head closing his wallet. He kept his gun on the man who began to raise his arms. "Afraid not. Michael Strife you are under arrest for the murder of Maggie Mui and Kira. . . ."

* * *

**(TBC . . . .)**

* * *

**Authors note: Gosh****this took me forever to write (curse writers block sometimes!). Hopefully It won't take as long to write the next chapter! This story isn't gonna be too long; Allison having visions about Fangora's impending doom can go but for so long before the story becomes repetative. Positive Reviews people! ------ Sakura123**


	8. 7: Entrapment

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does one do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child Marie**. **Det. Scanlon (whom I am well aware is no FBI agent, but a local cop) makes appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _Powerpuff Girls_ is property of Craig McCracken(?) and Cartoon network studios. _"Pain that I'm used to" _is property of Depeche Mode.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, episodic - plotline - character appearances - spelling (A-l-(l)-i-s-o-n Dubois) - or Grammatical errors wise. IMPORTANT: I do know any of the streets or names of Arizona, Phoenix, all names mentioned are purely fictional. . .**

* * *

_I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore _

_I just know that I'm harder to console _

_I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me _

_But the key is a question of control _

_Can you say what you're trying to play anyway _

_I just pay while you're breaking all the rules _

_All the signs that I find have been underlined _

_Devils thrive on the drive that is fueled_

_All this running around, well it's getting me down _

_Just give me a pain that I'm used to _

_I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive _

_You just need to achieve something that rings true _

_There's a hole in your soul like an animal _

_With no conscience, repentance, oh no _

_Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise _

_Devils feed on the seeds of the soul _

_I can't conceal what I feel, what I know is real _

_No mistaking the faking, I care _

_With a prayer in the air I will leave it there _

_On a note full of hope not despair _

_All this running around, well it's getting me down _

_Just give me a pain that I'm used to _

_I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive _

_You just need to achieve something that rings true _

_All this running around, well it's getting me down _

_Just give me a pain that I'm used to _

_I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive _

_You just need to achieve something that rings true_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Entrapment**

* * *

Allison was lying awake in her bed when she received a call from the D.A.'s office. The clock read_ 3:44am_. Joe laid next to her silent as the grave. They had not really discussed the issue of his possible concern for Fangora, Joe wasn't in the mood for conversation at the time. And when she posed the question in the most ambagious way possible Joe seemed to catch onto what she was aiming at and said nothing. He just went to bed without a word spoken between them, Allison felt she pushed the wrong button on him this time around. The phone next to her continued to ring until Joe reached over her and answered it himself. "Who is it?" He voice was groggy and clearly annoyed. Allison looked in his direction just as he handed her the phone with a yawn. "Det. Scanlon again. Should I be worried about him?" Joe asked sarcastically. 

Allison whacked her husband on the arm as she sat up in the bed. "_Allison are you there?_" Scanlon's voice was a lot cheerier (if you want to call it that) than it was yesterday. "Yes, I'm here. What is it?" She asked. "_Good news. Michael Strife has been apprehended and is in custody right now,"_ Scanlon stated. Allison could tell he was proud of himself for catching the elusive _bad-guy_. "And?" She said. "_Nothing yet. Forensics haven't found anything incriminating in the shoe print that would connect Strife with the murder of Mui or Kira. His apartment will be the next thing to hit. Have you seen Fangora?_" Lee asked hopefully. "No, I haven't seen her," Allison shook her head looking toward the window, the tree branches swayed with the wind that howled loudly outside. "_Hmm . . . well, let me know if you do. She'll need to be brought in for questioning soon. I'm not sure how long we can actually keep this guy here before his lawyer shows up,"_ Lee said. Allison nodded her head quickly. "I'll let you know if I find her or vice versa in this case," Allison mused.

Scanlon said nothing and hung up on his line, Allison turned the phone off and placed it back on the table next to the alarm clock. She made herself comfortable in the bed once more and closed her eyes, proceeding to lapse back into sleep. But she couldn't, her eyes wandered toward Joe who still slept with his back to her. "I'm sorry if this whole thing has been bothering you," Allison murmured. Joe's shoulders hunched and remained like that for the longest time, Allison sighed disgruntled. "Who says it was bothering me? I'm just not entirely comfortable with the idea that our daughter has made friends with a stripper, who in fact _stole_ my wallet, with no plans to return it until recently," Joe grumbled. "Not to mention that she's upsetting Ariel with her constant appearances, at our home and etc." Joe pushed himself from off the mattress, he began to punch his unruly pillow into submission. Allison propped herself up on her elbow pulling the covers up a little closer to her. She watched him punch his pillow until he found it comfortable enough to lay his head on. "Well, I'm sorry anyway. . .," Allison mumbled lying back down. The two stared up at the ceiling in their silence, their minds stewing in their secret contemplations. "No need for an apology though it is appreciated," Joe answered finally. Allison smiled in relief, pulling the covers further up on her shoulders she dared to get closer to Joe. He turned and laid on his back with a sigh, he didn't look in her direction but smiled nevertheless. "Well, I'm glad your happy again. I hate it when your angry," Allison mumbled, half-sleep. Joe groaned rolling back on his side.

* * *

_"How have been dear?"_

_"Just peachy doctor. I've been taking my meds and behaving."_

_"And . . . the dreams?"_

_"What about them?"_

_"Have they stopped?"_

_"Yeah, yes they have. I haven't had one since last week's meeting."_

* * *

"I'm sorry If I've been a little more than _helpful_," Maggie mused stubbing her cigarette in the ash tray. Allison sat across from the woman with her hands resting on her legs which were crossed. Allison wore a lab coat, a white blouse, pants and heels. The room was a sterilized white hue, the window seat was occupied by the white Wolf who wore Fangora's necklace with pride. Far off in the distance there was a spiral staircase against a dark blue background, devoid of frames to secure the person walking up. They seem to go on went on, forever upward. Allison watched Maggie stand up with a sigh, she was dressed in a hospital attire, her body looked less than well. She was thin and sickly looking, Allison could clearly see the imprint of her bones against her dehydrated skin. _Patient and Doctor_. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" Allison inquired quietly.

* * *

_"Have you heard any voices recently?"_

_"Besides the ones whispering in their beds?"_

_Laughs. "Yes, besides your room mates whispering."_

_"No. Not a one."_

* * *

Maggie turned around on one heel with a chuckle. "Well, I've practically scared you and her into silence. _Her_ at least," Maggie muttered, hugging herself. Allison figured she meant Fangora. "How so, Maggie?" Allison insisted. Maggie shrugged placing herself atop the metal table next to the film projector, Allison watched her turn the machine toward the flickering picture of the spiral staircase. Maggie turned the projector on and watched the film flicker to life in all its black and white glory. "After Kira was killed, she roamed about Arizona looking for a place to stay. When she did it was mostly homeless shelters until she thought it convenient to leave. She's did this until she turned 16 years old, until she met _you_." Maggie's bony finger pointed of the moving picture, Allison turned in response. Fangora ran up the spiral staircase at amazing speed, behind her Kira, and a unknown young woman followed behind just as fast but always several steps behind. "Kira tried to talk to her every other day, tried to --- she always ignored us by getting drunk or playing loud music on a walkman she stole. She was a good pick-pocket, I'll give her that, she knew what to use and how to ignore her. Kira needed her help and Fangora needed help. Kira got a bit fed up with being ignored, got a bit violent."

* * *

_"Do you still hate your parents for putting you in this place?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because they told me they didn't love me 'cause they said I was sick."_

_"I don't think that's true, I think your just misunderstood."_

_"That's a first."_

* * *

Allison watched the bottle of beer Fangora held in her hand shatter instantly, she looked down at the glass and spilt beer. Through the fog of her drunken haze, the girl swore she saw the words "Help us - Listen to us." Fangora stumbled down the street never paying much attention to her badly bleeding hand. Maggie sighed and lit another cigarette. "Kira got a little more drastic and decided to stick around her, sit next to her wherever she went. Maybe cause a few accidents for some people she happened to be near. I mean it wasn't just Kira that caused this either; Others tried to communicate with her and she ignored them like she did Kira. Fangora slept at bus stops and in alleys where most dead people were. She talked to the ones that weren't so kind, _demons_, and in turn they kept Kira away from her. My friend all began to loose hope in getting any peace when, surprisingly, she came across you in the parking lot." 

The film showed Fangora lowering her cap as she shuffled out of the shadowed area she hid in. Allison waltzed out of the elevator and headed toward her car, they keys fell from her hands and Fangora caught them out of the air. Allison watched herself and Fangora interact, the young woman handed her the keys before walking off. "Kira knew she could find some sort of peace if Fanny interacted with you. Good sarmatian Allison_ Dubois_ wouldn't turn away a soul in need - I should hope not. I joined Kira not too long ago as you know and it wasn't until she had a good talk with Fangora that we were able to appear to you. You ignored us like she did but at least you paid attention to the signs we showed you. . ." Maggie jerked her head to the wolf. Allison looked toward the wolf who nodded its head toward her before resuming vigil out the window. Allison smiled briefly. "His name's Kiba. He was Fangora's pet for a while before Michael killed him pissing on his shoes. She was heartbroken over his death and was nearly killed. You know, Michael would've hurt her too for if it wasn't for Kira."

Maggie released another bout of smoke from her wrinkled lips. "That's what got her killed I think, she never told me, hasn't told me. Anyhow --- Fangora is quite taken with your family, and if anything wants to stop running place to place," Maggie said. "But it makes no difference either way, that girl is going to die. Its her time." Allison stared wide eyed at Maggie who showed little remorse for what she had spoken. Allison stood up from her chair abruptly, Maggie regarded her curiously for a time then returned to smoking her cigarette. "How can you say something like that?" Allison asked. Maggie shrugged her shoulders not really caring. "I'm just the messenger. I say what I'm told," The woman countered. "I don't pick 'em, I don't choose 'em. He does." Maggie jerked her thumb toward Kiba, Allison shifted her gaze toward the white wolf. Kiba leapt from the window seat with a yawn, he trotted over to the door and walked out. Allison nodded her head, she felt her hand writing someone down on the paper on the clip card in a hurry. The message was more straight forward than she was used to. "So what do you think doc, am I cured?" Fangora's voice rang loud an true in the room. She sat at the table her arms wrapped in white bandages, hiding her injuries. "Yes my dear, I think you've conjured your demons," The correctional doctor sighed, a phony smile on his face. Fangora nodded her head in a robotic manner watching the doctor rise from the table. "Your father will be here momentarily to pick you up," With that the doctor slipped out of the small room leaving Fangora with her thoughts.

* * *

Allison awoke the chaotic sound of a radio station barely coming through the noisy static and the digital clock's alarm. Allison reached out and hit the snooze button. The static, music, and alarm was replaced by the melodic whistling of birds outside her window. Allison rolled herself out of the bed and landed on the ground on all fours. Sleep was still heavy in her eyes as she shuffled around the bed into the bathroom to freshen up. The bathroom smelled of _Old Spice_ and _Listerine_ mouth wash. Joe was up already. Allison was quick to wash her face, brush her teeth and take a quick shower in luke warm water. She'd have to speak to Joe about long showers in the morning. The least he could've done was leave the water warmer than the stuff she was bathing in! She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off quickly. 

Once she was done with that she put on a fresh pair of underwear and her usual work clothing. Allison rubbed the sleep out of her eyes walking down the hall. The sound of the local news instead of cartoons greeted her this morning. Allison spotted Joe at the table sleeping, his head propped up on his arm and his hand still wrapped around a now cold cup of coffee. Outside she could hear the faint chatter of Ariel and Bridget, she moved soundlessly toward the back door. She spotted the two girls sitting at the table playing cards. Well, it was saturday, there was no harm in leaving them alone for a couple hours. With her sleeping husband's watching eyes or lack thereof. Anyhow, she couldn't stick around here for long, she had find Fangora and then take her down to the D.A.'s office for a confession. That was easier said than done, even if she did have a general idea of where to look. Allison ventured back to the kitchen, Joe was still sleeping. There was no point in waking him up, she walked over to the table to inspect the cup of coffee. It was half full. She looked to the anchor presented on the screen.

"_In other news, the ongoing Mui-case is close to ending. Around eleven forty-five last night, the suspected murderer, Michael Strife, was placed under arrest for the murders of the two dancers, Maggie Mui and "Kira." No further information is available at this time, we will update you when more information becomes available."_

Allison turned the television off with a sigh, she needed no reminders of the current and pressing situation she was dealing with. She laid the remote back in Joe's limp hand and headed over to the door way just as the phone began to ring. Allison watched Joe's head shift on his arm but made no obvious notion that he was awake or even aware of the ringing phone. Allison hurried over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Dubois residence," She spoke formally.

Allison blinked for a moment after not getting a response, another prank call? "Hello? Is anybody on the other line?" She wondered aloud. "_Ugh, can I come over?_" Surprise! It was Fangora, sounding very nasal. "Fangora, what's wrong?" Allison asked. "_Stupid . . . nothing'. They won't leave me alone, bloody ghosts,"_ Fangora growled. Allison turned around to check if Joe was still sleeping, his head was turned her direction and his eyes were still closed. That was a good sign so far. "Who? Kira and Maggie," She inquired. There was an affirmative sound from the young woman, Allison thought back on what Maggie said to her in her dream and sighed in dismay. "Have you heard the news?" Allison asked. Fangora's was quite for a moment, Allison wondered where the girl was or how she was even calling her without ample change to use for a pay phone.

_Pick pocketing, Allison. She steals things,_ Her mind chided harshly. "_No, I haven't. Should I have?"_ Fangora mumbled. Allison thought of telling the girl that Scanlon had arrested Michael Strife then decided against it, remembering the immeasurable look of fear in the girl's face when she first interrogated her. "No, just come down to the D.A.'s office. It's important. Don't ask questions, just get down there, please," Allison said, silencing all arguments. Fangora sighed on the other line. "_Alright, I'll come. I better not be getting arrested,"_ Fangora hung up before Allison could say another word. The medium listened to the tone of the phone for a moment in mild shock, hanging the phone up she gathered her things and headed out the door. Not too long after their mother had left the house, Bridget and Ariel reentered the building in search of more cards to use for the house they were attempting to build. They spotted their father still asleep at the table, they tiptoed past him into the living room.

* * *

When Allison arrived at the D.A.'s office the place was usually busy considering how dead it was for last several weeks (no pun intended). And on a _Saturday_ no less. She was greeted by the usual friendly faces -- even the ones they didn't like her much waved good morning to her. Allison paid no attention to the strange behavior going on about the employees and headed to Devalos' office. Politely she knocked lightly against the frame of the door. Devalos, dressed in casual clothing, looked from his desk at first with a bothered expression then replaced it with his usual stoic expression. "Hello Allison, I didn't expect you to be here after what happened yesterday," Manuel said. Allison shrugged her shoulders, she had completely forgotten about the events of yesterday --- _almost_. "I got a call from Det. Scanlon saying that he had apprehended Michael Strife. Is he here or at the station?" Allison inquired. "Well, Strife is still down at the station under lock and key. We've got about maybe three more hours before he's released," Manuel said. "Any sign of our wandering suspect?" Allison shook her head taking a brief look over her shoulder, amongst the moving bodies she could not make out any familiar trademarks of Fangora. "I don't mean to be rude sir, but, do we have any solid evidence on ths guy beside the foot print and some hairs? I mean, there was no gun, no finger prints on the victim. . . . need I go on?" Allison said. Manuel shook his head with a raise of his hand, Allison closed her mouth. 

Devalos placed elbows on the table sophisticated manner, his fingers entertained with each other resting on his knuckles. "No, its true that, yes, we don't have the evidence we need to properly put this man away. _But,_ if this girl knows more than she's letting on then she'll point us in the right direction. Other than that, we've got nothing, and he goes free if she doesn't come," Manuel explained, his voice becoming edgy. Allison nodded her head silently. "Has Scanlon interrogated him yet?" Allison asked this time. Manuel shook his head. "He's out with a team searching Strife's apartment. He should be back soon," He said. Allison nodded her head again then took another look outside at the working bodies, in the midst of the chaos she spotted the Shadow Man making his way through the crowd, he bumped against a woman and whatever was in his hand fell to the ground underneath one of the desk. Allison blinked for a second, when she opened her eyes there was not a soul in the entire room behind her, not a paper on the desk had been touched.

"Allison? Is there something the matter?" Manuel asked curiously. Allison turned to meet the inquiring look on Devalos' face then stepped out of the office. Devalos watched puzzled as she shuffled over one of the desks nearest to the wall. Allison leaned over, she spotted the exact item the Shadow Man dropped. Reaching underneath the desk she grasped the handle of the object and pulled it out into the open. Allison was at first surprised to find that it was a gun she held in her hand, a _Desert Eagle_ no less. She rose off the ground as Manuel exited his office. "I think I found something that Michael might've dropped," Allison said. Manuel took a look at the weapon in the young woman's hands. "I'll have Scanlon come over and pick it up. Maybe Ballistics can match the gun with the bullet wounds on both Maggie," Manuel said. Things weren't looking so bleak now, Allison thought. Some evidence they could use against Strife aside from allegations. Manuel retrieved a plastic bag and placed the gun inside, he placed it on his desk and joined Allison back in the outer office. Allison looked at the entrance hall anxiously, where was Fangora?

* * *

The young woman in question was busy riding the elevator to each floor of the federal building. She had forgotten which button Scanlon had pressed when he escorted her down to his car to be taken to the police station. It was her mistake for not paying attention but at that time she was a little too flustered to pay attention to anything. She had been riding each floor until she found the right one. Fangora laid against the wall of the elevator watching each button illuminated by an orange light lapse back into darkness. One more floor to go before she reached the higher levels, she mused. "Can you help me find my mommy?" Came a small voice. Fangora looked lazily to her left, she found a little girl dressed in a nightgown standing next to her, a teddy bear in hand. Fangora sighed in dismay wishing she had brought her walkman with her. "Miss, can you see me? I can't find my mommy," The girl said a little stronger This time. Fangora shifted her husky blue gaze back down to the girl with little remorse. "What's her name?" She decided to ask. The little girl seemed to ponder this question for a moment then said, "Demeter Manson," The girl answered. "What's yours?" The teenager inquired further. "Margaret Mansion," The girl replied. 

Fangora's eyebrows knitted together, her mother's name was the same was hers. Nevertheless, she nodded her head looking down at the girl. "I'll find your mom," Fangora mused. The little girl nodded her head quickly as the elevator door opened. Fangora stepped out and ventured down the familiar hall way, when she came out from behind wall she spotted Allison and Devalos standing next to one of the desks. She really didn't want to bring their attention to her approach, she'd feel better if it was just Allison there and not Manuel. Allison glanced past her boss spotting Fangora standing in the entrance of the room, looking a bit flustered. Devalos glanced over his shoulder with a lazy expression, his eyebrows raised at the sight of the young woman across from them. "Miss McAllen, I wasn't expecting to see you here," He said. Fangora shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Mrs. Dubois said to come down. Dunno why myself," Fangora grumbled hesitantly. Devalos glanced in Allison's general direction, the blonde regained her composure and headed over to the young woman. Devalos put two and two together, he turned on one heal toward the two females, his eyebrow raised considerably. "We have good news Fangora. Michael Strife has been arrested," Manuel announced.

There wasn't an immediate response at first, Fangora didn't seem to hear what the district attorney had said, then there was the relay moment. The girl looked to Allison ---who had stopped several feet away from her--- then to Devalos who awaited her reaction. Fangora finally responded, a dry chuckle echoed in the room. "Your joking, right? You caught him?" Fangora to both adults. They nodded their heads, there was no humor in their eyes. Fangora felt her stomach drop. "You told him on me!" Fangora blurted more afraid than angry. Allison shook her head quickly. "No, we didn't Fangora. Scanlon caught him without telling on you," Allison said carefully. "Yes, and all we now is your confession as witness to at least one of these murders, we can put him away for good," Devalos added quickly. This didn't seem to matter to the young woman, she pressed her hand against her face. "I can't say anything, he'll know for sure now!" Fangora was reaching the panic stage. Allison sighed dejectedly. This wasn't working, Fangora was bound to run off again. Maybe never even come back this time. Allison moved forward tentatively, the 16-year-old stumbled backward a bit, her legs were shaky feeling. "You stay away from me! Your nothing but trouble!" Fangora screamed pointing an accusing finger at the medium. Allison frowned deeply, that was the pot calling the kettle black.

The teenager bit down on the back of her hand nervously, her eyes darted across the room like a caged rodent. Devalos shifted his gaze toward Allison. He hadn't expected this. Allison strode over the young girl and firmly grasped her shoulders, Fangora did not react physically. Instead she opted to say, "You better not hurt me, or I'll you arrested for battery!" Allison glowered at the young woman in disbelief. "You'd testify against my battering you but you won't lift a finger against the man who _hurt you!_" Allison's voice was stern, commanding even. The teenager did not respond, she turned her gaze in the other direction. Fangora stood but a few heads taller than Allison, perhaps enough to even intimidate her. But if Allison were the kind of person to be easily shaken she would've given up applying for an internship for the DA a long time ago. "Fangora please, we can't put him away unless _you_ help _us_. Why are you so afraid of him? He can't hurt you while he's in police custody," Allison explained, her voice becoming edgy.

Fangora stared hard into the blue eyes of the woman that stood before her, there were too many warning signals going off in her head at once to think straight. "Okay. Okay," She said finally. Allison did not smile at the response, she nodded her head allowing Fangora to shrug her hands off her shoulders. Allison straightened herself out casting a glance at Devalos who kept his straight face maintained. Removing himself from beside the desk he walked right up behind the young woman, Fangora turned abruptly in an defensive manner. Manuel raised his hands slowly to the girl. "I mean you no harm Miss Fangora, please follow me," He said calmly. Fangora relaxed a bit but not by much, her shoulders were still taught with tensity, her brain continued to send her mixed signals. She followed the two adults into meeting room, her feet dragging against the carpet. Allison made herself comfortable in the seat on the right, Manuel sat next to her while Fangora at on the left. Fangora propped her elbows on the table resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Devalos took the liberty of speaking first. "When's the last time you saw Elliot MacHale. Kira?" He said.

Fangora shrugged her shoulders slightly. "October 31st, 2004, around midnight." Devalos nodded. "Did you know she was murdered?" He inquired. Fangora didn't answer right away, she winced at the memory of the gun going off and Kira's blood splattering against the window of the door. "Yes, I was present when she was. . . killed. That's when I ran away from the stripper joint," She said calmly. "And Maggie Mui?" _Elijah,_ Fangora thought fondly. "August 1st, midnight as well. I came back to see her, she sent me off with about a hundred dollars or more. I left and didn't come back," Fangora said slowly. Devalos nodded slowly. "And you have proof that Strife killed Elliot MacHale?" Fangora nodded her head. "I remember standing in the hall, listening to them arguing about something. Kira threatened to go to somebody at the 'department' and the next thing I hear is a gunshot. There was blood on the door window, Michael came out of the office with blood on his suit and hands. He had the gun in his hand too," Fangora's voice was wavering. "He saw me and I ran for it. I was dead if I stayed there." She lowered head hiding her face behind her hands, her violet hair cascading around her face. Devalos nodded his head again, he rose from the chair with a sigh. Allison watched the teenager tentatively then turned to gaze at her boss.

Fangora got herself together as she came out of hinding, her eyes were glassy, her eyelashes were wet with tears. "Is all that you wanted know?" She said hoarsely. "Yes it is, I'm sorry you had to go through that again," Devalos said in his usual apologetic manner. Fangora rose from her chair and hurried out of the room. "Allison, make sure she doesn't leave your sight. She's going to have to testify in court if I can get the okay from the judge," Devalos said. Allison nodded her head without hesitation and left the room. As she exited the meeting room she spotted Kiba taking off at toward the elevator, she followed as best she could in her heals. Rounding the corner she spotted Fangora whipping desperately at her eyes, the door began to close, Allison picked her feet up. She and Kiba slid into elevator as the doors closed behind them. Fangora threw her arms up in frustrated surrender, pacing around the confined area. She restrained from punching the wall. "Why do you keep following me," Fangora murmured. Allison gazed back at the young woman with mild surprise. She did not know whether or not she was directing the question at her or Kiba. Allison was quiet as was Kiba (who followed his living owner eagerly). Fangora fell against the wall and pressed her hands against her face. Her shoulders shuddered from silent sobs, Kiba sat next to her and brushed his nose against her pant leg.

* * *

Scanlon strode into the police station with a sense of accomplishment swelling in his chest. His better judgement told not to get cocky but he couldn't help himself. Devalos had called him with news of a weapon found underneath one of their colleagues's desks and that Fangora had come to confess to witnessing at least one of the murders. Lee himself had found some incriminating evidence, spanning away from the case he was working on. Scanlon had wonder how a man who seemed to be living off the bodies of women could be so dim-witted as to not discard a suit blotched with blood of his victim. Not even bleach to completely rid blood from the clothing, especially if you didn't want it to ruin the entire suit. "Hey, Lee!" Det. Scanlon turned his attention to the figure coming toward him, a package in tow. Rookie police officer, Milo Reeves fell in step with the older man, his eyes agleam with the familiar boyish mischief. "Whadya want, Milo?" Scanlon sighed, his good mood shadowed. 

Reeves shrugged shoulders, his uniform seemed to slouch a little too much to the left. "Did you get any leads from the information that Miss Do-something gave you?" Reeves inquired. Scanlon looked back at the young man beside him in a double take, Milo looked as though he had said nothing wrong. "Who says I got information from an assistant to the D.A.'s office?" Scanlon said. He might as well play along with the kid, it would kill time a lot quicker. "I heard some of the others talking about it at lunch a couple days ago," Milo went on. "They said that she was a _mole_ or something like that." Scanlon gave the boy a regarding glance, this Milo hunched his shoulders in fear. Lee looked away as he approached the hall that lead toward the interrogation room, Milo continued to follow like an eager puppy. As if Allison Dubois could actually be a mole (of whatever nature) in the D.A.; There wasn't a menacing bone in that woman's body. Her entire demeanor screamed do-gooder and equality.

"That's just heresy, kid," Scanlon said finally. Milo's eyebrows rose, interested. "Oh? How so?" He asked. Scanlon did his best not to grin at the boy's curiosity as they stopped in front of the two-way mirror. "Allison Dubois is the nicest woman I've come across, I highly doubt she's a mole for anyone," Lee retorted. Reeves made a somewhat comical wavy motion with his eyebrows as he shifted the large brown envelope to the front of him. "But what if its all an act?" He continued to inquire. Det. Lee just glared hard at the young man beside him, this Milo stepped away from Scanlon. "Ugh, I just wanted to give you this," He said hastily. Scanlon took the envelope from the boy's hands and examined it. There was no return address. "What is it?" Scanlon said. Milo Reeves shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Heck if I know. Boss just told me it was from a _Det. Green_. Its addressed to you," With that Milo headed back down the hall, he had lots of paper work that needed tending to. Scanlon stared at the envelope in a regarding manner, what in the world did Detective Green want with him? Well, that would have to be deciphered later, he had a suspect to interrogate. Scanlon stepped into the small room with a impassive expression.

Michael Strife stood against wall in the corner staring into space, he removed himself from his reverie just as Scanlon sat down. "Can I go free now?" Michael growled. Scanlon scoffed in a good humored way placing the package on the table next to him. "Hardly. Your suspected for murder. How would it look if I just let you walk out of here?" Scanlon said. Michael spat spitefully on the ground, he was itching for a cigarette like mad now. He began to pace around the room like a caged animal. "You've got nothing on me, Scanlon. I haven't been arrested for anything for who knows how long," Michael chortled. Scanlon begged to differ. "I highly doubt that. We have witnesses placing you at the "Teotihuacan" at midnight, the same time Elliot MacHale ---Kira--- was murdered," The police officer said.

Michael stopped in mid-pace his gaze quickly turning to Scanlon's stony expression. "And whom, pray tell . . ." He placed his hands on the surface of the table and leaned forward. " . . . Told you such a spinning tale of fiction?" Strife finished bitterly. "I'm not at liberty to tell you that. You should concern yourself with coming up with a good Albi to discredit that story," Scanlon retorted. Michael flopped down in the chair behind him, he placed his elbows on the top of the chair with a sigh. "I was at the club, yeah. But I didn't kill nobody," Strife grumbled, picking the dirt from underneath his fingernails. "The traces of blood on your suit says otherwise," Lee answered. Michael paused for a moment taking his time to examine the floor. Scanlon smothered an oncoming yawn, he even bothered to look down at watch. Suddenly Michael sat upright slamming his hands on the metallic table, Lee's hand instinctively reached for the gun at his side. But Strife made no moves to attack the officer. "Look, there may have been blood on my suit, but it was only because I came into my office and found Kira on the floor covered in blood. I wasn't in my right mind when I picked the gun up, I was distraught to find a dead body in my office," He proclaimed, in a weak voice.

Lee raised his eyebrows in disbelief, would this man do anything to weasel his way out of a grave he dug himself? "And what happened to the body, Mr. Strife? Shouldn't be a hard question to answer if you're innocent," Lee said coyly. Michael stammered to answer the man, he fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm. "I don't know. I left the office and went to call the police. I waited for them, they arrived a hour later. I showed them where the body was but it was gone by the time we got up stairs. I'm telling you the truth," Michael said. Scanlon nodded his head rising from the table. "Yeah, we'll just see about that won't we Mr. Strife?" Michael Strife gave the detective the strangest look as he rose from his seat. The man leaned back in his seat with an amused scoff. This was just too much. Lee walked out of the room without saying another word, the package in hand. It was a weekend, they could detain him until monday.

* * *

"How are you doing?" 

"Peachy. Leave me alone,"

Allison was mildly disappointed at the behavior Fangora was exhibiting toward her (Kiba as well). She had been less than pleasant when she was told that she had to stay with Allison instead of wherever she stayed at night. Allison had practically forced the girl into the car when she tried to walk off. It was like fighting with an bigger, older version of her daughter Ariel. The two finally settled on a sort of agreement when Allison opted to take the young woman to where she stayed to get her things --- assuming she had things--- to move in temporarily with her. Joe wasn't going to like and Ariel was going to be furious but it was for the best. Allison realized that she wanted this case off her chest more than anything, though she kept her empathy toward the troubled teen across from her. Allison gazed briefly in Fangora's direction. The teenager had her elbow propped on the edge of the passenger door, her face pressed hard against her palm which supported her head. With the window open and the wind blowing against her face, Fangora felt a sort calm washing over her.

However brief it was, it was a comfort to the throbbing heart which beat hard against her chest. It burned like hell to be honest, she had gotten so worked up back at the D.A.'s office that she was sure it would burst inside her. She sighed dejectedly closing her eyes. "Do I turn? Fangora, do I turn here?" Allison's voice broke the comfortable silence the car had finally lapsed in. Fangora cracked open one eye peering at the street ahead of them. Smothering a yawn the 16-year-old pointed to the left. "Turn. Turn left here. There's a big hotel. That's where I'm staying," Fangora mumbled. Allison nodded her head. The light turned green and she made a left turn on the corner, Kiba trotted up to the front where he lounged at Fangora's feet.

Allison glanced down at the wolf worriedly, he still wore the necklace she remembered Fangora rubbing in one of her dreams. "Do you know your pet is here?" She inquired. Fangora did not answer quickly, she took her time opening her eyes to gaze at the medium. "Kiba?" Allison nodded her head without hesitance, Fangora looked out the window again. "I know. He likes to follow me around instead of crossing over," She said almost too quietly. Allison dropped the subject as the hotel came into view, Fangora's head rose slightly in recognition but made no other movements until the car stopped. Allison stepped out of the car followed by Kiba who promptly hurried through the spinning doors. "So, why am I going to bunk with you again?" Fangora asked. Allison shrugged her shoulders in a carefree manner. "It's just until the trial is over. Then we can find you a place of your own ----." Allison paused in mid-sentence when the teenager stopped half-way at the door. Fangora turned on one heel slowly, her eyebrows knitted closely together. "What trial?" She inquired slowly. "The trial for Michael Strife," Allison answered.

Fangora wanted to say something to rebuke the assistant's words but thought against it, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere. A calm Allison Dubois was a nice Allison Dubois. The two entered the hotel unhindered the traffic they had been holding up when Fangora stopped at the swinging doors. "Which room are in you? How'd you even afford this hotel?" Allison asked in a hushed voice. Fangora shrugged her shoulders lowering her gaze toward her feet as they approached the main desk. The clerk looked from the notebook she was skimming through, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Fangora raised a hesitant hand to wave, the woman's smile suddenly became less friendly and contorted into a sort of smile/frown. _I thought that brat had left for good. Looks like she brought her **fake** mother, Mrs. Dubois._ Allison's gaze turned sharp when the woman's eyes fell on her. The woman was taken aback by the expression she was receiving, shocked one would say. Fangora placed her elbows on the smooth surface of the desk with a coy smile. "Hello Velma," Fangora greeted.

Velma titled her head to the side annoyed, her sapphire eyes turned to Allison. "Are you _Mrs_. Dubois by any chance?" Velma inquired mockingly. Allison nodded her head, though it was obvious Velma already knew the answer to this question. "Yes, I am Mrs. Dubois," The blonde answered. Velma moved away from the desk flopping into her office chair. Fangora turned her back to the woman gazing into the fountain. Allison curious to know what Velma had for her, if anything it was probably something to help out with the case. But who would send her package to a hotel? Velma returned to the desk moments later holding something out to her. "Here, I think believe this belongs to you or your husband at least. . .," Velma trailed off. Allison took the thin object flipping it over so that it faced her, her blue eyes widened at Joe's engraved in the plastic in silver letters. Allison turned toward the young woman who was wishing she had she had a baseball cap to hide her face, which was a deep red. "I thought you said all of his credit cards were here?" Allison said.

Fangora pulled her shirt over her mouth and nose. She never said all of his cards were in his wallet, she did give it back to her though. That's how she remembered it. Velma watched in satisfaction. "And you," Allison continued turning to the desk clerk, "Why didn't you contact us about the missing credit card?" Velma's mouth dropped open in this moment truly at a loss of what to say. "I-I. . . I though she was your kid. I swear it! She told me that you told her to go ahead and wait for her at this hotel!" Velma stammered helplessly. Allison scoffed in disbelief. "That's not how your were acting a minute ago. Where's the key for the room?" Allison asked. Velma speedily handed the key (tagged 108) to the assistant, then inquired if there was anything else she could do. "No, you've done enough," Allison said haughtily. She pushed Fangora away from the desk, Fangora hesitantly lead the medium to the elevator which lead them to the 10th floor. "I cannot believe you kept one of Joe's cards. I'm not sure about letting you stay, especially if you're a compulsive thief," Allison rambled angrily.

Fangora said nothing in her defense, what could she say? Most of what the adult had just said to her was as close to the truth as anything. _I wouldn't totally agree on being a compulsive thief---_ Fangora left the thought uncomplete upon spotting the numbers 108 on one of the center doors. Allison slipped the key into the hole and turned. As Allison followed the teenager into the room she was surprised to say the least how plain it looked; there was barely a spot in the room unembellished by decorations. When she blinked she was confronted by a dark scenery, the night sky could be seen through the fluttering curtains above the open window. On the bed Fangora sat alone in the darkness, fresh streaks where tears had fallen on her arms resided on her face. She took one look at the object clutched in her hand for a moment, contemplating whether or not to use it. With a cry of frustration she threw the object on the ground. The moonlight revealed it to be a double-edged dagger. Allison blinked in mild shock, she turned to the young woman trudging around the bed. "The room didn't cost much, I didn't even ask for room service if your wondering," Fangora spoke mostly to herself. She pulled her duffle bag out from underneath the bed, climbing off her knees she placed the strap over her head where it then laid on her left shoulder. Allison took the time respond to Fangora. "No, its not a problem. . . . I guess," Allison muttered.

* * *

"_The powerpuff girls!"_

"_Prepare to get stomped!"_

Joe was shaken out of his slumber by the roaring sound of the television, his brow knitted together in mild annoyance as he whipped his mouth of the drool that escaped from his lips. His eyes widened in an attempt to get the sleep out of them until finally his hands found their way to his face and started rubbing. It took him a moment to realize that he was still at the table, Joe rubbed his face again taking in his surrounding environment. What did he put in that coffee? Better yet, what did he take with the coffee? "Hey, daddy your awake," Bridget's voice brought the man a little more out of sleepy daze. He turned his head toward his daughter with a weak smile. Bridget at the table with one of the kittens in her arms. "Hey, Bridge, what's up?" He yawned.

Bridget shrugged her shoulders causing the kitten to meow in protest, she placed the four-legged creature on the table allowing it waltz over to the napkins. "Nothin', I was just watching Powerpuff Girls," The girl answered honestly. Joe's eyebrows raised in mild interest, his eyes wandered over to the television screen. Buttercup was busy taking her rage out on the gangrene gang after discovering she had been deceived by their leader. Joe shook his head, mostly to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had bothered watching cartoons and enjoyed them. _Aside from early mornings before work,_ He chided. Joe proceeded to move his legs around under the table, he could feel pins and needles stabbing at the sole of his feet but he paid no mind to it. They would pass eventually. "Where's Ariel?" Joe inquired.

Bridget too her eyes off the screen, she looked around the kitchen then peered into what she could see of the living room. "I dunno, she told me she was going for a walk," Bridget said. Whatever sleep that rested in Joe's bones were gone, he now sat up in his chair. "What, wait a minute Bridget, Ariel went _out_? As in by herself, _out of the house_, without at least waking her father?" Joe proclaimed, a bit panicked. Bridget nodded her head. "Yeah." Pause. "_Hey,_ you're my daddy too ya' know!" Bridget huffed. Joe smiled in spite of himself, ruffling the girl's wild hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way," He assured her. Bridget grinned back in satisfactory before returning her attention to the television screen. Joe moved away from the table, he headed into the hall way where he ventured to the girls' bedroom. He opened the door slowly in hopes that maybe Bridget was lying and Ariel was sitting on the top bunk reading a book. No such luck was given to him; Both beds were untouched after being made up, the only presence in the room were the kittens and their mother.

Their large multicolored eyes locking on to his tall frame. "Hn. Cats," He grumbled irritably, closing the door. He ventured down the hall again into the living room. Bridget barley seemed to notice him, she was too preoccupied with _Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends,_ to sense his plight. Joe began pacing, contemplating on whether or not he should look for Ariel or wait for her to get home and then grill her as-- _No!_ He wouldn't use that word in the same sentence as his daughter's name. It wasn't . . decent. Joe sighed in frustration; There was no point in getting flustered over something out of his control, he would just go look for her. It would give him something to do (besides worry himself to death), plus relieve the itchy feeling in his legs. As he began to move forward toward the door, the door suddenly swung open. The laughter of two girls assaulted his ears, Bridget was curious enough to leave the television alone and ventured into the hallway. She looked up at her father who just stared blankly ahead, whether at her sister or just space Bridget was uncertain.

". . . And did you see the outfit she was wearing? _So_ last year!" Hannah sniggered. "I know . . . !" Ariel's laughter stopped abruptly at the sound of her father clearing his throat rather loudly and ungraciously. Hannah kept her hand on the door knob, startled by the sound that came from the man across the hall. Judging by the look on Mr. Dubois' face Ariel wasn't given permission to leave the house after all. "Uh . . . I'll see you later Ariel. Nice to see you Mr. Dubois," Hannah said quickly. Joe smiled but it was only for a second. Hannah was out the door and down the sidewalk in less than a second flat. Ariel tried not to look guilty under the pericing gaze of Joe as she slowly approached them. Bridget sniggered quietly behind her ragedy Anne doll in delight; Ariel was in trouble for leaving the house!

"Where were you?" Joe's voice was low and commanding, more importantly, angry. Ariel twisted the end of her jacket nervously in her hands. There were many ways of _trying_ to avoid the subject of your whereabouts to your father, but there was the threat of privileges being detracted from your daily routine. The fear of school work and being cooped up in the house forced her to talk. "I got bored in the house so I called one of my friends. We went for a walk around the neighborhood. That's all," Ariel confessed. Joe's jaw shifted in a way it usually did when he tried to smother the urge of yelling. "Fine. Go to your room. You are not come out until your mother get's home. Is that understood?" Joe said firmly. Ariel's mouth dropped open in horror. "But dad, that's not fair! I just went out! Everybody in the neighborhood knows us!" Ariel cried in her defense. Joe opened his mouth to respond at first but then bit down on his lip for another bout of anger welled in his chest. "That's not the point Ariel! Did you even think for one second what could've happened to you out there? Did you?" Joe asked. Ariel just stared guiltily down at her sneakers. "Just --- go to your room. I'll call you," Joe grumbled. Ariel stepped out of her shoes and rushed past her sister and father, the temptation to scream at them (namely Bridget) was strong. Joe listened to the bedroom door slam shut leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

Bridget looked up at her father with an all too normal expression. "Your not gonna punish Ariel forever are you daddy?" She asked. Joe shook his head slowly. "No, not forever. Just until she realizes she did a bad thing and made daddy worry," Joe answered. Bridget seemed to understand what he meant by his words and promptly went back into the kitchen to watch TV. Joe dragged himself over to the couch and laid down on his side. Barely up for ten minutes and he was exhausted already. Pulling a pillow over to him, he propped his head against the soft surface of the pillow and closed his eyes. A little more sleep was what he needed, he would be fi---- "Sweeties, I'm home!" Allison's voice brought him from the edge of slumber. "Yay, mommy's home!" Bridget abandoned the television once again and rushed toward her mother. Joe settled a little more knowing his wife would come in and give a kiss --depending on her mood--- and all would be right with the world again. Then there was a loud gasp and a squeal from Bridget. "Peppy! You came!" Bridget's feet could be heard bouncing off the ground.

"Hey Bridget. I told you I'd come over," Fangora's droll voice filled the air with unhindered dread. Joe felt his spirits drop even lower as he buried his face deeper into the pillow, indignation eating at his heart. "Where's daddy, Bridget?" Allison said in an hesitant voice. "In the living room," Bridget answered. Allison nodded shuffled past the two hugging companions and made her way into the living room. The smile on her lips faded at the sight of her husband lying on the couch with the pillow against his face. Slowly she crept over to his side and sat on the edge of the couch. "Joe, are you all right?" Allison asked. Joe revealed his face from behind the pillow. "Fine, dear. Just peachy," He answered. Allison's brow furrowed at the expression he was giving her, she could practically sense distress off him. She leaned in a little closer to him, her eyes full of concern.

Joe watched her with uncertainty before relaxing to the sensation of her fingers messaging his tense shoulders. "Bad day?" Allison cooed. Joe nodded his head. "You could say that. Our daughter decided she was wise enough to take of herself and left the house." He moved to prop himself on his elbows. "She's in her room pouting." Allison nodded her head slowly, she looked down at her blouse's pocket remembering that his credit card. "Joe, are any of your credit cards missing?" Allison said as casually as she could. Joe's eyes wandered to the right, Bridget lead Fangora by the hand into the kitchen. Fangora's gaze shifted to the left avoiding his commanding one. Joe looked back to his wife when the two girl's were out of sight. Allison just sighed unevenly. "She took my credit card didn't she?" He murmured. "I got it back. I don't how much money she used," Allison reached into the pocket of her blouse and showed him the slightly worn credit card. Joe bit the inside of his mouth reaching for the plastic, Allison slid it into his possession. Joe rolled off the couch with a disgruntled sigh, Allison stood up now watching her husband walk out of the living room, she huffed stomping her foot against the floor.

This day could not get any worse.

* * *

"What has forensics found out?" Manuel Devalos inquired. He peered up over the dark blue shaded glass of his windshield at the traffic light. The light turned green no sooner than he laid eyes on the yellow obstruction above. He pressed his foot on the gas and the car lurched steadily forward. "_That the blood did belong Elliot MacHale. Its about a year old, I'm amazed they could get anything off it,"_ Scanlon said in a teasing manner. There was a thump on the policeman's line that made Manuel raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Something wrong?" He said. There was a groan on Scanlon's line followed by a chortle of laughter. "_No, nothing's wrong. Dr. Blake decided he was going to be play doctor and poke me with a scalpel. Hurts like hell,"_ Scanlon sneered. Dr. Blake grumbled something in the background. 

Manuel tried not to laugh at his friend's plight. "And what of the security camera's at the club?" Manuel asked. "_Funny you should ask about the security cameras. The club Teotihuacan, has been closed down for at least a year and a half now. And with this discovery, all the tapes that ever recorded any kind of activity in the place have been destroyed at the request of Mr. Strife. Or so I thought,"_ He said. Devalos shook his head in confusion. "I- I don't follow you," He grumbled. "_I got a package from a friend of mine. Worked with me undercover one time. Det. Green. Inside there's a tape--- and you won't believe what's on it,"_ Scanlon said. In the background Dr. Blake inquired as to what was on the tape. Manuel's brow knitted together, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I'll be down at the station in twenty minutes," Devalos said firmly. Scanlon nodded his head in affirmative even though he knew his friend couldn't see it. "_I'll see you then,_" Scanlon said before hanging up. Manuel turned his car around and headed for the police station.

* * *

Fangora stood stiffly her feet facing the back of the couch. On her shoulder resided the duffle bag which rested against her hip. The living room was dimly lit with the track lights above, Fangora felt completely uncomfortable _being this comfortable_ in her new surroundings. She was so used to trampling around the streets it was almost an alien to feel so— so at home in a stranger's home! Of course, in the few hours she had stayed in the Dubois' residence she had what fun she could, when it wasn't smothered by the looks of utter resentment coming from Ariel. She played mostly nothing but card games with Bridget in the living room, the little blonde beat her at _Go Fish_ and _Old Maid_. Fangora didn't complain for she knew she was rusty at both games and Bridget played these games like drinking concentrated packets of juice. Allison tried her best to strike up a normal conversation with her but Fangora was too tired to speak on normal terms, it didn't feel right to her either. Ariel left the living room after dinner without a word spoken, not that she had expected friendliness from the young girl. And Joe? While he was quiet during dinner, he was undecided on her part, though it was pretty clear what he thought of her. _A thief and a liar. Probably worse._ Fangora shook her head tiredly, bringing herself back to the present. Joe was busy making the couch comfortable enough for sleeping on. 

Now seemed like as good a time as ever to try and apologize to Mr. Dubois for stealing his wallet then never returning his credit card after giving Allison the wallet. However, from the murky set of colors she was seeing from his aura, it would be harder to fix this problem with a simple "Sorry." Joe fluffed the pillow a couple more times before draping the sheet over the couch, as he stood up right he smothered a yawn. He hadn't left the house for the entire day and he was more tired than he would be from a day of work. How did Allison or the girls live so contentedly inside the house? Joe brought himself out of his thoughts long enough to catch Fangora's lingering gaze on him. It wasn't flattering to say the least, to be stared at by a former stripper. And at the age of sixteen, which only made Joe shiver inwardly. Fangora stared down at her feet in a bashful manner. He watched her cheeks go red with . . . was that shame? _Oh, no. _Joe felt his stomach twist in knots. She glanced up at him through her violet wig, he turned his head to the left and stared at the black screen of the television then fixed his gaze on the expectant girl. "Ah, anyway, you should be comfortable on the couch. Sorry there aren't any rooms available," Joe said in rather flat out manner. Fangora nodded her head in affirmative, she walked around the couch to the front.

Joe walked causally across the room toward the hall way, wanting nothing more than to escape the living room and hide in his bedroom. "Erm, Mr. Dubois," She started. Joe turned like a toy soldier, jerky but eagerly. _Well, maybe not eagerly._ "What is it?" He asked sleepily. Fangora paused for a moment sure she was going to get a negative reaction. "I know you probably won't ---- what I mean is---- _Heh. _I'm sorry about stealing about your wallet, beating you up. Not returning your credit card . . . ," Fangora trailed off. Joe yawned again unable to suppress it any longer. He seemed to see straight through her with his blank stare. "Get some sleep Fangora, I'll see you tomorrow," Joe answered, ignoring her question completely. Fangora blinked at him utterly bewildered. "Oh. . . Okay," She whispered disappointedly. Slowly she turned and laid down on the couch pulling the sheet up to her neck. Joe ignored her hurt expression as he trudged down the hall.

* * *

Joe entered the bedroom with a tiredly sigh, it was dark inside with the exception of the light of beside lamp. Allison resided on the bed with the pillow between her legs, at the bottom laid three little sleeping bodies. Joe immediately knew they were the kittens. By now the atmosphere of the house was infested with cat hair floating about in the air. Allison looked up from staring at that certain spot on the bed a smile playing on her lips. Joe really didn't feel like smiling at the moment, whether it was because he felt rotten for how he responded to their guest or just angry was unknown to even him. He flopped down on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slouched. Allison noticed the frown on his face, scooting a little closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. Joe sighed with relief, he grabbed one of her hands. "Is she comfortable?" Allison asked. Joe nodded his head slowly, he allowed himself to lean forward, propping his elbow on his leg he pressed his hand against his face. "Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch now. Why are these cat's in here?" Joe asked, his tone unkind. 

Allison looked toward the kittens who were peacefully slumbering at the end of the bed, propped up against one another. Allison shifted her position on the bed so that she was now in front of her husband. Joe sort of turned his head to the right as though saying he didn't want to talk, Allison grasped his chin and turned his head so that their eyes met. "What did you say?" Allison said, firmly. Joe's mouth fell open in mock hurt. "I didn't say anything deemed _offensive_. She apologized to me, all I said was good night," Joe explained. His voice was whinny like a child's. Allison's head titled to the side her hair falling on her face, leaning forward she pressed her head against his shoulder. Joe remained still, though comfortable in her embrace he couldn't help but feel slightly gawky.

Allison moved out of their embrace with another sigh. "Joe, you can't be angry at this girl while she's here. Not in front of the kids. I know its nothing new to them, you being angry, but ---- that kind of tension would only strain things, worse than they already are. Its' not healthy for you either," Allison said. "So I'm asking you to be a least kind to Fangora while she's here." Allison rubbed her husband's face affectionately maintaining the serious expression. He hated when she did that; A simple look from this woman would usually have him, this one of those times he wished that commanding personality of hers didn't work. In all reality Fangora was most likely to steal from them again; If it wasn't money then it was going to be something else. Something they wouldn't notice until she was miles away. Alas he had to digress. "All right. If that's what you want, I'll do it," Joe said finally. "That's my husband! Adapt and overcome!" Allison smiled broadly letting out a breath she was unaware she was holding. Joe shook his head in pure amusement in spite of himself. Climbing off the bed he pulled the covers back and laid down. Allison walked around the bed carefully stepping over the kittens that were still frolicking about the bedroom. Climbing into the bed she pulled the covers up to her waist and stared curiously up at the ceiling. "How was your day, by the way?" Joe's voice echoed in the silence of the house. Allison shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I dunno. It was okay, I guess. Same old same old," Allison answered. She turned to her head to look at her husband. "How about you? What did you do?" Joe shrugged his shoulders throwing his arm over his eyes with a small smile. "I slept," He replied. A bout of laughter followed. It lasted until Allison gave him a deserving a smack on the forearm. He made himself comfortable against his wife, draping an arm around her waist.Allison turned on her side to accomodate his position, her back facing him. She stared into the empty darkness for some time before finally submitting to sleep.

* * *

(TBC) 


	9. 8: Squall

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

****

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through Allison's dreams, thus enabling her to dream, nor see anything else otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child Marie (though the story can be considered AU. Det. Scanlon makes appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Sinnerman" _is property of Nina Simone.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome.**

* * *

_Sinnerman where you gunna run to_

_Sinnerman where you gunna run to_

_Where you gunna run to_

_All on that day_

_Well I run to the rock_

_Please hide me I run to the rock_

_Please hide me I run to the rock_

_Please hide me lord_

_All on that day_

_Well the rock cried out_

_I can't hide you the rock cried out_

_I can't hide you the rock cried out_

_I ain't gunna hide you god_

_All on that day_

_I said rock what's a matter with you rock_

_Don't you see I need you rock_

_Don't let down_

_All on that day_

_So I run to the river_

_It was bleedin I run to the sea_

_It was bleedin I run to the sea_

_It was bleedin all on that day_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: S q u a l l**

* * *

Allison awoke to a most unpleasant smell. Perhaps the worst part of it was it being in the spot where her husband usually slept next to her. Carefully she rolled over to inspect with her eyes what was causing such a nasty aroma. Her husband's spot on the bed was vacant. Her blue eyes fell upon the open bathroom door. Eyebrows knitted together in concern she sat herself up with the use of her elbows. "J-Joe?" Her voice was laced with concern. Allison was almost afraid to ask what was going on inside. Joe hurried out of the bathroom with a expression on his face that matched her very own. He was covered head to toe in white powder looking quite lost and confused at that moment. "Hon, do you know where you put the baby powder?" Joe asked with a cough.

Allison's eyebrows raised in equal confusion. "Baby powder? What, why? For who?" Allison said, unable to hide the grogginess in her voice. Joe vanished back into the bathroom for a moment then returned with a small body in his hands. Allison blinked in bewilderment at the squiggling pair of legs hanging in mid-air, the smell was defiantly coming from that tiny being. She looked to Joe, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Even he seemed to notice it, for he stopped and lowered his head as if to ponder something. He looked up again and yelled, "Bridget!" Joe sounded upset, abashed even. Allison arched an eyebrow in confusion and rolled over back on her side.

The alarm clock came to life at _7:00am_ on the dot, Allison found herself lifting her head from off the pillow again. "What did I do now, daddy?" Bridget's tried voice echoed in the bedroom. In the distance the voices of their next door neighbors could be heard outside, they were unpleasant to say the least. Aside from the neighbors complaints, music inside the living room was the most dominant sound the medium was hearing. Allison sat up from the bed abruptly worried something horrible was happening, she looked around the bedroom and spotted Joe sitting on the edge of the bathtub vigorously scrubbing at his foot with a less than happy look on his face. Bridget waved happily to her mother as she stepped over the deposits on the ground. The young girl stepped into the bathroom with a perplexed expression on her face.

Joe looked up at his daughter in mild annoyance though the ends of his hair which currently hung over his eyes, his head downcast. Bridget fidgeted uneasily. "Bridget, did you use the litter box I got you?" He asked. Bridget nodded her head quickly a smile almost forming on her face. "'Course I did. I put it in me and Ariel's bathroom," Bridget answered truthfully. Joe bit the inside of his mouth then resumed scrubbing his foot. His daughter didn't seem to be _that_ aware of the mess outside the bathroom apparently. "Did you show the cats _where_ you put the litter box?" Joe inquired further. Bridget paused contemplating her father's words carefully. Allison climbed out of the covers under the impression that she had to get work (on Sunday). Joe looked up from scrubbing his feet in time to see his wife lower her feet on the floor. Joe practically fell off the edge off the tub. "Allison look out for the ---!" His attempt to warn his wife was in vain. Her feet touched the ground and into a yellow puddle. Allison let out a cry of repulsion her face was frozen in that one look of disgust. Bridget knew she was in deep trouble at that point. "Bridget, find those cats and put them in your bathroom until they learn how to use that litter box," Joe said, his voice full exhaustion. "I'll . . . I'll clean up this mess."

Bridget nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know they'd use the bathroom in your bedroom. I thought at least they'd use the toilet," Bridget answered in a guilty voice. Joe's shoulders slumped in defeat before he waved his daughter away, Bridget walked off skipping over the cat mess on the floor. When the door was closed Allison managed to muster enough courage to speak. "When did this happen?" Allison squeaked. Joe shrugged his slouched shoulders, he explained he had woke up to use the bathroom ---_around 6:55am_--- when he noticed there was 'poo' on his foot and had been scrubbing his feet ever since. "I managed to get some of it up. But then there's the matter of their _pee_," Joe grumbled. This was not how he wanted wake up this morning. Especially since he just quelled his bout of anger last night. Allison stepped out of the puddle around the bed. Hobbling into the bathroom, she grabbed her scrub brush and joined her husband on the edge of the bathtub. She looked around for any signs of baby powder but found not a trace of the white substance. "What are the neighbors shouting about?" Allison mumbled.

Joe shrugged his shoulders again, he wasn't sure what they were yelling about. He hadn't left their bathroom yet. "Allison we can't keep these cats. They're not house broken, and on top of that . . .," Joe left his sentence unfinished. He reached back and pull the curtains back. Allison sighed in dismay watching her husband turn the shower on. "What are we doing today?" Allison wondered mostly to herself. Joe turned his head in response, his feet were red from all the scrubbing but they clean and didn't smell anymore. "Bridget wants to play shoots and ladders --or go to the park---, Ariel wants to go the mall or go see a movie. I wanna go back to sleep, and I have no idea what you wanna do," Said Joe, half-jokingly. Allison regarded Joe's words carefully then continued to wash her feet. The park would be nice, they hadn't been there in a while. Joe swung his legs out the tub and prepared to exit the bathroom. Of course he did this carefully dodging the puddles on the ground. Allison paid no attention to his complaining as she stuck her feet under the running water next. The water rushed over her skin calming her uneasy nerves, a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips when a thump below startled her.

Allison looked down into the bathtub thinking she had dropped her soap inside, her hands searched the surface of the tub for the longest time. They finally touched something soft, fleshy. Allison peered over her legs, a body lay in a strange angle in the bathtub. Her legs hung over the side of the tub, her arms laid against the back and her chin rested on her chest. The woman wore a black vest that hid a white sleeveless undershirt shorter than the length of the length vest itself. Her skirt was thigh length and in the back resided a longer piece of material that would most defiantly touch the ground if this body were to stand up. Allison trembled at the sight of the bleeding bullet wounds in her abdomen and chest. Her eyes traveled up to look at the face which was also drenched in the occupants own blood. Another bullet wound was found in the center of the girl's head. Before Allison fully a chance to get a clear look at the girl's face a hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. Allison screamed falling into the tub, the water rained down hard on her head and shoulders soaking her. Joe poked his head through the curtains with a bewildered look on his face.

Allison glared up at her husband as she pulled her wet hair out of her face. "What are you doing in the tub? Didn't you hear me?" Joe wondered, seemingly unconcerned about his wife's troubles. Allison slicked her bangs back in one fluid motion. "No I didn't, I was a little preoccupied," Allison answered. Joe lowered himself to ground, his arms propped up on the edge tub. "Well, I put down some baking soda on the spots the little devils used the bathroom. I can't say much for the smell, but it should dry the stuff up," Joe repeated. Allison nodded her head slowly. "Help me out here, will you?" Allison muttered. Without hesitance Joe stuck his arm through the running water grabbing Allison's outstretched arm. He hauled Allison up onto her feet, she fell forward against his chest and Joe wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her out of the tub while managing to keep his balance.

Her feet touched the ground when he let her down. Allison nodded her thanks to Joe who did the same before heading out of the bathroom. Allison followed after him careful to dodge the white spots on the ground. "Have you seen the girls? How's Fangora?" Allison asked. Mid-way into his T-shirt Joe took a moment to peer out from behind the collar to give his wife a regarding glance. "Bridget --as far as I can tell-- is fine. Ariel I haven't seen. And Fangora is still sleeping as far as I'm concerned," Joe said. Allison nodded her head. The two were quick to dress themselves in casual clothing. They headed of the bedroom relieved to find that there were no signs of anymore accidents from the kittens (or their mother). The source of the neighbors complaints was becoming clear to the parents, the sound of their radio playing loudly in the living room bombarded them. "Is that Latin?" Joe wondered, his voice being drowned out by the music. Allison groaned as the buzzing in her head reemerged from its remission. Ariel stepped out of the kitchen upon hearing her parents footfalls. Her unhappy face was quickly replaced a overjoyed expression. "Hi mommy, hi Daddy," Ariel chirped as loud as she could. "Hello, sweetheart," Allison embraced her daughter in the biggest hug she could muster. Joe went straight for his coffee rubbing his temples as he went. "Where's Bridget?" He asked. It wasn't a hard question to answer, but Ariel seemed to struggle with the idea of her sister's whereabouts. Nevertheless she pointed to the living room. Allison stepped away from her daughter to venture into the living room, there she found Bridget sitting next to Fangora who looked, for lack of a better word, hung over worse than Allison did at eighteen. Lying all around the couch were six empty beer bottles, three more on the coffee table.

Bridget seemed to be consoling the young woman with stories of her own vomiting episodes. Allison's mouth hung agape as she approached the two. "Oh hi, mommy, I didn't see you there," Bridget said as-a-matter-of-factly. Allison could barely hear her daughter over the Latin vocalists on the stereo, she looked to Fangora who was messaging her temples in a circular motion. Allison marched across the living room toward the sound system and turned the stereo off. In the kitchen she heard Ariel and Joe's synchronized sighs of relief. An inhuman shriek followed their sighs, Allison to jumped; Leaning over the arm of the couch was Kira, looking worse than the last time Allison had seen her. Fangora winced when Kira shrieked again. "Hey . . . why'd you do that?" Fangora grumbled. Allison noted her words came out somewhat delayed. Allison exhaled slowly clearly startled by the appearance of the dead woman. "Bridget, Ariel, go to your rooms for a minute. I'll call you a few minutes," Allison said breathlessly. "But mom, I haven't even eaten ---" Allison cut Ariel off with a firmly spoken "Now!" Both girls leapt from their seats and walked down the hall to their bedrooms. Joe lowered his cup of coffee from his lips watching his children disappear from view.

Fangora did not expect the slap that struck her cheek like a million needles piercing her skin at the same time. She scrambled away from the end of the couch and across the living room away from Allison. Only it was not Allison that had struck her. Kira did, though the teenager was unaware of this. Fangora eyed the blonde woman through her drunken haze, how did she move from her place without her seeing her. "What is the matter with you? How much did you drink? Did you even consider. . . ." Allison's voice faded off in the distance. Fangora shook her head in an attempt to relieve the grogginess that assaulted her senses. "Why did you slap me?" Fangora drawled hissing. "I didn't slap you Fangora. No one slapped you," Allison retorted. Allison's gaze shifted to Kira who kept her rotting eyes locked on the teenager. Fangora shook her head in disagreement, someone did slap her, Fangora was sure Allison had done it. Fangora grunted at the shove she received, Kira slapped the back of her own hand threatening to get in the teen's face. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" She snarled. Kira shoved the 16-year-old again, Fangora regurgitated some of her beverage. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she rushed back over to the couch. "Allison, what's wrong – hey!" Joe stepped out the kitchen in time to be pushed aside by the fleeing Fangora, one hand on her mouth the other clutching a headset and CD player. His eyes followed Allison's line of sight. He let out a groan at the sight of the beer bottles. Allison gave him a look as though she were apologizing for this problem. Joe reentered the kitchen, Allison followed after the young woman.

* * *

There were some things Scanlon regretted in his life as policemen, mostly things he's done or suffered in undercover missions. The one thing he did not regret was keeping partial contact with his friend Detective Green. Especially in a time like this. Their leads had grown thin, they hardly had anything to keep Strife for even two hours now. But now this tape Scanlon had received from Det. Green was sure to tip the scale in their favor. Manuel sat on the edge of the table with a deadpan expression, he seemed unaffected by the events taking place on the screen. Scanlon could tell he was figuring out how to use it to their advantage. The camera showed two people standing a lavish looking office. The woman (Kira) was dressed in a diamond studded underwear that sparkled under the track light, on her feet resided a pair of white boots covered in phony angel feathers and on her head resided a sparkling tiara. Michael Strife wore the suit Scanlon had confiscated from the man's apartment.

"You can't replace me for that girl! I made this place what it is!" Kira's screamed.

"What's your point? That girl is young, younger than you. She'll bring in good money. More than you could ever bring in," Strife retorted.

"You can't do this to me! This is my entire life! Baby, please, your all I've got," Kira was clearly trying to coax the man into changing his mind with her sticky sweet voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But It's too late, I've all ready terminated your contract. Your through here, you can go back to street trolling," Strife's voice was mocking. He stroked Kira's face until she slapped his hand away from her face. Turning on her heel she made her way toward the door. Strife grabbed her shoulder forcing her to face him. Kira was not in the least bit intimidated by the man. "What are you going to do? No will believe that I guy like me runs a joint like this and least of all, believe it's the truth coming out of the mouth of a down-and-out stripper," He chuckled like a villain out of a cheesy B-movie. Through the blur of the worn film Kira smiled at her oppressor. "Is that so? We'll see how long you carry that kind of tune when I tell your friend down at the department," She said cockily. Shrugging his hand off her shoulder Kira made her way toward the door. Her hand had begun to turn the knob on the door, Strife pulled a gun out from his suit jacket and aimed for her the woman's head. A loud began echoed in the room, a flash of bright light blinded the camera for a moment. Kira head's jerked back her blood spraying across window of the door and onto Strife's suit. Kira's fell to her knees tipping to the left she landed on her side. Strife muttered something angrily at the dead body. Stepping over the woman's body he grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Scanlon's eyebrow twitched upon noticing Strife stop abruptly as if something had surprised him. The tape began to crackle as it showed Strife running out of the office cocking his gun. The tape stopped proceeding to rewind itself. Scanlon met Manuel's satisfied grin. "I think this should be enough evidence to put Strife away. Don't you think?" Manuel said. Scanlon titled his head to the side in half-agreement. It was about all they could get on him; Strife would get life without parole if proven guilty. To get him on both women's murders would be the better of the of one evil. But they had no evidence that he killed Maggie. "What did Judge Fayden say?" Scanlon inquired. "He says when there's more evidence, then he'll think about bringing our case to court. As it is, we're lucky he even considered the suggestion," Devalos grumbled. Scanlon shrugged his shoulders. If they were lucky, then it was a good lucky. He hoped Allison explained Fangora's part in all of this.

* * *

When Allison entered the bedroom she was careful to step over the spots where the baking soda resided, she entered the bathroom expecting to find Fangora hunched over the toilet throwing up all that she consumed whenever they weren't looking. She was partly right, Fangora was hunched over the toilet supported by her hands which gripped the sides of the toilet seat for dear life. Her body was wracked with tremors from her heaving, her mouth was wide open and dripping with salvia the air stank of beer and food. Allison approached the young woman carefully not wanting to surprise her, she leaned herself against the wall watching with a composed visage. Allison cringed uncomfortably at the sound of Fangora heaving all of her dinner into the toilet bowl, she did this several more times before she was thrown into a dry heaving fit.

Fangora coughed violently, her throat and nose burned like she had inhaled smoke from a fire, her head hurt worse than before and her vision was unfocused. It suddenly dawned on her what grievous error she made in haling a six pack of 12 once beers in two hours. "Do you want to talk?" Allison's voice was low though it did nothing to ease Fangora's aching ears. "_About what?_" Fangora's hoarse throat chopped her words up, they came out half completed. Allison leaned forward a little. "The beer for starters? Where you'd find it?" Allison said. Fangora chuckled reaching up for the toilet paper sitting on the top of the toilet. She blew her nose hard. "I _found it_ beside the fridge," Fangora grumbled, her tongue ran across her lips. The copper taste of her blood made her tongue want to recoil to the back of her throat. "Fine. What about Kira, what was she doing here?" Allison continued. Fangora spat a wad of the blood from her lips into the bowl then flushed it along with her tissue. She stood up on shaky legs. Fangora's expression was a irritated one. "I don't know what your talking about," Fangora said quickly. Too quickly.

"Is that a fact?" Allison said.

"Yes, it's a _fact_," Fangora answered bluntly pushing her way to the sink. Allison watched the girl fill her mouth with the tap water and promptly spit it out. Allison's mind flashed back to the young woman lying in the bathtub with a bullet in her head, blood running across her leather attire. She barely noted that Fangora was wearing a outfit similar to the one she saw in the vision. Allison felt unnerved, Fangora spat another bout of water out of her mouth then stood up. "I don't think it is. I _saw_ you trying to avoid Kira, I also noticed that she _actually touched_ you," Allison's voice was raising in volume. Fangora sighed in dismay looking up at the woman her blue eyes narrowed. "What do you want me to say, Mrs. Dubois? Huh? That I see — even on occasion, feel ghosts and that Kira was actually here?" She said heatedly. Allison nodded her head. "Well don't you? I mean, because I actually find it hard to believe that you would say that you 'did' hear or feel them so long, when others said the exact opposite!" Allison countered. Fangora stared for a second. "You know what, whatever," She grumbled walking toward the door. Allison grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. "And did you even think for one second about how Bridget would react if she saw you _wasted_ like you were!" Fangora yanked her shoulder away from Allison's hand. "Oh, like you don't drink in front of them!" She snarled. "No, as a matter of fact I don't, unlike your mother," Allison rebuked angrily. Fangora's face screwed up at the comment, her heart skipped several beats. She opened her mouth to say more then closed. Her husky blue eyes seemed to stare into the very depths of Allison's, her jaw shifted uneasily.

Fangora stalked off putting her headphones on her ears. Her CD spun to life inside the player filling her ears with its music, she barely took notice of Bridget who decided follow after her. Fangora reentered the living room spotting Joe leaning against the counter in the kitchen looking bored, his eyes shifted to her but she ignored him as well. Hastily she picked up her discarded her clothing and shoved them into the duffle bag on the floor next to the couch. Bridget stopped in mid-march. "Where ya' goin' Peppy?" She asked. Fangora shook her head as if wanting to refuse she was actually hearing the child behind her. "I leavin' kiddo, I can't stand this place. Its too stuffy," Fangora answered hurriedly. Bridget inhaled deep to test the air in the living room, it didn't feel stuffy to her. In fact, the air was quite nice in her opinion. The messy-haired child stared up at the teen that stood in front of her now, she raised a pale eyebrow at Fangora. "Is not, the air is fine. Did you fight with mommy?" Bridget asked pouting her lips. Fangora's lips pursed in her frustration, she nodded. Bridget gave her a reassuring smile. "You did drink all of mommy's beer. She got upset when our uncle did that," Bridget giggled. Fangora allowed herself a small laugh.

* * *

Allison was exiting her bedroom her hand pressed against her forehead. Ariel strolled out of her bedroom, for lack of a better word Ariel looked more unhappy than Allison did. Her pouted red lips were pressed into a thin line of utter resentment when Fangora's laugh reached the hall, her blue eyes looked pleading at her mother. "Mommy, does she have to be here?" Ariel asked, her voice strained. Ariel wrapped her arms around her mother's waist when Allison was close enough to grab, Allison rubbed the back of her daughter's head affectionately. Slowly she pulled away from her daughter and kneeled down to her level. "Yes, yes she does sweetheart. And I know you don't like her, but its for her own good. Its to keep her safe," Allison said. Ariel raised an eyebrow at her mother in question confused by what she meant. "What do you mean 'to keep her safe'? Doesn't she have parents of her own to do that?" The girl inquired. Allison opened her mouth to speak, her gaze focused on the ceiling above them then refocused on Ariel.

"There ---- are a lot of people that have mistreated Fangora since she was little like Bridget. Her parents weren't nice to her, all because she was different and special and it scared them. It scared them so much that they put her in a place where unhealthy people go to be taken care of, and she wasn't sick. And when she was released from that place, someone took her away from her home against her will and made her things she didn't want to. And when she managed to run away from that place, she was on her own until she met Det. Scanlon who asked me to help her until they catch the man who took her. I'm keeping her safe until then. Do you understand?" Allison asked. Ariel nodded hesitantly a frown still on her lips. "I guess I understand . . . its, just I don't like her. Its just a feeling I have," Ariel insisted quietly. "Well, that's fine baby. You don't have to like her, just promise me you'll keep that temper in check around her," Allison said. Ariel again, nodded her head. "That's my girl," Allison chirped. "Now, get ready to leave. We're going to the park today."

Ariel's frown grew deeper. "The _park!_ But, mom---!"

"No buts Ariel, we can go to the mall on Friday. Now go eat, then get ready," Allison said. Ariel let out a loud huff of frustration. Turning on her heel she marched past her mother toward the kitchen. Allison was barely into the living room when Bridget's overjoyed voice cried out to her, "Yay! The park!" Bridget hopped around her mother like the hyper child she was. Allison looked up to Joe who was conveniently staring off into the distance or lack thereof. Allison's eyes shifted to Fangora who's husky blue eyes were focusing intently on the cracks of the hardwood floor below her.

When she looked up she had the most abashed expression on her face, like she had done something horribly wrong. An expression her children gave her very often when caught doing something wrong. Allison kept the firm disappointed-like expression on her face. She gestured to the bag hanging at Fangora's side. "So are you leaving? Or staying?" Allison inquired dryly. Fangora bit the side of her lip uneasily, her eyes glanced to the side. She dropped her bag on the ground and stared (or glared, really) at Allison. "Answer me this Mrs. Dubois. How'd you know I was in trouble? I mean, most of the stuff you learned about me is probably from public records, but how'd you know about the other stuff. My so-called gift, the stripper house?" Fangora questioned. Allison gave her a sort of puzzled look. Didn't she know? Fangora raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Allison looked to Bridget, she too was staring up at her mother awaiting the answer. Allison didn't want to expel this kind of information in front of Bridget, but if she kept her description vague enough perhaps Bridget wouldn't catch on so quickly. "I had a dream about you; You were in a an office talking to a man smoking a cigar. There was a hallway and at the end of the hall there was a door with a light behind it. You ran through it and jumped. The rest I'll explain later," Allison stated with a wave of her hand.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Didn't you know?" Fangora shrugged her shoulders dismissive-like folding her arms across her chest. The sixteen year old stared in the other direction. The far off look in her deviant blue eyes was all the answer Allison really needed. Below them Bridget's head shifted to her mother then Fangora, her blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it, why'd you jump Peppy?" She asked, truly confused. Allison stared down at her daughter with a ghost of a smile, placing a hand on her small shoulder she maneuvered the child toward the kitchen. "Bridget, go eat. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can go to the park," Allison said. Bridget huffed, her fingers curling the fabric of her shirt around themselves. "Oh, all right. I still don't get it," Bridget mumbled dejectedly. Allison looked to Fangora who finally turned to meet her gaze. "We'll talk about this later, okay," Allison said. Fangora nodded in agreement, she headed over to the couch where she half sat, half laid in the corner of the couch holding her head in her hands. The hangover was still strong, her head pounded like a drum being beaten on. The saving grace this utter pain held was the fact that she couldn't feel or hear Kira next to her, talking to her, threatening to claw her eyes out.

There was a knock on the front door, Joe moved away from the wall and headed down the hall. He opened the front door, he found himself confronted by a mildly heavy set woman wrapped in a fully pink robe wearing doggie slippers. Her strawberry red hair was disheveled and one side of her face looked more sagged than the other obviously indicating she slept a lot on her left side than her other. Joe fixed a straight expression on his face, the woman was absolutely funny looking. "Mr. Dubois, may I ask what kind of household your running now?" She asked. Joe leaned out the door a little more. "I'm sorry about the noise Mrs. Tanith. A friend is staying over and I forgot to tell her about . . . well, you know," Joe answered coyly. Mrs. Tanith Lee glowered at the slightly older man in front of her, he was clearly mocking her having caught wind of her disdain for 'unruly conduct' from any part of this 'quaint' neighborhood, especially from her next door neighbors. "Your lucky I didn't call the cops. Make sure it doesn't happen again," Mrs. Tanith answered back snidely before walking away. Joe plastered a forced smile on his face. "You have a great day Mrs. Tanith!" He called after the woman. Joe ducked back into the house before Lee could rebuke. Locking the door he leaned up against it allowing himself a breather. To be honest, ever since Fangora waltzed through the door he quickly learned he could not find bring himself to calm down or relax for that matter. On the face of it he looked calm and relaxed, inside his emotions were in unrest. Pushing away from the door he strode out of the hall back into the living room, he glanced at Fangora. Her face was buried in her hands and she was mumbling to herself in incoherent phrases. Inside the kitchen he focused on the discussion Bridget and Ariel were holding with each other. Bridget looked up from her spoon catching the watching eyes of her daddy. "Daddy, aren't you goin' to eat?" Bridget asked.

"Ah, yeah, just a second," He answered walking toward the couch.

Ariel shot her mother a weary look as she poured her milk into the bowl. "Daddy's going to bother Fangora," She whispered. Allison kept a straight face as she took a swig of her coffee, her lips puckered from the intensity of the black coffee. She hated black coffee but it was best kind of coffee to wake you right up. "Daddy's not going to bother Fangora. He's going to ask her to eat breakfast. She hasn't eaten yet," Allison corrected. Bridget's nose scrunched up remembering she heard Fangora gagging in her parent's bathroom not moments ago. "Well I don't think she should eat. She could throw it all up on the table," Bridget said as a matter-of-fact. Ariel's hand stop in mid-lift to stare at her little sister. "No she wouldn't dweeb, people don't throw up on tables. They go the bathroom and throw up," Ariel said haughtily. Bridget stuck her tongue out in rebellion. "Na-uh, they don't always throw up in the bathroom. One time this boy in my class threw up on our teacher, and a girl ----" Bridget stopped in mid-sentence at the sound of the bottle of milk slamming onto the table. "_Bridget_, no more stories about people throwing up. Both of you eat your breakfast," Allison ordered. Both girls hunkered down in their seats and shoveled a spoonful of Kix into their mouths. Allison smiled appreciatively taking another sip of her black coffee.

* * *

Joe stood relaxed in front of Fangora. She was just a girl, albeit a thief, but a girl nonetheless. He shouldn't act as though she meant to tear him apart limb from limb. Clearing his throat he prepared to speak, Fangora stopped mumbling to glance up at the man towering over her. Joe stared back a casual demeanor about him, Fangora sat up all the way resting her hands on her thighs her shoulders hunched. She took notice that Kira was eyeing the man as well, like a cat toying with a mouse. "You joining us for breakfast?" Joe said. Fangora's stony expression faltered mildly at such a question, her head titled to the side, her actual short and lifeless hair attempted to fall from behind her ears. Absentmindedly she pointed at herself and Joe nodded his head. Fangora turned to the right trying hide her red cheeks, ignoring Kira altogether. Turning back she made sure Joe was still standing there. She wanted to say yes, acceptance from Joe was --- it was something she couldn't put into words correctly. "Won't Ariel mind? Besides, I'm still woozy from chucking my lunch," Fangora answered, trying not to giggle. Joe's shoulders slumped in irritation, he just tired to be nice to this girl and she was cracking jokes. He raised his hands dismissive way trying not to appear to rude. "No its fine. Wait until your stomach calms down then eat. Sorry I asked," Joe responded. Without another word he left the living room moving swiftly into the kitchen. Fangora closed her eyes her brow furrowed when the throbbing returned to pound on her head, falling to the right she pulled the sheet from underneath her and covered her lower body.

Allison was half way through her cup of coffee, as the minutes dragged on the strength of the coffee didn't bother her much. Joe sat in front of her hungrily chewing away at the large bowl of Kix's in front of him ignoring the amused looks he was getting from Ariel and Bridget. She stared blankly at the half empty cup examining the white surface below through the fog of liquid. She groaned at the pressure rising in her head, Allison pressed her hand against the side of her head. In the distance water dripping from the faucet echoed in her head.

The room was dark and usually so. A singular light illuminated one spot in the room revealing its ugly brown wallpaper that peeled from years of abuse and negligence. The floor was rotted, gone in most places, the smell of rotting bodies and rodents was strong enough to knock a person out. In the shadow of the light the outline of a slender body hanging by the hands could be seen, Allison felt herself approach the sobbing figure. She could hear him humming as he approached the young woman's body. His gaze turned downcast, one of legs of the hanging body dangles at an awkward angle, obviously broken. When he was close enough he ran a finger down the upraised arm affectionately, the girl shivered in apparent fear. The hook hanging from the ceiling creaked as he turned the teen around to face him. Fangora stared at him through her swollen eyelids, her face was puffy and bruised harboring a spectrum of black and purple marks. Her lips were also swollen and bleeding, she barely could snarl at him. The shadow man smiled back at her raising his left hand, clutched in his hand was a small but efficient cutting knife. Fangora's eyes open wider than she ever thought possible, her lips trembled as she tried to form words but her broken jaw would not allow her. Allison could see the outline of the jaw bone sticking out against the skin. Shadow Man grabbed her by the jaw causing Fangora to cry out her eyes opened like any normal pair of eyes. "Time to play," He hissed. Michael dragged the blade across her face, the bruised skin split open releasing the blood that ran underneath it. Fangora let out a blood curdling scream that struck that very soul Allison Dubois.

Allison felt herself reel back from dizziness she stumbled backward feeling weak in the legs. She grabbed a hold of the side of the refrigerator for support. Joe paused in his chewing to cast a glance at his wife. "You okay?" He asked. Allison nodded her head reaching for the phone. "Y-yeah, I just have to call Devalos," Allison answered breathlessly.

* * *

(TBC)

* * *

Author's Note: _Phfff . . ._ not my favorite chapter (it took forever to write) 


	10. 9: Trial and Error

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Death/Drama (naturally)**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through her dreams, thus enabling her to dream nor see anything else otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child, Marie. The story in question can be considered Alternate Universe given the setup of the storyline and mention of various episodes and the asbence of Marie. Det. Scanlon and Manuel Devalos make various appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original Characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Paranoid" _is property of Black Sabbath.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. You'll forgive me if I represent an OD paitent incorrectly, I've never seen one and are barely familar with the proceedure of de-tox.**

* * *

_Finished with my woman cause she couldn't help me with my mind_

_People think I'm insane because I am browning all the time_

_All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy_

_Think I'll lose my mind if I dont find something to pacify_

_Can you help me thought you were my friend_

_Whoa yeah_

_I need someone to show me the things in life that I cant find_

_I cant see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind_

_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry_

_Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal_

_And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state_

_I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but its too late_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Trial and Error**

* * *

The idea of Allison having to call Devalos didn't strike Joe as strange, she did it all the time. Of course whenever she did call Devalos, she'd usually go down to the office. It shouldn't have bothered him but on that particular day, it did. He swallowed his Kix's and followed after his wife once she was done on the phone. "Allison will you be reasonable! It's Sunday, you can't go to work," Joe proclaimed in a hushed whisper. The couple stepped over the white spots on their floor until they found a neutral zone to stand in. Joe murmured something as Allison rummaged through the closet for her purse she tossed inside on friday. She shot her husband a determined look. "I am being reasonable Joe, please don't try to stop me!" She hissed. Joe threw his hands up in the air, this was not being practical or _reasonable_. 

"So you had one vision ---I think-- and I'm betting its about Fangora, and your suddenly going to rush off to work because of it?" Joe was struggling to keep his voice down.

"Yes! This girl is important, and I have to keep her alive. And if talking to the man who means to kill her will do it, then yes, I am going to work because of my _vision!_" Allison snapped, using her fingers to denote quotations around the last word spoken.

"Jesus, Allison listen to yourself. Is she more important than your own children? Its Sunday, the girls want _us_ ----not me, but _both of us_---- to go to the park with them. You can wait one day to talk to a psychopath!" Joe countered.

"Devalos told me they release him tomorrow, I can't wait until _tomorrow,_ Joe! I'm going and that's final!" Allison countered. Joe opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped short when Allison's hand made contact with his cheek. Recoiled in mild surprise, Allison stared at her husband equally shocked. Joe exhaled slowly unaware that he had been holding his breath. Allison's nails scratched her palm nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't ---" Joe waved a hand in her direction as he trudged across the room, he sank down on his side of the bed and pressed his hand against his stinging cheek, his elbow propped up on his leg. He stared blankly ahead at the wall, trying to decide if his feelings were hurt or just still in a state of shock. Or maybe he just wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do that. Not even when if he was alone. Allison attempted to walk over to him but the stern look thrown her direction told her to think twice. Allison hoisted her purse on her shoulder awkwardly. "Look, I won't be gone long. Are going to take them out?" Allison inquired, sounding as normal as possible.

Joe's chest heaved as he shot her another unkind look. "Yeah, don't worry about. Go to work," He answered, not a hint of anger in his voice. Allison bit the bottom of her lip but left the room. She scrubbed her face with her hand, God what the hell had come over her? She entered the living room heading for the front door as quickly as possible. "Mommy, where are you going?" Ariel called after her mother as the front door opened. Allison glanced back at her daughter who was exiting the kitchen to approach her. "I'm going out for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back," Allison quickly. Ariel gave her mother a incredulous look. "What, what about the park? Are we still going?" Ariel asked. Allison rested against the door with a tired sigh. "Yeah, daddy's going to take you," Allison answered. Ariel stammered to question her mother further, Allison disappeared through door before she could utter a word correctly.

* * *

Allison entered the police station swiftly and without mercy. Several police officers were tempted to throw the little head of blonde hair into the cell for 'assault' every time one of them were pushed aside but quickly recognized her as the woman Lee Scanlon is frequently seen with during investigations. Allison ignored them all having caught sight of Devalos and Scanlon at the far end of the room. Their eyes made contact as she came into view. "Sorry I'm late, family trouble," Allison explained hastily. Devalos raised a hand dismissive-like before resting it against his other hand. "Its all right. Strife is waiting inside the room, his lawyer has yet to arrive. Feel free to question him," Manuel said in a casual manner. Allison threw a look in Scanlon's direction. 

Lee stepped out of the way his arm outstretched. "We'll be watching from outside. You sure you wanna do this?" Scanlon inquired. Allison's answer was delayed, her mind flashing back to her hand making contact with Joe's face, the memory still burning on her palm. Balling her hand into a fist she nodded her head. "Yeah," She answered. Scanlon and Manuel cast each other looks then nodded, Allison walked past the two men. The corridor felt much longer than it had before when she went to talk to the McAllen's. When she reached the door she peered into the mirror; Michael Strife. It certainly was the man from her dreams. Wearing a fashionably worn jacket, a dingy T-shirt, and from what she could tell a pair of worn _Levi_ jeans. His hair which she remembered being slicked back on his head was jaw length with split ends to signify that he couldn't cut his hair correctly. The stubble on his face was a sure sign that man hadn't shaved in --- what, weeks? Allison exhaled heavily as she entered the small room, the man looked up from his downcast vigil a perplexed expression crossing his face before being replaced with a short smile.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes leaning back in his chair, he regarded the woman seating herself in front of him with his 'charming' eyes. Allison placed her arms on the table her fingers intertwining with each other. Michael stared with his head titled to the right a broad smile playing on his lips. "Your that _Dubois_ character aren't you?" He said pointing. Allison tried not to look surprised when answering him. "Yes, I'm Allison Dubois," She stated plainly. Michael wagged his finger at her knowingly as if he had just solved the answer to a riddle. He threw his arms behind him so they were resting on the edges of the back of the chair, he chuckled. "I knew it was you," Strife sighed easily. Allison tried her best not to glance down at her hidden name tag. Her eyes began to sting, slowly she began to message them. Flashing images of Fangora falling to the ground in the rain, being shot in the back, and the blade being dragged across her face, all came rushing at her like a realized memory.

Allison blinked wearily glancing at the man across from her, Michael stared a grin on his face. This man had a thing for smiling. "Are you married Miss Dubois?" Michael's question came out of nowhere, Allison blinked twice, her hand unconsciously twisting the band around on her finger. Strife watched her unconscious movement curiously. "I'll take that as a yes. So, if you not here to admire the view, then why are you here for exactly?" He said haughtily. "'Cause, I'll be honest with you, sitting here waiting for my lawyer to come, is not fun." Allison pursed her lips in irritation, this is what she slapped Joe for? "I wanted to ask you a few questions. For starters ---- how did you come to know _Kira_, or Maggie?" Allison inquired.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. He explained that he really hadn't 'met' them in the relative meaning of the word. He wanted to relax so he went to a night club in Phoenix. Two women came to him looking for a good time and he promised to pay them big bucks if they played their cards right. Odds were that most of the women that came up to him looking for a 'good time' were never worth anything more than $5 or less, so he was surprised to find they were worth all of his $50.75 and decided to hire them in the stripper joint of his own not too far from where they originally worked. Elliot MacHale and Maggie Mui agreed to his offer and joined him down at his club. They played their roles as 'Kira' and 'Elijah' well and even had the gall to move in with him.

From there things went downhill. They started asking for more money the longer he had them working. Eventually, they started to fuss over a girl he had brought in and their behaviors soured towards him because they claimed he 'abused' the girl. Michael of course never hurt anything in his life ----Allison rolled her eyes at his proclamation--- and only proved to further piss the women off when he denied it. A year later, Kira disappeared, no explanation and no connections to where she might be. Maggie vanished soon afterward, taking the new girl with her. Michael had looked for them, but there was no signs of them anywhere. Maggie had covered her tracks well:

_"Where are we goin'?" 16-year-old Fangora asked as she was lead by the hand toward the bus station. Her fingers brushed the hundred dollar bills in her hand delicately like they were going to disappear. Maggie stared down at the younger woman in question, Fangora raised an overly tweaked eyebrow. Ever since Maggie had pulled her out of the club, Fangora had been afraid Michael would find them, just like he did the last time Fangora pulled this kind of stunt on her own. Kiba's life was the price for her Insubordination toward Strife. _

_Maggie had helped the bruised teen into a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt, she pulled a camouflage jacket and baseball cap on the girl's head after making sure all the make up was removed from her face. Maggie wore a simple pleated skirt, a blue wife beater and sandals. "The bus stop, I need to get you as far away from this ghetto as possible," Maggie answered quickly. Fangora nodded her head numbly in too much of a daze to accept that their escaping was actually real and not a frequent dream of hers. Maggie turned back to her forcing a lopsided grin on her face. "Now if anybody asks, you're my daughter out of wedlock, and I'm --- well, I'm your mother," Maggie explained hastily, her jersey accent coming on thick. _

_"Got it. You're my mother," She paused smiling at the thought. "I'd like that, you're a better Mom than my own." Maggie turned to regard Fangora wearily. "Hey, don't knock your mother, I'm sure she only thought what she did was right," She said. _Yeah, at my expense,_ was what Fangora really wanted to say. Instead Fangora nodded her head, trying to keep up with Maggie's long strides. They reached the bus stop just as a bus came to a screeching halt. _

_The two climbed aboard Maggie flashing the all day passes to the driver, he nodded and jerked a thumb to the back of the bus. Maggie seated them on the chairs closest to the exit, they had to be quick when they left the bus, she had no doubt Michael noticed they're absence by now. Fangora felt Maggie shove her two $100.00 bills into her other hand. "Put those in your pocket," She said curtly. Fangora did as she was told and placed the money in her jacket pocket. This particular bus would take them to the upper part of town where they would stay at a hotel under false I.D., then Maggie would take Fangora someplace safe. The curly haired woman allowed Fangora to rest her head on her lap as they rode through the city. She caressed the girl's revealed hair affectionately. She murmured soundless words staring into space._

Allison blinked slowly giving off the impression that she was listening to the man in front of her as his voice slowly filled her ears again. ". . . And I haven't heard from since. Well, that is until Det. Scanlon arrested me for both their murders," Michael finished lamely. There was a long lingering silence between them, Michael stared at Allison with his piercing gaze. Allison looked down at her hands uneasily, the vibe she got off this man was making her nauseous. Moments later a man in a slick brown suit waltzed into the room with a stuffy expression on his face. He cast Allison a dirty look as she rose from the table. "Well, that's all the questioning I have time for Mr. Strife, I'll see you in court," She said, business-like. Michael scoffed shrugging his shoulders. "If ever," He replied bluntly. Allison did not answer back, she stepped out of the room to join Scanlon and Devalos outside.

"So What did you find out? Something important, I hope," Scanlon inquired. Allison shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I didn't much off him, just various death scenarios for Fangora. Which makes me think I've been getting most of them from him and not Fangora," She said. Devalos shook his head not quite understanding her logic. "Are you saying these are his thoughts, something he wants to do to Miss McAllen?" He replied

"I think so, yeah," She turned to face them completely. "See, I'm getting the feeling that the dreams I kept having of Fangora falling off the roof are hers, and the death scenarios are his, his feelings towards Fangora manifested in thoughts." Scanlon and Manuel shot each other looks; It all made sense in a kind of backward kind of way. Allison proceeded to detail the vivid vision she had of Fangora and Maggie on the night the young woman had said was the last time she had seen the stripper. Devalos and Scanlon absorbed the information analyzing it, trying to see how it would work to their advantage if Fangora obliged to standing before the judge. Which reminded him . . . "Allison, have you spoken to McAllen about the trial?" Allison shook her head remembering the confrontation she expected to have with Fangora when she mentioned the potential trial to the teenager, she dropped the entire issue since then. "No sir, I haven't. You got the judges approval?" The woman said hopefully. Devalos shook his head. "Well, until then I won't bring it up. I'll wait for the word. No need to scare her into hiding again," Allison said quickly, her hand sweep through the air. Scanlon shrugged his shoulders in agreement, he couldn't argue. The last thing he wanted to do was hunt Fangora down for a second time.

* * *

Allison returned home tired and weary, in her hand resided a holder containing four cola slurpees. Her own slurpee was half way down the large cup and near melted into mushy ice, sugar, and food coloring. The hour was late and the sun was positioned in the late afternoon. She wasn't sure how long she stayed down at the D.A.'s office after leaving the police department. Her conversation on the Mui/MacHale (cold) case with Devalos was a long and tiring one. It was only as she was approaching home did she think to stop at _7-eleven_ to grab a couple of slurpees over a bag of coffee. "I'm home!" She called pleasantly. 

"In here!" Was the chorus of three voices, one obviously familiar and non-related to Bridget and Ariel. Kicking off her shoes, Allison walked into the living room to find Ariel on the couch watching television, Bridget and Fangora on the floor playing another round of Go Fish. Allison tried not to look disappointed as she handed out the slurpees which were taken with eagerness. "Don't worry, Dad took us out. Bridget and I had fun, Fangora walked off someplace ---- " The teenager threw her pillow at Ariel who ducked it easily as it went over her head. " --- Dad went to sleep in the car and called us when he woke up," Ariel explained sensing her mother's worry. Allison nodded her head in relief the fear of Joe moping and the girl's left without anything to look forward to, gone from her mind. She looked to Fangora playing with Bridget. She forced a look of mock dismay on her face when she lost the game, Bridget raised her arms triumphantly into the air for a sixth time that afternoon.

Fangora looked nothing like the soft eyed 16-year-old she had seen in her vision. Her body was a lot meager than she remembered. It was the same with her face. No one lost their baby fat completely until they were near their twenties. At sixteen, Fangora looked more like a twenty-two year old woman barely out of collage. She wore nothing but sports bra and a pair of leggings, she was incredibly skinny and her ribs and abdominal muscles were visible against her skin. Her arms were covered with blue veins and her hands were the same. Around the young woman's neck was the ruby necklace she had seen in one of dreams. Fangora glanced up finally feeling the woman's lingering gaze, her thin eyebrow raised in question. Fangora raised the cold cup to the woman. "Thanks for the slurpees," She said monotonously before grabbing the cards off the floor. "Let's play again!" Bridget exclaimed excitedly. Fangora frowned. "Can't we play chess instead? You've one six times already," The 16-year-old complained. Bridget shook her head frowning a little. "Nope, I don't like chess. 'Sides, I can't play chess," Bridget countered. Fangora looked in the other direction out of exasperation. "Fine, _one more time_," Fangora obliged irritably. Bridget smiled appreciatively, Fangora proceeded to shuffle the cards again.

"Did you have a good time?" Allison asked. Her daughters nodded excitedly, even Ariel managed a smile this time. Fangora shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly as she shuffled the cards and handed five of them to Bridget before dealing herself a pair. Allison stepped over them heading down the hall toward her bedroom. When she entered the room the first she noticed was the floor. It was clean, completely devoid of the baking soda and cat deposits, the smell however was still wafting about the room. The glass door was open allowing the cool afternoon breeze to come and go as it pleased. Joe laid in the middle of the bed spread eagle, deep in slumber. Allison stepped silently inside, she tiptoed across the room to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching down she pulled her socks off her feet the straps of her bag falling down her arm in the process.

"When did you get in?" Allison turned in response to the voice behind her. Joe was staring up at her through squinted eyes. She smiled lowering herself to the bed so her head laid against his chest, she pulled her legs over the edge onto the bed so that they were laying on Joe's. She propped her chin on his chest so that she was looking straight at him, her hands patted his shoulders rhythmically in another way to outlet her excitement. "Just now, how are you feeling?" She asked. Joe wondered how he should answer that question; Physically he was still suffering from a migraine that came out of nowhere, mentally he was still kinda reeling from the slap, though the moment had become something of a distant memory. A fuzzy dream since waking from his nap. One would say he felt in the middle of _all right_ and _hurt_. "I'm --- alright, I guess. A little woozy, but fine," Joe answered, barely above his mumble. Allison shifted a little so that she was lying on her back. Tilting her head up a little she blinked. "Hey, I'm sorry about --- earlier, for slapping you," Allison said.

She felt Joe's chest heave at her comment, he shifted a little before settling in a spot on the bed. A second later he propped himself on his elbows. Allison's head slide down to his stomach, she could hear his stomach grumbling. "I probably deserved it. I'm worse than a woman when it comes to your job," He grumbled halfheartedly, not entirely believing his own words. Allison sat upright crossing her legs Indian style. "No, no your not Joe. There's no need to compare yourself to Mary Jane Watson," Allison countered jokingly. Joe raised a single eyebrow at his wife, he shook his head. He wasn't even going to try to figure that one out. Allison gave him an incredious look. "You never read _Spider-Man_?" She asked, shocked. Joe scoffed. "Of course I have, I just wasn't a comic book person," Joe answered rolling on his side. Allison stared at his back for a while; She supposed that response was his way of saying he wasn't totally forgiving her. Maybe.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked after a moment.

Joe half turned in response. "Not really, but I'm --- not _so_ angry anymore," Joe replied. "I'll get over it."

Allison nodded her head.

_Right_.

Allison laid back in her own pillow staring up at the ceiling pitifully, her brow creased with worry. She had awaken up so early today, and for what? A confrontation and little or no help at all from a killer that unnerved her to the very being of her soul. She hoped the girls would be okay for a while without her, especially with Fangora. Her eyes grew heavier the longer she stared at the ceiling, the world around her fell out of focus and soon everything became unimportant.

* * *

_". . . .Bad company, 'till the day I die," Michael Strife hummed unharmoniously as he strolled casually down the pier. In his arms was a limp body, her arms and legs dangling, moving about with every step he took. In his mouth he rolled his cigarette around in his clenched teeth, the cool night breeze carried with it the city and fumes of cars. His disheveled hair danced on his forehead. He shifted his arms a bit upon feeling her body sliding out of his procession._

_Occasionally Kira would twitch in her captors grasp, whether or not she was alive did not cross Michael's mind. A strained breath escaped Kira's mouth as her body twitched again. Michael almost dropped her at the inhuman sound, he struggled to keep her in his grasp as her body began to convulse._

_This wasn't normal. It couldn't be! The hole in Kira's head was about the size of a marble. And with the amount of blood that covered the walls and door of his office, Kira shouldn't even be twitching. He thinks. Finally, Kira stops twitching and wheezing, Michael has reached the edge of the pier. The pitch black complexion of the uneasy waters below him reminded Michael of the black coffee Fangora used to bring up to him, the stupid girl would always give him black coffee and not java. He removed his arm from under Kira's legs, her heels hit the ground hard her body shaking from the impact. Strife glanced down irritated, he moved closer to the edge of the pier. Lifting Kira up from the ground again he stared down at the water one more time. With a great heave forward he released Kira and watched her body soar. He finally released his breath from the initial sound of her body hitting the water, her hand the last thing to be swallowed up by the agitated waters._

_Kira's body sank slowly, her hair flowing all about her, blood draining out the wound in her head. Her body touched the surface of the bottom of the bay. She crumbled like a spineless doll. Head rested on her left arm, Kira's void eyes watched the darkness. Above Michael inhaled the last of his cigarette then tossed into the water, shoving his hands into his pockets. He strolled through the docks until he reached his car where she was waiting. The woman had a pasty complexion, onyx eyes, her hair was cut close to her head. A leather jacket was draped over her shoulders covering her light-weight blouse, her mini-skirt was tight around her thighs and her heels gave her the height advantage over the man approaching her. She played with the oval ring upon her thumb for a while before looking up at Michael. "Hey, baby. You finished?" She asked. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. He grinned against her lips."You betcha," He answered. The woman walked over to her side of the car after releasing him from her embrace, she slid easily into the car Michael following suit. She remained silent as the car moved back onto the busy street. After a moment she leaned in close to his ear. "I'll see you later. Bayside apartments, you know the room," Michael grinned in response._

* * *

"_Oh,_" Allison felt her breath rushing past her lips, her hand pressed against her face in an effort to further awaken herself. Her eyes blinked in bewilderment, not really looking at anything surrounding her in detail. The room was dark illuminated only by the faint light of the moon. Had she really been asleep that long? She rolled over onto her side and was greeted by Joe's pant leg, sitting up she began to fully realize that they both had fallen asleep where they laid after their brief conversation. The children must've been devastated, they had no dinner! Allison pushed herself out of the bed walking around from her side to the bottom, she lowered herself a bit and placed both hands on Joe's face. "Wake up, sleepy head, we fell asleep on the girls!" Allison clamored quietly. 

Joe's eyes snapped open immediately, removing his wife's hands from his face he sat up and tumbled out of the bed with a grunt. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He grumbled standing up, trying desperately to shake the sleepiness out of his system. Allison glared halfheartedly at her husband as she hurried toward the door. "Because I fell asleep too!" She whispered harshly. Joe looked in the other direction for a moment, he stumbled after Allison a second later his head nodding forward every so often. The duo entered the living room to find it completely devoid of any living thing, save Miss Meeko and Fangora who lounged comfortably on the couch flicking through the channels of the television. Her right cheek was smooshed against the palm of her right hand, her lips were forced into a bored frown. Allison grunted a little in annoyance when Joe leaned up against her threatening to fall asleep again.

"Fangora?" Allison spoke into the silence. Fangora sat up immediately like a soldier during a drill, Meeko leapt from the couch and zoomed past the couple. She relaxed when her husky-blue eyes fell on Joe (sleeping) and Allison. "Did the girls eat?" Allison asked. Fangora's eyebrows raised clearly confused by the question, her head whipped toward the kitchen only realizing then what the adult was talking about. "Oh, oh yeah. I made them spaghetti, they said it was gonna be hot tomorrow, so I thought I'd make it before it got too hot to steam anything," Fangora said, the tinge of pride unmistakable in her tone. "I didn't burn anything or nothin', I cleaned the kitchen up after using it. Bridget helped, Ariel too," The teenager added quickly.

Allison smiled in acknowledgment, she couldn't help the sort of jealous twinge that twisted in her heart; Barely there but strong in presence. She elbowed Joe in the ribs, he awoke standing himself upright. "Fangora made the girls dinner?" Joe repeated, expecting Bridget to answer. Allison looked up at her husband with a forced smile. "Yes, she made dinner," Allison sighed. Joe nodded his head trying to keep his eyes open. Fangora eyed the two wearily slowly sinking down onto the couch, leaning back she focused her eyes on television screen. She hated when people stared at her. As a child it was due to her shyness, she was abashed by the simplest looks people gave her. Now because her time spent in a strip joint, the hungry, lustful looks from men was enough to drive her away in embarrassed and shamed tears if the threat of abuse afterward for leaving the stage before the required time was not constantly present.

She heard Allison mumble something and glanced in her direction in time to see Joe walking slowly back down the hall. Allison turned to face the young woman who looked away just in time. "Fangora," Allison started softly. Automatically the girl looked up at her, expectant gleam in her eyes. In fact she looked rather irritated, annoyed even. "Thank you for making dinner. I'm glad your getting along with Ariel now," Allison finished, her hands playing with the ends of her sleeves. It was all that took for Fangora's face to soften. Her husky-blue eyes blinked slowly as if trying to reconfirm what she had just heard come out of that woman's mouth. Her eyebrows raised in slight appreciation.

She swallowed roughly, forcefully to clear her throat, her shoulders shrugged. "Your welcome. I'm charmer. Maggie taught me to charm people, so I'm not really sure Ariel's resent decided to take a leave of absence or she was actually charmed by my facade. Who knows, she really was nice to me today," Fangora answered. Allison smiled knowingly, Ariel had probably just done what she had told her daughter to do, but it felt like something more. "I don't think it was your 'facade' Fangora. I think your just a nice person, you've just been hurt enough to know not everyone shares that quirk you like to call a 'pet peeve.' Just know that I'm not helping you because there's some kind of reward, or my dreams told me to . .," Allison hardened her a gaze a little when Fangora shot a pitiful glare in her direction, a strong indication that her words hit home.

" . . . I'm helping you because I care about what happens to you," Allison finished. Fangora looked away, cursing inwardly. _Your not my mother, never will be,_ is what Fangora wanted to say to Allison ---just to make herself feel better over being figured out so easily--- but by the time she looked up, Allison had already ventured down the hall back into her bedroom. The 16-year-old sighed uneasily her eyes glancing at the television. There was nothing on, the late night shows weren't showing anything of interest. Fangora was alone. Again. On the coffee table resided a mug of whiskey that went unnoticed by either parent, reaching down she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the mug and brought it her lips. Fangora knocked the drink back quickly before it do any real harm to her taste buds, it burned going down her throat. "_Blah!_" The girl's face screwed up in disgust as she swallowed the rest of the whiskey. It was the most horrible substance she'd ever swallowed, knocking cough medicine out first place. Luckily she had only bought one bottle and discarded that as soon as it was empty.

What resided in the mug was the last of the vile liquid. Raising quickly from the couch she stumbled into the kitchen, she rinsed the mug out with hot water and dish washing liquid then placed it in the dishwasher. Venturing back into the living room she tried her best to focus on the couch across from her, in a pack of three's. "Jebeus," She whispered stepping over the box of _Milton Bradley_ checkers. Grabbing a hold of the arm of the couch Fangora flung herself onto the soft comforter with a sigh her back pressing against the pillows. Fangora stayed like that for the longest time before remembering what she was doing earlier. Reaching underneath one of the throw pillows, Fangora pulled out a yellow pad she had been writing on for hours since the completion of their outing. She removed the pencil from behind her ear, the sharpened point touched the page leaving a small led impression on the edge of the line. Fangora read the last few lines she wrote down, recalling the memory and resumed writing.

* * *

_"Hey, baby. You finished?" She asked. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. He grinned against her lips."You betcha," He answered. The woman walked over to her side of the car after releasing him from her embrace, she slid easily into the car Michael following suit. She remained silent as the car moved back onto the busy street. After a moment she leaned in close to his ear. "I'll see you later. Bayside apartments, you know the room," Michael grinned in response._

* * *

Allison opened her eyes, she was confronted by a blur of fabric and the heavy breathing. Bewildered she slowly began to examine the environment and realized she was in her bed, her head against Joe's shoulder. Joe himself was in a near spread eagle formation again making Allison wondered if he was suffering from sort of cramp or something. Pushing herself up a little she leaned down and placed a kiss on the cheek she had slapped. Her eyes averted to the digital clock: _7:00am._ Joe shifted from his spread eagle formation rolling onto his side he curled up and tucked his arm under his head. Allison frowned at the initial reaction. She didn't have time to let the emotion settle in her chest when a arm shot up and wrapped itself around her waist. Allison let out a squeal of surprise when she and husband went over the edge of the bed onto the floor. 

Meeko was quick to scurry away from danger under the bed before any harm was inflicted upon her four legged body, she gave a yelp when they hit the ground. Allison landed on top of Joe who was rubbing his head which hit the table, two were in an awkward position. Both were lying on their stomachs (Allison's against Joe's back), their legs entangled. Allison pulled her hair out of her face, raising up enough to allow Joe to turn around on his back. Allison gave him a mock-indignant look her lips pressed in a thin line. "That, sir, was not funny," She whispered. Joe kept one eye closed as he stared up at his wife with half of his depth perception. "Well, I had known I was that close to the edge, I wouldn't have tired something like that. But at least---" He trailed off, pretending to look thoughtful.

"At least?" Allison repeated leaning down, her elbows on floor near Joe's sides. Joe shrugged his shoulders as Meeko came out from under the bed slowly. " . . . You know? I don't think I'm angry anymore. Your forgiven," Joe answered closing his eyes. Allison rubbed his chest affectionately. Though she wasn't entirely sure if he had changed the subject, she didn't care at the moment. A happy Joe was a good Joe. Allison laid down atop of him her chin propped on one of her arms. Joe watched Allison curiously his head leaning to the side a bit. "You do know its Monday, right?" Joe quipped hesitantly. Allison gave a nod her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. It didn't really seem to register in her head, she continued to play with his clothing until her hands got dangerously close to the buttons.

"Ariel and Bridget have to go to _school_ --- you and I have to go to _work_ ---," Joe closed his mouth when her hand flew away from his shirt and pressed against his face. Joe pushed her hand away from his face and grabbed her by the waist, he rolled over Allison moving along with him. He stood up quickly sure to dodge the bedside table as he did so, Allison grabbed his wrist, Joe helped her off the floor with a grunt. In a tizzy she rushed toward the closet while Joe took this opportunity to use the bathroom while his wife was preoccupied with finding something to wear.

Allison placed a black suit pants and blazer on the bed before heading back to the closet and grabbing a pair of loafers. Stepping across the room she turned the knob and entered the bathroom, Joe was busily brushing his teeth. He shot a look in her direction as she proceeded to strip herself of yesterday's clothing. "I can't believe we fell asleep like that," She mumbled to herself. Joe remained quiet as he watched his wife strip herself clean of her underwear and jump into the shower. The sound of water rushing out of the faucet was the only thing he could hear beyond his own brushing. A half hour later the two stepped out of bathroom, refreshed and clean. Allison preceded to the drawer for underwear while Joe just vanished in closet looking for some long lost dress shirt. Allison slipped quickly into her bra, one leg was having trouble inserting itself through the leg of her panties.

"Damn," She hissed hopping along the floor. Her leg bumped against the back of the bed, she toppled over. Joe peered out of the closet brushing his hair out of his face, he stared down at Allison wriggling into her underwear, he grinned. "Multi-tasking a failure?" He chuckled. "Oh shut up, I just . . . fell," She finished lamely. "Uh-huh," Joe ducked back into closet. When he stepped out he was dressed in his usual attire. Already the sound of Ariel and Bridget's talking as they approached their door. Allison scrambled to her feet and ducked behind her side of the bed. Hastily she grabbed her clothing and proceeded to slip into them. The door opened, Ariel peered into the bedroom, Bridget peering in underneath her. "Mom, Dad, I have to be at school before 8:00 today," She said. "Can, Peppy come with us?" Bridget asked excitedly. Allison stood up having slipped into her clothing, she tugged at her blazer a little more. "Bridget, Fangora's too old to go to your school," Allison answered.

"If anything she should be old enough to go to collage," Joe mumbled playing with the cuff of his shirt. Allison looked to Joe then to her daughters with a wide smile. "Yes, except she'd be a senior in High-School right now," Allison murmured brushing her hair out of her face. Joe nodded in affirmative. Bridget frowned nonetheless, she really wanted Peppy to come with her to school like she used to visit when Miss Simone wasn't around. The two girls left their parents alone to go eat, Ariel lead the way while Bridget trudged behind eager to say hi to her friend. When they entered the living room they noticed the television was still on advertising the morning news, the air smelled funny to them so Ariel headed into the kitchen to open a window. "God, what has she been doing in here?" The eldest grumbled pinching her nose. Bridget shrugged her shoulders, heading over to couch she decided to check on Fangora. The teenager was slumped forward her arms hanging at her sides, feet propped up on the coffee table. Her head was pressed against her knees. An unsteady flow of air passing through her mouth. Bridget placed hand Fangora's shoulder giving her a rough shake.

Fangora sat upright instantly, her hand reaching for a non-existent weapon at her side when she recognized the mess of blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, _hey_ Bridget," She slurred bewildered. Bridget waved quickly watching Fangora shift about on the couch in an uncomfortable manner. Lowering her legs off of the coffee table Fangora stood up, clumsily she walked forward the side of her leg bumping into Bridget. She grumbled a sloppy apology then continued to shuffle toward the hallway. "How come you smell so bad?" Bridget decided to ask. Fangora could only shrug as she brought her hand up to her mouth, a quick huff and inhale made her recoil. She did smell horrible. Turning around she focused her doubled vision on the girl. "Your parents aren't up yet are they?" Fangora said hesitantly. _Please say 'no.'_ Bridget nodded her head raising a finger to point before heading into the kitchen. Fangora turned and met the approaching figures of Joe and Allison. Fangora covered her mouth knowing for sure they would smell the whiskey on her breath, she attempted to step back but only succeeded on tripping over Meeko and falling over. Miss Meeko scrambled away from being nearly squashed for a second time. Fangora winced grabbing the back of her head, the ringing in her ears becoming louder. "Damn, that hurt," She hissed.

She remained where she lay unable to shake the feeling of dread twisting on the inside of her. Of course that could've been last nights meal waiting to be upchucked. Opening her eyes she found herself being stared down upon by Mrs. and Mr. Dubois. She smiled without opening her mouth letting a great huff through her nose. Allison arched an eyebrow at the young woman, her nose picking up the familiar smell of whiskey. One of Michael's favorite beverages. '_Bridget and I had fun, Fangora walked off someplace'._ Her daughter's voice echoed in her head. Allison leaned a little closer "Where'd you get the Whiskey?" She inquired calmly. Fangora wore a look of innocence. "Whiskey? I have no idea what you mean," Fangora made the mistake of opening her mouth. Allison and Joe flinched their faces screwed up with repulsion. "Oh, _that _whiskey, I drank it all. Bought it off a dealer on the street," Fangora answered dumbly. "Slept like sixteen men on a dead man's chest ---- ouch, watch it!" Fangora was hauled off her back by her arms. Joe stared her straight in the eye. Fangora groaned in mild annoyance. "What? I didn't drink it in front of the kids, and I threw the stuff away," The 16-year-old insisted. Memories of Fangora drinking danced through Allison's head. Fangora looked down at her feet while trying to keep her shaky legs steady. "I'm just giving plenty of reason to kick me out, aren't I?" She inquired, blinking rapidly. When the two adults said nothing Fangora sought to further justify herself. "C'mon, its just a little drink." She grinned lopsidedly.

"That's nothing to be proud of Fangora. You aren't in that kind of environment anymore, you don't have to resort to drinking," Allison said, her voice raising. Fangora gripped Joe's forearms to steady herself when her legs went limp, what kind of whiskey did that guy sell her? Tilting her head to the side she gave Allison a lopsided grin. "You sound ---- like . . . a . . . infomercial, _whoa_," Fangora tried pulling herself out of a slouch by gripping Joe's arms little harder. Her legs gave out on her, she would've fell to the ground completely if it weren't for Joe. The feeling in her legs was completely gone, which for her was new. Drinking never did that to her. Joe grunted as he grabbed the girl under her arms fighting to pull her up from the ground. "_SOB_ must've spiked my drink," She slurred barely above a whisper. "Uh-huh, get up Fangora," Joe grunted trying not to fall himself.

He sent a pleading expression to a more than shocked, Allison hurried into kitchen. "Mom, what's wrong with Fangora?" Ariel asked, her voice wary. "_Mom?_" Allison's gaze shifted from her daughter to the phone as her thumb rested shakily on the 9 button of her phone, she debated over calling an ambulance over taking the young woman to the hospital herself. Choosing the first over the latter she dialed _9-1-1_. "I-- I dunno," Allison answered shakily. Ariel and Bridget shot each other stares attempting to walk into the living room. "Ariel, Bridget, go get ready for school. _Now_," Allison commanded. Without argument the two girls hurried out of the kitchen, knowing if they stopped for a second Allison would be on them. They vanished as they continued into the hall. Allison sighed in dismay, finally the ringing phone on the other end was answered.

"I feel horrible," Fangora muttered clutching her stomach. Joe was still holding the girl by the arms keeping her at a distance, he stood up clearly knowing that vomit was sure to follow this bout of sickness she was experiencing. "Can you feel your legs?" Joe asked. Fangora lowered her head to examine her legs, slowly she lifted her left leg from against the couch and rested her foot on the coffee table. "Yeah, they just gave out on me is all," She answered. Joe nodded his head, rising from the couch he pulled Fangora along with him. Fangora stumbled to keep her balance not wanting to rely on him entirely, she looked up at him with bleary blue eyes while managing to crack a stupid grin despite her quivering lips. "I gotta throw up, and I'm not gonna make it your bathroom," That was all the motivation Joe needed to be thrown into motion. He hurried the girl into the kitchen without jarring her around too much and hung her head over the garbage can. Fangora proceeded to empty her stomach of the vile liquid and dinner, Joe recoiled at the smell. "What possessed her to --- _oh, man that stinks_," Joe held his breath. Fangora hurled for another minute until she was left dry heaving, out of sympathy more than anything Joe found himself rubbing the small of her back.

Allison lowered the phone from her ear. "The ambulance is on its way. In the meantime, try to stay conscious Fangora," Allison ordered. Fangora whipped her mouth the back of her hand, she glared through half open eyes at the woman standing across from her. There was no ignoring the obvious disappointment in the woman's voice, Fangora wasn't really up to being guilty in spite of the twisting in her gut. "No prob, but I don't think I need an ambulance," She coughed. Allison shifted her attention to her husband. "Why don't you take the girls to school, I'll handle things here," Allison suggested. Joe nodded his head, Allison grabbed a hold of Fangora's arm allowing Joe proceed out of the kitchen. "Girls!" Bridget and Ariel stuck their heads out of the bedroom their eyes wide with question. "Go get in the car," Joe said. The two girls ducked back in their rooms for a second then reappeared with their backpacks bouncing against their backs. Fangora cleared her throat a little standing up a little straighter so as not to frighten Bridget or Ariel. Joe headed through the living room toward the front door. Ariel followed after her father without hesitation not really wanting to look at Fangora. Bridget on the other hand paused to get a glimpse the teenager.

Fangora stood with her back facing Allison, one of her hands hanging at her side the other pressed close against her chest. "Peppy, are okay? Did you get sick again?" She inquired. Fangora turned her head a little to the right, her nose could barely be seen past her straggly short hair. "Sorta, go to school kid. Maybe we'll play Go Fish when you come back," Fangora said, trying her best not sound too hoarse. "Well, okay. Bye Mommy!" Bridget rushed down the hall like lightening. "Bye sweetie," Allison listened to her daughter's voices fading as they exited the house the door closing behind them. After a moment she was brought out of her vigil by a loud thud, she whipped around locking her gaze on the spot Fangora had been standing in only to find it empty. Her gaze lowered to the floor. There she found Fangora face first on the ground unmoving.

* * *

"How come she gets ride in the front? I wanted to ride in the front, you promised daddy!" Bridget's loud protests since getting into the car last, had been going on since Joe pulled away from the house. At first it wasn't even about being in front seat, the subject of Bridget's complaints were focused on Fangora. Why did she sound funny? Why did she smell funny? Joe didn't want to talk about Fangora at the moment and was more than glad when Ariel asked her sister to change the subject. Bridget did, but then it was matter of keeping miss Meeko and the kittens, Joe answered they'd keep them until their supposed 'owner' got her mother to say yes or until the SPCA had room to take a mother and her kittens. Bridget seemed satisfied for the moment. As they got closer to the school Joe felt relieved that neither of his daughters were talking much about anything. 

A couple blocks from the school Bridget felt that the silence was far too numbing so she decided to bring up 'the promise' Joe had made her two weeks ago in the car as they came home. Needless to say Joe was less happy ---though he never showed it--- that she even remembered his promise. _He_ didn't even remember it until she brought it up. Pulling up to the curb Joe parked the car in the usual vacant spot across from the playground. Turning around in his chair he faced his daughter's pouty face trying smother the amused smile that threatened to overcome his serious visage. "Look, when I or Mom come and pick you up, you can sit in the front. Okay? Your all right with that, aren't you Ariel?" He said. Ariel gave a half-nod shooting a quick glare at her little sister. She was always complaining. Bridget placed a hand on her chin her thumb rubbing the edge of her bottom lip as though deliberating between two choices when Joe had only given her one. Finally Bridget lowered her hand from her chin then proceeded to climb out of the car. "Okay, you got a deal!" She proclaimed, whether in mock-seriousness or not Joe was uncertain. "See you later dad, remember to pick us up at 2:00," Ariel said hastily, planting a kiss on her father's cheek.

Joe smiled briefly watching his daughters rush across the side walk onto the school grounds, he watched them until they disappeared in the crowd of children rushing to get inside the building. Shifting back correctly into his seat Joe grasped his keys and started the car, as he pulled the car out the parking space a woman appeared beside him. "Hey," Her voice was dull, it rang with a kind of hollow echo Joe recognized the first time he had moved out of his parents house. That echo that bounced off the empty walls of a once full room made his stomach turn the first time he heard it, like it was wrong to leave but he had made his choice by then. Joe brought himself to look at the woman. Pretty was the first thing that came to mind; Long wavy red hair cascaded over her shoulders framing her square head, heavy eyeshadow brought out her onyx eyes, her narrow nose and small thin pale lips complemented her face to a degree. Her attire was relaxed, but upscale like something out of _Banana Republic_, a large chunky necklace graced her neck and she wore oval ring on her thumb.

He forced a friendly smile on his face. "Can I help you miss . . .?" He inquired. "Emily, Emily Brennan," Was her reply, lips curling slightly. Joe couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the woman's awfully familiar name. "No relation to the actress, by the way," Emily added grinning. "I could use a lift." Joe looked at his watch, eight seventeen already he had to get to work. "I don't usually pick up strangers, don't know why I would start now?" He answered trying to keep the clipped tone out of his voice. Emily shrugged her shoulders tilting her head a little leaning in a little. "You shouldn't, but I'm new here, you're the first person I've approached besides cashiers and for some reason you look like a nice guy. I just need a ride to the Arizona Police Department. I got a call from my boyfriend saying he needed to be picked up," Brennan answered. "I flew in a couple hours ago to do just that. Now will you help me out?"

Joe stared at her for a moment, the seemingly menacing expression Joe thought he had seen in her shadowed eyes seemed to have disappeared, a kinder more pleading flicker in its place. There was something mistrusting about the woman Joe couldn't put his finger on (never mind the fact that her boyfriend was in jail), but he couldn't exactly leave the woman out here after being asked so nicely for a ride. _Well, you could, but you were always too nice for your own good,_ His father's voice echoed in his head. He swallowed roughly against his dry throat, with one look at the woman he shook his head. _Bad feeling. Bad feeling, don't trust her._ "Sorry, I can't. But I can give you directions," Joe said quickly. Emily seemed disappointed for a moment, her frown was quickly replaced by shrug. "All right, I can deal with that," Emily replied smoothly. Joe nodded in response and quickly jaunted the directions for the police department down on a piece of paper then handed it to the woman. "Thanks, I'll see you later, _Mr. Dubois_," Emily pushed away from the car and headed down the sidewalk shoving her hands into her trench coat. Joe pulled out of the parking space and drove down the street.

It was only half way to his job that he realized that _Miss Emily Brennan_ had called him _Mr. Dubois._

He had never introduced himself to her.

* * *

The hospital was never Allison's favorite place. In fact she hated it. The thousands of souls that wandered the hall looking for a way to tell their families or significant other that one important thing they never expressed or showed during their actual lives, all them wandering to the very first person that sees beyond what the living see. Allison was smart enough to remember to bring Fangora's headset with her as she followed the ambulance to the hospital. They didn't tell her much as they hauled the scrawny teenager out of the house on the gurney, they asked questions and Allison gave them best answers she could give them. Fangora had only lived with them for three days, she didn't know what the girl was doing during her absence. 

Alcohol Overdose and a slight concussion That what she was suffering from. Right now Fangora was probably hooked up to an IV attached to a banana bag, with means to dilute the alcohol in her system. She would wake up with a headache, and complain. Allison sat outside in the waiting room, the sounds of _The Band_'s song _'The Weight'_ flowing into her ears. Half an ago she had been listening to _Blue Oyster Cult_ and _Lynyrd Skynyrd_, particularly _Don't fear the reaper_ and_ Free Bird._ All them seemed to have a way of describing Fangora's predicament or at least how she felt about it. The assistant D.A. could imagine Fangora listening to this as she took a dive off a building. Allison kept her focus on the spinning disc inside the player as a elderly man wandered aimlessly past her throwing a lingering look in her direction. Allison began to hum along with the song hoping the dead man would get the message. He resumed shuffling down the hall holding tight to his walker. Allison watched his pale wrinkled feet barely move across the smooth hospital floor, she felt sorry for him. He should just move on and tell his family his burning secret from beyond. It would be so much easier.

"Mrs. Dubois?" A soft voice brought the woman out of her trance-like state to look up at the man standing before her. Allison stood up pulling the headset away from her head in the same instant, she could hear the voices racing up to meet her but she filtered them out with the sound of the doctor's voice. He extended his hand, Allison nodded grasping his hand with her sweaty one. "I'm Dr. Kahu, Miss McAllen is stable right now, as we speak she's being treated for the overdose. However, it'll be awhile before she's allowed on her feet. We'll have to keep her overnight at least," He explained. Allison nodded. "Are you related to Fangora in any kind of way?" He inquired. Allison shook her head. "No, I'm sort of unofficial guardian. Her parents disowned her, she's been staying with me for three days now. She's a VIP in a murder case. I can't say anything else," Allison explained. Dr. Kahu nodded his head looking toward the sunlit corridor with disdain, his brow creasing steadily. "Where did she get the alcohol?" He continued.

Allison explained that her husband had taken her daughters and Fangora to the park, her eldest daughter explained that Fangora had walked off somewhere. Allison could only assume Fangora had gone off on her own to buy the whiskey. Dr. Kahu absorbed the information steadily, picking apart every word that Allison uttered from her lips. Pausing for a time he examined Allison's face for any trace of a lie, he found none. "Is she a frequent drinker, Miss McAllen?" Allison shrugged her shoulders. "I was told that she drank frequently, when pressure at home got to her. Yes, I guess you could say she drinks frequently," She answered. The doctor nodded again taking a look at his clipboard, he scribbled something down. Allison took a look around the hall, a weary expression flashed across her face. "Is it all right to go in see her?" Allison said, hiding the eagerness in her voice. Dr. Kahu seemed hesitant for a second then nodded in affirmative. "Room 107, down the hall to the left. She's sleeping right now," He informed her. Allison gave a short nod as she ventured down the hall taking the directions the doctor had given her. She entered the room greeted by the sounds of a heart monitor, Allison made her way toward the chair lying against the wall. Resting herself in the chair she watched prone figure lying on the bed. Fangora was certainly a sorry sight lying in that bed still wearing her attire from yesterday. Allison perked up a little at the ring tone of her cell phone coming through her bag. Hastily she pulled it out of her bag bringing it up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"You do realize that is 9:45 in the AM, now don't you?_" Devalos voice harbored annoyance.

Allison nodded her head. "I do sir, but there was an emergency with Fangora . . ."

_"Is she all right?"_ Devalos inquired quickly. Allison nodded her head. "Yeah, she just passed out from a alcohol overdose. She'll be fine, I'm at the hospital," There was audible sigh of relief from Manuel. _Fine_ was hardly the term you used to describe the status of a person that passed out from an overdose but in all reality it probably was the kindest thing to say without being negative about their chances of survival. "_Since your not here, I wanted you to be the first to know that we've got the okay from Judge Fayden. It took a little persuading but I managed to set a date. The trial will begin June 1st this week. I take it Fangora has agreed to testify?" _Manuel said smoothly.

Allison looked toward Fangora's prone body, the young woman's head was turned in her direction her eyes were still closed and her breathing pattern was that of a slumbering person. Allison bit her lip thinking for a moment about the choice she had made up in her head then reconsidered. "I'll ask her as soon as she wakes up, sir," Allison replied. There was an uncomfortable grunt from Devalos that clearly indicated that he was irritated by Allison's stall tactics. "_I appreciate it, thank you Allison,"_ With that Devalos hung up. Allison shut her cell phone placing it back inside the bag, she leaned back against the chair watching the teenager. Fangora's hand moved a little, the girl's eyes squinted forcefully before reopening. The world around her was much too bright for her optics to handle, she promptly squinted as hard as she could to block out some of the light. Her left arm felt horrible, she could tell the vein in the middle was showing through her skin, that there was an IV pumping liquid in her system to rid it of the alcohol. Fangora's throat felt raw as if she had swallowed hot chilli, her lips were chapped and sticky.

Opening her eyes slowly she spotted a figure sitting across from her. The figure shook its head slowly rising from the chair approaching the bed with a sureness in its step. When it was closer Fangora could barely make out Allison Dubois face through the fog and bleariness. Allison placed a cool hand on the teenager's throbbing head, Fangora shut her eyes appreciatively letting out a course sigh of relief. "You do know Joe is furious at you," Allison stated in a joking manner. Fangora scoffed in spite of her sore throat, of course she knew. That muddled, angry feeling in her chest before she vomited in the garbage can, was coming from him completely. Joe wouldn't forgive and forget so easily this time. "He's not gonna let me stay in your house. I'll just go back to the hotel," Fangora rasped. Allison brushed the strand of stray hair away from Fangora's warm face. "You aren't leaving, your staying at the house until this case is settled. Then you can disappear from our lives, never to be seen again," Allison murmured.

Fangora looked away her husky-blue eyes focusing on the dripping IV, the idea of vanishing or even leaving Arizona was tempting, the thought of doing it was relieving. However, Fangora didn't wanna leave Bridget behind either. As silly as it sounded to her she was attached to the girl, there was no denying that. She even had the nerve to have something of a feeble crush on a married man. It was sillier than wanting to be the surrogate Big Sister, but her heart liked to flirt with the idea. Fangora smiled broadly. "_Raising Arizona,_ that'd be nice. Just to get away from it all. Self-exile," She said, sweeping a shaky hand through the air. Allison nodded slowly removing her hand. A nomad is what this young woman wanted to become --- it was a nice thought. In some time of her youth Allison had wanted to travel the world herself, not making one place her permanent home until roaming became dull. "Well, don't be a stranger. Drop a line or even visit," Allison joked.

Fangora's face suddenly turned serious. Her lips straightened and her eyes sagged. "I thought about what you said, about the trial," She started. Allison's smile fell from her face, she tried her hardest not frown as she watched the knowing expression in Fangora's eyes grow stronger from her reaction. "Fangora, you don't have----" Allison's words became lodged in her own throat at the sound of the teenager's meager attempt at a bitter laugh, she only succeeded in making herself cough. "But I do," Fangora said, her tone clipped. "Nobody's seen what I've seen him do. _I saw him kill Kira_, he killed Maggie, hell, he even killed Kiba. If Maggie hadn't gotten me out of there _I_ would've been dead. So, yeah, I _have_ to testify." Fangora bit down on her lip shutting her eyes. Allison watched the sixteen year old roll onto her side, her movement tugged at the IV in her arm Allison pushed the pole close to the bed to lessen the taught line. She could tell Fangora was shivering on the inside at the thought of standing in the same room as Michael Strife.

The _shadow man_ that lurked in the back of her mind for a year and a half, that killed her only supportive family --no matter how unsavory their lifestyle was--- and ruined any aspect of a normal remaining childhood. Allison watched her unmoving form a little while longer, her brow creasing with every passing moment. As she stepped away from the bed Fangora turned slightly taking a hold of Allison's lingering hand. Allison turned abruptly. "Hey, go to your job. I can handle things here until I'm discharged," Fangora spoke barely above a whisper. Allison gave the young woman a incredulous look her arms folding across her chest. "If you think for one second that I'm leaving you here by yourself, you've got another thing coming," Allison answered. Fangora rolled her eyes in dismay. What did Allison think was gonna happen to her while she was away? "When did they say I could leave?" Allison shook her head. "Tomorrow. My guess is that their trying to locate your parents since, I'm not actually our official guardian. They'll probably release you into the McAllen's custody," Allison replied quietly. Fangora tired to hide the frown on her face as she rolled back on her side, she focused on the window across from her watching the birds settling on the tree outside. Her parents, former. That wasn't a pleasant thought at all --- staying with them. Then again, Allison didn't say that _she_ couldn't take her out of this place when she discharged, just hinted at the fact that it might be impossible since she was the one who was with Fangora when she passed out. Fingers were bound to be pointing accusingly not matter what Allison told them.

Fangora repositioned herself so that she was sitting up, she fixed the pillow so that it was between her upper back and neck. She still felt woozy, keeping her eyes open wasn't helping her headache nor the nausea twisting in her stomach. Het throat felt horrible, like it was bleeding. Her husky blue eyes focused on the woman next to her. "But there's a chance that my parents won't come, right?" Fangora sounded hopeful. "They did disown me after all, they'll probably deny all ties to my existence." Allison scoffed shaking her head. _That would make Fangora happy,_ she thought. Fangora pressed herself harder against the pillow closing her eyes. "I'm tired. I'll see you later, Allison," The sixteen-year-old murmured. And just like that their conversation was over. Allison nodded her head knowing this wasn't the best time to argue with the child, turning she stepped out the room closing the door. Walking down to the corridor she spotted Dr. Kahu coming toward her at a hasty speed, Allison wondered what his hurry was.

"Mrs. Dubois," Dr. Kahu started breathlessly once he caught up with her. "I forgot to ask . . . are you aware of Miss McAllen's Psychiatric history?" Allison nodded wordlessly. "Are you also aware of the presence of abuse and self infliction on her body? Cracked ribs, malnourishment, a broken jawbone, slits across her wrists, things like that?" Dr. Kahu elaborated briefly. Allison nodded again her brow furrowing slightly. "Yes, I was aware of this. Her parents put her in a mental hospital, she tried to kill herself there. The physical abuse is a matter concerning the murder case, I can't say anything about that," Allison stated. Dr. Kahu nodded knowingly writing some more on the clipboard in his hand. Allison watched him wearily the wheels in her mind turning frantically. Dr. Kahu wrote a little more before looking up from his paper. "Has she been depressed lately?" He inquired.

Allison raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you mean is she still suicidal since leaving the hospital. Does her overdose hint at a possible suicide attempt?" Allison answered bluntly, crossly. Dr. Kahu looked flabbergasted, he stammered to get his words out for a time, Allison awaited him to regain his composure. Swallowing roughly the man gave a short of his head. "Yes, Mrs. Dubois. I only ask in best interest of Fangora," He said professionally. Allison hoisted her bag up on her shoulder shaking her head. "No, Dr. Kahu. Fangora has a drinking problem. She's not suicidal. Anymore," Allison answered as her phone rang. "Excuse me, but I have to take this call." Dr. Kahu gladly stepped out of the way allowing Allison to walk by. When Allison stepped outside the hospital she flipped the phone open and raised to her ear. "Joe, what is it?" She said hurriedly, hoping he was still on the line.

_"Hey, how's Fangora?"_

"She's fine, Joe. Fangora's fine. What did you need?" Allison said dryly. She paced across the narrow sidewalk attached to the hospital building, the cool air of the mid-morning was slowly diminishing in the hot afternoon air. "_Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you knew a woman by the name of Emily Brennan?_" The uneasiness was evident in her husband's voice. Allison's brow furrowed in mild irritation and amusement. "What, the actress?" She chuckled. _"See, that's what I thought when she introduced herself. Turn's out there's no relation. Anyhow, she told me she was new to Arizona and needed a ride to the police department to pick up her boyfriend,"_ Joe continued. Allison leaned up against the wall next to a **no smoking** sign her eyes wandering back to the entrance of the hospital. "And what did you do . . .," Allison trailed off. "_She wanted me to give her a ride. I told her no and just gave her directions. And here's the spooky part, before she left she said, 'I'll see you later Mr. Dubois',"_ Joe finished. Allison could barely raise an eyebrow at his story. "I don't get it, what's the punch line?" Allison grumbled.

_"Allison! She called me ---,"_

" --- Mr. Dubois, I get that," Allison finished hotly. "_No, you don't Allison. I never introduced myself to the woman. I never gave her my mane and yet she knew my last name,"_ Joe corrected, straining to keep his voice down. Allison stared off into the parking lot watching the ambulance, the hot breeze blowing against her face made her uncomfortable. "Well, maybe you gave her your name and just forgot. Maybe the piece of paper had your last name on it," She insisted.

_"No it didn't, and no _I didn't._ I would've remembered if I gave my name to a complete stranger,"_ Joe rebuked. Allison exhaled in frustration. "I don't get it Joe, what are you so worried about?" She proclaimed angrily. Silence was her only answer, she could tell he was still on the line. _"I dunno, its stupid. I shouldn't have called,"_ Joe answered briefly. "_I'll see you later."_ With that Joe hung up. Allison narrowed her gaze at her cell phone swallowing back another swear. Pressing the clear button she searched her list of important numbers and hit the speed dial. Allison tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the ringing of the other line. There was a click on the other line. "_Scanlon,"_ The police officer's voice brought a mild sense of relief to the woman.

"Det. Scanlon, this is Allison Dubois. I might have got a lead on the case. There was a woman with Strife when he dumped Kira's body. I think she lives in Bayside apartments," Allison explained. There was an interested sound that came from Scanlon. _"Did you see this woman? I need a little more than a place, I need face as well,"_ Scanlon replied in burlesque-sarcasm. Allison rolled her eyes and proceeded to give Scanlon the description of the woman she saw in her dream. Scanlon a made a grunt of affirmative. _"I'll see what I can find. In the meantime, keep an eye on Fangora until she's discharged,"_ Lee said. Allison looked down at her watch, 10:04 AM. "Fangora isn't going to be released until tomorrow. Are you sure you don't need me with you? I could pick something up if you know what I mean," Allison said. While this was possible, Scanlon advised Allison to stay with the teenager until she was at least back at her home, there was no telling who would come around if they caught wind of her presence (if ever). They didn't need her vanishing on them either. Allison was mildly disappointed at his answer, she agreed nevertheless. "_I'll call you as soon as I find something,"_ Scanlon told her before hanging up. _Yeah, later,_ Allison thought shoving her cell phone back into her purse. She was feeling completely useless watching a bedridden Fangora, especially when there was a place that could give her more answers to her questions, to be investigated. Allison ventured down the sidewalk back into the hospital. As she entered the building she caught sight of a familiar face, ragged with self-interest and contempt. Demeter McAllen.

* * *

(TBC) 

**Author's note:** Emily Brennan is aOgrinal Character loosely based on Temperance Brennan of _BONES,_ currently on haitus until late August


	11. 10: Passing Judgement

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

****

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: Supernatural/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T+ (PG-13: For Violence, adult content, and partial language)**

**Summary: What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through her dreams, thus enabling her to dream nor see anything else otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child, Marie. The story in question can be considered Alternate Universe given the setup of the storyline and mention of various episodes and the asbence of Marie. Det. Scanlon and Manuel Devalos make various appearances throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original Characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Is it any wonder?" _is property of Keane.**

**Authors' note. This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. You'll forgive me if I represent an OD paitent incorrectly, I've never seen one and are barely familar with the proceedure of de-tox.**

* * *

_I _

_I always thought that I knew _

_I'd always have the right to _

_Be living in the kingdom of the good and true_

_It's so long, that now I think I was wrong _

_And you were laughing along _

_And now I look a fool for thinking you were on, _

_my side_

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Sometimes _

_It's hard to know where I stand _

_It's hard to know where I am _

_Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand _

_But sometimes _

_I get the feeling that I'm _

_Stranded in the wrong time _

_Where love is just a lyric in a children rhyme, _

_a sound bite_

_Is it any wonder that I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Oh, these days, after all the misery you made _

_Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?_

_Nothing left inside this old cathedral _

_Just the sad lonely spires _

_Adding you make it right _

_Oh, but you try _

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Oh, these days, after all the misery you made _

_Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Passing Judgement**

* * *

Allison groaned inwardly at the sight of Demeter standing at the desk haggling one of the nurses. She looked around for any sign of the husband, George. There was none. Brushing her hair out of her face Allison moved forward, marveling at how Demeter even found out Fangora was here. _Assuming that was reason she was here_, for her disowned daughter. Allison stopped a couple inches away from the woman standing at the desk, arguing with the nurse that seemed unfazed by the woman's cryptic threats as if she were used to them. Allison looked toward the nurse; A elderly woman, near white hair upon her head tied into a large messy bun. Her brown features seemed hardly touched by the hard times she obviously endured in her lifetime --- not exactly youthful but far from old and haggard looking. ". . . Marjorie quit playing games, I want to see her!" Demeter cried, outraged.

The old woman, Marjorie, shook her head again. "I'm sorry Mrs. McAllen, I don't have permission to let you see her. As I've said, you'll have to speak to Dr. Kahu about this," Marjorie stated in a calm voice. Demeter raised her head heavenward as she turned on her heel and prepared to walk away, she stopped short when she came face to face with Allison Dubois. Allison barely smiled at the reaction she wrought from the woman, Demeter's face hardened considerably. "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Dubois," Demeter drawled. Allison shook her head in agreement her eyes flashing with mock-surprise. She laughed through her teeth. "Neither can I, Mrs. McAllen," Allison answered truthfully. "What brings you here?"

Demeter shrugged her shoulders. "Contrary to_ whatever_ your thinking, I _work_ here Mrs. Dubois. I'm a nurse. I heard my daughter had been brought in for a overdose. I wanted to see her. But for some reason I _can't_," Demeter answered tersely. Allison nodded her head; This was far too convenient for her taste. In spite of the fact she never looked up any information on Demeter's occupation, she had never expected the woman to work at this particular hospital. It would explain how she got her daughter into a mental hospital, partly. Not to mention that the neighborhood she lived in resembled the one she lived in -save for the row houses. The entire neighborhood, full well off families and couples, would probably think her entire family was crazy if her daughter turned out to be a genuine rotten egg. In some odd way Allison found herself thanking her better judgement on the issue of not telling her parents about her secret. Allison refocused her attentions on Demeter to find that she had pulled her cell phone out and was dialing a number. Slowly averting her eyes toward the hall beyond the front desk, Allison hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder and she headed past Mrs. McAllen. Demeter looked up from her cell phone in time to catch the woman trying to evade her, snapping her cell phone shut she followed after Allison ignoring the calls from Marjorie. "Mrs. Dubois, do you have anything with bringing my daughter here?" Demeter inquired briskly. Allison shot the woman a regarding look.

"No, Fangora got here all by herself," Allison answered sarcastically. Demeter was puzzled by her answer. "You mean she brought herself here, Mrs. Dubois? I thought she was overdosed," McAllen said. Allison shook her head quickly. "No, I mean, she put herself here because she overdosed. Why are you following me?" Allison inquired sharply. Demeter grinned in satisfaction at the fact that she had been even able to follow the woman so long without being shooed away. "I plan on seeing my daughter before the end of my shift, which is fifteen minutes from now. _I am_ her mother after all," Demeter said as a matter-of-fact. "You _were_ her mother. According Fangora you _disowned_ her the moment she walked back into the house," Allison corrected. Demeter scrubbed her nails across the white shirt of her uniform. "Do you believe everything that girl tells you? Honestly, Mrs. Dubois," Demeter scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than that." Allison did not answer to the woman's insult she continued down the hall toward Fangora's room. Demeter followed in silence thinking of ways to further provoke the woman beside her, nothing came to mind. Once they reached the room Allison gave Demeter a look that said "butt out," but the older woman would have no one bossing her around.

A nurse noticed the two standing at door preparing to enter, she hurried up to them swallowing the anxiety growing in her chest. She could defuse the unmistakable crisis about to happen without getting hurt. "Excuse me, you can't go in there. The patient is sleeping right now," The meek nurse said. Allison shifted her gaze to the nurse then nodded, she released the door nob. "Do you think you can contact me on when she can be released?" Allison asked rummaging through her bag for Devalos' business card. She extended her hand to the nurse who stepped forward to take it. The nurse stared at the card puzzled. "Are you the legal guardian?" The nurse asked scratching her arm. Allison opened her mouth to answer, Demeter stepped up from behind the blonde with a cunning smile. "_No._ No she isn't. I'm the girl's legal guardian. Her mother actually, Demeter McAllen," Demeter offered, confidant the first year nurse would take her side. The nurse gave both women regarding looks before raising a finger and heading toward the desk.

Allison shot a glare at Demeter whom countered with a glare of equal strength. The nurse returned from the desk twisting the edges of the card that Allison had given her, she swallowed roughly. "Dr. Kahu is busy in surgery right now. But he says if the legal guardian or parent of Persephone McAllen did not arrive within the 24 hour period she would be handed over to Mrs. Dubois. I take it you're the parent?" The nurse asked. Demeter blinked wearily, was this girl an air-head? Did she not just tell her she was Persephone's mother? When the nurse got no answer she nodded her head then headed back to the desk, she returned with the clipboard. "Just sign all your information here. Dr. Kahu will inform you when you can take her home," The mousy nurse explained. "_Certainly_," Demeter answered in an over exaggerated voice. The mousy nurse sent an apologetic look in Allison's direction, the assistant to the D.A. rolled her eyes in response turning on her heel. She walked down the hall quickly biting down on her lip to keep the string of profanities at bay.

"Um, excuse me miss! Ma'am!" The nurse called after her. Alison turned raising an eyebrow in response, what did she want? The mousy nurse raised her hand that held the card between two fingers. "Do you want this back?" She asked. Allison shook her head with a flippant wave of her hand. "No, keep it. Just in case," Allison answered before walking away. The nurse lowered her arm, she stared down at the card curiously. Why keep it if the original guardian was standing right in front of her? It seemed really pointless, to her at least. Shoving the card in her shirt pocket she looked toward Demeter who handed the woman the clipboard. The mousy nurse smiled appreciatively, she turned to return to the desk but Demeter's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and looked at the woman in question. "Do you think its okay if I can see her? Just for a moment?" Demeter asked. The nurse shook her head no, this time more firmly than before. Demeter looked up at the clock, her shift was almost over but there was no harm in a little overtime. "All right, I'll come back later," She said kindly. The nurse nodded her head then walked back over to the desk, she gripped the edges of the counter like they were a sanctuary. Demeter headed down the hall ahead of her, grinning the all way.

* * *

Allison drove through the half empty streets like a mad woman, her anger had reached its peek at the hospital and now she was taking it out on unsuspecting motorists and pedestrians alike. Her driving wasn't exactly frantic, but there were times where she had almost hit a person on her way to Bayside Apartments. Two times she had almost had head on collision with a vehicle ahead of her. Demeter, the two-faced hussie, she had done this on purpose. If only she had waited until the woman left the desk then headed to Fangora's room, none of this would've happened. Allison managed to calm herself down by the ninth red light, she waited patient for the light to change while staring down at her cell phone clutched in her hand, pressed against the steering wheel. Her heart thudded calmly in her chest now. The light turned green, Allison moved forward at a the required speed with a bit more force on the pedal.

When she arrived at Bay Apartments she spotted Scanlon's car parked in front of the entrance, she pulled up behind his car and stopped. Stepping out of her car she headed toward the entrance, she stepped through the revolving door into the lobby. The cool air hit her in an instant comforting her heated body, several people glanced in her direction not completely acknowledging her presence. She headed toward the desk, the man looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "I was wondering if a detective by the name of Lee Scanlon came through here?" Allison said. The man nodded his head in affirmative. "Yeah, he's on the third floor, room B-35. It's the only white door on that floor. Take the right corridor," He said. Allison thanked the man for the information, she headed for the elevator and bored it with haste. The elevator was of an old design. Give or take it was probably as old as the building it resided in (which was 75 years according to the plaque on the stone wall's entrance). Allison pulled the gate down as she pressed the third button. There was a loud creek above her followed by a groan, the elevator began to ascend. Allison stayed in the middle of the elevator feeling slightly uneasy in the old piece of machinery.

Finally the elevator arrived on the third floor, the gates slid away from each other allowing Allison to step off. The medium surveyed the dark halls. The carpet was an old forest green, the walls were a dingy brown riddled with cracks and peeling plaster, the lights were styled in an old art decor design. The ceiling sunk in threatening to cave in on top of its residents. It was hard to believe anyone would live in such a seedy looking place. It was deceiving, especially with how kept-up the lobby looked. Gripping the strap of her purse Allison continued down the hall, turning to the right she spotted the white door down the hall. She hurried down the hall careful to observe the plaster chunks beneath her. There was there was no hesitance in her hand as she grasped the door knob and entered the sunlit room. To her surprise the living room was much more spruce looking compared to what laid outside, Allison gave the modern decor a brief looking over. The half-open drawers let her know Scanlon had been in them, she suspected he was still in here. "Det. Scanlon?" Venturing further inside the room she poked her head inside the kitchen, no one inside. The next room, the bedroom, she entered she was much more fortunate. Lee stood in front of a vanity just across from the bed behind him, looking over items in a box with scrutiny. "Det. Scanlon?" She called again. This time the man turned in response to his name being called, he frowned when he realized it was Allison. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Allison shrugged absentmindedly. "Demeter McAllen showed up, so I had no reason to stay there," Allison answered casually. Scanlon was even more bothered by at the flippant manner Allison used to answer him. "You do realize there's a restraining order against Demeter and George McAllen for attacking their daughter?" Scanlon said, his tone harsh. Allison shook her head, she had left right after interrogating the McAllen's and thus never bothered to trouble herself with them anymore, as far as she was concerned her involvement with them was severed completely. Until now, that is. "No, I didn't, and you failed to clue me in on it as well," Allison reprimanded. "How'd you get the judge to agree to a restraining order?" Scanlon briefly explained that after receiving the filed police report (about two days after Allison's interrogation), Fayden was in a "generous mood" when he decided to give Devalos what he wanted and placed a restraining order on the McAllen couple. Scanlon was sure the two got the notice in the mail but failed to inform Allison about it when Demeter showed up at the hospital. Allison frowned deeply at this news, feeling sorely left out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it probably would've helped out with whatever happened down at the hospital," Scanlon grunted. _I won't argue with you there,_ Allison begrudgingly regarded the pure white bedroom with interest. Her house wasn't _half_ as clean as this place. She wondered how anyone could live in such a sterile environment without losing some of their God-given sanity. "Do you have a search warrant for this?" Allison said. Scanlon nodded reaching into his jacket and revealing the familiar blue-green tinted paper.

"Are you the only one investigating this place?" Allison continued to pry.

Scanlon shook his head. "A team will be here to re-investigate soon. By the way, I got the name of your mystery woman," He pulled another piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Allison. Allison stared at the large color photo, the woman smiling back at her was indeed the same woman she had seen her dream. Her was longer than it was in her dream, the oval ring remained on her thumb –– currently pressed against her cheek. She checked the vital status of the woman --- 5'9', Born August 23 1977; blood type O-Neg; Danish-American. Nothing really seemed to stick out or was out of the ordinary, until she ventured back up the page and spotted her name. _Emily Brennan_. Allison felt her stomach twist in knots, her conversation with Joe and the dream playing in her head like a burlesquing film. Her hand pressed against the side of her face sliding upward in a rough manner. Allison's face felt hot, it wasn't from embarrassment, regrettably. "You alright?" Scanlon inquired. Allison nodded her head quickly giving the picture another look, Emily's eyes were unkind, her smile did not reach the forced happy emotion.

The eyeshadow all around her eyes seemed to empathize on this fact. She let out a short and shaky laugh. "My husband called me a while ago, saying he talked to a Emily Brennan," Allison said. Scanlon raised an eyebrow taking the picture from his partner, he gave the picture a looking over then raised his eyebrow. "Did he?" Was all he said turning back the vanity. "Yeah, he told me that she was going to Arizona P.D. to pick her _boyfriend,_" Allison walked past him toward the bathroom. The bathroom also looked like something out of a glossy magazine photo. The mirror hanging above the sink was framed by white frame illuminated by flourescent lights, the sink was surrounded by a black marble counter. The floor was covered in ceramic glass solidified by concrete. The walls were the same sterile white, the ceiling was covered in a large painted yellow sunflower, there were no windows. The only thing that wasn't black or white was the gray ground level tub and the blue shower curtains. There was an obvious clash of weak and overpowering tastes in this room **alone**.

She turned her sights on the toilet shoved up in the corner across from the tub. There she found a two women. One stood straight-backed, her hand clutching the bony arm of the woman sitting on the toilet. The bony arm was wrapped with tourniquet which she held tight in her hand, she winced as the needle pushed its way into her vein and injected the substance into her bloodstream. In a few moments she was out like a light leaning against the cool surface of the wall beside her. Emily discarded the needle and tourniquet into the garbage can and ventured past Allison into her bedroom. Not a few seconds later the white wolf --hardly the size Allison had remembered seeing him as-- trotted into the bathroom and laid down next to the unconscious body. Allison turned her head toward the door, the bathroom lights were off, save one on the beside table. Emily sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but her underwear, she held the hotel phone to her ear.

" . . . Sleeping right now, her and the beast. I still don't understand why she had to stay here, Michael," Emily's dry voice was disconcerting. "Its not like she would've --- _oh,_ fine, fine. I won't ask anymore questions. Take ---" Emily's head jerked away from the phone. A look of disbelief was written across her face. She slammed the phone down on its cradle. "—Care. Bastard," She uttered lying down in her bed. The lamp went out and the world was plunged into darkness. Allison blinked a couple of times before realizing she was standing in the middle of the bathroom floor no longer in the memory. She sighed in relief. Allison stepped out of the bathroom expecting to find Scanlon still hanging over the vanity, he was no longer in the bedroom. Allison found him in the living room looking through pictures clutched in his hand. "Did you find anything in the bathroom. I mean, besides the toilet?" Lee joked. "No not really, just that Fangora spent the night here at one point. Emily Brennan drugged her and left her in that bathroom. She called Michael Strife and went to sleep afterward," Allison explained. Scanlon nodded his head. "Why do I get the feeling that girl is more trouble than she's worth?" He muttered to himself.

"What?"

Scanlon shook his head, he shoved the pictures into the inside pocket of his jacket. Allison regarded warily as he headed away from coffee table. "Its nothin', c'mon, let's get out of here," Scanlon headed for the door and vanished. Allison stood where she was for a few minutes giving the room one last looking over. She followed after Scanlon shutting the apartment door behind her.

* * *

_(Recess):_

* * *

Ariel met her sister outside on the playground, she found her on the swings swinging back and forth in a rhythmic motion. When they weren't fighting (of Bridget wasn't stealing things) Bridget could actually be someone Ariel could tolerate to be around, someone better than a friend to play with. But at the moment, Bridget was in the dog house with Ariel. Again. The oldest sister didn't let her presence become known too soon as she watched her sister swinging happily along with one her friends, Washburne was the name he went by. He was only two years older than Bridget --seven years old-- and somehow he managed to let himself get bossed into putting crazy glue on their teacher's chair. Ariel felt bad for Ms. Simone but not as bad as she would've felt if it was one of her teacher's that ended up stuck to their chair.

Bridget had apologized, Washburne tried to blame the entire scheme on Bridget. Both voices went unheard and Ms. Simone had called one of their parents anyway. Ariel wasn't sure which one she managed to get a hold of, but when she returned from the principle's office (where Ariel had been summoned to met Bridget and Mr. Reynolds), she promptly explained that Bridget was in "a lot of trouble." Bridget's fingers twisted around each other in dread while Ariel did what she did best, give her sister the 'I told you so' expression and revel in her sister's misery for the time being.

Ariel stepped out from behind the slide and approached the slide, Bridget looked up from the ground rushing away from to her sister, her pleasant expression vanished replaced with a pouted one. Ariel rolled her eyes, Bridget was still a little too young to know what true anger was beyond pouting. Which was probably a good thing. Bridget finally came to a full stop and leapt from the swing leaving Washburne to swing by himself, she trudged past her sister with her arms folded. Ariel followed after the girl after shooting a glare at Washburne who just stuck his tongue at her. Ariel shook her head and hurried to catch up with Bridget. "Why are you following me?" Bridget grumbled. "I'm supposed to follow you, Mr. Reynolds told me so. 'Unless your in class, your sister Ariel is to watch you until school is over and your parents are debriefed on the issue.' _See_?" Ariel recited Malcolm Reynold's words precise to her little sister who huffed. "So what! All I did was spill the crazy glue on the chair! I ran back to my seat before I got a chance to clean it up, 'cause Mr. Tam was coming," Bridget rebuked, stomping up the stairs.

"Okay, now your just lying. _You told_ Mr. Reynolds you and Washburne pulled a prank on Mr. Tam, on _purpose_," Ariel corrected. Bridget turned swiftly on one heel her chubby face becoming redder by the second. "Like he would've believed if I told _the truth,_" Bridget said in a snooty tone, completely betraying the expected intelligence level of a 5-year-old girl. Ariel rolled her eyes. The ring of the bell echoed throughout the school yard, the children discarded their games and rushed toward the doorway. Bridget and Ariel hurried through the closed doors to avoid being bum rushed by the mob of children. Bridget lead her sister down the hall sticking close to the sidelines as the student bodies came darting by. Ariel followed complaining to herself all the way. Once they reached Bridget's next class Ariel stepped in front of her sister halting her in her tracks. "Okay, remember you have to meet me outside –-" Ariel caught Bridget's eyes wandering toward something behind her. Ariel turned abruptly her eyes concentrating on the unfamiliar adult in front of her.

The woman stopped suddenly her face laced with faint realization and excitement. She brushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. She extended her hand to shake either girl's hand. "Excuse me, are you Ariel and Bridget Dubois?" She asked as Bridget shook her hand (rather roughly). The youngest opened her mouth to respond but Ariel clamped her hand over her little sister's mouth. "Who's asking?" Ariel interjected glaring at her sister. She knew her behavior itself was suspicious and would hint at something being hidden, but at the moment it was better than Bridget giving their name away so unconstrainedly. The woman seemed taken aback by Ariel harsh demeanor toward her, she kept her smile on her face nevertheless.

"Well, I'm a friend of your Mom's. My name's Amy Johnson. Your mother's told so much about you," The woman answered. Ariel titled her head to the side, she grunted as her hand was pushed away from her little sister's hand. Ariel shot her a forewarning glance. "Don't say anything!" She snapped. Bridget folded her arms against her chest and pressed her lips together. Ariel focused on the woman standing across from them, her gaze all the more mistrusting. "Mom never said anything about you," Ariel said. Amy shrugged her shoulder brushing her red hair out of her face. "Tell your mom I was looking for her, here's my number," Amy handed Ariel her card which the girl promptly took from the woman's possession. "I'll see you around girls." The woman turned and walked away, she moved briskly across the now empty halls the click of her heels echoing against the walls. Ariel glowered at her retreating back before returning her attention on Bridget. "If you see that woman again, ignore her or tell a teacher she's bothering you. I'm going to my class now, so you better not cause any trouble. Do you understand me? _Bridget!"_ Ariel snapped.

Bridget gave her sister the strongest glare she muster. "Okay! I heard you the first time. Jeez!" Bridget stomped into her classroom not caring if anyone was staring at her or Ariel. The eldest Dubois marched down the hall wary of her surroundings as she made her way toward her part of the school.

* * *

Fangora made a smacking noise with her lips as she became aware of her surroundings, she turned her head toward the window across from her. The bright morning sun was no longer present, the warm dying sunlight of the afternoon came to visit her, assuming the role as the horrible bedside fellow. She raised pulled her arm connected to the IV out from underneath her head puzzled by how it got there, her head throbbed reminding her of the overabundance of alcohol she swallowed the previous night. Her body felt completely stiff from lying in the same position for hours, rolling her head around on her pillow she attempted to push herself upright. "Blah, ugh," Fangora stuck her tongue in a vain attempt to rid herself of the dry patch in her mouth. She scrubbed her face jarring the IV in her arm loose, immediately the alarms on the piece of machinery next to her went off. The liquid in the IV dribbled down onto the floor as two nurses rushed into the room. Fangora locked eyes with both of them for no more than a second as she began to scoot toward the edge of the bed, she knew they would try to detain her. Prior experience taught her to be quick when escaping the enemy. Aside from the throbbing headache, the nausea, and dry throat, Fangora felt mighty fine. "Mrs. McAllen please remain in bed," The mousy nurse proclaimed panicked. Fangora's feet landed on the cold tile floor with a grunt, her legs felt a little wobbly but nevertheless obliged to her commands as she moved forward. "I'm fine," She rasped, glowering at the woman across from her. "Just give me my discharge papers and I'm outta your hair," Fangora groaned pressing her hands and forehead against the window pane. She was thankful they had left her clothing on her body, she half-expected to be in a hospital gown. Fangora twisted her leg over the other, she had the vengeful need to pee now. The mousy nurse had managed to turn the machine off. She approached the teenager with concerned. "Well, as much as I would love to give those papers, your mother is here ---"

"My mother? What is she doing here? Where's Mrs. Dubois?" Fangora spat nastily. The mousy nurse shrugged her shoulders as she reached into her shirt pocket revealing a crumpled card. "She left after your mother came in. Mrs. Dubois was no longer needed since the official guardian came within the 24 hour period," The nurse answered hesitantly. Fangora cursed utter her breath a string of profanities of a foreign language (Chinese) and then banged her head against the glass. Which of course turned out to be a bad idea, her head started throbbing again reminding her of the hangover she suffered from. "You can call her if you like, but regulations say you have to go with the official guardian," The nurse continued. _Do those regulations hold when your parents have disowned you?_ It was a question Fangora felt she should've asked the nurse –-regrettably seven years her senior–- but the woman was already walking out of the room after muttering a quick 'I'll get her for you.' Fangora didn't want to see her mother now or in the future, while she was disheartened by the demotion of her status in the family, Fangora hardened herself knowing there was no point in weeping over it. The beating she got from her parents let her know they had no qualms about harming her if she entered their lives again. Or at least their house.

Fangora made it a point to distance herself from all relations if she could help it. She stared a little more out the window, her eyes full of contemn. Getting out of the hospital the conventional way was more or less a defiant impossible. Too many faces probably saw her unconscious and there would be too much hassle to try to impersonate an employee and walk out of the place as well. Climbing out the window sounded like a swell idea right now. Her fingers played with the peeling paint of the window as Demeter entered the hospital room at a brisk pace. Fangora did not turn to meet the woman who strode over to the bed and placed a hand on the mattress. "What do you want?" Fangora spoke harshly. Demeter traced the crooked edges of the untidy sheet like it were her own then shifted her attention to her daughter, former. "What every mother wants for her daughter; A good life. And to be honest, you've done the opposite of that," Demeter quipped.

Fangora shrugged her shoulders; The good life her mother planned for her flew out the window the moment she confessed her secret and they stuck her in an asylum. "Well, you've got no say-so in my life anymore. You disowned me, I'm no longer Persephone McAllen. I'm just Fangora (or Peppy) - former stripper, oh, and, currently homeless because I maxed out my friend's credit cards and was kicked out of the apartment we rented after overstaying in a hotel --- or motel, _whatever_," Fangora rambled angrily. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got nothing to do with what I do with my life from here on out." Demeter glowered at the back of her daughter. "Well, according to law your still a minor, therefore _you_ don't have a say in what happens in your life unless by some circumstantiating miracle all your relatives died. Even then you wouldn't have authority over what you could or could not do, because your not old enough to face the _real world_ out there. In the long run you know you can't take care of yourself, that alone is an overwhelming job. Ask anyone who's dropped out of high-school or even those graduated from collage," Demeter snarled, none-too-happy that her 'daughter' was lecturing her on what she couldn't control in her life.

Fangora continued to stare out the window, already her hands were resting underneath the panel of window just waiting for the opportune moment to push it up and fly out like an escaped bird from its cage. Whether or not her mother's words were true was not a concern to Fangora, she would cross that bridge when she got to it. It was never good to think too far ahead of yourself and all Fangora was focused on right now was the here and now. (_Okay, maybe she thought about what she would do after jumping out the window. Maybe._) Nothing else mattered. "If you've got nothing positive to say to me Demeter, then I suggest you leave. I'll not be badgered by a woman who's not my mother," Fangora rebuked tersely. Demeter resisted from laughing at the teenager across from where she stood. The hunched and near-defeated demeanor of her daughter did not bleed sympathy out of her. She wasn't someone who associated herself with crazy people, even if they were from her own womb. "I'll be back in ten minutes. I've gotta speak with Dr. Kahu about what to do with you in such a delicate condition," Demeter uttered. "You stay right where you are. Do you I make myself clear?"

Fangora's jaw tightened at the command. "As glass. I ain't goin' nowhere," She answered. Demeter regarded Fangora for a while longer before nodding again. "Good, I'll be back." Demeter proceeded out of the room at a hasty pace. Fangora listened to her brisk footsteps fade in background noise of the hospital outside her room. She remained frozen in her place, her mind reflecting on the harsh words between mother and daughter. There was a pang of disappointment swelling in her chest; For a brief moment Fangora almost felt like Persephone again, squabbling with her mother. She even dared to think that Demeter had come to beg for her daughter --- that would never happen! Swallowing she pushed the window open slowly so as not to attract any attention to herself. Making sure no one was coming, Fangora hauled herself through the open window, she fell face first into the bushes. The prickly foliage scratched and poked at her face. "_Ai-ya!_" She cried pulling her face away from the prickly foliage. Fangora pulled herself upright and hurried as fast as she could across the parking lot. She fell into a more casual walking pace as a ambulance rolled past her, its sirens blazing. Once she knew was on the sidewalk and far enough not to draw suspicious-eyes to her, Fangora bolted up the steep hill as fast as her semi-unsteady legs would take her. It was too hot to keep running like she was, her mind was already calculating how far she was from her desired destination.

* * *

Michael marched out onto the school parking lot toward a blue Jaguar where Emily was waiting. He scratched the side of his head as his eyes wandered the vacant lot overcrowded with cars of the faculty members and so forth. There was little greeting from the man as he grasped the driver side door. Opening it he allowed Brennan to step out of the car. "Why can't I ever drive?" The red haired woman mumbled stepping past Michael. Michael climbed into the warm seat pulling the door shut. Emily opened the passenger side door and slid inside the car for a second time. She regarded her lover quietly while he stared into space, his face devoid of any sort of a expression. Reaching over she stroked the stubble on his face causing Michael to shy away from her touch. "What is it?" Brennan inquired. Michael yawned wearily shaking his head, he was in no mood to talk about whatever was on his mind. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders slowly staring off into the distance. "I'm not entirely sure. He didn't take notice of my using his last name, and the daughters were wary of me. No doubt from all the 'never talk to strangers' talks their parents gave them." Brennan paused thoughtfully for a moment causing Michael to shoot a glance in her direction. Emily turned to meet his hardened gaze. "Why is it exactly we're bothering this family? I thought it was just Fangora you wanted?" Emily ventured. Michael sighed inwardly to himself. "Because, she's bound to have told them something," He uttered starting the car. "So your just going to off them, along with her? Wouldn't it be easier to have her thrown in jail?" She continued. Michael did not answer her as he pulled out of the school parking lot. Emily sat back in her chair with slight announce, the conversation was over. She knew better than to try and bring it up at a stop light or later on for that matter. Michael would backhand her quicker than she could react and do other things she'd rather not dwell upon. Scratching the back of her head she focused her attentions on the world passing by her window.

"Can I trust you to hold to your word?" Michael asked a few moments later.

Emily's eyes slowly wandered from the window to her lover.

She cracked a grin. "Of course."

* * *

Allison sighed dejectedly as she listened to Devalos' briefing of the trial in the coming week and month of June. The inside of her head felt like a jumbled mess, full of regret and visions that wanted to come together but never quiet seemed to fit together as one whole picture. She had a motive, she had a killer(s), she had a victim, but none of this seemed to really matter. No, her objective was to keep a turn of events --that would ultimately lead to the death of the victum-- from happening and with no idea how, exactly. Rubbing the side of her head she refocused her attention on her boss. "Have you've been listening to a word I've said?" Manuel said. Allison shook her head slowly eyeing the stacks of files on the table in front of her. "No, not really," A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she scratched the side of her face. "I was --- did Scanlon tell you what happened?"

Devalos tried his best not to look completely irritated by Allison's less than cooperative behavior, he rubbed his temples wearily recounting all that he remembered saying to her. "As you well you know, the trial is this week coming and Judge Fayden has agreed to present our case. There are eleven jurors, the majority of them being males since the court believes one too many women would judge the verdict emotionally instead of rationally. Your job as is to find out who will or won't side with my argument, and that Fangora is _present_ when the trial begins. We have two witnesses which can testify to Strife's kidnaping Persephone and that she indeed was forced into working in his strip joint." He paused shuffling through a few papers on his table. "We also have evidence to his murdering Elliot MacHale, provided by an informant of Scanlon's," Manuel finished.

"Do we have any evidence that he murdered Maggie Mui?" Allison asked. Manuel shook his head. "The bullets matched the gun used in Mui's demise but there's not a trace of evidence on her body or the gun that says Strife murdered her. I'm sorry Allison," Devalos said. Allison shook her head, her face was laced with disappointment but she understood. Kira and Fangora was all they had against Michael and it would have to do. She just hoped Maggie appreciate all that they were doing for her and her comrade. Devalos looked up from his papers again, a more thoughtful expression on his face. "Now what was it, that Scanlon told me?" He asked lightly. Allison shrugged her shoulders having been reminded of her question that went unanswered, she wasn't sure it really mattered anymore. "Demeter McAllen was in the hospital earlier. She told me she worked there as a nurse and wanted to see her daughter. Somehow or another she ended up with guardianship over Fangora since she appeared within the twenty-four hour time period," Allison explained. "I didn't know there was a restraining order on the McAllen's and Demeter failed to tell me, so I was pretty much out of options as to what do. I left and met Scanlon at the Bayside apartments." Allison fell quiet staring up expectantly at her boss.

If Devalos looked vexed he didn't show it. His eyes were trained on Allison's near-irritated face as his lips parted to speak. "He had a warrant to search the house of your mystery woman, Emily Brennan. Whom by the way, also picked up Michael Strife from the Arizona P.D.," Manuel explained. Allison nodded her head slowly. "When I was at the apartment, I saw her --- in her bathroom sticking Fangora with a needle --- probably full of sedative. She was talking to Michael Strife about something, I don't know what," Allison answered. Devalos nodded his head again his eyes averting back to the paperwork on his desk. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about the restraining order Allison," Devalos offered.

Allison pressed her lips against each other at the reminder of being unaware of the restraining order. Things were hectic around the D.A.'s office, in Devalos' case, so she couldn't be too surprised that she didn't receive notice right away. Nevertheless. . . . Allison gave a wave of her hand as she stood up, the folders in hand. "Doesn't matter. I'll go and get Fangora as soon as I can. I'll look through these and give you all the information I can pick up. Let me know anything else happens," Allison said hoisting her purse strap a little higher on her shoulder. Devalos nodded his head and watched the woman head out the room at a brisk business-like pace. Shaking his head he reaching over he picked the phone up and began to dial a number. There was a brief pause as he listened to the line ringing on the other end. A click and a rough _"Hello?"_ brought the man out of his blank stare. "Yes, I am looking for Doctor David Drummond," He began.

There was a slight pause from the person on the other end. "_Doctor Drummond isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message?_" The man asked. Devalos sighed in exasperation. "Yes, tell him that Manuel Devalos as looking for him. It concerns one of his last youth patient, Persephone McAllen," Devalos expressed briefly. There was another pause on the end of the line, Devalos was beginning to think that man had hung up on him when a disgruntled grunt filled his ear. "_All right, I'll give him the message_," And with that the man hung up.

* * *

(TBC) 


	12. 11: Wilted Messenger

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

* * *

****

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: **Supernatural/Drama

**Rated: T+ **(PG-13: For violence, adult content, and partial language)

**Summary: **What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through her dreams, thus enabling her to dream nor see anything else otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child, Marie. The story in question can be considered **Alternate Universe** given the setup and mention of various episodes and the asbence of Marie Dubios. Det. Lee Scanlon and Manuel Devalos make various appearances throughout the story.

**Disclaimer:** _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original Characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Don't Fear the Reaper" _is property of Blue Oyster Cult.

**Author's note:** This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ _criticism_ is welcome.

* * *

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity... Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday... We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Wilted Messenger**

* * *

Allison sat in the dark of the night her sight illuminated by the harsh glow of the laptop. Joe laid next to her, his head hidden under the sheets. Bridget and Ariel were still up, whispering to each other in their bedrooms; Allison could hardly call it _whispering_, given that she could hear them from her bedroom, their voices raising and lowering in volume given the response. Her fingers worked busily at the keyboard while her eyes wandered one of the open files on one of the jury. Allison scrubbed her face several times before pausing in her typing. Her eyes wandered over to her husband, Joe's hand was all that she could see sticking out from underneath the covers. He had come home in a reasonable mood to Allison's surprise, he even tried to strike up a conversation between himself and she. It was obvious that he didn't want their previous conversation spoiling whatever chance he had a good day. Allison obliged to his wishes.

Then she brought up the subject of Fangora; Joe clammed up immediately, his attention averted to whatever they had originally been focusing on (which was either making dinner or watching the television). Allison had received a call from Dr. Kahu, in a uncomfortably calm voice he told her of Fangora's escape from the hospital upon regaining consciousness. Demeter was supposed to have taken her home, but it would seem the teenager objected to the idea and left through the hospital window. Allison thanked the doctor for the news which she hastily reported it to Scanlon and Devalos as soon she got off the line with the hospital. Turning her attention on her not-so-distracted husband, dared to ask, "Did Fangora ever come to see you, Joe?" Allison inquired. Her husband's response was a flat "No." Allison and the Arizona P.D. were left no leads as to where she could've gone, Fangora had simply vanished. Allison closed her eyes and pinched her nose to ease the pain throbbing in the center of her nose. She closed the laptop and sat it on the floor next to her slippers, gathering up the folders she stuffed them underneath her pillow and proceeded to burrow underneath the covers. Allison fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_The sterile white room was crowded with all manner of people scattered about on couches, chairs, and seated at tables. They played cards and chess, or just wandered about aimlessly to one end of the room to the other, muttering to themselves. Allison made her way through the room guided by an escort dressed in white. He pointed toward the end of the room where a young woman sat in front of a large window extending to the floor and ceiling, rocking herself back and forth. _

_Allison nodded her thanks to the man before advancing toward the girl. Her mannerism was hesitant, almost afraid, as she approached the girl; When she stood beside her Allison kneeled. At first she did not acknowledge the presence next to her, she continued to look out the window. A moment later her head slowly turned to face, not Allison, but George McAllen. The blank expression melted away, her face wrinkled as tears escaped her eyes. _

_George pressed his hands against his daughter's face catching her tears. Fangora leaned forward and pulled her father into a hug, George responded hugging her back. Fangora stared blankly ahead ignoring the reassuring mutters of her father, her tears slowly came to a halt, she pulled away from George the next instant. The father watched his daughter with the faintest look of hurt on his face. Fangora slowly stood up from the chair and strode slowly across the floor, her feet recoiled somewhat from the smooth tile floor which was icy cold. She grabbed a book lying idle on the table, and made herself comfortable on the window seat. _

_One leg hung outside the open window, while the other steadied her, its foot pressed against the floor. George watched the teenager, completely changed from what he remembered her. Brunette hair cut short so that the hair did not pass her ears; A thin nylon T-shirt over a long sleeved shirt and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her legs seemed comfortable in the leggings he had given on his last visit. Overall, she still looked like his daughter despite the "subtle" changes. He still acknowledged her as his daughter._

_His Persephone._

_She just didn't look at him the same way._

_He was just a someone who visited her._

_A new best friend._

* * *

The early morning light greeted Allison as she awoke from her slumber. She attempted to roll off her side so she could turn off the alarm on the clock. Instead, whomever she laid against picked himself up from off the bed and turned it off. Small padded feet trotted across her ankle, the kittens had spent the night again. They landed on the ground with a thump and proceeded excitedly toward the door, at the sound of Bridget's voice resonating down the hall. "The kids are up," Allison mumbled. Joe yawned an 'okay' as he pulled his arm from underneath Allison.

He crawled toward the edge of the bed, Allison watched him lower himself to the ground. Pulling the covers back she crawled over his side of the bed. She joined him on the floor, pulling her oversized jersey, which had rode up behind her, down back on her back and stomach. Joe regarded her with half open eyes before leaning his head on her shoulder. Allison shoved him away playfully despite that he hardly budged from his present location. "They worked me like a _slave_, yesterday," He grumbled, in a mock-whine voice.

"Who, the kids?" Allison made a cooing sound, she pinched his cheek causing him to snap upright. She laughed climbing off the floor. Joe followed suit allowing himself a stretch, he lowered his arms with a grunt. "No, the girls I can tolerate. Everyone at work. It was like I was the only one unaware of a new lunch break everyone seemed to be on," He grumbled, heading toward the bathroom. Allison gave an understanding nod of the head whilst working her way over the closet. The sound of the shower coming to life let her know that she wasn't going to able to take one until later in the day. Grabbing her black shirt Allison proceeded to assemble the rest of her wardrobe for the day then proceeded into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Listening to her husband humming a tune known only to himself, was rather amusing for a time, after a while (fifteen minutes exactly) it began to grow a little tired.

Once she was done in the bathroom she got dressed and headed toward the living room. She entered the kitchen not at all surprised to find the felines roaming about on the counters, examining ever possible object within reach. "Girls time to get up!" She hollered down the hall. There was a hasty response from their eldest daughter whose feet were heard hurrying across the floor for the first time all morning. Bridget, who she assumed had been up for some time now, stepped out of closet with Miss Meeko trailing behind her. "Good morning Bridget," Allison greeted. Bridget turned and waved good morning to her mother before steeping into her bedroom. The youngest daughter's voice was then heard as she supposedly followed Ariel into their bathroom. Allison nodded to herself before resuming her stride and entering the living room. She leaned over the back of the couch where her purse resided, reaching inside she pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open she proceeded to check her messages, there was one from an unknown origin -- most likely a pay phone -- and the other was from detective Scanlon. Both them were received yesterday. Pressing on the first message she lifted the phone to her ear;

_**Message 1:** Mrs. Dubois, its me, Fangora. I'm kinda got lost while I was looking for Mr. Dubois job -- all the buildings kinda look the same down here now. Unless I'm in the wrong district. Anyhow, your probably angry at me, but I couldn't just go with Demeter. I'm not getting beat up again. Pause I gotta go._ The distress in the young woman's was clearly obvious.

_**Message 2:** Allison, its Scanlon. I've got your little runaway witness down here in holding. Just waiting for someone to "Post Bail" if you catch my drift. She assaulted an officer upon her apprehension off the streets, she's been arrested officially. You might want to keep a closer eye on your charges for now on._

Allison glowered at the cell phone in her hand, she shoved it back into her purse and headed back into the kitchen. She prepared the coffee machine with little hesitance. Despite the machine still being on the fritz from Joe's tinkering episode, murky coffee flavored water would have to do this morning. She moved about the kitchen pulling out the bowls for Bridget and Ariel, she poured into the bowls, Fruit Loops and Corn Flakes. Setting the bowls in their respective places Allison went to check on the coffee machine. The murky water slushed about in the glass pot as it drained through the filter, she sighed with dismay at the level of liquid inside the pot. Hardly enough for half of a cup, why was this machine acting so ---

A crackle of electricity sent Allison into an upright position, she jumped away as machine began to smoke and hiss. She rushed over to the fridge and grabbed the fire extinguisher off its mantle. Positioning the hose in front of the crackling coffee machine, Allison gripped the pump and released the smoky substance. It enveloped the coffee machine in a matter of seconds, the hissing and spurting sounds of the dying machine became less and less until there was no sound save from the extinguisher. Allison released her grip from the extinguisher she watched the smoke simmere out, murky water slithered out from the damaged glass pot onto the counter. Placing the extinguisher on the floor Allison grabbed a discarded dish towel and began to mop up the water while the other hand removed the pot and placed it into the sink. The foam left behind smelled of hotel soap, husky and far too strong to inhale all at once. "Gah," Allison coughed as she got up the last of the escaped 'coffee.'

Bridget and Ariel came rushing into the kitchen toward the kitchen and was surprised by the mess on the counter. "Mom, what did you do to the coffee machine?" Ariel proclaimed with little tact. Allison shifted her attention to her daughters who watched her hand move to unplug the machine. "Mommy killed the coffee machine!" Bridget said, clearly amused by the situation. Ariel turned to face her sister with a disapproving glare, her arms lax at her side. "That's not funny doofus," Ariel chided. Bridget rolled her eyes before heading toward the fridge. Allison continued wipe the counter top clean of the foamy residue, she barely paid attention to Joe whom was more than a little wrapped up himself in trying to button his sleeve cuffs. "Hi, daddy!" Bridget and Ariel chimed in unison.

Joe looked up from his sleeve with near-exasperation, focusing his attentions on his daughters. "Hey girls, Ariel could you give me a hand with th---" The rest of Joe's sentence died in his throat at the sight of the coffee machine sticking half-way out of the trash can. His two daughters shot each others wary looks whilst watching the flabbergasted expression on their father's face. Joe turned stiffly to his wife, now noticing her for the first time since entering the kitchen. His mouth was clearly moving, but no sound came out. Allison tried not laugh at the look on Joe's face, dumping the ruined towel into the garbage can. "The ---- it just died," Was all Allison could offer, then added with a stronger tone, "No more tinkering with my appliances."

"You make it sound like I killed it," He uttered dejectedly, ducking behind the fridge door. Allison held back a comment of her own, moving toward him she reached out and gave him a sure pinch on the bottom. "No, _you_ just helped it along to the garbage," Allison retorted jokingly. Joe came out of the refrigerator quick to move Allison's hand away from his bottom as he put on a look of aghast. Ariel swallowed against the laugh in her throat as she chewed her tongue, Bridget watched her parents in confusion, unsure why her mother had done what she had did. "Don't do that, not in front of the kids," He whispered, all the while turning red. Allison wagged her eyebrows at her husband before retreating back to the counter, Joe watched her with wary regard as she entered the living room. She was behaving just a tad bit too happy for his taste, given her attitude for the last several weeks. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out the bread silently praying she hadn't gotten rid of toaster as well.

Allison reentered the kitchen her bag bouncing against her hip. "Joe, can you take the kids to school? I've gotta pick _you-know-who_ up from holding," Joe turned away from the toaster his finger pressing down on the lever, he gave a short nod of his head. "Yeah, I can take 'em," He answered slowly. Allison crossed the small distance between them hurriedly, grasping his arm she stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. Joe leaned in somewhat pressing his lips against hers while keeping himself in check (there were his children to consider). When she moved away Allison gave a nod of thanks then headed out the kitchen. He stood there stunned for a but a moment that seemed to last forever; That was one of her apologetic kisses. Shaking his head he turned his attention toward the toaster where his bread waited patiently for him.

Allison strode down to her car with a jump in her step, she kept picturing the befuddled look on Joe's face over and over in her head. It had been a while since he regarded her with anything besides an irritated or tired expression, that the relatively 'new' expression was refreshing. Hopefully he would stay in better spirits this day, herself included. Exhaling slowly she started the car, pulling away from the curb she spotted Kiba standing across the street watching her intently with his yellow eyes. Allison felt mildly wary under its piercing gaze, she kept a watch on the large canine through the corner of her eye as the car headed further down the street and wolf moved out of sight. Focusing on the world ahead of her Allison tapped a finger against the steering wheel.

* * *

(_Arizona Police Department_):

* * *

Fangora laid up huddled against the wall watching the faint illumination of the television fade and brighten with each changing scene on the screen. Her fingers rested against her forehead trying to message the headache out of her skull, the bruise which her fingers was pressed against ached in retaliation to her attempts soothe the headache out of her head. Her teeth grinded together in irritation; She knew was rebelling against an officer but the knot on her head was no way to teach her to do otherwise. Scanlon hardly did anything to the officer besides give him a reprimanding look as he dragged her into the station, only half aware of her surroundings. Next time she would carry pepper spray, then she would be the one laughing and getting away.

Fangora knew she had a lousy sense of direction, she tended to get lost easily without a guide or with Kiba absent, she had to find her own way to Mr. Dubois' job. She tried to remember the names of the streets she had remembered walking down, but to no avail; Any word or sign she looked at might as well have been the ones she saw a couple minutes ago. Kiba was always with her when she went there, now, it seemed that Kiba had abandoned her. No good hound. Fangora pulled herself into a more upright position against the wall and continued to stare out of the closely woven steel door that kept her from escaping.

Scanlon had given her a choice; "The holding cell or the hospital," He said. Fangora had chosen the holding cell, in the great scheme of things, it was easier to get out than a hospital. Damn doctors always wanted to keep you in for observation -- or worse if Demeter was there. Reaching into the small hole into the waistline of the sweat pants she 'borrowed' from a department store, she pulled out three bobby pins. Bending them out of shape she twisted them together as much as she could. Moving slowly from off the bed so as not to disturb her aching head or alert the guard watching TV, she moved toward the gate. Pressing her face against the gate she peered down through the squares and spotted the lock. Praying the guard was looking elsewhere she began to lower the bobby pens through one of the holes. It made contact with the keyhole, Fangora quickly began to search for the locking mechanism. The volume on the television lowered causing Fangora's hands to freeze in their movement. The chair the policeman sat in dragged across the floor, he stood up and stretched his stiff limbs.

Scratching his chest he looked toward the cell at the end of the narrow room. "Hey! What are you doing in there?" Fangora's breath was stuck mid-way in her throat struggling to vent through her gapping mouth. Slowly she pulled the bobby pen through the hole and shoved them into her hair. Leaning against the gate against she slipped her fingers through the squares and responded, "_Sneaking_." The policemen moved toward the cell his hand upon his nightstick, he spotted Fangora leaning against gate with a bored expression on her face, her hair was mess sticking every-which-way. The man regarded the teenager at a distance his fingers tapping against his chin. "Sneaking, huh? Not a lot of room to do that," He answered. Fangora shrugged absentmindedly keeping her face impassive. The two regarded each other for another moment, Fangora sizing the man up wondered how much required force behind her fist it would take to --- The policeman's attention was averted toward the sound of the door opening. The policeman nodded his head in direction of the unseen persons then shot Fangora mirthless look, Fangora tired not to move as he approached the gate. "Nice to see you again, ma'am," He said without looking up from what he was doing.

Fangora heard the door unlock and could not get outside the cell fast enough, she turned on her heel expecting to find a familiar head of blonde hair but instead found herself staring into a pale face and head of wavy red hair. Emily Brennan's smile was enough to make Persephone hurl, Emily turned to the policeman and nodded in his direction. "Thanks for looking after her. You sure Det. Scanlon isn't here?" The policeman nodded. "He had prior business to deal with," He explained briefly. Emily nodded again her eyes shifting to a pale faced Fangora, without warning she placed a hand on the young woman's wrist and pulled her toward her. She sought to struggle against the woman but Emily's onyx eyes told her otherwise. Fangora stood frigid against Emily who began to usher her toward the exit, the teen followed swallowing against the bile constantly surfacing in her throat, her eyes wandered the police station nervously. How or why they were handing her over to Emily, was beyond Fangora's understanding. Her mouth quivered as she was pushed out of the exit.

_Where you gonna run to?_

The early morning sun seemed mock her with its intensity, she squinted against it as she was shoved toward a car as it pulled up to the curb. Time to slow considerably as the car door opened and a man stepped out onto the sidewalk, his straggly blonde hair blowing in the summer breeze. When his eyes locked onto her Fangora felt her knees give out from under her and her body turn to make a run for it. Emily pulled the young woman back barely grunting when Fangora crashed against her, with one hand secure around her waist Emily clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. Fangora was out of mind, kicking and screaming despite of its seeming futility. When Michael was close enough Emily pushed the girl in his direction, anxiously he grabbed the teen by the arms and pulled her close, silencing a scream mid-way with a simple finger pressed against her lips.

Fangora's teeth sank into her bottom lip so hard she could feel the skin piercing beneath their weight, though she was hardly aware of the pain that was sure to ensue afterward. "Don't say a word," He whispered sweetly in her ear. He pulled away to get a good look at her face, Fangora felt her blood chill at the sight of thin lipped smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you, you've grown up. Don't you worry though, I'm gonna take care of you now, baby," Strife coaxed. Fangora felt herself being ushered toward the running car, there was nothing to do now save pray for a quick end. There was a sharp squeal of the tires coming toward them, all three heads turned in direction of the sound. Coming up to the curb at break neck speed was a rundown looking car, a Saab if Strife wasn't mistaken, with no intentions of stopping _just_ at the curb. However, it did, and Emily and Michael took this as their sign to keep moving for no one could mistake the head of blonde hair climbing out of the car.

Allison paid little attention to the people in the police department as she moved away from the car and toward the three persons across from her. "Stop!" She commanded fighting to keep her composure. Michael turned to face a panting Allison with a wry smirk his hand gripping Fangora's hand harder. Allison regarded Fangora carefully, the girl seemed to be in another place entirely, she was neither here or there. Swallowing against her anger she pointed to the vacant spot on the sidewalk next to her. "You let her go right now! Fangora! Fangora, Come here!" Allison ordered firmly, her eyes ablaze. Neither body moved from where they stood, just mere inches away from the car. "_Now!_" Allison bellowed and Fangora was jarred from her stupor. The sound of the world came rushing back to her. Her head twisted about wildly, she pulled her body away from Michael's tightening grip on her arm, she let out a garbled that reminded Allison of the banshee in her previous dream. Fangora's left arm draw back with such speed that Michael was hardly aware that he was reeling from the blow in face until he was stumbling backward.

With his grip loosened Fangora bolted from her place stumbling over her feet. Allison hurried over to the girl before she fell, she kept her arms around the girl's upper body as she moved over to her car. Fangora wept unhindered against Allison's shoulder. Allison pushed the teen behind her and cried out, "Help! Police!" Emily and Michael's faces drained of their natural color at the shrill calls for armed assistance. Allison watched as several policemen hurried out of the building to inspect the chaos. One of them sent a wary look in her direction but said nothing as his attention was quickly averted to the car pulling hastily away from the curb and down the street. "What happened here ma'am?" The officer inquired. Allison took a moment to catch her breath as she continued to hold the sobbing child in her arms, she nodded her head quickly. "There was a woman and a man in that car --- they attempted to take this girl against her will," Allison answered.

The man inclined his head just a little, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Do you know who they were?"

"Emily Brennan, and Michael Strife," Allison answered. Again the policeman regarded Allison with less than believing eyes. "And you are?" He asked, shifting his feet. Allison pressed her hand against Fangora's head trying her best to block out the sobs that fought to muddle her line of thought. "My name is Allison Dubois, I work for the District Attorney's office. Detective Lee Scanlon, can and will explain everything," Allison said rather stiffly. The policeman nodded in affirmative. "That's all well and good ma'am, but we need a statement from you and the young woman," He persisted.

Allison gave him an incredulous look. "Why? You have all the information you need. Michael Strife was held here at this department, you have information Emily Brennan on your database, you have to. Why do you need statements?" She inquired, impatiently. "It's policy ma'am," He answered. "Please, it'll only take a moment of your time." Allison looked away from the young man in uniform regard the sniffling figure against her shoulder, Fangora looked up at her through her tears and nodded her head slowly. They proceeded into the police station. Hours later, Allison and Fangora were walking out of the station, bone-weary from the questioning. Allison opened the back door she ushered Fangora into the car and climbed in last. She watched the policeman through the corner of her eye, he tipped his imaginary hat to her before heading back inside the police department. "Buckle up, Fangora," Allison mumbled starting the car. Fangora nodded reaching over with a shaky hand to retrieve the seatbelt that laid discarded on the seat next to her. She hardly had a chance to buckle herself in when the car pulled away from the curb. Fangora pressed her back against the seat, she stared at the back of Allison's head unawares of Allison attempting to have a conversation with her. Her head rolled to the left and she watched the world fly past her in a blur of warped objects and colors.

Allison road down the street with haste, checking on Fangora every so often. The girl had not responded to anything she said to her, she was most likely still reeling from the entire ordeal. Hopefully it was the mental kind of shock, the last thing Allison wanted to do was take her back to the hospital where Demeter lurked. Looking up at the street sign she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the D.A.'s. Pulling out of traffic she parked her car in front of the entrance, with a turn of her key the sounds of the engine died plunging them into a muffled-silence.

Allison's eye flew up to the rear view mirror to inspect her passenger. Fangora continued to stare blankly out of the window, Allison stepped out of the car and headed over to the passenger door. Fangora pushed against the unlocked door, she struggled to get back onto her shaky legs. Taking Allison's hand for support and placing the other hand on the open door Fangora pulled herself upright. Allison helped the young woman away from the car with one hand while the other pushed the car door shut. There was an automatic click from the inside of the car, Fangora jumped slightly at the dull thud then quickly regained her composure. She followed Allison across the sidewalk up the flight of stairs.

"What were you thinking, Fangora. Do you know how worried I was?" Allison chided. The sixteen year old shrugged her stiff shoulders trying to ignore the throbbing in her head brought on by her crying episode. Pulling her hands away from Allison she rubbed her face tiredly. "I didn't want to spend the rest of the week before the trial with my abusive parents, and their children from hell," Fangora replied indignantly. The teen sniffed when she felt her nose running, shoving her hands into her pockets she let Allison open the door and stepped inside after her. "Still, there had to have been a better way to handle this? You could've called me," Allison insisted. It was there Fangora stopped in her tracks and actually reached out to grab Allison who was walking ahead without hindrance. Allison felt herself being jerked back, she turned to face Fangora with a inquiring gaze. "Call? How was I gonna do that? I would have to go _outside_ my room to make a phone call. Second, there was who resided outside my room that stopped me, and third, I would've been admitted to physiatrics ward (possibly) if I refuseed to do what they said if they refused me a call and I attempted an escape afterward," Fangora stated bitterly. "I don't even know _why_ Demeter would offer to take me in after all that's happened." Fangora did not bother to glance Allison before pushing her side and venturing inside.

Allison remained where she stood, remembering the dream she had earlier; Her blue eyes darted upward focusing on the girl who awaited her at the elevator just across the smooth marble floor. Fangora's words had a pang of truth to them, she (or anyone else for that matter) didn't know why her parents had attacked her upon her first arrival to home, it was even more puzzling when Demeter decided to play the role of _Mother_ again and opt to take Fangora into her custody. There was such an obvious regret in George McAllen that it took no mind-reader to see it, whereas Demeter showed no remorse over the loss of her child or even attacking her. So there were only a few possibilities; George requested that Demeter go and pick her up (which was highly unlikely), or Demeter simply wished to use the pure coincidence of her daughter's appearance at the work place to torture the girl. Messaging her temple, Allison pondered on what to do next.

* * *

(TBC) 


	13. InterMission: No Measure of Peace

**InterMission**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: "_Here comes the flood_" lyrics are property of Peter Gabriel. All rights reserved. Anakin Skywalker and _Star Wars _is copyright of George Lucas and Lucasfilm. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Recently I've noticed major errors in my story. Originally, Persephone/Fangora is supposed to be fourteen years old in 2004 when Elliot MacHale is murdered, and she and Maggie Mui disappear. In 2005 she's supposed to be Fifteen years old when the major part of the story is taking place, and sixteen at the end of the year, making her birth date 1990 and not 1988. (Though it was originally my intent to make her birth date 1988, I decidedly changed my mind.) Several times I've noticed that her age fluxes from sixteen or seventeen years old in several chapters. A **_big _**oops on my part. The more time I've taken away from this story the more details I forget it seems.

* * *

_When the night shows_

_the signals grow on radios_

_All the strange things_

_they come and go, as early warnings_

_Stranded starfish have no place to hide_

_still waiting for the swollen Easter tide_

_There's no point in direction we cannot_

_even choose a side_

_(I) took the old track_

_the hollow shoulder, across the waters_

_On the tall cliffs_

_they were getting older, sons and daughters_

_The jaded underworld was riding high_

_Waves of steel hurled metal at the sky_

_and as the nail sunk in the cloud, the rain_

_was warm and soaked the crowd_

_Lord, here comes the flood_

_We'll say goodbye to flesh and blood_

_If again the seas are silent_

_in any still alive_

_It'll be those who gave their island to survive_

_Drink up, dreamers, you're running dry_

_When the flood calls_

_You have no home, you have no walls_

_In the thunder crash_

_You're a thousand minds, within a flash_

_Don't be afraid to cry at what you see_

_The actors gone, there's only you and me_

_And if we break before the dawn, they'll_

_use up what we used to be_

_Lord, here comes the flood_

_We'll say goodbye to flesh and blood_

_If again the seas are silent_

_in any still alive_

_It'll be those who gave their island to survive_

_Drink up, dreamers, you're running dry_

* * *

**I. January 1st, 2000 **

**Ten**

* * *

Persephone swallowed the last of her orange juice as Demeter came into the kitchen, newspaper in one hand while the other cradled an empty dinner plate (probably from last night). George watched his wife through the corner of his eye as he spread the butter across his toast in a circular motion. Persephone skipped over to the sink where her father was leaning against the counter, she turned to look at him, a broad smile playing on her lips. Demeter sat down at the table placing the empty plate on the side. Opening the newspaper she scanned the articles with mild interest before finally closing it. 

She averted her attention from her own worries towards her daughter who was moving swiftly across the kitchen floor toward back door. "Persephone, where are you going? You haven't even eaten yet," Demeter inquired. Persephone's finger's tightened around the door nob, mild irritation rippled through the child for a moment. Leaning back to meet the equally irritated Demeter, Persephone answered, "I'm going out to play. I'm not hungry yet," Demeter sighed inwardly at the response. There was no request, not even a mild bit of hesitation. Persephone was going to do want she wanted, there was no one who was going to stop her.

Ever since George had given Persephone permission to stay up late on New Years Eve last year (1999), Demeter found that her authority would be questioned by the ten-year-old constantly. From doing simple things like cleaning up her room or eating her potatoes --- a starch Persephone considered be _totally different_ from french fries and hated ---, Demeter was constantly challenged and was having a hard time restraining her hand from hitting the girl upside the head. Now as she looked at the round face of her daughter, she began to believe whomever wrote the saying --- _"give them an inch, and they'll walk all over you"_ --- was not far from the truth. This was all George's fault! He spoiled that girl rotten --- and _she_ was doing nothing to reenforce the control she had over her daughter. Heaving out a breath was unaware of holding Demeter nodded her head. "Fine, go out and play. I'll call you in for lunch," Demeter mumbled dejectedly. Persephone's smile returned, with a squeal the girl opened the door and rushed out into windy morning. Swallowing against her constricted throat she turned to meet George's gaze. He suddenly donned a innocent expression as he swallowed a bite of toast. "I didn't do any ---"

"Oh, this is all your fault, and you know it!" Demeter interjected angrily. George sat his toast on the plate next to him, he brushed the crumbs off his fingers onto his pants. Licking his lips at the taste of butter that lingered on them, he cleared his throat. "Its not like you stopped her! This is a two way street, Demeter. I do my part, you do yours. That what's parenting is. A joined effort, not a contest of power," George responded, his voice straining from control. Demeter rose from her chair picking the plate up off the table, she stalked over to the sink and sat the chinaware down. She looked up at her considerably tall husband with disdain reflecting in her eyes. "All you do is spoil her, she thinks she can do whatever she wants! You call parenting a joined effort, then why is it that I'm stuck with the menial labor? Why do I have to punish her all the time?" Demeter snarled. "When will it be your turn?"

"Why are you complaining about this _now?_" George shot back. What had he done for his wife so riled up this early in the morning? Demeter shoved her husband causing him to stumble sideways. "Do you know what I see every time I have to punish her? She thinks I'm the bad guy! And you --- well, you're her hero, her savior. You keep away her evil mommy that doesn't let her do anything! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Demeter found it hard to keep her voice down. George sent a wary glance in the direction of the patio, outside Persephone remained unaware by their heated argument, she ran about the backyard her arms outstretched like she was trying to catch something. He refocused his attention on his fuming spouse, her face reddening with every breath she heaved out of her body. "Like the bad guy?" George offered lamely. Demeter's face suddenly went blank, she stared at her husband with eyes mirroring the shock that failed to register on her face. The next thing he knew, he was recoiling from a unexpected blow to the face. His knees almost gave way from the ferocity of his wife's assault but managed to stay on his feet. Demeter did not wait for him to recover, she stormed out of the kitchen with every intention of leaving the house. George bit down on his lip at the sound of the front door slamming behind his wife. Sighing he pressed the back of his hand against his bleeding lip. _He forgot how hard Demeter could hit when she wanted to. . ._

* * *

Later that night, when Demeter was sleeping soundly, which is to say, soundlessly, George found himself drawn to the sound of his daughters voice and soft clapping of her hands. Moving across the hallway with little or no sound offered up by the creaking hardwood floor George reached Persephone's bedroom door, which was open. Leaning against the doorframe he watched his little girl play pattycake with vacant space in front of her, she seemed oblivious to George's presence when she paused in mid-clap and turned her head in his direction. She lowered her hands on her lap with a smile. "Hi," She said lightly. George nodded in response scratching the back of his neck with unease. "Persephone, what are you doing up?" He inquired. Persephone shrugged glancing at the vacant space again. "I had bad dream. Anne decided to keep me company," She answered. George paused. "_Ani?_ Like Anakin, from _The Phantom Menace?_" George inquired slowly. He allowed a sigh to escape from behind his lips. Ever since Persephone had turned ten, she had taken up the habit of playing by herself more and more. When he and Demeter asked her about this, her answer was a simple one: 

_"I'm not playing alone! I'm playing with my friend,"_

The answer was innocent enough, yet it put them both of them on edge as her routine did not change and her real friends no longer came around anymore. She was always seen on the playground of her elementary school alone, yet running around as if playing with her fellow school mates. Demeter and George just ignored it after a while, there was nothing they could do about it and the prospect of another child was something niether of them dwelled on anymore, Persephone was more than enough. George wondered if the invisible friends were part of the problem Demeter was experiencing with her daughter. Were they telling her disobey her mother? It was a silly thought, but the thought of non-exsistant characters whispering in her ears seemed to fit. He sighed dejectedly, it was bad ideal to let her watch _Star Wars_ after all. Focusing his attention back on his daughter who was shaking her head, he repeated his question. This time Persephone answered, "Yeah, only it's not Anakin from War-Stars," Persephone had a tendacy to say the name of the movie backward. "And its spelled A-n-n-i-e? Right," Persephone regarded the empty space once more then turned to her father and nodded in affirmative. George felt his stomach twist in knots, swallowing back the feeling of dread in his throat he decided to take the conversation in another direction. "What was your bad dream about honey?" He asked.

Persephone lowered her head with a shrug, George entered the bedroom and joined his daughter on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her close. Slowly -- perhaps too quietly --- she explained what she had seen in her dream. By the time she was done, George felt his stomach twist in knots at the horrid, vivid images playing in his head, images that were supposedly Persephone's _"bad dream."_ A nightmare of man hurting girls in a way Persephone should've had no knowledge of until she was at least a teenager. Holding her close to him, he rubbed the small of her back in a comforting manner. "But I'm okay now . . Ani says that the bad man fell of the Brooklyn Bridge and went to a bad place," Persephone assured her father after a long stretch of silence. George stiffened against his daughter. Slowly looking down at her smiling face George began to wonder if there was something wrong with his daughter. . .

* * *

**II. Fill In The Blanks Of My_ Wretched _Story**

**Fourteen **

**(2004)**

* * *

Fourteen year old Persephone McAllen slammed her locker door closed before thrusting the lock closed. Her scowl seemed to seep into the very fabric of her face. Standing next to her own locker was her friend since Persephone had started high-school in Arizona. Harley McCauley, daughter of a wealthy blacksmith (and swordmaster in his personal time) who made weapons for an assortment of movies. Harley, however, was the only friend Persephone had made and it seemed she wanted that way. Harley herself was something of reclusive person, though she had a group of friends outside Persephone, Harley preferred to spend her time by herself. "It was easier to think in silence," she once told Persephone. 

Harley followed after Persephone after she made sure her backpack strap was not stuck between her locker door, she constantly found herself struggling to keep up with the long strides Persephone took. She was exceptionally long in the legs, which was unusual for girls her age. Persephone had told her once that everyone in her family weren't very tall, with the exception of her father -- who stood at a whooping 5'8' while the rest of weren't above 5'4' -- and said her parents were surprised at how tall she had gotten at the mere age of fourteen -- 5'10' --, but she didn't see the big deal. "So," Harley began tentatively, "I guess your not coming over after school then, huh?" Persephone allowed Harley's voice to filter out her thoughts as the two advanced on the front door of the school, they planned on eating outside instead in the cafeteria that day. Persephone blinked a few times as her eyes struggled to adjust to the harsh sunlight bathing the outside world. She hadn't been sleeping very well for the last week and a half, she was seeing things more frequently now and her dreams were becoming more intense. It made it hard to stay awake during class or even focus on the subject, the only she did manage to sleep without dreams. Her head was too crammed full of horrid images to consume anything else. "No," Persephone finally answered. "I have to see the school shrink after school now."

"Any chance you can come over afterwards?" Harley's voice was hopeful. It had been so long since they had done anything together outside of school, it was driving Harley mad not to be able to hang out with her only likeable friend. Again, Persephone shook her head. "I have to go home afterward and do . . . do whatever preoccupies me I guess," She answered, the frustration was tight in her voice. The two walked on in silence until they reached a large oak tree nearest to the school gate. "Its not fair! I mean, what did I ever do deserve this?" Persephone suddenly shouted. Harley gave a startled yelp of surprise at the sudden outburst from her friend, Persephone's eyes shifted apologetically toward Harley as she heaved out another frustrated sigh and sat down in the grass. Harley plopped down next to her rubbing her chest as if to soothe out the erratic beat of her heart.

"No one will tell me what's going on! I'm seeing more and more things, I can't block it out. My parents aren't supporting me; Mom hates me, Dad is always gone, working, he's never there when I need him!" Persephone took a bite out of her turkey sandwich, swallowing most of it whole, much to the chagrin of her throat. "The dreams are getting worse?" Harley inquired worriedly. Persephone nodded her head. Harley's family was related to one of the women who had been present during the Salem Witch Trials business. While she was not related to any of the women who were accused for witchcraft, the teenager had a infatuation with all things _supernatural_ or otherwise stated. Persephone had been taken aback by Harley's reaction after confessing that she could see the dead, even dream of them. Harley almost destroyed their friendship because she couldn't contain her curious questions; "Can you tell the future? What does heaven look like? What does hell/heaven look like? How many deceased can you see at a time?" Persephone didn't speak to her for five months.

Presently though, she didn't mind the question currently posed. It meant someone was actually willing to listen to her. She nodded her head. "Yeah, they're getting worse and irony of it is all this stuff comes true. A man hung in the Berlin Embassy last week, a woman killed by her husband who sought to keep her inheritance --- at least that's what _I_ figure --- and a man raping and murdering girls he finds on the side of the road, three weeks ago. I'd say yeah again, but . . . you get the point," Persephone answered lamely. Harley nodded in response, focusing on her bag of salty homemade fries, courtesy of her mother. The two sat quietly in each other company surveying the area and admiring what little nature surrounded them in the concrete palace of the school grounds. Persephone, however, couldn't find a center of peace within herself. It eluded her worse than a pair of hands dowsed in cooking oil. Persephone grinned, now there was a thought; Her mother's hands dowsed in cooking oil, burning away when she set them on fire. It would make her suffer, albeit physically, but it would do nothing to make her feel better. So it would remain a fantasy in her mind where she would lock it up until the next time Demeter brushed her the wrong way.

Persephone was jolted out of her train of mind when Harley grabbed her arm letting out an excited yelp which startled the teenager considerably. Harley sent a look of apology in her friend's direction just as Persephone reached out and shoved her onto the ground. "Ass, don't to that!" She proclaimed. "Jeez, I said I was sorry," Harley groaned pulling herself off the ground. Persephone shot a resigned look before taking a bit off her own lunch. "No you didn't, all you did ---"

"Anywho!" Harley proclaimed, cutting off Persephone off without a beat. "I think might a way to solve your problems, Peppy." Harley watched with great interest as the fuming teenager regarded her with a less than convinced expression, though it was expected. This was Persephone after all, she didn't think anyone could _solve her problems;_ Perhaps give her advice and the leeway to figure things out on her own time, at her own pace, but never answers to truly solve them. "There just some things I learned on the internet, highly classified stuff. Anywho, the thing most people suggest when you want to get rid of spirits (besides holy water), is sage. Its herbal plant said to ward of unwanted spirits. A dream catcher is said to trap bad dreams so you can sleep easy at night," Harley proclaimed as if she had discovered a diamond mine.

Persephone, however, couldn't deny that these were all suggestions that she had never tried before, but she was highly skeptical of spiritual aspect of the suggestions, even if they did work. "I guess they could help. Expect for the sage; Mom would think I'm smoking weed or somethin'," Persephone answered. "I'll try it anyway --- ouch, watch it Harley!" Persephone's lip twitched in irritation when she found herself enveloped in a tightest hug Harley could muster out of boney arms. Harley pulled away from Persephone, a sheepish grin playing on her lips. She scratched the back of her neck as she proceeded to swallow the last of her french fries with her right hand. Persephone shook her head as she stuffed her sandwich into her mouth.

* * *

Doctor Michael Dogget was known to be a patient man, its what made him good at his job. While his patient lost their patience or resolve the longer they stayed confined within the walls of the office, he kept his cool and responded in passive or pressing tones when the patient refused to open up about whatever was bothering them. Playing mind games was not the objective of his job, no. Simply pushing until the respective person(s) could not avoid the question any longer. A Confession was what he aimed for. 

Persephone, was no different from the others, if not just a tad bit more temperamental than the average female school patient. He had gotten her to open up about subjects that were considered taboo in her house without difficulty. Her talk of wandering ghosts, and demonic visions of people she knew nothing about beyond their own crisis, was an obvious cry for attention manifested in her mind when it was refused by her parents. He crunched down on his Cuban cigar exhaling a large amount of smoke through his nose. Persephone laid on the chair across from his desk, twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly -- probably to pass the time by faster -- before focusing her attention back on the doctor sitting across from her. Her brow creased once more as her eyebrows narrowed in dangerous manner, giving her beautiful face a hard and ugly expression. "What?" She blurted angrily.

Dogget shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I did not say anything, Persephone," He answered, the smell of the cuban cigar caused his nostrils to flare momentarily. The room's atmosphere was beginning to resemble a bar; The sunlight cut through the smoke that accumulated inside the room. Persephone wondered when the cigar was going to reach the end of its life, it had been burning for half an hour now. "Now, can we go over your story again. This time, with a clearer definition of what you mean by seeing the dead," Dogget said. Persephone rose from the lying position on the chair, a small growl vibrated against her throat and out from between clenched teeth. Dogget gave her a sort of reprimanding look that was more familiar on the face of her father. He watched with a passive expression as the girl threw her arms up into the air with a angry sigh escaping her lips. "What is the point of these sessions? You don't believe me, and your not doing anything for my self-esteem either, doc," Persephone snarled. Dogget swallowed against a ghost of frustration building in his chest. He repositioned himself on the edge of his seat and relaxed his shoulders. "Persephone, these sessions are to help you admit to the fact that these dreams and people ---"

Persephone interjected firmly with a flick of her middle fingers.

"--- are simply stress related hallucinations brought on by the so-called lack of attention from your parents and school peers. I'm here not to build self-esteem. I'm here to rid you of these . . . temporary illusions," Dogget finished, ignoring the rude gesture. Persephone could not help the hopeless look that befell her, clenching her fists she fought the urge to knock the self-righteous doctor out of his chair. "Are you getting me? _I am not crazy!_ I'm not crazy! I know what I saw -- _see_ -- it's real!!" Persephone rose from the chair grabbing her backpack off the ground. Turning on one heel she stormed out of the office, ignoring the good doctor's calls to return.

She entered the school hallway just as janitor was locking up the school cafeteria, he raised his head in acknowledgment and smiled. "Hi, Dwayne," Persephone forced a pleasant smile on her lips, which was constricted with obstinacies and curses just itching to escape. Dwayne, the janitor, nodded in her direction before venturing down the hall. Besides Harley, Dwayne was someone she could talk to on occasion before her conscience reminded her that he was an adult and not to be trusted. It was a silly little thought that never quite wormed its way out of her system, so, she kept said belief clutched in her heart. As she neared the end of the hall, her eyes shifted unconsciously to the right. It was there that she spotted an angel -- scratch that --, a woman, dressed in a black suit that was rather flattering to her full body. She was certainly, by no means, a skinny woman, but nor was she overweight in the sense that she was an unsightly creature to gaze upon.

Erm, _heavy_. Persephone believed to be the suitable word. Yes, the woman was kind of heavy she had seen after a woman had children. The woman, who's gaze stared straight down the hall ahead of her, focused her attention on the teenager in front of her. Persephone unconsciously took a step back, the wild look of eerie recognition in the blonde's eyes was almost unsettling. She didn't know her, so how was it that she knew --- Persephone did a double take. Stepping forward in a cautious manner, though she said nothing her apparent movement made the blonde mimicked her movement, her hand reached out for her. In that moment, everything slowed down. "Fangora, Fangora, is that you?" The woman's voice came out in a varying speed; Slow and too quick to understand beyond a few basic syllables. Persephone rubbed her temples, her head was beginning to hurt. Her heart froze all together when the woman's metaphysical hand grasped her wrist -- or at least it seemed like she did. Whatever happened, Persephone felt faint in the next instant, her head spun, and a garble of frightening images filled her mind all coming at her at once. She would've fell over had it not been for the close proximity of the wall right behind her. "What -- who the --?" Persephone couldn't form the words in the mouth, nausea came up on her fast. Swallowing against the bile rising in her throat, she pushed herself away from the wall and ran down the hall.

_Maybe she was crazy . . ._

* * *

(FIN) 

**Next:** "**Trial and Error (Part II)"** --- The Finale to _A Simple Matter of Consequence_.


	14. 12: Epilouge: Coming To Terms

_**A simple matter of Consequence**_

**Author: Sakura123**

**Genre: **Supernatural/Drama

**Rated: T+ **(PG-13: For violence, adult content, and partial language)

**Created:** 11-15/16-05

**Completed:** 11-01st-07 (O-O!)

**Summary: **What does Allison do when someone is unintentionally sending visions of their own death through her dreams, thus enabling her to dream nor see anything else otherwise? Set before Allison has her third child, Marie. COMPLETED.

**Disclaimer:** _MEDIUM_, and all characters, or familiar places are property of its respective creator and NBC Television Networks. Storyline and Original Characters (minor, and major) are copyrighted to _me_ the author. _"Overcome" _is property of the band LIVE.

**Author's note I:** This my first Medium fanfiction ever written (11-15-16-05). _Constructive_ _criticism_ is welcome. The story in question can be considered **Alternate Universe** given the setup and mention of various episodes and the absence of Marie Dubois. Det. Lee Scanlon and Manuel Devalos make various appearances throughout the story.

_**Authors Note II : **_Originally I had this big finale planned out, in which Allison's victim in need of saving, Fangora, would attempt to flee from Michael Strife when things in the trial weren't going so well for him. But steadily, I've lost interest in writing my '_Medium'_ story and thus, like my _Escaflowne/Gundam Wing_ 'crossover' story, its gonna end rather abruptly and not the way I originally intended. Anyhow, I enjoy anyone who actually bothered comin' round the Medium category to read my story for so long before it got cold. --- Sakura123

* * *

_Even now the world is bleeding' but feeling' just fine all numb _

_In our castle where we're always free to choose never free enough _

_to find I wish something' would break 'cause we're running' out of time_

_and I am overcome I am overcome _

_holy water in my lungs I am overcome_

_these women in the street pulling' out their hair my master's _

_In the yard giving' light to the unaware this plastic little place _

_Is just a step amongst the stairs_

_and I am overcome I am overcome baby _

_holy water in my lungs I am overcome_

_so drive me out _

_out to that open field turn the ignition off _

_and spin around your help is here but I'm parked in this open space _

_blocking' the gates of love_

_I am overcome I am overcome _

_holy water in my lungs I am overcome_

_beautiful drowning this beautiful drowning this holy water _

_this holy water is in my lungs_

_and I am overcome I am overcome _

_I am overcome I am overcome_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue: Coming to Terms**

* * *

Allison watched Fangora interact with her daughter oldest daughter, Ariel, as she fixed her hair into twin bun-pigtails. '_Odango'_, was the word Fangora used to describe the outlandish hairstyle, a particular style she was known for wearing on her wigs during various shows when employed by Michael Strife. "Pretty Stripper Sailor Moon, is what he called me," Fangora joked, which earned her a glare from Joe. Ariel didn't seem too put off by Fangora anymore, she was actually engaging in conversation with the teen, which surprised the Assistant D.A. Allison assumed it was because Ariel sensed that Fangora was leaving soon. _As soon as the trial was over anyhow_, Allison though dryly. It was also important to note that Fangora had been kinder to them over the last two weeks. Her temper had had been tapered considerably after the attempted kidnapping incident.

The knowledge of nearly being taken by the man she had run from all this time, sobered the girl considerably. After describing the entire situation, in tears, to Scanlon, Fangora clammed up. She slept odd hours of the day and night in the living room, would leave the house without warning and return just as silently as she came. She wouldn't speak to a soul, not even Bridgett. For days Allison watched the girl revert to bad habits, pulling the skin away from her lip with her broken finger nail-tips, teeth gritted in anger or frustration. She lashed out at Joe twice whenever he attempted to coax her out of her comatose state of mind, almost hit him the last time. It took every bit of technique of persuasion and deal making Allison had ever learned (and cheese pizza on Ariel's side) to get Fangora on speaking terms with the family again. Starting with apologies.

Rubbing her eyes, Allison looked to her watch with wary eyes. It was 9:20am, almost time to head to court. The only persons that would accompany Fangora to the court would be herself, Scanlon, and Devalos, naturally. Joe would taking Bridgett and Ariel to school before proceeding to work himself, awaiting the results of the trial when the day was done and over with. "There, I'm finished," Fangora's voice brought Allison back to the present. Allison's gaze shifted toward the two girls as Fangora's fingers untangled themselves from Ariel's hair and grabbed a mirror up from off the coffee table. Ariel took the mirror and examined her new hairstyle with satisfied glee. She tapped one of the buns cautiously and when neither one came undone, her smile only grew wider. "Thank you, so much Fangora," Ariel whispered gratefully. "You're welcome," Fangora said, admiring her handiwork. "Now, go and get ready school, yeah, kid?" Ariel gave another nod before running off to her room.

Fangora barely had time to catch her breath, when Bridgett moved away from the table and leapt into the teenager's arms. Fangora caught Bridgett with a clumsy ease, the child wrapped her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. "Peppy, are gonna come back? After all this is over?" Bridgett inquired, her tiny lips pouting. Fangora shrugged her shoulders, her eyes rolled around in a semi-circle before coming to rest on her own bony arm. "Assuming I live through this ordeal? Yeah, I think so. I'll come back to see you, Bridgett," Fangora replied, smirking. "Promise?" Bridgett asked. Fangora merely shrugged at the pleading expression on her face and in the girl's voice. Allison's reaction was a mixture of relief and disappointment. Disappointment because of the crestfallen look on her daughter's face. Relief when Fangora didn't allow herself to be pigeon held by a promise she wasn't sure she could keep in the long run.

Bridgett headed back over to the table, pouting. Joe peeled his eyes away from his breakfast long enough to give his daughter a look of sympathy. His spoon tapped idly against the bowl of oatmeal. "What do you plan on doing after of all of this?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow. Fangora shrugged her shoulders, her hand messaging the back of her neck as she did so. "I might go to Utah. I'm not getting stuck in foster care -- assuming they take kids my age -- and I'm going back with my parents or my illegitimate sisters," Fangora replied icily. "With those two options out, I find myself relatively homeless. Maybe I'll go live in a homeless shelter for women." Fangora looked uncertain. Joe pretended to appear thoughtful as he continued to chew his oatmeal. Allison, who had been observing her family interact with the strange girl, was startled out of her trance when the Nokia theme started to play on her cell phone.

Grabbing her phone off of the coffee table, Allison readjusted herself on the couch and brought the phone to her ear. "Dubois speaking," Allison said. "Allison, its Scanlon," The baritone voice vibrated in her ear, sending a mild shock of surprise down her spine. Was she late for the trial? "Det. Scanlon, this is surprise. I wasn't expecting a call from you until _much_ later," Allison replied, eyebrows raised. Fangora moved away from the other end of the couch and sat next to the assistant D.A., her entire being focused on eavesdropping on their conversation. There was a long pause, Allison was more or less accustomed to silence on the other end of the line. It usually meant that Scanlon was analyzing how to go on discussing the situation when he didn't answer right away. "Manuel says that the Strife's attorney wants you here before 10:00am precisely. Says its imporant," Lee replied cryptically.

Allison's brow knitted together in confusion, rising from the couch she moved toward the table where her jacket laid spread out, her shoes rested on Ariel's chair. "Why, what happened?" Allison asked incredulously scooping up her jacket. Bridgett removed her shoes from her sister's chair placing them on the floor, Allison sent an appreciative smile in her daughter's direction and slipped her feet into the shoes. She heard Scanlon sigh on the other end. "The girlfriend, Emily Brennan, killed Michael Strife half an hour before their meeting," Scanlon explained. "She ate a bullet after explaining everything she knew about murders Strife committed and her role in most of them in a letter addressed to Persephone McAllen." Allison felt her stomach knotting, her heart skipped two beats. Her eyes shifted toward Fangora. The girl wore an expression of mock-surprise, her smile was calm and knowing. _It was like she expected this to happen…._

_

* * *

_

(FIN)


End file.
